The Tournament Of Realms
by writer6886
Summary: Outworld is hosting its largest tournament consisting of 5 different crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings ladies and Gentlemen. This will probably be my longest fan fic every dealing with over 80 different characters. Before we begin the tale I must state that iceangelmkx deserves alot of credit for loaning me some of her characters and giving me information. She can be found on my favorite authors page if you want to read her works. This will be a five way crossover the following characters and realms be listed below. Sad to say many of the characters will not live to see beyond the tournament. Tekken and Marvel will be joined together in the same realm. Thank you and enjoy.

Marvel/Tekken

Spiderman, Thor, Captain America, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Gambit, Roug, Jubilee, Ghost Rider, Paul, Jin, Hwoarang, Lili, Steve, Yoshimitsu, Mokujin, Raven, Nina, Anna, Apocolypse, Famine, Pestilence, War, Holocaust, Carnage, Death ninja, Blackout, Scorpian, Shocker, Bryan, Kazuya, Heihachi, Wolf Spirit, Gon.

DC

Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Supergirl, Robin, Orian, Darksied, Kaliback, Mad Harriet, Stompa, Lashina, Mettallo, Joker, Harley.

Street Fighter

Guile, Guy, Ryu, Ken, Mika, Sakura, Cammy, Rose, Chun-Li, Zangief, Bison, Sagat, Vega, Akuma, Juli, Juni, Balrog.

Iceangelmkx's characters- Wagner, Viper.

Mortal Kombat

Sonya, Jax, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kenshi, Sub-Zero, Jade, Sindel, Kitanna, Cyrax, Scorpion, Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Sheeva, Goro, Mileena, Baraka, Reiko, Noob, Sektor, Smoke, Quan Chi, Tanya, Reptile

My Characters- Zemnas


	2. Intro 1

Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to these characters.

The Tournament of Realms

In an underground factory on an island off of Fuji. The factory was old and desolate, filled with dust, rats and five characters. One near the left was a young man 5'7" wearing a metal body armour over his red soldier suit. He had black hair cut in and black eyes. The one next to him was a young 5'7" woman wearing the same outfit as her counter part. Her hair was a long firey red as her eyes were black matching the mans. Ahead of the two was an old man 5'5". His face covered with a purple hood from his blue armor with gold covering his appendages. His white rib cage held a clear casing filled with red liquid. Next to him was a large creature 7'0" with a clear casing holding a skull floating in its orange liquid. On the left arm was a large cannon. In front of the four stood a figure 6'5" His boots were a light blue going to his knees as they became darker all the way to his neck. Beyond his neck was his grey head with three blue stripes on the top. His hands were black as coal along with a large A on his belt.

His name was Apocalypse, a mutant bent on the ruling the world and being their God. The four behind him were his horsemen Holocaust, Famine, Pestilence, and War. He recently failed in another battle with his most deadly enemies the X-men and now wanted revenge. Despite his veiw of him being a God he could never overcome these adversaries and now it was time to take drastic measures. In front of the five was a large circular machine that their leader constructed. It was black and grey from the steel. in five places there were blue jewels giving off a glow. Apocalypse began to press certain buttons activating the machine. The blue jewels began to glow even brighter charging up the machine. Electricity runs through the machine as it hums loudly, suddenly a green aura fills the circle. "It works." Apocalypse whispers.

The machine was a gateway to another dimension. After his defeat Apocalypse decided to build a gateway to find more powerful and deadly creatures so that he may acomplish his goal of complete take over. Now was his chance to obtain that goal. Apocalyps steps foward ready to enter the gate. "Master wait!" Holocaust calls. "Allow me master. We have no idea what is on the otherside of that gate."

Apocalypse turns to his warrior smiling, "Have no fear. The only thing beyond that gateway is victory." Apocalypse steps back towards the gate ready for anything. Entering the green aura his body breaks into a billion pieces going through the warp in the void of blackness. Stepping out whole, Apocalyps is in a large room where ninjas wearing red hoods matching their chest armour accompanied by black pants surround him.

Sitting in a large red chair with a flame design cut in the top, was a tall figure about 6'5" wearing a skull mask covering the top half of his. Upon his shoulders were spiked gaurds connecting to a long blood red cape. A silver skull withing a square was in the center of his chest. Red pads with spikes covered his arms and legs. Next to him stood a man 5'8" with long black hair and brown eyes, wearing long blue coat covering a black shirt macthing his pants. The man steps forward and asks, "Who are you and how did you get here?"

Apocalypse smiles thinking he couldn't have landed in a better place. "I am Apocalypse. A God of my dimension. I have run into problems with rebels and now am forced to seek help."

"Well you won't find it here, now leave." The man says coldly.

Apocalypse scowls getting ready to strike the man down for isolence. "Hold Shang Tsung." The figure calls standing from his chair. "You say your a God from another dimension as in another realm?"

Apocalypse holds his attack and looks at the figure. "Yes, you could say that."

The figure smiles from beneath his mask replying, "Well then perhaps we can help each other. I am Shao Kahn and this is Outworld."

6 Months later.

Machines covered the beache of Outworld. 5 warp gates were seen in the water ready to be openned. Cameras, lights, and other broad casting equipment were around a part of the beach giving Shang Tsung the spotlight. Shoa Kahn explained that after a recent defeat at a tournament he could no longer travel to other realms, and so halted his take over. Now with Apocalypse's technology he could continue his take over. They created a plan were 5 worlds would be connected and they will host a tournament where their contestants won't realize the true nature of it contents. The past six months they have studied the different realms. Four were a lot alike the fifth was Edenia. To make an easy take over they would give out a prize that should bring those for greed and not for honor. Once the warriors from the different realms are defeated Shao Kahns magic will take over causing them to become part of Outworld where he and Apocalypse will rule. Shao Khan was inpressed with the statement his partner made when Shang Tusng ask why he should be trusted. His reply was, "I sense much greatness in Shao Kahn and joining forces with his sorcery and my technology we will be invinceable."

Shang Tsung stood in the spotlight ready to annouce the tournament. Four of the five gates were openned and a large generater powered up. The camera lit up showing they were broadcasting. All over the four worlds Shang Tsung's face was all over every television screen. "Greetings I am Shang Tsung. I am here to annouce the largest tournament ever known. It is called The Tournament of Realms. In two weeks ships will be docking at the following locations to retrieve fighters." Shang Tsung named off various locations such as Tokyo, New York, San Franscio, and London. "The prize for the winner will be this." The camera moves to a large lion statue made of solid gold with the mane made of various jewels. "The rules are simple. You are disqualified from the tournament if you forfiet, are knocked out, or die."


	3. Intro 2

2

Edenia:

A woman 5' 7" with long black hair and violet eyes, wearing a white night gown walks out to the balcony greeting the rising sun as she has done many times in the past. Her name was Kitanna princess of Edenia. She lives in the palace with her mother, Sindel, and her best friend Jade . Every morning she greeted the sun as she knew her love Liu Kang had done every morning in the earth realm. It was their way of being close to each other. Every morning when the sun rises Kitanna could almost see Lui in the glow. It was her happiest and yet saddest moment of the day. It gave her a glimpse of Liu but it also reminded her of how much she missed him.

"Still greeting the sun with Liu?" Sindel asks, surprising Kitanna. Kitanna turns around finding her mother leaning on the doorway wearing a violet nightgown, which suits her 5'7" frame and compliments her violet eyes and white blonde hair with the single streak of black down the middle.

Kitanna smiles and replies, "Yes. It give me a feeling that he's near." Kitanna sighs heavily. "I miss him."

"I know. I miss your father." Sindel says walking over to her. "But trust me everything will be alright. If you truely love Liu and he the same nothing will keep you from being together." Kitanna looks at her mother then gives her a hug thanking her for her encouragement. After awhile Sindel looks at her daughter smiling, "C'mon lets go wake sleepy head."

Jade, a pretty girl of 5' 8" with long black hair, green eyes, and bronze skin, was asleep having the most wonderful dream of a strong young man with gold skin holding her in his strong muscular arms kissing her with his soft silk lips. Suddenly something big and soft struck Jade in the head waking her up instantly. "C'mon sleepy head breakfast is waiting."

Jade pops her head up annoyed seeing Sindel and Kitanna. "Couldn't you have waited five more minutes. I was having an amazing dream."

"Who was he this time?" Kitanna asks smiling. Jade picks up the pillow and throws it at Kitanna. Kitanna catches the pillow starting a fight between the two.

"Lets go childeren." Sindel says looking at the two.

"Childeren? Who threw the pillow first?" Kitanna asks.

Her mother gives her a mocked denial,"Who me?" All three laughed as they went to the dinning room where there was an assortment of fruits, joined by scrambled eggs, and sausages. The three sat are around taking about what they should do for today, or making people happier. Sindel and her family have done all they could to help there people ever since after being freed from Outworld.

"Queen Sindel!" A young in black with blonde hair and hazel eyes runs up. "We're being invaded. Shang Tsung is here at the front gate."

The three women look at each other and run to the gate, finding Shang Tsung wereing a smug look with five gaurds standing infront of a green circular aura. "What are you doing here?" Sindel asks viciously with Kitanna and Jade standing behind her with ready for a fight.

Smiling cruelly Shang Tsung replies, "My how unkind. Do you treat all your guest like this?"

"Cut the crap. Shao Kahn was suppose to be lock in Outworld along with you. Now how did you get here?"

"You seem to underestimate Lord Shao Kahn. He has found a way into other realms and has decided to host a tournament linking five realms including Edenia."

"Five!" Sindel says horrified, "Is he insane linking five realms together. There's no way he could take over that many."

"As I said, you underestimate my master. Anyway Lord Shao Kahn would be most greatful if his wife would enter."

"Thats ex-wife we accept the offer. We'll defend Edenia will our last breath." Sindel say fiercely as Jade and Kitanna nod in agreement.

"Good. It will be in two weeks. I'll return to take you and any others who wish to particpate." Shang Tsung says then walks into the aura follow by his gaurd. When the last gaurd walks through the aura dissapears leaving everyone speechless.

Jade breaks the silence, "Let's go my Queen we have much to do."

Netherealm

A grey mist floats across a dark and fiery mist rising in front of a pure black ninja with red eyes who goes by Noob Saibot. The mist forms a figure and becomes solid revealing smoke, a cyborg 5' 7" with a helmet was similar to a gas mask that accompainied his grey armour with black edges. Noob turns around his eyes glow brightly showing that he was smiling, "Ah and what news does my little spy have for me today?" Smoke tells Noob everything about Outworld his alliance and the tournament. "Well well. Shao Kahn thinks that with this new partner of his, he may succeed in taking over every realm? Perhaps if I could get my hands on that technology we can put our plan in motion." Ever since capturing Smoke Noob held the idea of creating an army of Cyborgs to take over all realms.

Smoke nods his head in agreement to Noobs statement. "Perfect So I guess were going to enter another tournament." Noobs replies his eyes glowing madly.

Mortal Kombat: Chinese Temple

Liu Kang a young man twenty-eight 5'8" with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes sat at the top of a temple watching the sun rise knowing his love Kitanna was doing the same thing. It was the only way he felt he was near her even though she was in another realm. Kitanna had asked him to come back with her to Edenia where the two could be together. Liu turned her down saying he should stay being the Earth realms protector. Now looking out towards the sun he was regretting his decision. He missed her so much, her touch, her voice, her kiss. But despite the sadness he knew in his heart he would see her again. Liu Kang gets up and begins to head inside. Suddenly lighting strikes the temple top getting Liu's attention. Turning around Lui watches as a few more bolts of lighting strike an old man clad in white 5'9" wearing a straw hat. "Hello Raiden. What brings you here."

Raiden looks at his old friend seriously, "I wish this was a friendly visit but it appears a crisis has arisen.

Liu sighs and replies, "C'mon well talk while were having tea." After a few minutes Liu was pouring the tea into a couple of glasses. "So what is this crisis."

Raiden takes a sip of tea then starts, "Yesterday evening someone's face was all over every television screen making an announcement of a tournament. This tournament is named The Tournament of Realms."

Liu shook his head thinking he understood. "So how is this a crisis?" Lui asks.

Raiden sighs once more and replies, "The one on the television was Shang Tsung."

Liu's eyes widened at the name. "How is that possible? We locked the realm of Outworld permanently and now your saying its openned."

"I'm not saying that Outworld is open again." Raiden says raising his arms trying to calm Lui down. "For all we know it just Shang Tsung."

"You know better than that. Shao Kahn is behind this and he is trying to take over the Earthrealm again." Liu's eyes were filled with anger. He knew he would have to face Shao Kahn again but he didn't suspect it to be so soon. He thought other threats would a rise before Shao Kahn. It appears he was dead wrong. "This time I'll stop Shao Kahn permanently."

MK: Japan Lin Kuei temple.

News spread fast of the announcement from Shang Tsung reaching even the Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero annouced to his clan that he would enter the tournament. Sub-Zero is a shogun with a blue mask matching his blue vest that held a medallion of a dragon on the left side of his chest. Underneath the vest was a black sleeveless shirt accompaning his black pants that held blue shin gaurds matching the gaurds on his lower arms. Many beg him not to go again fearing that this would be far different from before. If Shao Kahn broke through to the Earthrealm this time who knows how powerful he actually was. Sub-Zero dimissed their agruments stating that as the Grandmaster it was his duty to protect the Earthrealm and his clan.

"Master Sub-Zero I undestand you must go. But must you go alone?" A loyal shogun asks. "There are many skilled warriors here willing to accompany you. Perhaps you should take some on them?"

Sub-Zero looks out at the court yard watching his warriors practice. "Perhaps I should." Walking out towards the court yard Sub-Zero annouces that he would be taking three of the Lin Kuei. His clan walks into the temple waiting to hear who will accompany him. Sub-Zero stands up looking out to the crowd. "Greeting my fellow Lin Kuei. As you know I am entering The Tournament of Realms. I have decided to take three of you with me." Sub-Zero looks carefully amoung the crowd and the names his three compainions.

"Airos!" Airos stands up slowly walking towards Sub-Zero. Airos was about Twenty-two 5'8" with pale skin matching his snow white hair that showed off his hazel eyes. Airos's attire was similiar his masters except the blue was white. Airos came to the Lin Kuei at the age of seven after finding out he could manipulate air creating blast of wind. He was a strong and loyal warrior who studied hard to be just as good a fighter as his role model Sub-Zero.

"Stone!" Stone follows Airos at Sub-Zero's side. Stone was twenty-seven standing 5'11" with brown eyes and brown hair reaching his shoulders. He warrior an outfit similar to the others except his was brown. Stone was a late addition to the Lin Kuei at the age of eightteen. Although despite this handicap Stone was a skilled warrior and held the power to manipulate the ground causing earthquakes and move large stones. He was always arrogant about his power and focused to be the strongest.

"Shocktra!" Shocktra was a female member age of twenty-five standing 5'7" with long blonde hair tied back in a pony tale and large green eyes. Her shogun outfit was yellow because she produced blasts of electricity from her hands. She joined at fifteen when she nearly killed three men who tried to rape her. The power flowed through her body as she electricuted the three leaving them unconcious. A Lin Kuei member saw what she had done and took her to the temple. Although immature she was a member of the Lin Kuei ready to serve at there command.

"These are the three that I'll take with me to the tournament. I expect you all to gaurd the temple and up hold our beliefs." With that said Sub-Zero told the three to pack so they can hit Tokyo then began to pack for himself.


	4. Intro 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

3

MK: Underground Japan

A black cyborg with a red gas mask matching his chest armor, lower arm and leg gaurds, stood at a table looking at a map of Japan. His name was Sektor and he was planning on setting up a base of opperations in a secluded area were he could make his army of cyborg warriors without fear. Sektor created the Tekunin after losing to Sub-Zero for control over the Lin Kuei. So far the Tekunin had not been successful. Many were not willing to submit to the surgery. Most of the members they did take was by force, which they had to be careful not to arouse suspicion. When the Tekunin had thirty members Sektor decided it was time to branch out and find a place to begin building an army. "Master Sektor?" A voice calls out. Sektor looks up at a cyborg with purple armor instead of red.

"Yes Zemnas?"

"As you know another tournament is being held by Shao Kahn. But I found something that may be of interest."

Sektor stares at Zemnas in disbelief. Sektor had been in tournaments before and they had all resulted in failure. Sektor now was only focused on the task at hand. "I have no time for Shao Kahn's magic and foolish takeovers, I only wish to focus on my goals." Sektor turns his attention back to the map on the table.

"Master Sektor, When Shang Tsung made his broadcast across the globe I pick up a high frequency wave."

Sektor stops his search and looks at Zemnas. "High frequency wave?" Zemnas nod affimative. "Something explainable was found during the broadcast?" Zemnas nods again. Sektor thinks about what he just heard. Shao Kahn had always used magic to get things done, he had no knowledge of technology. Yet here Zemnas was telling Sektor Kahn used something that created a frequency. "What kind of machine could take over every broadcasting item all over the world?"

"A very powerful one." Zemnas replies.

Sektor was silent thinking about what he just heard. If Shao Kahn had a radio with that much power who knows what else had. If Sektor could find out how Shao Kahn managed to get that technology then maybe he could find it and use it to rule the world. Sektor looks up at Zemnas and says. "Grab three of the best members. We're going to a tournament."

MK: San Fransico

Sonya Blade a woman with shoulder length blond hair, green eyes, at 5'8" wearing a green vest with a black bar down the center, cutting off at the stomach, maching the vest were her low cut pants below the knee with black bars on the sides and the green tennis shoes with white laces was pacing back and forth waiting for someone. Sitting on a chair in front of the pacing Sonya was Kenshi, a warrior, wearing a red scarf over his eyes, blue armor over a black shirt and black pants that accompanies red boots and gloves. Next to Kenshi was a yellow cyborg named Cyrax playing solitare while he was waiting. The three were part of the organization Outer World Investigation Agency where they fought Shao Kahn and protected their realm. Once OutWorld was locked there were talks of the Agency being dispanned everyone goes their seperate ways. However those talks stopped immediately after the annoucement of the Tournement of Realms. Suddenly the door bursts open revealing their fourth member, Jackson Briggs also known as Jax. Jax was a tall dark skinned man at 5'11" with brown eyes. Jax wore a green beret on his hairless head matching his green pants. Attached to his arms were cyborgnetic armor that gave him enhanced strength. The armor was something many gave Jax a hard time about. They thought Jax relied on the amour too much and not enough on his skills. Despite the protests Jax continued to wear the armor in battle. "Where's Raiden?" Jax asks looking around the room.

"Your late Jackson." Sonya says wearing a fustrated look. "Your were suppose to be here thirty minutes ago."

"Hey, it was just this once." Jax replied knowing Sonya was really mad.

"You are always late!" Sonya screams, "Outworld has reopenned, the government is on my back, and your late."

"Hey it not my fault Raiden lied to us. We were suppose to be finished and getting on with our lives."

"In Raiden's defense I'm willing to believe he is just as surprised as we are." Cyrax says in his mettalic voice. "After all he did sound extremely confident in his plan to lock Outworld for all eternaty."

"Yeah well I'd just feel better if Raiden was here to explain what the hell is going on."

"We all would." Kenshi spoke up at last. "But he is not." To Kenshi the tournament was another chance to get revenge on Shang Tsung for deceiving him and stealing the souls of his ancestors. "Whether we like it or not we have another tournament to enter." Everyone looks at Kenshi knowing that he was right.

"I'll go contact the president and tell him what are plans our." Sonya says sourly.

Marvel/Tekken: New York

In a New Your appartment filled with takeout boxes and fast food bags was a very depressed hero. In the room were roaches crawling over boxes, walls, and on the phone before flying off as it rings. On the fourth ring you hear a voice on the machine. "Parker, Ya there? Its Jameson." An old boot flies over the answering machine with only the shoe laces tapping it. "C'mon Parker, I know you're there. You haven't left the house in over a month it's depressing. Now, I know that you're upset over the divorce but you can't stay home and mope, its unhealthy. I have a cabin in the mountains. If you want to use it, just twenty dollars rent a month. Or better yet come back to work. That menace Spiderman is still out there causing havoc." Another boot flies over the phone missing it completely. "Any way everyone here is worried about you so if you want to talk just give me/us a call." With a click the answering machine went silent.

Peter crawled out of bed his brown eyes were dark and cover in redness with lack of sleep. His brown hair was shoulder length and messy along with a scruffy beard. Slowly he got out of bed manking his way around the trashed apartment to the coffee pot. Peter poured himself a cup the sits down leaning back on the couch thinking. It had been two months since Mary Jane walk out of the door and then a month later divorce papers showed up at his door. This all started when Carnage a symbiote of black and red with white killer eyes and sharp teeth found out who Spiderman really was and attack MJ taking her hostage. Spiderman showed at an old building where Carnage set up and the two had a major fight resulting in the collapse of the building on the killer. When they were home MJ stated that she had such a horrible experiance with the maniac that she couldn't take it anymore and left. Peter not sure how to comfort her or what to say... so he just let her go, believing she need time to herself. He found out he was wrong when the papers arrived at his house along with a letter that said:

_Dear Peter,_

_Hey Tiger. I've been staying at Aunt Ann's house for the past month. I'm still disturbed by what happened and I don't have the strength to keep going. It has been an interesting life with you, the webswinging, the heroic saves and me helping out when I could. But it has also been a frightening and sad life. Ever since that incident with Carnage I feel I'm being followed and can't last long outside. I feel we can never have a normal life or childeren without them being harmed or worse. I have missed you over the month and reading about you in the paper but I cannot continue this life. Please forgive me and know that I will always love you._

_With much regret,_

_Mary Jane. _

When he recieved that letter his world shattered, he thought of going to see her but what would he say when he was there. What could he do to take away the pain that he put her through? Peter gets off the couch and walks to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth a face of a man around thirty with black hair, a thin black mustache, and blue eyes appear in the mirror. Peter looks up and sees the face. Unafraid he says, "Go away Strange."

Dr. Strange though surprised at Peter's greeting speaks, "Peter we have a crisis that threatens the world."

Peter looks at Strange and replies, "Good for the world. Go away."

Dr. Strange could tell Peter was not in a good mood but what he knew was important. "Peter I'm sorry if this is a bad time but I assure everyone is at risk if something isn't done. I have called Steve Rogers over and I hope you can visit my place today at three. I beg you to come." With that said Dr. Strange's face dissapeared from the mirror. Peter looks in the mirror and sighs heavily knowing that he would leave the house for a reason other than to save people.

Marvel/Tekken: Forest of Japan.

A green creature, 6ft, with red eyes wearing a tall Aztec crown stood over a seven yr. old with black hair styled upward and brown eyes in a white karate gi. A woman screams, **"JIN!" **The face of a wolf apears jaws closing quickly. Jin suddenly wakes up breathing heavily covered in sweat after having the dream of him meeting Orge for the first time. Now twenty-one his life was even more complicated than ever. It had been two months after his fight at Hon Maru ending the fourth Iron Fist Tournament. Jin left the building leaving Heihachi alive after seeing a vision of his mother. The devil gene he inheritated from his father was beginning to take over causing him to lose consiouseness and awake in lands of desicration. Jin's only thought was that he was the cause of the destruction. Many times he had thought of ending his life and putting a stop to it and yet many times he found himself looking at a picture of Ling Xiaoyu a childhood friend of his. She had brown eyes and black hair which was usually styled in two pony tales. Jin new that Ling wanted to be more than friends and in a sense so did Jin but those thoughts were cast aside when the devil gene began taking control. Ling was the only one who has been saving him from death. Jin stood up streching reaving his black pants with blue flames and his blue gloves. Walking over to the river he dipped his hands in it getting some water to drink. His dreams started after the announcement for tournament was made. He first thought it was a trap set up by Heihachi but now with his recent dreams he felt it was more. The scream he kept hearing was his mother voice. He thought she died when Orge attacked them but recent events showed she could still be alive. No matter what he thought, Jin knew that his next stop was Tokyo... to enter The Tournament Of Realms.

Marvel/Tekken: Tokyo Hospital

Yosimitsu a warrior in heavy silver samari armor with white leg and arm guards revealing only his red glowing eyes, sat outside the sergical room waiting for the news of Dr. Boskonovitch. It's been three days since the Manji clan was slaughtered by Bryan Fury when Yosimitsu was out at the arcade playing King Of Fighters. When he came back to his clan he saw the door busted down and the two gaurds posted outside dead. Immediately he rushed in and found Dr. Boskonovitch barely conciouse as he uttered the name Fury. Yosmitsu made the call to the hospital and watched helplessly as the clan members were taken away to the hospital or mourge. The clan had a hundred members before the attack and now thirty were dead and fifty were in critical condition. The twenty who barely caught up with Fury told their leader what had happened. They said Boskonovitch placed a power pack on Bryan to prolong the surgery however Bryan went against his word realizing he had ultimate power. Boskonovitch attempted to stop Bryan but he merely pushed the doctor into a wall then attacked the members leaving the site Yosimitsu found.

Yosimitsu raises his head as the surgen came out. "How is he?" Yosimitsu asks in a deep voice.

The surgen 5'6" with hazel eyes pulls back his hood and mask revealing his black hair and give Yosimistu a disturbered look. "You friend is very old and frail. The surgery went well but were not sure what will happen from here on. The man who attacked him did not only break his hip but also caused trauma to the heart. We will keep an eye on him but be sure to keep him in your prayers." The doctor walks away slowly leaving Yosimitsu to think.

Yosimitsu walked by his clan's rooms checking to see how they were. He stopped as he saw nurses and doctors surrounding one of his men. He heard sounds of heart failure and he's a fading. Looking in the doctor as he places a defibulator on his chest and yells,"Clear!" The body moves upward then lays flat. "Do it again." The doctor yells. The process goes six more times and then they surrender. Yosimitsu watches as the whites sheet covers his member, his right hand tightens into a fist vowing the deaths and wounds of his men he would avenge, even if it took years to find Bryan. Suddenly catching his attention was a news castor talking of the largest tournament the world will see. Yosimtsu walks up and listens. "Thats right The Tournament of Realms said to be the largest tournament ever seen. The broadcast was made two days ago by a Shang Tsung in english and we have now translated what he said to give to you." Yosimitsu listens word for word knowing that Bryan would be entering to test his strength. Leaving the hospital Yosimitsu goes to train... for the death of Bryan Fury.


	5. Intro 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Authors note: Greetings to avoid confusion later on you will notice that Scorpion is written Scorpion. We have two characters with the same name and this way we can tell them apart. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

4

Marvel/Tekken: New York

Shang Tsung stares down at an old Chinese warrior down on one knee with brown eyes, black hair and a thin black mustache. The Chinese man stands, charging Shang Tsung but is quickly knocked down in defeat. Shang Tsung walks over to his defeated opponent and lifts his hand. Smiling cruelly he says, "Your soul is mine!" A blue transparent version of the man comes out of the body and flies into Shang Tsung's hand.

Suddenly Danny Ketch a young man at twenty-four with brown eyes and brown hair just covering his shoulders wakes up in a cold sweat. "Danny?" A voice next to him in bed calls. A woman with short brown hair and blue eyes sits up in bed and asks, "What wrong?". Her name was Stacy Dolan, part of the the New York Police force and Danny's fiance.

"It's nothing Stacy. Go back to sleep." Danny says as he get up from the bed and walks to window. He then feels Stacy's smooth arms wrap around his waist.

"You know me better than that Dan. Your were having nightmares about Shang Tsung again weren't you?" Danny turns to Stacy and nods. Ever since the announcement of the tournament Danny had been having nightmares of Shang Tsung stealing souls. The dreams were so real that Ghost Rider wanted to break free and hunt Shang Tsung down. But both knew that they couldn't because neither one knew where he was. "This is third night you've had nightmares perhaps you should visit Doctor Strange. He may be able to shed some light on your dreams."

Danny smiles at his fiance and replies, "Your right, I'll do that tomorrow." Danny kisses Stacy passionately and says, "Thank you...for everything."

Stacy looks into Danny's eyes and returns his kiss replying, "You know I'm always here for you."

Marvel/Tekken: India

Heihachi is an old man with grey hair in the back and none in the front. Matching his hair was a thin grey mustache below his brown eyes. At 5'7" he was wearing a white suit with a green fury coat. Heihachi hands a large ten million dollar check to a young man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and white pants. Above the two was a large banner that said "Children's care" in bright blue letters. "This check is a gift from the Mishima empire to help feed the children of India." Heihachi says with a large smile.

"Thank you Mr. Mishima. That is quite a lot of money."

Heihachi's smile widens as he replies, "It nothing, I love to give to the children." Everyone in the crowd applause and cheers Heihachi.

Back at his build Heihachi goes up the elevator to the top floor. Walking out he enters through two large doors. Inside was a middle aged man with sleek black hair and glass wearing and a navy blue suit. On the each wall were five tall guards who looked like they were part of the MIB. Heihachi walks over to his desk and sits down. Look straight at the man in front of him he yells, "TEN MILLION DOLLARS? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

The man jumps back in fear, "W-w-w-with a-all d-d-d-do r-r-respect M-m-m-Mr. Mishima, I-I-I was think that w-w-w-with that amount of money people will b-b-back off quickly. They won't suspect much."

Heihachi looks at the man and replies, "It doesn't matter how much good I do... my enemies will always suspect me of something." Heihachi pull out a pistol and shoots the man in the heart. Placing down the pistol he pushes a green button. "Janean I want you to look for another image manager and buy me a new carpet for the top floor." Heihachi looks to the guard on his left. "You! What news has there been of G corporation?"

The man steps forward and replies, "There has been no news of Kazuya or Lee."

Heihachi slams his fist on the desk cursing, "And what of Jin?"

"Nothing sir. He seems to have disappeared."

"Do we have any idea where they are headed?"

"Our sources state the best place would be the new tournament."

"Ah yes, The Tournament of Realms. I think I'll enter as well." To Heihachi this was a great chance to get his hands on the devil gene and put his main plan into action. "But who should I put in charge while I'm away?"

"How about Dr. Abel?" The guard suggests.

"No!" Heihachi shouts quickly. "That crazy old coot of scientist has become too ambitious for his own good. I need someone completely loyal and not bright enough to betray me." Heihachi thinks for a moment. "Ah, I know just the perfect candidate."

In a lower part of the building sits a large grizzly bear wearing a red tee shirt and red tennis shoes, looking at a large television watching a rerun of 'Everybody Loves Ray' while sipping cream soda. His name was Kuma the second, he was the pet and some what body bodyguard of Heihachi. He was living a content life after defeating his rival Paul in the Iron Fist four. Now all he could do was sit back and relax with no worries. "KKKKKKUUUUUMMMMMAAAAA!! GET YOUR SKIN UP HERE NOW!" A few minutes later Kuma walks into the office and first notices a dead body then looks at his master. "Ah Kuma. I'm glad to see you. I have decided to enter in that new tournament." Kuma roars viciously and begins to shadow box believing that he will accompany his master. "No Kuma. You will not be coming with me." Kuma's body droops upon hearing the news. Heihachi laughs and replies, "Now now Kuma don't worry I have something very important for you to do." Kuma stands tall ready for what his master needs. "Kuma, I want you to be in charge of the empire while I'm gone." Kuma Salutes ready to take charge. "Good. Now go put on a suit." Kuma leaves the office to prepare for his knew job.

Heihachi turns to his guard and says, "Prepare the troops we're going hunting."

Marvel/Tekken: New York

The New York Bank people everywhere were busy handing in or taking out money. A large man at 7ft with a hump on his back wearing black boots matching his gloves, a brown coat and hat enters the bank. The man walks over to the vault placing a hand on the wall. "Hey you can't be over here." A bodyguard says walking up to the man. The man grabs the bodyguard with his right hand and throws him across the room. Suddenly four other bodyguard surround the man guns aimed right at him. The man jumps on the wall above the vault then flips over the guards removing his hat and coat revealing himself as Scorpion. Swinging his tale Scorpion knocks all the guards out of the way. Everyone leaves as Scorpion continues to the vault and begins to open it. After opening the vault he hears people entering the building. Turning quickly he manages to dodge an electric net flying at him. Scorpion moves forward ready to kill those after him. His attacker wore white armor with blue visors on the helmets and a large FE on the left side of the chest. In their hands were large cannons that shots electric nets. Despite the number of soldiers Scorpion was able to avoid the nets as he attacked the soldiers any way he could. Suddenly a shock wave strikes Scorpion in the side giving the soldiers a chance to net him. Three nets connect on Scorpion causing him to pass out from pain.

Shocker a man 5'11" wearing a yellow outfit with a brown vest matching his brown boots and gloves laced in metal walks in front of Scorpion. "Load him in the van." Shocker commands.

Scorpion awakes to find himself in a large building surrounded by weaponry. His arms and legs were shackled and his tail bolted to the floor. Looking straight forward Scorpion see a large, bald man with cold brown eyes, sitting in a black office chair wearing a large white jacket with gold buttons. Underneath the jacket was a black shirt and a violet tie. Behind the man was a wall with the painting of the sun. "W-W-Wilson Fisk?" Scorpion stutters.

"Welcome Mr. Gargan." Fisk says standing up revealing to be seven feet. Pressing a button the shackles and bolt are released. "I suppose you are wondering why I've summoned you."

"Yeah the thought crossed my mind." Scorpion says rubbing his wrists.

"I'm sure it did. I believe you know Mr. Shultz better known as the Shocker." Fisk says his hand leading to Shocker leaning on a wall. "I need the both of you to solve a mystery. Have you heard of The Tournament of Realm Mr. Gargan?"

"Who hasn't? It's been on the news every night. Some creep pops on every television station in the world and they act like its Elvis back from the dead."

"Yes. Well I have been looking for information on this Shang Tsung and much to my dismay I have found nothing. As the Kingpin of crime it is my responsibility to know everything about any big event. This time I have not. I have looked in every government profile searched every island on satellite and came up with nothing. Therefore I am asking the two of you to enter the tournament and relay anything about the tournament." Then with a triumphant smile he finishes, "And of course you will be paid handsomely."

Scorpion knowing how rich Fisk is and that he always pays his debts replies, "When do we begin?"

Outside Fisk Enterprises on the building across sits a dark skinned man 5'6" with bleach blond hair wearing dark sunglasses over an X shape scar in the middle of his face. The man wore a blue ninja outfit with gold flames. In his ears were two different ear pieces. The one in his left ear was listening to Fisk's conversation, one in the right was to contact his HQ. His name was Raven who belonged to a secret group that handled special missions. Raven's job was to infiltrate Fisk Enterprises and find evidence to take him out of business. "Raven." A voice calls form the right ear piece.

Raven taps the ear piece and replies, "Raven here."

"Raven you have a new mission. We need information on The Tournament of Realms. You are ordered to see Nick Fury on the Helicarrier. He doesn't know your coming so don't expect a warm welcome."

"What about Fisk?" Raven asks looking back at the building.

"Forget him for now."

"Understood." With that said Raven disappears.

Marvel/Tekken Seoul, South Korea

Hwoarang a young man at twenty-one with shoulder length red hair and brown eyes standing 5'10" put on a large black trench coat. Hearing about the new tournament Hwoarang knew his rival Jin Kazama would be their. Hwoarang was staying with Baek Doo San his master after being released from the military on charges of desertion. Hwoarang was happy to see his master alive after three years when he was supposedly murdered by Ogre. Hwoarang continued his training under the careful watch of his master. Now hearing about the tournament Hwoarang had to leave his master and prove to Jin he was the strongest. Hwoarang hops the gate and finds Baek outside waiting for him. "Master! What are you doing out here?" Hwoarang asks.

"I could ask you the same thing but I already know the answer. Your going to enter that tournament everyone has been talking about are you?"

Hwoarang's eyes lower, "Yes Master. There is an opponent who is going to that tournament that I must defeat."

Beak looks at his student and smiles, "How can you expect to beat anyone else if you can't beat your own master?"

"What?" Hwoarang looks up to see his master setting himself up in a fighting stance. "Master I-I can't fight you. Your still recovering."

"I have already recovered. Now lets see if your ready to face your opponent." Beak charges with a mid kick that Hwoarang easily blocks but is knock back by his masters sheer strength. Hwoarang regains posture realizing that Beak is serious. Hwoarang continues to dodge his masters attacks believing sooner Beak would pass out from exhaustion. However he was proven wrong when Beak knocked his student in the jaw. Beak stood over Hwoarang with a taunting smirk. Tired of taking a beating Hwoarang quickly stands ready to face his master. Beak smiles proud that his student is now ready. Beak throws a hard kick at Hwoarang's chest but was blocked as Hwoarang counters with his own kick. Hwoarang thrusts his right fist forward but Beak quick grab his student's wrist and throws him over his shoulder. Hwoarang quickly sweeps his leg in attempt to knock down his master but fails as Beak jumps avoiding the attack. Hwoarang thrusts his right leg forward as Beak moves behind Hwoarang. Anticipating the move Hwoarang kicks his left leg into Beaks chest knocking him into the air. Hwoarang quickly jumps at Beak slamming the heel of his boot in to Beaks stomach knocking him to the ground and ending the fight. Hwoarang carries Beak to his bed and tucks him in before leaving for the tournament.


	6. Intro 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Authors note: I dedicate this chapter you our Father in Heaven.

5

Marvel/Tekken: London

The lights to a gym turn on as a young man of twenty-one with comb back blond hair at 5'7" wearing a sleeveless white tee shirt and grey sweat pants walks in. The young man wraps tape around his hands and procedures to a new punching bag. The clock at the far left reads three A.M. the young man stares angrily at the bag the fighter before attacking it. At fist he moves slowly and lightly but gradually gets faster and hits harder. His fists begin to leave marks in the bag as small and barely noticeable faints of electricity fly from the fist to the bag. Taking all his strength he thrusts his right fist into the bag breaking it in half.

His name was Steve Fox and ever since the end of the Iron Fist 4 he never had a good nights sleep. During the tournament he befriended a man named Lei Wulong a Hong Kong police officer who stopped a crime syndicate bent on killing Steve. Lei told Steve about information he found on his past. Steve found out that he was an experiment for Mishima labs a toy a...monster. Steve sat awake at night wondering who his parents were wondered if he had any or if he even had a soul. Steve had many questions and no answers. "Someone told me you went through a lot of those lately." Steve turns around to see a Chinese man around 40 with long black hair tied back wearing white pants and a blue button-up shirt.

Steve smiles at the man, "Detective Lei Wulong. What brings you to London?"

"Temporary vacation. After taking out the Syndicate I was given a lot of paper work. Fortunately the chief gave me time off so I thought I would see how you were doing."

"I could be better gov. All that information we found out sort of messed with me."

"I can tell." Lei said looking at the bag.

Steve looks back at the bag then back at Lei. "Brand new to. Common I'll make you some coffee."

Inside the kitchen Steve pours the coffee into two mugs and brings them to the table. Lei takes a drink and muses at the great taste. Placing the mug down he gives Steve a serious look. "You know Steve their is actually another reason why I'm here."

Surprised Steve replies, "Oh and what is that?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the Tournament of Realms right?" Steve nods at the question. "Well I found out some information that you would be interested in." Steve listens closely at the information Lei was about to say. "Heihachi is going to enter." Steve breaks the mug in his hand at the information. This was Steve's chance to get answers or perhaps revenge. Heihachi practically took his whole identity from him and now was Steve's chance to repay him. Lei looks deep into Steve's eyes knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Steve!" Lei shouts getting his attention. "I told you so could get answers you need. I hope that's all your thinking about getting."

Steve looks back at his friend realizing how foolish he was being. "Your right. So are you going to enter?" Steve asks.

Lei sighs in disappointment, "No I have too much work a head of me but I could help with your training and see you off."

Steve smiles and replies, "Lets get started."

Marvel/Tekken: Japan

In the middle of a forest a bright red beam of light shoots into the sky. Black fire move in a three feet square radius as a creature of immense darkness stood in the center. Through the fire was an outline of a creature with large wings and a red slant design in the center of his chest. The fire died down and replacing the creature was Kazuya Mishima. Standing at 5'9" with black spiked hair his left eye brown his right red. On his chest was a scar that had been the creatures slant design. Kazuya wore white pants with gold fire and red gloves. Kazuya was the son of Heihachi who threw him off a cliff at the age of twelve. In that moment Kazuya made a deal with the devil and was granted power. At twenty-one he defeat his father and thew him off a cliff. A twenty-three he lost against his father and was thrown in a volcano. Landing on a ledge a Kazuya was saved by G corporation a secondary company he owned. When he awoke he found out he had a son who carried the other half of the devil gene. He entered Iron Fist 4 to get every thing he lost only to fail. He lost his fight against Heihachi to gain the Mishima empire and then against Jin to gain back the other half of the gene. After his loss Kazuya decided to train his hardest and find a way to become stronger. Now he has succeeded and he is ready to vanquish all his enemies in The Tournament of Realms.

Marvel/Tekken: Stone Henge

Thor the Noris God of Thunder with blond hair and beard, blue eyes, at 7'5" stands in the center of Stone Henge a grim look on his face. Thor had been feeling a sense of uneasiness ever since the announcement of the Tournament of Realms. During the nights when he was asleep he would have dreams of the Earth in ruin. Cities destroyed, people in torment locked in slavery, and his friends lying in graves. Thor had questions and he knew only one person could answer them, his father Odin. Thor raises his hammer lighting surges through the whole area of opening a gateway where the stars could be seen. "Why have you called me my son?" A voice booms from the gate.

"Father I have been having terrible dreams of the Earth. I fear that these dream could be premonitions of the future. But what could cause them and how can I stop it?"

"I fear a terrible sorcerer has opened a dimensional gate and wishes to conquer your world."

"What can be done to prevent him?"

"I believe since he hasn't attacked yet the must be something he is waiting for. Perhaps he is trying to strengthen his magic to open the gateway long enough to send an army or remove obstacles." As soon as Odin said that Thor knew exactly what the sorcerer was waiting for. It was the tournament that was broadcast across the world. The sorcerer must have something planned in that tournament that will unfold the terrible events he was seeing. "Father, I know what the sorcerer is waiting for and to stop him I'm going to enter his tournament."

Thor hears a sigh from Odin, "Be careful my son for this may be your most dangerous trial yet." With that said Thor departed for the Shield Helicarrier to inform Nick Fury of what he knew.

Marvel/Tekken: China Beijing

A security guard with brown eyes and black hair cut in a military style was doing his round in the Beijing Museum. His job usually was an easy night and boring. The guard walks through the night making sure everything is in its place and nothing out of order. The guard stops at his favorite addition the Mokujin. Mokujin was a wooden training dummy standing a 5'8" with his joints chained together. Mokujin came to the museum after Iron Fist three when some said he came to life. The Museum director took him in and add the story that he was brought to life to save humanity thinking it will bring in customers. No really believed the story that the fighting doll came to life but it still made an interesting story. The guard goes back to the office and relaxes. About an hour later the guard notices movement on the camera. Getting up he walks down and sees a figure looking at the display of swords. "Freeze!" The guard shouts taking out his baton and flash light.

The figure turns to the guard running at him making a flying kick. The guard turns on his flashlight and sees Mokujin landing on his chest knocking him out. Mokujin now with two red glowing eyes was alive once more. In Iron Fist Three Mokujin came to life to save everyone from a terrible creature called Ogre and now brought to life to save humanity again his targets were Shao Khan and Apocalypse. After searching the guard for car keys Mokujin walks out of the building and heads to the Airport where he carefully boards a plane to Tokyo.

Marvel/Tekken: San Francisco

A young woman with long blond hair and bright violet eyes at the age of 18 wearing a silver tank top and silver pants with black flames faces off against a large heavy man wearing a black sleeveless Hells Angel shirt and leather pants breathing hard. The two where in a street fighting match underground. The fight had been going on for ten minutes and the woman was dominating the fight but barely broke a sweat. The man charges in frustration as the woman stands her ground. Once the man get close enough the woman jumps over the man sending him to the wall knocking him out. "The winner of the underground tournament is Lily!" An

announcer shouts over the roaring crowd.

"The moment of victory...I love it." Lili shouts. Lili was the daughter of Rochefort a powerful oil company owner. Lili made her way to the limo where her butler and best friend Sabastian who was 60 with with white hair and brown eyes was waiting. "Hey Sabastian did you see me win?"

"Yes Miss Lili. You were great."

"Thank you Sabastian." Lili replies getting into the limo followed be Sabastian. Has anything happened while I was fighting?"

Sabastian tells the driver to head for the airport then replies, "Your father called and asked what you were doing in San Francisco. I told him you came to get your Aunt a birthday gift."

"Thank you Sabastian." Lili says with a sigh.

"Whats wrong miss Lili?" Sabastian asks noticing the sadness in her voice.

"There are two things bothering me. One is my father, I know we have been careful but I still feel guilty about all this." Lili's father was a man with a good heart who didn't enjoy fighting. Lili knew her father would never approve of what she was doing. She was a good hearted woman who enjoyed helping people but for her fighting was a thrill it was something she was good at. Her first fight was at twelve when two guys tried to kidnap her, but something inside Lili caused her to fight and defeat the two who attacked her. Since then Lili knew she had a talent for fighting. However it was a talent her father wouldn't approve. "The second thing is that these street fights aren't as thrilling as the use to be. I mean we don't have the connections to get into tournaments with real fighters. So I've been thinking about entering The Tournament of Realms."

Sabastian gasps loudly, "Miss Lili are you sure about that. That tournament holds fighters from all over the world. You could be killed."

"I know but I need to see how good I really am and I can't with taking some risk. I telling you this because I well... I want you to come with me my friend." Lili said taking his hand.

Sabastian smiles and replies, "Very well miss Lili."

Marvel/Tekken: Bahamas

A woman at 5'8" stands on the beach of the Bahamas. Her long red hair flies out in the night wind, her green eyes glow at the stars above her. "Jean!" A voice calls. Turning around she finds her husband Scott Summers also known as Cyclops who was 5'9" with brown hair wearing dark sunglasses. "Its three A.M. What are you doing out here?" Cyclops asks walking up to his wife kissing her. "We're suppose to be on our honeymoon."

The couple after all the interruptions and missions finally had a chance to get away. The two had been in the Bahamas for a week and were planning on staying the whole month. Jean smiles back at her husband and replies, "I know but I needed time alone. I've been feeling something strange lately. Ever since the announcement of the tournament I can't help but feeling something evil is going on."

"What do you think we should do?" Scott asks embracing Jean in a supportive hug.

"I don't know." Jean replies tears streaming down her face. "It seems that whenever we get close to happiness something comes up and ruins it. Why can't we ever be happy?"

"Jean...Jean listen to me. It doesn't matter where we are or what is going on all that matters is that I am always happy with you." Scott says kissing her. Jean returns the kiss holding Scott tightly as the wind blows around them. Happy that they are together the two head back to their room both filled with love. However Jean still felt uneasy and made the decision to call Xavier as soon as she wakes up.


	7. Intro 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Authors note: I dedicate this chapter you our Father in Heaven.

6

Marvel/Tekken: New York

"Alright Jean we'll await your arrival." Professor Charles Xavier a man about forty with no hair and brown eyes sitting in a wheelchair says before hanging up the phone. Jean had called him about the tournament and Xavier replied he was having the same fears. The two decided that a team of X-men should enter the tournament and investigate what its real purpose is. Jean volunteered her husband and herself to be in this mission. Xavier decided to send three others with them. Xavier quickly calls everyone for an emergency meeting. All the X-men were at the table ready to hear what Xavier had to say. "Greetings everyone. I have called this meeting because Jean recently called upset about the news of The Tournament of Realms. Ever since the announcement we have been sensing something unnerving, something that could mean the end of everything as we know it. Jean and I believe the source is the tournament and therefore we are sending a team of five. Scott and Jean are returning even as we speak and they will lead the mission. I will choose three others to go with them."

Jubilee a teen at sixteen standing 5'7" with brown eyes and black hair wearing a yellow jacket, gloves, and boots, over a pink tank top, and blue pants stands up quickly and says, "I'll go. I'm ready to my part." Jubilee was a new addition to the X-men and wanted to prove herself and to everyone how valuable she was. However many said she was too young or unprepared.

"I'm sorry but this mission is too dangerous for you." Xavier looks around knowing most of the X-men would be able to handle this mission. He knew which three would probably be best suited for this mission. "I going to send Logan, Roug and Gambit." Logan better known as Wolverine was 5'8" with black hair and brown eyes wearing a plaid shirt and blue pants. Wolverine had enhanced strength and healing as well as an antamantium skeleton and claws. Roug was 5'8 with brown hair on the sides and white on the center with emerald eyes. She wore a brown jacket over her green and yellow jump suit. Her power was originally stealing the strength or powers of another person. Later after a confrontation with Ms. Marvel she gained the ability of flight and super strength. Unfortunately she could never touch anyone with out killing them. Gambit also known as Remy Lebeu stood 5'10" having brown hair and red eyes. Gambit wore red shirt, black pants, and light blue boots under a long brown jacket. Gambit had the power of lighting objects to where the could explode also he carried a pole which he was very good with. "I want the rest of you to be on your guard in case anything should happen. Adjourned."

Everyone but Xavier and Storm a dark woman with white hair and white eyes standing 5'9". "Do you have a question Storm?" Xavier asks as soon as everyone else leaves.

"I'm worried professor. You have said we were going to face peril before but not like this. This time you doubt the team your sending won't come back."

Xavier looks down at the table and sighs. "You know me quite well Storm. You are right, what I'm sending the X-men into I do fear there lives. I know nothing about this mission except that everyone depends on the team to save them."

"If its so important why are you holding some of us back?"

"Because I have no idea what lies ahead. I need the others to stay here in case something should happen."

Storm nods in understanding and leaves Xavier to his thoughts

Jubilee was in her room upset that Xavier had dismissed her wanting to go on the mission. To her it was always sit back and wait. She was tired of waiting she trained everyday with one of the X-men in the Danger Room. She did her best to prove that she was ready for a mission but yet no one gave her a chance. There were other students who felt the same like, Kitty Pride, and Kurt Wagner. But they had patience which she was running out of. It was time to take matters into my own hands. Jubilee thought as she walks to the closet grabbing a bag and placing some clothes in it. She would enter that tournament and prove she was just as strong an X-men as the rest.

Marvel/Tekken: New York Forest.

Paul Phoenix a man at forty-three with blond hair gelled in a skyscraper fashion, and blue eyes, wearing a red karate GI trains his hardest in the forest after losing to Kuma in the Iron Fist four. Paul claimed to have been the true winner of Iron Fist Three but no one really believed him because he left early. Paul saw his chance to prove he was the champion in Iron Fist four. However Kuma a grizzly bear and rival of his managed to defeat him for the first time. After that defeat Paul realized he had been slacking and needed to start over with his training. For the past three months Paul has been living in the forest honing his skills to the fullest. When I enter The Tournament of Realms I'll be ready, Paul thinks to himself. I'm going to prove I'm strongest in the world. "Then I'll prove I'm strongest in the universe." Paul says excitedly. "Hear that Galactus! I'm strongest in the universe!" Paul boasts loudly as he continues his training.

Marvel/Tekken: Sanctum Sanctorum

Danny Ketch drives up to the Sanctum Sanctorum to see Dr. Strange about his dreams. Getting off his bike Danny finds a man with shoulder length grey hair and yellow eyes. He wore a green vest over a white shirt and tan pants. His name was Caretaker a member of the Blood which was an ancient group that often fought to protect the earth from certain doom. Caretaker helped Danny to deal with his new powers but recently had disappeared for a while. Despite all Caretakers help Danny found him to be a major annoyance. Putting on a fake smile Danny says, "Well long time no see. What brings you here?"

Unamused Caretaker spits the replies, "Been having nightmares eh kid?"

"Yea I have." Danny says uneasily. "What do you know about them?"

Caretaker gives Danny a serious look, "I know you ought a let it go. This ain't your fight."

Danny gave Caretaker a surprised look. In all the times he knew Caretaker he never once heard let it go. "What do you mean let it go? You've never said let it go before."

"Kid forget about your dreams and lets get a drink. We can talk about whats happening in your life."

Danny stares annoyed at Caretaker. He knew more than he was saying. Of course Caretaker always knew more than he said. "I can't." Danny finally replies. "We need answers. This is plaguing Ghost Rider just as much as it is plaguing me."

"Well tell Ghost Rider to let it go. This ain't his fight either. Now walk away."

Now Danny was really surprised. When Ghost Rider was involved Caretaker usually went along with his decisions. "I won't let it go. I will not just stand by and let this Shang Tsung continue harming these souls."

Caretaker sighs heavily, "Well if you plan on going to this tournament look for Raiden and Jin Kazama." Caretakers starts to walk away then stops. "Oh and be careful, because this could be worse than Zarathos." With that Caretaker disappears into the crowd.

Danny make his way to the front door of the Sanctum Sanctorum and pushes the doorbell. An old man with white hair and brown eyes wearing a green robe trimmed in gold lace answers the door. Danny smiles, "Hello Wong is Dr. Strange here?"

"Yes he is. Follow me." Wong takes Danny to the living room and sits him down. "I'll inform Master Strange your here." Wong leaves the room heading upstairs. Danny looks around the room anxious for answers. Strange had helped Danny out many times with information about concerning events. Wong returns and says, "Dr. Strange is meeting two other people in half an hour. He hopes you can join." Danny nods in understanding as he waits for Strange's guests.

Peter gets off the bus a block away from the Sanctum Santorum. Peter slowly begin walking not really interested in what Strange had to say. His life was in misery and Strange wanted him for something that he could careless about. It seemed to Peter he was always doing something for someone else no matter what was going on in his life. 'Its time I lived my own life' Peter thinks to himself. 'I'm going to quit being Spiderman.'

Peter looks up and finds a young man about thirty with blond hair in a military style with blue eyes wearing a green jacket over a white tee shirt and tan pants over black boots. His name was Steve Rogers also know as Captain America World War Two hero who was locked in a block of ice for a couple of decades. Now he is back and the leader of the avengers. "Hey Steve. It's been awhile." Parker calls out getting his attention.

"Peter, Is that you?" Steve asks hardly recognizing Peter with the beard. "Hey It is you. It has been a while. You look awful though rough nights doing the hero thing?"

Peter smiles wryly and replies, "Yea something like that." Steve rings the doorbell and waits for Wong to answer the door. The two are led into a room where they found Danny Ketch. "So It seems Strange called you hear to."

Danny smiles at the two and answers, "No I just found out about the meeting. I only came here to get answers."

"And answers you shall get." A voice calls from the top of the stairway. All heroes look up and find Strange wearing a blue button shirt connected to a red cape, with black pants matching his boots. "Greetings I have called you two here for a special reason." Strange says looking at Steve and Peter. Then turning to Danny, "However it seems fate has brought us a third member. You have been summoned here because the fate of the entire planet rests on your shoulders. We all have heard the announcement of The Tournament of Realms but what you don't know was that during the broadcast there where waves of powerful magic. I believe that this tournament is something far more than what it appears."

Everyone was silent for a moment then Steve speaks up, "You say you sensed magic during the broadcast?" Steve asks tilting his head to a side a bit. "Because Colonel Fury has been investigating the situation and found a high energy wave being emitted."

Dr. Strange ponders for a moment then replies, "So wear dealing with someone who uses both technology and magic."

"So who do we know that uses both?" Danny asks.

The other three think for a moment then look at each other coming to the same conclusion. There was only one power hungry psycho they knew of that used both science and magic for his own gain. "Dr. Doom." Steve says silently.

"If Doom is involved," Strange speaks up, "Then the three of you will have to be careful."

"You mean two." Peter speaks up for the first time since Dr. Strange appeared.

"What do you mean two?" Strange asks though having a pretty good idea what Peter was getting at.

"It means I'm not going. The rest of you can save the world but me I'm going home." Peter starts to walk out the front door.

"Parker the fate of the world rests on us. You can't just walk away." Dr. Strange pleads.

Peter stops and replies, "Watch me."

Everyone is stunned at Peters words as they watch leave the room. "What going on with him?" Danny asks breaking the silence. "I mean he's usually so laid back and wise cracking."

"He was like that this morning when I called him. It seems something has caused his will to weaken." Strange replies.

"I'll go talk to him. Maybe I can convince him to come with us." Steve says before going after Peter leaving Dr. Strange and Danny alone.

"I noticed you came here seeking certain answers," Dr. Strange states looking at Danny. "Perhaps now I can answer them."

Danny tells Strange about his nightmares with Shang Tsung. How he was a skilled fighter and then absorbed their souls after his victory. Danny mentioned that these dreams were affecting Ghost Rider and how he wanted to be released and stop him. Danny also told Strange about the recent meeting with Caretaker. After finishing Dr. Strange rubs his chin lightly thinking about what he just heard. "Raiden huh..." Dr. Strange walks into his library and picks up a book. Ever since Strange heard of Caretaker and the Blood he did plenty of research to learn of their history. "Ah here we are. Raiden was said to be a God of lightning and guardian of his realm. It was said that he teamed up with the Blood when Onaga, a dragon like creature, attempted to gain control over Earth. He was defeated but it caused the blood casualties. From what I could tell there were many hard feelings towards one another after the battle. I believe this event may have been one of the reasons why many of the Blood joined Zarathos when he appeared."

"I see." Danny says now having a better understanding about the first war with Zarathos. "And what of Jin Kazama?"

"I haven't heard of that name but I will keep looking. I will let you know if I find anything."

"Thank you." Danny heads out to see how things went between Steve and Peter.

"Pete wait up!" Steve calls reaching Peter outside the front door the front. Peter turns around guessing what Steve would say. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Peter answers bitterly then turns around.

Steve grabs Peters shoulder forcing him to face each other. "Don't give me that. You just turned your back on saving the world like its nothing. That's not like you. Now what is going on?"

"You know Steve, I've been thinking a lot about my life lately and what I've gotten. I risk my life everyday only to be ridiculed by the Daily Bugle and to lose everything I love. Because of Spiderman I lost my Uncle Ben, Gwen Stacy, Aunt May, my unborn child, and now Mary Jane wants a divorce after being in hands of Carnage. If Strange wants to send some hero off to save the world then can call Moon Knight, Electra, Iron Fist or anyone else who cares, because honestly I don't. "Peter walks away from the Sanctum Sanctorum leaving Steve in shock over what he just heard.

MK: Outworld

Shang Tsung was leading his two masters down the hall preparing them to meet a new fighter willing to join them. Shang Tsung and Holocaust heard news of the number of fighters willing to participate in the tournament. Feeling they needed more fighters on their side the two went to Apocalypse's realm to recruit other warriors, however Shao Kahn decide it would be best to revive two former warriors. Holocaust took Shang Tsung and some warriors to Cypress Hills a graveyard that held much evil. The two found some blood on a tombstone and a piece of red cloth on a branch with this they would use Shao Kahn's magic and bring them from wherever they were. The group was going to head back when they were attacked by something standing about 5'8" clad in a black coat covering its face with hood. A purple wolf floating behind the figure was making the same motions during the battle. After most of the guards were beaten and lying on the ground the figure removed the hood revealing a woman at thirty-seven with short-brown hair and glowing yellow eyes. The woman revealed her name as Amasak and demanded to see who was in charge offering them her services for something in return.

Once they were back in Outworld Shao Kahn places the blood on a large gold plate to the right and the cloth on the left plate. Standing off to the end center Shao Kahn calls forth to bring the owners of the items. Fire fills the plates making a magnificent and terrifying display. The fire dies down revealing on the right a man with pale skin red eyes and white hair. The man wore a red tee shirt under a white jacket with matching pants. The one on the left was a red ninja in torn clothes revealing green bones and had yellow glowing eyes.

After the man dimmed down the lights, he introduced himself as Blackout, a mutant who had the ability to dim down any normal light.  
His skin was extremely sensitive to light and so he was to be kept in the dark. After introductions were exchanged they turned to the ninja who had sat silently. Moving for the first time in Outworld he screams in agony asking why he was brought back to a life of torment. After calming down the historical ninja Shang Tsung told the two why they were brought to Outworld. They were to enter The Tournament of Realms and succeed in total conquest. Blackout after making a few deals agrees to enter and stand by Shao Kahn and Apocalypse. The ninja who gave his name as Death Ninja however refuses and wishes for the pain to end. Shang Tsung replies to the ninja that if he joins and succeeds he can make the pain end and still keep him alive. Death Ninja then agrees ready to gain what was stolen from him. The two warriors were taken to their rooms as Shang Tsung leads them to the woman.

"Since she has not stated her demands I have placed Pestilence and Reptile to keep a close eye on her however I assure you her skills were most impressive."

"They had better be. I do not like to be disappointed." Apocalypse speaks out annoyed with the meeting of Blackout.

"There will no disappointment my lord." Shang Tsung replies tightens his fist to hold back his anger. Apocalypse had been riding everyone in Outworld except Shao Kahn. Apocalypse claimed to be a God but from what Shang Tsung saw he was far from it. It enraged Shang Tsung that Apocalypse was here standing in his way to taking control of Outworld.

The three enter the throne room where Shao Kahn took his fire designed chair and Apocalypse in his Egyptian designed chair. In front of them was Amasak now wearing a purple jumpsuit from top of the chest down. "Greetings Amasak," Shao Kahn calls out. "I am Shao Kahn ruler of Outworld and this," Shao Kahn says motioning his hand to the left, "Is my partner Apocalypse."

"I am honored." Amasak says bowing.

"We understand you are willing to help us for something in return. What would you like?"

Amasak's eyes narrow as she begins to speak. "I want full control of this body. My real form is the behind me. I have possed this woman and now I want to be completely in control. I sensed your power and knew you could me if I helped you. Ask what you want and it shall be done."

Shao Kahn was about to reply when Apocalypse cuts in, "You say you want to serve us and yet we have seen nothing of your skill. All we have is a person's words. I want to see you fight one of our own." Apocalypse turns to Shang Tsung smiling cruelly, "Shang Tsung I'm sure you would be a worthy opponent."

Shao Kahn smiles at Apocalypse suggestion, "An excellent idea. Who better to test this warrior than my right hand."

Shang Tsung looks at his two leaders annoyed but bows none the less and removes his jacket. Stepping into the center of the courtroom as he ties his hair back he stares at the wolf hanging behind the woman. He was not sure if fighting this creature was a good idea. He had seen it fight but some reason he felt that what he saw wasn't her true power. The two set themselves up for a fight staring each other down. Shang Tsung makes the first move throwing his left fist forward which Amasak easily blocks and returns with attempting to spear her opponent's shoulder. Shang Tsung moves to the side as her hand grazes the shoulder leaving a cut. Shang Tsung looks at the cut then turns to Amasak throwing a series of kicks. Amasak blocks all of them then does a flying cartwheel knocking Shang Tsung's face to the ground causing his nose to bleed. Shang Tsung stands quickly and and bring outs three flaming skulls from the ground and flew towards Amasak. Amasak moves quickly easily dodging the skulls but was caught by Shang Tsung's right fist followed with his left knee into her stomach. Amasak regains posture then spins five times generating energy also causing Shang Tsung to lower his guard in confusion. Amasak releases a kick cause Shang Tsung to spin three times in the air and lands hard on the ground.

Shang Tsung slowly gets up slightly dizzy but able to fight when Shao Kahn calls out, "That's enough. I believe you will be an excellent addition to our cause." Shao Kahn walks over to Amasak placing his left hand on her shoulder, "Welcome to Outworld." His flames up as he causing Amasak to twitch slightly. Removing his hand he reveals a mark of a dragon burned on her shoulder. Turning to a guard he orders, "Get our new warrior a nice room." The guard bows and leads Amasak out with Shang Tsung giving her a disturb look.

SF: Island

On a remote island off of Japan warrior 6'5" with red spiked hair and red glowing eyes sits on top of a mountain as lighting surges across the sky. He wore a dark blue karate GI with the symbol of demon glowing on the back. His name is Akuma a warrior taught in the arts of Hado before he fell into the dark Hado and killed his master Goutetsu. Later on Akuma killed Gouken his brother the new master of Hado. After that Akuma went on a conquest to challenge the greatest fighters in the world. During his time one fighter managed to equal his strength. His name was Ryu a student of Gouken's who was out looking for revenge against Akuma. After the battle Akuma went to an island and there he stayed training for his second battle against Ryu. But now something was a miss. Akuma could sense the fighting spirit of new and stronger warriors. Akuma's lust for battle took over as he decides to search out these new fighters.


	8. Intro 7

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Authors note: I dedicate this chapter to iceangelmkx.

7

SF: L.A.

In a wrestling ring two warriors are battling it out for underground champion. In the far left corner was Antonio Mendaza, a Mexican wrestler wearing a dark green mask with black pants and dark green boots standing seven feet. He was known throughout Mexico as the greatest wrestler the world has seen. Therefore it was quite a surprise that his competitor lasted for five rounds. In the far right was Rainbow Mika a young woman at twenty-five with blond hair tied in two pig tails wearing a blue and white outfit accompanied with a blue mask. Her sapphire eyes were filled with determination as she stares down her opponent. The two charge towards each other closing the gap as Mika jumps thrusting hers boots into her opponent and both landing on the ground. Mika gets up only to be put in a head lock from Antonio. Mika takes her elbow swinging it hard in her opponents stomach forcing him to release the hold. Mika then grabs a hold of Antonio lifting him up and dropping him to the ground. Mika release and stands up then drops her elbow in the stomach then pins him winning the match.

Everyone cheers at the show down as Mika and Antonio shake hands showing no hard feelings. Mika now believed she was ready to face Zangief her idol and world champion wrestler. In fact it was Zangief that first inspired her to become a wrestler. Mika was now ready to show Zangief what he created at The Tournament of Realms.

SF: Moscow

Zangief a tall muscular man at eight ft with brown eyes and red hair matching his beard was sitting on a hospital table waiting for a doctor to get in. Lately the Russian champion had been feeling weak and fatigued. He tried pushing it aside but it only got worse therefore Zangief decided to get a full check up before going to the tournament. Winning the tournament would prove to be great publicity for him and his country. Its was always Zangief's conquest to help his country any way he could. His wrestling matches put him on the map making him rich though he donated the money to benefit his country. The government was always glad for Zangief's contributions and gave him many tokens of gratitude.

Zangief went to the hospital a week ago and was now back because of something in his blood test. The doctor who had black hair and blue eyes walks in sighing. "I have your test results on your blood work, Mr. Zangief and I'm sorry to say you have leukemia. The cancer is moving through your body quickly. I'm recommending you to our cancer specialist. We can start treatment now but you'll have to cancel your plans to enter the tournament."

Zangief turns to the doctor giving him a deadly glare, "No! I go to tournament to represent Mother Russia. I not back down and fail her. I heal after tournament." Zangief walks out the door leaving the doctor in shock.

SF: San Francisco

A woman with long blond hair and blue eyes at 5'6" was in the kitchen making breakfast. Three pans were on the stove filled with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. The woman set a large table after cooking everything and went to wake her men up. Walking over to one room she opens the door revealing a child's room around the age of six. "C'mon Mel breakfast is ready and you don't want to be late for school." The woman walks on to the master bedroom. There layin in bed was a man of thirty with long blond hair. The woman bends down kissing the man passionately causing him to open his eyes in pleasure and returns the kiss. After breaking the kiss the woman smiles at the man and say, "Morning love."

"Morning Eliza. Feel like coming back in bed?" Ken asks his wife with a mischievous look.

Eliza smile and replies, "Love to but our son is going to school and breakfast is ready. C'mon get up and tell me how much you love my cooking." Eliza walks out of the room leaving her husband to get dress. Ken comes down the stairs in blue jeans and yellow tee shirt with orange trimming and walks to the table ruffling Mel's blond hair as he says good morning. Ken picks up the paper and sees the same headline he's seen all week 'The Tournament of Realms'. Ken was so sick of seeing the headline and even sicker of hearing about it. Eliza sees her husbands face and asks, "You sure you don't want to go?"

Ken looks up from the paper and replies, "Of course I'm sure. I mean I've already fought most of the fighters that will probably be at the tournament. It just no thrill anymore."

Eliza walks behind Ken laying her arms around him whispering in his ears. "Do you mean that or are you still moping about your defeat against Ryu?"

Ken's eyes widen at the words of his wife. "I was never moping. Like I said there's just no thrill anymore."

Eliza smiles at her husband kissing his cheek then joins her family for breakfast. She knew her husband was moping about the loss. He still trained but the passion in his eyes was gone. Though she feared for her husband in the tournaments but she did not enjoy seeing him like this. Before Ken met her his passion was fighting. After seeing him fight she walked up to him and asked what he fought for, and he replied the he was training to defeat someone thus starting of their relationship. He had been in many fights and Eliza had been their cheering him on. Every fight she saw Ken's eyes held a fiery passion, an enjoyment as he studied his opponent when he fought. But she saw that passion disappear when he came back from a tournament and all Ken said was the he lost to Ryu. Eliza looks at her husband again before getting herself a plate wishing she knew what would bring the fire back in her husbands eyes.

Ken notices his wife's stares but did his best to avoid it. He knew she was thinking that what was troubling him was his defeat with Ryu. That was partially true but their was more to it. At the last tournament Ken encountered a monster named Bison a man who was a 6ft muscular man with black hair wearing a red military suit with black steel leg and arm guards, accompanied with a black cape who wanted Ken to join his group Shadow Law. Ken declined the offer and was attacked by Vega a Spaniard of the age of thirty with long blond hair and cold blue eyes standing 5'8" wearing purple and gold pants along with a glove connected to three blades on his left arm that was decorated with a serpent. On his face was a steel mask with two blue stream lines making it look as if he was crying. Ken defeated Vega then encountered others who wanted to stop Bison. After talking with them Ken found out that Bison wanted to take control of Ryu's body in an attempt to prolong his life. Although everything ended happily the whole incident left Ken disturbed.

The doorbell rings through out the house getting everyone's attention. Eliza walks to the door opening it to find Sakura. Sakura was a young woman at seventeen standing 5'7" with short brown and brown eyes wearing a sailor-like outfit. "Hello Sakura. What a surprise."

Sakura gives her hyper smile as she replies, "Yeah, well I got time off from school and heard about the tournament. Its been the talk of world. I came to see Ken about it."

Eliza opens the door a little wider and says, "Come in we're about to have breakfast."

Sakura trots over to the table greeting everyone before helping herself to some food. "So Ken I came by to join you when you entered the tournament. I didn't want to travel alone and I can't find Ryu."

"Well I hate to disappoint you but I'm not going." Ken says not looking at her. Sakura was along for the adventure holding the same knowledge he did. However it surprised him how well her spirit was. It seemed that the whole ordeal didn't even faze her.

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise. "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NOT GOING? ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING! YOU ALWAYS GO!"

After Sakura's screaming questions Ken removes his hands from his ears and replies, "I've fought in enough world tournaments. I know all the fighters its just not interesting anymore."

Sakura's mouth drops at Ken's words. This was not the Ken she knew. The Ken she knew would keep fighting because he enjoyed it. He fought because of the intensity, to see the improvements of his opponent and to meet old friends. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sakura shouts standing up. "Your hiding the real reason. Something is holding you back. Now what is it?"

Ken stares hard at Sakura. Sakura was smart she knew Ken very well. Ken didn't want to state the truth to anyone, especially himself. The situation left him more than disturbed, it left him scared. He had faced deadly opponents like dark Ryu and Akuma, but Shadow Law and its leader was far worse than anything he faced.

Eliza scooted Mel up stairs to grab his back pack then looks at her husband. "Sakura is right. When you fight or even train there is a fire in your eyes that rivals the look you give me and I used to wonder weather you loved fighting more than me. But that because it was a world I didn't understand and sometimes I still don't understand except that you were happy. I know you are happy with us but your eyes show me something is missing. Maybe this tournament will help you gain what you are missing."

Ken looks at his wife astonished at her words. She usually asked him to back away from the tournaments but now she was asking him to enter one. "Perhaps your both right. Maybe I should enter the tournament. I have been feeling a bit down lately. But are your sure you want me to go Eliza?"

Eliza smiles at Ken walking towards him and says, "What I want is for you to be truly happy."

"Thank you." He says than placing a passionate kiss on his wife's lips. After breaking the kiss Ken looks at Sakura. "C'mon I'll take you to the guest room where you can stay before we go to the tournament.." Sakura follows Ken leaving Eliza in the living room amazed at what she did for her husband.

SF: Japanese Forest

In a pure black area where faint mystic lights shone, two almost identical warriors were staring down each other. Both were 5'8" with brown hair however, the one on the right wore a blue karate GI had red eyes matching his skin. The warrior on the right wore a white karate GI and had brown eyes. Their names were Ryu a Japanese warrior torn in two by the dark hado an evil power that consumes one soul turning that person into a mindless fighting machine. The battle ground was within the mind of Ryu where he meditated daily to contain his darker half. Dark Ryu begins the battle by charging toward his lighter counterpart jump spinning halfway were his opponent was extending his right leg. Ryu ducks as Dark Ryu sails over him. As soon as Dark Ryu lands Ryu rushes towards him throw a hard punch in his jaw then grabs the blue vest throwing his knee into the abdomen then throws another punch. Dark Ryu falls to the ground and looks up his face filled with desperation. Dark Ryu sets himself up for the hado-ken as dark red energy appears in his hands. Ryu accepts the challenge setting himself in the same stance creating a blue energy. The two fired the energy both connecting in the center before the red was over powered by the blue decimating Dark Ryu.

Ryu opens his browns eyes sighing happily. Once again he has defeat the darkness within himself as he has done many time in the past. The Dark-Hado took over Ryu three times in the past and would have consumed him if it wasn't for his friends. The first time he was over come with darkness his best friend Ken defeated him in battle saving his soul. Ryu began fighting back the Dark-Hado but submitted to its power twice. Once was in a battle were he first encountered Akuma where they tied and the second was a battle against Bison. Bison was about to transfer is mind into Ryu's body and almost succeeded when Ryu saw his friends on the ground defeated by Bison as they tried to save him. Removing the anger from his body as he thought about his friends Ryu blocked Bison out freeing himself and defeated the dark warrior. It was in that instant when Ryu found true power and he swore to use that power against Akuma and never submit to the Dark Hado again. Ryu stood up ready to complete his mission and defeat Akuma at The Tournament of Realms.

SF: Airship.

A young woman with blond hair and blue eyes lock in a trance standing 5'8" wearing a light blue outfit starting from the neck going with long sleeves and continues down to the thighs accompanied by a matching hat and boots, walks down a dark hallway way with nothing but computer screens to light the way. Her name is Viper a woman at the age of twenty-four who has no memory of her past and under complete control by her master Bison. At fourteen she was taken into Shadow Law to be trained as one of Bison's elite assassins. Viper was well trained and considered to be the most talented of all of Bison's dolls.

Near the end of a hallway were three people. On the sides were two women sitting at different stations wearing the same outfit as the blond only a darker shade. The woman on the left named Juni was 5'8" with short blond hair with brown eyes. On the right the woman named Juli was 5'9" with short brown hair and hazel eyes. Both are Bison dolls from Germany and well skilled. In the center was Bison sitting on a large black chair his eyes locked on the approaching woman. The man looks down at the woman before him as she bows to one knee. "Ah Viper, arise." Viper stands up tall and proud. "You look far better in that outfit than that failure of a copy Cammy." Cammy who had long blond hair done in a braid with blue eyes standing 5'8", was Bison's clone and was meant to be his vessel to longer life but she was defective and freed herself from his control. Cammie came back a year later after her rebellion once more under his control, or so he thought. Cammie was actually a double agent for a British group known as Red Delta. When Cammie had revealed herself Bison seemed to have notice she had certain memory loss being what she was and how long she was there. Bison did defeat Cammy once again but she had freed all but three of his dolls. "You were always the strongest of my dolls and now everyone here will know it. Now take your place." Bison orders pointing at a station in front of him. Viper walks to the station and begins typing.

Bison turns his chair around looking at his surroundings. This airship was the last true fortress of Shadow Law since the fall of Shadow Law three months ago. After his defeat at the hands of Ryu, Bison was at near death for a month until Captain Zallez a navy soldier from France who wore a forest green uniform with dragon helmet covering his face with a black visor, standing 5'10" who joined Bison's army found him. After a month of recuperating Bison spent the third month gathering soldiers loyal to Shadow Law as well as his Lieutenants, Balrog, Vega, and Sagat.

Balrog was a muscular dark skinned man around thirty-five with short black hair and fierce brown eyes standing 6ft wearing a purple shirt with matching boxer shorts. Balrog was a champion boxer who was banned from the ring because of his continued use of illegal moves. On streets competing in underground fights Balrog was eventually confronted by Bison and given the opportunity to be one of his lieutenants. Intrigued by the offer Balrog quickly accepted.

Vega a warrior known throughout the under ground as a quick killer in the ring. Bison introduced himself to the warrior making his offer however Vega had to prove himself by eliminating a former Shadow Law member and was current ambassador of Germany. Vega easily succeeded and was welcomed.

Sagat a Muy Thia fighter from Thailand and former crime lord who was beaten by Ryu leaving a large scar on his chest. Sagat was 6'5" with a brown eye on the left, a black eye patch over the right, wearing blue boxer shorts with red trimming and fighting tape on his lower arms and legs. Sagat joined Shadow Law after his defeat with Ryu, consumed with one thought revenge.

"Captain Zallez I feel its time to rebuild Shadow Law and I know the best place to start." Bison says eyes glowing wildly as his mouth smiles cruelly. "And that is The Tournament of Realms."


	9. Intro 8

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Authors note: I dedicate this chapter to Crimson Tears.

8

SF: Florence.

Rose a woman with long dark purple hair and violet eyes standing 5'7" wearing a blue dress with gold buttons was reading her tarot cards trying to learn more about The Tournament of Realms. Rose was a psychic who manifested when Bison stripped his humanity away to become even more powerful and not be held back by compassion. Rose used her power and knowledge to help others and stop Bison. She had defeated Bison many times using her Soul Power but it wasn't enough to keep him dead. Bison always returned stronger than before. She was relieved when Ryu and his friends defeated him and finally killed him. Now with Bison outta the way Rose decided to do more investigating on the recent events of the tournament. Many were asking questions about who Shang Tsung was and how did he get on every television system in the world. Rose thought about those questions and wanted answers as well. Rose looks down at her cards her face fills with fear as they read evil is within the tournament and destruction for all those who would enter. Rose had to enter that tournament and see first hand what this evil was and if there was anything she can do to stop it. However she would also need help and she knew just who to call. "Hello, Guy?

SF:Yokohama.

"Okay I'll meet you in Tokyo." A man around thirty with light blue eyes and brown spiky hair about 5'8" wearing a red outfit with white tennis shoes and gold fighting tape on his arms. His name was Guy a ninja skilled in Bushinryu a fighting style dedicated to defeating evil. Guy had challenged many warriors who fought in the name of evil such as Bison, and Sodom. Guy met Rose during a conflict with Bison where they teamed up to stop him once and for all. After Bison's death the two went their separate ways but still kept in touch.

"Hey Guy who was on the phone?" A blond haired man with brown tired eyes standing 5'10" wearing a white tee shirt and blue jeans. His name was Cody, Guy's roommate and best friend.

"It was Rose. She felt something bad about this 'Tournament of Realms' asked me to enter. I'm going to meet her in Tokyo and enter the tournament with her. You wanna come?" Guy says thinking it would be great to have his friend along.

"Sure why not. It would be a nice change of pace." Cody replies.

"Awesome I say we better get practicing because honestly you've kinda let yourself go." Guy says looking at Cody's pudgy stomach.

"Shut up!" Cody says putting Guy in a headlock beginning a friendly match.

SF: Interpol office

Two military men called by the president to investigate The Tournament of Realms were walking down the hallway of a secluded Interpol base being led by a young female officer. One of the men was, Guile was a muscular blond with his hair gelled straight up green eyes and standing 6'2". He wore an Olive Green shirt and camouflage pants and black boots. On his left shoulder was a tattoo of the American flag. Guile was a colonel in the US army dedicated to his country and family. Guile was married to his lovely wife Jane and had a young daughter named Amy. Later Guile met a young man named Scott Wagner who reminded him a lot of his younger self and adopted him into his home.

Wagner as he likes to be called was a younger man in his early twenties with military cut blond hair and blues eyes standing 5'11" wearing a green tank top, brown jacket with 'K. Wagner' scripted on left, blue jeans, and black combat boots. Wagner was fifteen when he was adopted and now a twenty-one year old lieutenant in the army as well as Guile's partner. Wagner lost his family at the age of eleven to Shadow Law leader Bison. Wagner's father Kurt was a scientist working for Shadow Law however Kurt attempted to betray them. Unfortunately Bison found out about the betrayal and killed everyone in the house, or so he thought. Unknown to Bison Kurt had a son who made his escape. After going from foster home to foster home Wagner eventually landed in a military base as a trainee and was adopted by Guile. After the adoption Wager's bitterness disappeared and a sense of humor developed. Wagner is a great soldier and valuable ally.

The two were lead into a small meeting room where they saw Cammy wearing an olive green shirt with match shorts and a red beret that accompanied her boots and gloves sitting at a small square table. "Long time no see you two." Cammy says getting up from the table and embraces the two. During the year Cammy was free of Shadow Law she had stayed with Guile and his family.

"Hey girl. What brings you here?" Guile asks smiling.

"Same as you I suppose. To check out the tournament." Cammy replies.

"Your right. Interpol called up our unit asking specifically for Guile and I." Wagner says.

"Yeah the same happened at Red Delta."

"Because the four of us have something in common." A voice calls from behind. The three turn to find Chun-li a Chinese woman 5'7" with brown eyes and brown hair done up in a double bun wearing a blue fighting dress and white lace boots. "The four of us were there when Bison fell." Chun-li continues her eyes narrowing. "And now it seems he may be back."

Everyone was left stunned and Chun-li's words. Bison was suppose to be dead. Or at least that was what everyone hoped. "How is that possible. We all saw Bison fly out of the building by that guy...uh Ryu's blast. There's no way he could have survived that." Wagner says breaking the silence.

"And yet we never found his body. Shang Tsung could actually be Bison in another body. The tournament is calling for great fighters. This could be Bison's way of rebuilding Shadow Law." Chun-li sighs. "I've been put in charge to create a special task force to investigate the tournament and see if there is any connection to Bison. Your don't have to come if you don't want to. This is clearly by choice." Chun-li says sitting down resting her hands on her head stressed about the whole situation.

"We all have reasons to want Bison dead." Cammy says. "If he is alive then of course we'll join you." Wagner and Guile nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Chun-li says in reply.

"Hey why is it just the four of us. Why isn't Ryu here?" Wagner asks. "I mean he is the one that defeated Bison before right?"

Chun-li sighs once more and replies, "Ryu is a civilian and my superiors have ordered me not ask him in this mission. However I do believe Ryu will be in the tournament." Then thinks to herself. 'I hope so anyway.' Ever since the 'final battle' with Bison Chun-li had her mind on Ryu. She wanted to be close to him but her job kinda kept her from finding him. She tried to ignore what she was feeling but the feeling always came back to haunt her.

"So what do we do until the tournament?" Guile asks interrupting her thoughts.

"For the moment we spend it with our loved ones and meet again in London before entering." With that said the meeting was adjourned

DC: Metropolis

The Daily Planet Metropolis's main source of news around the world. Chief Editor Perry White a man around 5'5" with white hair slightly balding and blue eyes was in his office looking over the Kent's latest report. His building was busier that and ants at spring ever since the broadcast of The Tournament Of Realms. The news was so big that it over shadowed Anna Nicole Smith's death. Everyone at the Planet was working overtime trying to get answers, reports, pictures, anything to cover the story of this tournament. Lois Kent who was around 5'8" with short black hair and bright blue eyes and her husband Clark 5'11" black hair and blues did a report about underground fighters. It was a good story talked a lot about techniques and rules, but mainly there thoughts on the tournament. Mainly fighters underground were interested in entering but some were weary about who the sponsor. was. Perry was proud of his reports and wanted to congratulate them.

Perry steps out of his office and walks over to Lois's desk. "Kent!" He calls out getting her attention. "Where's you husband I want to congratulate both of you on his story. Nice work."

"Oh thank you Mr. White. Clark went to get some coffee. I'll be sure to tell him what you think of our article."

"Great! You two keep up the good work." Perry replies before heading back into his office.

"What did Perry want?" A voice asks behind Lois.

Lois turns around to see her husband. "Oh Perry was just congratulating us on a recent story. So what were the sirens about?" Lois asks earnestly ready to get another story ready.

"A fire broke out due to bad electricity. As soon as I got there a lot of people were still inside at the top floor but I managed to get them out before any real damage occurred. The Firefighters managed to put it out soon after."

"That's great honey." Lois says kissing her heroic husband. Clark returns his wife's kiss then notices something burning on their desk. Breaking the kiss he rushes to get a better look. "Clark what is going on?" Lois asks confused. Looking down Lois's eyes widen as a flame forms into a letter. "What is that?"

Clark hesitantly places his left hand on the letter then slowly opens it reading in gold flame letters,

_Greetings Superman_

_I have sent this letter to you and two other people. I fear the earth and perhaps much more than that is at stake. I need you to come to my tower at 8:00 PM tonight there I will explain everything. _

_Sincerely, Fate_

"Its a letter. Fate wants me to meet him tonight." Clark whispers to his wife.

"Does it say what its concerning?"

"No only that something serious is happening." Clark replies before giving his wife a worried look only to receive the same.

DC: Gotham Ball

A man in his mid-thirties with black hair and blue eyes standing 5'11" wearing a tuxedo with a red tie was surrounded by women who wanted to dance with him. His name was Bruce Wayne owner of the business Wayne Enterprises and multi-millionaire. Many woman adored Bruce and each hoped that they would become Mrs. Wayne. It was the Summer Ball in Gotham and many of the richest and most famous patrons were there. A woman at 5'9" with short black hair walks over to Bruce claiming him for the next dance. The two enter the dance floor looking closely at each other. "Hello Selina." Bruce said before twirling the woman around. "What brings you here?" He asks in a cold voice.

"Chill Batman, I'm here to have a good time. No stealing." Selina Kyle also known in the under ground world as Catwoman. She was one of Batman's many loves and the only criminal Batman let walk away though often regretting it.

"You expect me to just believe that?"

"C'mon Batman I'm not a thief all the time. I'm allowed to take a break and enjoy company." Selina says smiling at Bruce. Bruce smiles at the comment and continue on dances until Selina asks, "So any info on the big event?"

"If your talking about The Tournament of Realms, no." Bruce's alter ego Batman had been on the search for Shang Tsung and using all available satellites to find any clue where the tournament is being held. After failing in his search Batman began thinking of the name and it's meaning. The word 'Realm' kept his interest. Batman knew what it meant and wondered if this tournament had anything to do with dimensions. "Why, thinking of entering? The prize would fit your collection."

"Actually I was planning on stealing it from the winner." Selina replies.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Bruce says causing Selina's smile to widen.

The song ends as the two walk to their table were commissioner Gordon, his daughter Barbara, and the Mayor were sitting discussing the biggest event of the world, The Tournament of Realms. "This whole idea to a world tournament sounds like the Joker's business. I mean who would really enter when they have no idea who the host is." Commissioner Gordon says. Gordon was about fifty with grey hair in the front and white in the back and grey eyes. Although despite his age he was a strong officer who wouldn't let anything stop him from getting the job done.

"Obviously some of Gotham's deadliest criminals are going to be there." Barbara says. Barbara who had red hair and brown eyes used to be Batgirl working next to the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder. Her career ended when she was shot by the Joker paralyzing her from the waist down. Now she goes by Oracle, an informant who helps other heroes by getting them the information they need. "I mean rumors are going around that Bane and Joker are planning on entering."

"I doubt Joker will. We have new security systems and are always keeping an eye on him." The Mayor an aged man with a large grey mustache matching his balding head, replies.

"The Joker has been able to breach every system in the past. It'll only be a matter of time before his twisted mind outwits this system." Gordon replies annoyed.

"You give Joker too much credit. I'm sure he has no plans for this 'Tournament of Realms.'" The Mayor says smiling.

DC: Gotham city, Arkham,

A woman with blond hair done in pig tails wearing a grey prison uniform flies in the air landing hard on a concrete floor. Opening her blues eyes she gets up standing 5'6" staring at a 7'5" green skin man with yellow eyes and sharp teeth along with a tail swinging behind him. The woman runs to a man with white skin green sleeked back hair and red eyes sitting in a chair drinking a soda. "Mr. J..." The woman says, "You know I've been thinking why don't we just hire Killer Croc to fight in the tournament I mean he is strong."

Joker looks at the woman frowning, "Harley we have been over this. Mr. Croc is all about strength. You however and skilled in hand to hand combat and speed." Joker replies standing up at 5'9" grabbing her left pig tail and drags her back to Croc. "Now get in there and finish the fight."

Harley falls to Croc's feet. Looking up Croc claps his hands together and raises them over his head then brings them down. Harley rolls out of the way then stands thrusting her palm into Croc's stomach. Croc grabs his stomach in pain and backs away. Harley flips down throwing both feet into Croc's face knocking him back even further. Croc regains position and swings his left claw. Harley ducks only to be slapped in the face with his tail. Harley goes rolling across the floor blood streaming from her lip. Croc leaps at his prey ready to end the fight. Harley moves to the left only to be struck again with the tail. Croc grabs a hold of Harley and thrusts her against the wall holding her by the throat. Harley taking all her strength swings her right leg upwards knocking Croc in the jaw. Croc releases Harley staggering backwards. Taking the advantage of her dazed opponent, Harley lifts herself into the air and landing hard on top of Croc's head knocking him out cold.

"Alright Harley were going to win that tournament no problem." Joker shouts happily. Ever since Joker heard of the tournament and seen the prize he wanted nothing more than to win. For the past week he has been training Harley, his girlfriend, mercilessly to become the ultimate fighting machine. At nights when he was in his cell he was devising a plan to break out, grab his gang, and head to New York to enter. Once Harley wins the tournament she will be known throughout the world that no one will ever want to throw them in prisons or asylums again. From then on it would be the life of luxury and the lion statue would be locked in a clear vault where he could see it everyday. "Alright Harley, now start running laps. No time to rest."

Harley lets out a slight growl of frustration then starts running. Harley used to be a psychiatrist at Arkham. She arrived straight-out of college and her first patient was Joker. Joker was a unique character whom she was fascinated by and eventually fell in love with. Joker was suave and debonair around her most of the time, however lately all he cared about was the stupid tournament and that lion. Joker had three minions to fight and yet he made her do all work. She had asked once why the others weren't working to get into the tournament. His reply was 'Because I have faith in you and you alone.' It made Harley feel great at the time but now she felt abused. But despite her feelings Harley pressed on not wanting to feel the wrath of her love.


	10. Intro 9

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

9

DC: Planet Apokolips

An old woman 5'7" with white hair done in a perm and cold brown eyes wearing a green soldier's suit with an orange cape flowing in the wind walks down a black hall slowly and cautiously. Her name was Granny Goodness a gerneral to Darkseids army and head of the military schools across the planet. Granny Goodness was about to meet the ruler of Apokolips and give him an update on the planet Earth. Darksied wanted to rule the universe and went after different planets across the solar system. His recent target was Earth, however he had always failed to gain control of the planet because of a Kryptonian calling himself Superman. Darksied kept watch over earth in an attempt to intervien and turn the tides on his nemesis. Granny knocks on a large dark blue door. "Enter!" A cold emotionless bass toned voice calls out. Granny Goodness opens the door to find Darksied sitting in a large black wingback chair. Darksied was a grey-skinned man making him look like stone with fire lit eyes. Darksied wore a dark blue hooded, sleeveless shirt with matching shorts and long black boots. "What news do have for me?"

Granny Goodness looks at Darksied and replies, "An annoucement for a tournament was recently broadcast across the world by someone named Shang Tsung. The broadcast has everyone questionning its nature. I believe we can use this to our advantage."

Darksied contiues to stare at the old woman then replied, "Shang Tsung? The name sounds familar. What was the name of that planet we easily took a year ago. The one where they challenged us five against five?"

"Drakon, My lord." Granny Goodness answers not sure what this would have to do with Earth or Shang Tsung.

"Prepare Kaliback and three of your strongest warriors." Darksied commands, revealing his 6'2" rugged frame, before leaving the room. Darksied walks down the hallway thinking about Shang Tsung and Drakon. Drakon was a planet said to be ruled under Shang Tsung and would soon join a new realm. The whole planet worshipped the sorceror almost like a god. When Darksieds minions went to attack the planet the Drakon leader stated that they would submit planet to his will if they could defeat him and four other warriors in mortal combat. Darksied came on the scene fighting the final battle for the planet and won easily. Before the leader's death he threatened Shang Tsung would return to exact his revenge. Darksied walks into a small room and closes the door. Laser beams fly out of his eyes as an insect like creature appears. The creature was 5 feet even with green skin two sets of arms on his shoulders and waist with sharp claws on the end. "Greetings _ruler_ of Drakon." Darksied says mockingly.

With a buzz hoarse like voice the creature replies, "What do you want? How am I alive?"

"Tell me everything you know of Shang Tsung." Darksied orders.

Hesitently the creature replies, "Shang Tsung came to us a hundred years ago easily killing our current leader and enslaving his soul. Lord Shang Tsung told us he was a powerful socceror who enslaved multiple souls to keep himself young and alive. He wanted us to join him and his leader Shao Khan. We eagerly accepted but couldn't be pulled into his realm for some reason. Shang Tsung said he would come back for us." Darksied thought about what the alien said. The idea of immortality was very intriguing and he knew he would have to seize that power for himself.

"Thank you. You been most informative." Darksied says before vaporizing the alien. Darksied walks back to his throne room where Granny Goodness was waiting with a hairy man hunched over with large muscular arms giving him a resebalence to a gorilla, and three young women. The woman on the right stands 6 ft wearing an orange jump suit with matching helmet and black sunglasses. The one at the left had wild green hair blue eyes standing 5'8" wearing a black bra, green shorts with matching gloves with claws at the end. The one in the middle stands 5'8" with long black hair tied back and dark blue eyes. The woman wore a blue jump suit underwhite ribbons that wrapped around her body reaching her face.

"Lord I have brought you Kaliback and the Female Fatalies. We have Stompa at the right, Mad Harriet at the left and in the center is their leader Lashina."

Lashina steps forward and kneels before Darksied, "How may we serve you my lord?" Lashina asks in a soft silk voice.

Darkseid stands before her and replies, "By accompanying me to the tournament on Earth."

DC: Fate's Tower:

The Batjet lands in front Fate's tower where Superman and Wonder Woman were waiting. Superman wore a blue outfit with a red S in a polygon on the chest matching the yellow S on his red cape. At the knees were the start of his red boots. Wonder Woman stood 5'8" with black hair wearing a red shirt with a gold rainbow design on it, blue shorts with silver stars and red knee high boots. Batman wearing a black suit with a bat on the chest and a long black cape flowing in the wind climbs out of the jet and walks over to the two other heroes. "So anyone know why were here?" Batman asks annoyed.

"No." Wonder Woman answers. "All I know was a message delivered to me saying to meet Fate and you two here at 8 PM."

"Same here." Superman says.

"As did I in the Batcave." Batman said even more annoyed. Batman didn't like anyone or anything getting into his santuary with out his permission.

A door way openned from the building as voice calls out, "Please enter my home." The three heroes enter the tower ready for answers. They walk down a dark hall following a red carpet the ended at a light doorway. The three enter a blue room filled with books, dark purple furniture trimmed in gold lace, where a man 5'6" in blue with yellow gloves. boots, cape and helmet. "Greeting please sit, we have much to talk about."

Batman stays standing and asks, "So why have you brought us here?"

Fate sighs heavily and replies, "I have found an evil mystical force generating in the center of the Pacific Ocean. I teleported myself their a few days ago to study it closer and found it to be a portal to another realm. I then tried to enter the portal to see what this force was. Unfortunately I could not get through so I returned here to continue my investigation. After a full day of study I found something interesting. The mystical force was at its highest during the broadcast of The Tournaments of Realms. The word realm means dimension such dream realm and our realm. My belief is that this tournament is in another realm and I doubt it is being hosted by someone who is bored. This tournament could hold the fate of our world as well as others. What I am asking is for you three to enter and see what can be done."

"So your sending us into a mission you have no idea whats to expected?" Batman asks.

"Yes." Fate replies, "I know that its dangerous but I see no other alternative. You three are the best heroes I know of. If anyone can solve this mystery its you."

"Flatery." Wonder Woman says. "Its not helping us feel better. Still if it is as serious as you say than we should check it out."

"I agree. We have no idea what could be waiting for us but if you are worried then it is something worth checking out." Superman replies.

The three heroes stare at Batman waiting for his answer. "I guess somebody has to go to keep you out of trouble."

"Very well I suggest you get everything settled before you leave no telling how long you'll be gone." Fate says just before the Heroes leave.

DC: New Genesis:

A man clad in red wearing a gold helmet standing 5'7" with blue eyes walks down to meet Highfather the leader of New Genesis over an important matter. The man's name was Orion adopted son of Highfather and real son of New Genesis's archememy Darksied. During a peace treaty Orion and Scott Free, Highfathers son, were traded to keep peace between their worlds. Orion grew up strong and held a noble attitude. He had fought Darksied and his minions on many occasions to keep peace on New Genesis and refused to let anything disturb it, not even his father. Orion enters two large doors and sees Highfather who was 5'8" with blue eyes along with white hair with a long white and wore a white robe sitting in a large white chair. Orion removes his helmet revealing his short wavy blond hair and neals before his father. "I have come as requested father."

Highfather stands up and replies, "Come with me son we have something important to talk about." The two walk out on the balcony looking out towards the city. "This city is so great and beautiful that I always fear for its safety."

Orion looks towards Highfather with concern, "What is troubling you father? Is Darksied up to something?"

Highfather sighs sadly, "Sources tell me Darksied is interested in The Tournament of Realms held on Earth. He believes something of value is within the tournament. You are the strongest warrior and New Genesis and I need you to go to Earth and enter the tournament to stop Darksied from achieving his goal."

"I will not fail father. I will stop Darksied at any cost." Orion replies.

Highfather nods at his son, "Be sure to meet up with Superman and see if he can do anything to help." Highfather says just before Orian prepares for his mission. However despite Orians confidence Highfather knew Darksied was not to be taken lightly as well as anything that interested him.

DC: Metropolis

A man standing 5'8" with brown eyes, no hair and wearing a black suit with red tie rides down an elevator to the basement floor. The woman at his left was 5'9" with shoulder lenght black hair wearing pink suglasses over her blue eyes with a blue jacket and black miniskirt. The woman at his right had long braided red hair with brown eyes and wore a white office shirt with matching skirt. The elevator door opens and the three walk to the far end of the hall to a vault door. The man places his hand on a sensor at the door and his eye infront of the another sensor. The vault opens revealing a blond haired main with the left side of his face mettalic standing 5'9" wearing a torn white shirt showing his left arm also mettalic. The man was unconcious and locked in metal casing to prevent him from moving. "Mercy." The man says as the woman on the right walks forward holding a grey case. Mercy opens the case revealing a green rock that she places in the left side of the metal man. The mans left eye glows a green as the right eye opens showing its dark emerald color. "Ah Metallo good to see you again." The man says smugly.

Metallo looks around then at the man, "Luther, what do you want?"

Lex smiles at his guests, "Right down to buisness. Good. I am interested in an event that's taking place soon. Its known as The Tournament of Realms."

"Since when does billionaire Lex Luther care about some stupid tournament?" Mettalo asks fiercly.Metallo being in a unconcious state for over a month doesn't know anything about the tournament, or its mysterious broadcast.

"Since the broadcast was over every television and radio station across the world. The signal was discovered to be at high frequecy levels that I can't even reach. If they have that kind of power I would like to know what else they have."

"So what do you want from me?" Mettalo asks tone not changing.

"I want you to enter the tournament and find out whatever you can about their technology."

Mettalo looks at the two women behind Lex, "Why not send those two."

Lex looks behind him then back at Mettalo. "I need Mercy and Hope to stay with me and handle any emergency's that might arrive."

"Whats in it for me?"

Lex smiles slowly, "Whatever money can buy."

"One billion dollars. Is my fee."

"Done."

"I'll need skin to pass off as a fighter."

"Fine. Do we have a deal?"

Mettalo stares at Lex with a smile and replies, "Lets get started."

D.C. Batcave

"What do you mean I can't come?" A young 5'7" male at seventeen with brown eyes and jet black hair asks hotly. "I've been your partner for about four years now. I fought the Red Hood, Joker, Two Face, and Scarecrow. Not to mention I've been part of the Teen Titans. After all I've been through your saying I can't come because its too dangerous?"

Bruce sitting infront of the computer with his cowl hung up on the chair looks over at the young man and replies, "Tim I have no idea what is waiting for us at the tournament. Yes you are well trained but I will not risk losing another partner." Bruce turns back to the screen still trying to find any clue to this tournament. Tim Drake was the third Robin. Dick Grayson the first Robin retired and became Nightwing. Jason Todd became the second Robin but was beaten to death by The Joker then blown up with an explosive. Stephanie Brown the fourth Robin was killed by a maniac known as Black Mask after a gang war. Tim was truely the strongest Robin but Batman still couldn't risk putting his life in danger.

"I've had more training than the other two. I mean I figured out you identity long before I met you and my skills have only increased. I know I can help you in this mystery."

"No I need you to stay in Gotham and keep watch over the city. End of disscusion." With that said Robin leaves the Batcave infuriated.

Tim had every right to go with Batman on this mission. He was his partner and it was his planet as well if something threatened them then he had a right to go. Tim figured out who Batman and Robin were when he saw Robin perform a manuver that only the flying Graysons could to. Tim later confronted the duo about it and became part of the family. He later became Robin when Jason Todd died leaving Bruce in despair. The two became an awsome team defeating any foe that crossed their path. Eventually like every boy Tim grew up and moved on but always came back to give Bruce a hand. Tim was going to that tournament with of without Batman's permission. However he did need someone to keep watch over Gotham and he knew the perfect person. Picking up the phone he dials a number. After two rings, "Dick?"

"What! I just got here and your leaving?" A young woman at twenty with long blond hair sky blue eyes standing 5'5" shouts at Clark Kent.

"Kara something important has come up and I need you to stay here with Lois." Clark says wishing the sittuation could be easier. The two had been arguing for twenty minutes and nothing was going smoothly. Kara was the cousin of Clark, who also managed to escape when Krpton exploded. Superman found Kara in a capsule on Earth and decided to train her and took her in to live with his parents. The two became great partners but did have their arguments about how things should be done and this was one of them.

"Why can't I be part of this mission. Your going into this tournament blind and need someone watching your back."

"I have Batman and Wonder Woman to do that. I just feel better if you would stay here."

"Why? Because you still think I'm a child is that it, because I'm not old enough?"

"No. Thats not it. I don't know what waits at the tournament and I don't want you to get hurt."

"So you think I can't take it? Well I'll show you I can?" Kara says taking off into the city.

Clark sighs heavily this wasn't the way he wanted to leave. He did want Kara to stay he needed some one to protect Metropolis and also because this mission could be dangerous. Kara and Clark were the only two Krytonians known to have survived the explosion. Kara was like a little sister to him and he didn't want anything to happen to her. But Kara was definately hard headed about certain situations.

"Smooth Smallville." Lois says leaning on the doorway.

"Lois, how long have you been there?"

Lois smiles lightly and replies, "Since you told Kara you were leaving."

"Do you think she'll come back?" Clarks asks knowing the answer.

"Doubt it. Next time you see her will probably be at that tournament."


	11. Preparations 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

10

Marvel/Tekken: New York

Stacy sits in the apartment waiting for Danny to get home from seeing Dr. Strange. Sitting back rubbing her swollen stomach she reminisces about how she got where she was. Stacy found herself pregnant when she was in love with two men. One was her partner Ski the other was Danny Ketch. Stacy was upset about her situation she had to make a choice and left Danny a letter that read,

'Danny, I love you.

I've loved you since we were kids on the block. But that's never been the question. I've made choices. I'm a coward and I can't believe I'm doing this, but... I can't face you and do this because I you so much. Too much. But life is more than love. And I'm too selfish to give up so much for you. I have to think of my future and my career. I've decided to marry Ski. Danny, I hope that someday you can forgive me. But I understand if you don't. Because I'll never forgive myself.

Stacy.

After leaving the letter she went to see Ski. At Ski's house she was about to tell him her decision. But when she opened her mouth what came out was, "I'm going to marry Dan." Stacy was shocked at what she said. She had put so much thought into her decision but apparently her heart had different plans for her. She told Ski how sorry she was and how her heart would always be with Dan but she would never forget him. Stacy kisses Ski goodbye and slowly walks out of his house where she saw Dan waiting for her. "Danny?" Stacy said surprisingly. "What are you doing here?"

Dan looked at her with a wry smile. "I found your letter." He replied. Stacy's mouth dropped thinking he was here to yell at her. "I came to talk you out of it. I love you too much to let you make this decision. But I guess I'm too late huh." Stacy was shocked, yet happy, that Danny came to stop her. However there was another problem she had. Stacy told Danny of her pregnancy but wasn't sure who the father was. Danny smiled and surprised her replying, "It's part of you and I'll take care of the child no matter what who's it is."

Danny moved in with Stacy a week later and for the next two months the couple was as happy as can be. It seemed like old times between the two. The two made wedding plans and set up a room for their new child, it was a dream come true. However one night her dream was turned into a nightmare. Dan left the house taking a ride into the city. He returned upset and angry at the world. She had asked him what was wrong. Danny gave her a sad and serious look and asked her to sit down. She remembered how bad Danny was shaking as he began.

"Remember when my sister Barbra and I went into the cemetery? Well that night changed me forever. Barbra was shot with an arrow by a demon known as Deathwatch that put her in a coma. I grabbed her as she fell and carried her away to hiding place. I had to get her to a hospital but there was no way out, the place was swarming with Deathwatches minions. Next to us was a bike and the gas cap was glowing. Feeling scared yet drawn I placed my had on the gas cap and transformed able to save her that night. Stacy that night I became Ghost Rider."

Stacy's eyes widen with fear as she backed away. "No. No way your that monster." Stacy couldn't believe the man she loved was that thing. Suddenly her head became dizzy and she fell to the floor losing consciousness. Stacy awoke in a hospital Danny asleep in a chair next to her. Stacy looks at Danny remembering what he told her along with everything else. Her memories of Danny being Ghost Rider returned although how she lost them was a mystery. "Danny?" She calls out waking him.

"Stacy? Stacy are you alright? Let me get a doctor."

"Danny wait. I need to talk to you. I remember what you told me along with everything else. About Blaze being your brother, The mid-night sons everything. But why did I forget?"

Danny sighs heavily, "Three demons were coming after me and would have attack those with any memory of me. My cousin Jennifer cast a spell on you making you forget who I was."

"So why are you telling me this now?"

"Ghost Rider and I were separated until last night. He returned and needed a body to host him. Unfortunately that host was me. I am now Ghost Rider once more."

Stacy gave her fiance a smile and said, "It appears we have much to talk about then."

Dan was surprised at her reaction. Then started telling her everything from when she forgot to last night. After everything he told her. He looked at her afraid she would want him to leave but all she said was, "We have a hard life ahead of us. But I wouldn't want it any other way." After coming out of the hospital the three decided to make out a plan on how this relationship would work. Stacy figured that she and Ghost Rider could work together on cases without anyone knowing. However Ghost Rider would have to let some felons be arrested. Despite his dislike not serving vengeance he agreed. It has been a couple wild months but the two have become a formidable team.

Stacy hears the door open and sees Danny walking in. "Hey handsome." Stacy says giving her fiance a kiss. "What did Dr. Strange say?"

Dan looks her and replies, "You might want to sit down." The two go into the living room and sit down on the couch. "Dr. Strange had sensed a mystical disturbance connected to The Tournament of Realms. He believes that this tournament and my dreams are connected. Dr. Strange wants me and Captain America to enter the tournament and stop whatever might be threatening the Earth."

"And what could be threatening the Earth?" Stacy asks a little nervous.

"They think it could Dr. Doom." Danny replies.

Stacy has heard about Dr. Doom from the news. He was a mad scientist that ruled a country known as Latveria. Dr. Doom has tried many times to take over the world but has failed on many accounts because of the Fantastic Four. Dr. Doom was a very deadly enemy. But he was also suppose to have died recently. "How? Many say he is dead."

"I don't know. It was just a guess but we believe he is back."

"Dan I don't want you to go. Doom is dangerous and I don't know how long you'll be gone or if you'll even come back. We are finally back together after so much and I'm pregnant and I can't lose you again." Stacy shouts throwing herself into his chest crying.

"I know but I have to go." Danny says holding her in her arms. "Caretaker showed up saying this could be more dangerous than Zarathos. Ghost Rider and I have to go not because the fate of the world is at stake but because your life and the life of our child is at stake."

Stacy looks up at him tears still in her eyes. "Promise you'll come back."

"I promise." He replies kissing her deeply.

MK: San Francisco

"Thank you Johnny. We'll see you at the tournament." Sonya says before hanging up the phone. Johnny had called asking if Sonya was alright and to tell her he would be at the tournament. Sonya did fall in love with Johnny long ago but because of Outworld and the attacks their relationship fell apart. Sonya sits back looking at the ceiling thinking about her life. She wonders where her life will take her and will she ever meet the right man or will her work take over. Caught in a sigh of depression she hears her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Sonya?" A voice calls on the other line.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Its me Sub-Zero."

"Sub-Zero. It's been a long time, how have you been?"

"Not so good ever since hearing about the new tournament. I have decided to enter along with three other students. We talked with Liu Kang and he is going to meet us in Japan. We also saw Raiden he is going to enter and investigate what Shao Kahn is up to."

"Did Raiden say anything else?"

"No I'm afraid he is just as surprised as everyone else. However he did mention he would be coming to see you soon."

Sonya's mouth drops knowing that Jax wasn't happy about the news. "Sub-Zero, I have to go, something important has come up." Sonya says hanging up the phone and runs out of the office only to see a bolt of lighting emerging.

Once the lighting dies down Raiden appears with a smile. Looking around the room he notes that everyone is present. "Greetings warriors. I assume you've heard about the new tournament and have some questions."

Jax walks over to Raiden throwing his right arm across his jaw knocking the Deity down. "You said Outworld was closed for good. Well from what I saw a week ago It doesn't look closed."

Raiden stands up rubbing his jaw. "I understand your frustration..."

Jax knocks Raiden down again, "I don't think you do. You come in here all flashy and smiling while once again the world is in danger."

"It is in more danger than you think." Raiden says starring at Jax coldly.

"What do you mean?" Cyrax asks.

"Would you care to listen or would your friend like to keep hitting me."Raiden says glaring at Jax. Jax growls lightly before sitting at the table. Raiden stands up eyes still on. "I just came from Edenia and found out from Sindle that Outworld has created a tournament linked to five realms."

"Five?" Sonya shouts in surprise. "Where did he get the power to open five realms?"

"I don't know. That is why I am entering with you. I'll be staying here and training with you for the next week before departure."

The four warriors look at each other then at Raiden ready for a busy week.

Marvel/Tekken: Flight 750

Mokujin wearing a pink dress with white flowers looks through a suit case to disguise himself. He had a hard enough time getting on the plane that he needed to get off with the rest of the passengers to avoid suspicion. Mokujin takes off the dress and searches another suit case. Mokujin pulls out a short blond wig placing it on his face. It was a little long but it covered his face. Mokujin digs in finding a blue jacket fitting him perfectly along with some black baggy pants and red hat. Mokujin carefully steps out seeing many seats unoccupied. Mokujin takes the one furtherest in the back sitting quietly waiting for the flight to end.

Marvel/Tekken: Helicarrier

A man with brown hair on the top and white on the bottom standing 5'9" with a brown eye on the left and a black eye patch on the right wearing a dark blue outfit with white glove and boots stares at multiple screens. The man was Colonel Nick Fury leader of S.H.I.E.L.D which was a military group that created to protect the world. On the screens were multiple leaders of the UN wanting answers. "Look every S.H.I.E.L.D base is working around the clock for the past week trying to find any clues about this tournament. We have satellites checking every inch of land. We've gone through data base on Shang Tsung and only found Ling Ping who is a failed actor in Thailand. I'm afraid we have no answers however I'm planning on sending a task force to investigate this mystery." Although the UN leaders were unhappy with his answer they left the screen. Fury lets out a sigh of relief and looks around the room. "Alright people we need answers and we need them quickly. I need you to look up S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top agents and put together a task force to investigate The Tournament Of Realms."

"That has already been done." a voice calls from behind.

Everyone turns there heads to find Captain America wearing a blue costume, with two small white wings at the head, red and white stripes at the waist, and red gloves matching his boot. standing before them. "Rogers where the devil have you been? I've been trying all week to find you. And what you mean 'that has already been done'?"

"Dr. Strange has called two warriors to enter the tournament. Me and Ghost Rider."

"Just you two?" Colonel Fury asks. "What does Dr. Strange suspect you to encounter?"

"We believe it could be Dr. Doom."

"Doom." Fury says with deep hatred. "And Strange is sending only two warriors. That's not enough."

"Perhaps three then." A voice calls from above. Raven lands in front of Colonel Fury and Captain America.

Everyone pulls out guns except Captain America who holds his shield keeping there eyes on the intruder. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Fury snaps.

The man stands tall and replies, "Many call me Raven the talon of death. As for getting here it was quiet easy. I only ran into two guards. You'll find them locked in a closet."

Fury's fist tightens as his teeth grind. Fury took pride in this base and its security. The fact that someone came aboard so easily and making their way to the bridge was insane. "What are you doing here?" Fury asks through his teeth restraining himself from shooting the intruder.

Raven replies, "My superiors have ordered me to come to the helicarrier to join your task force."

"And just who the hell are your 'superiors'?"

"That is classified." Raven replies quickly.

"And just how am I suppose to trust you?" Fury shouts in frustration.

"If I was an enemy then why am I here asking to join you. Wouldn't it be better if this ship was destroyed?"

Fury stares at the intruder knowing he had a point. If he was an enemy he could have easily sabotage the Helicarrier killing everyone aboard. "Lower your weapons." Fury orders. Everyone aboard hesitantly does so. "Now what exactly are your orders?" Fury asks cautiously.

"My orders were to come to the helicarrier and join your task force."

"So your under my command?" Fury says raising an eyebrow.

Raven hesitates for a second then say, "That is correct."

"Fine but three warriors isn't enough for the likes of Doom."

Suddenly the room was filled with lighting as Thor appears. "Greetings. I came to see what S.H.I.E.L.D was doing about the news of the tournament."

Fury smiles Thor happy that he arrived. "Perfect timing. We were actually assembling a task force to enter the tournament. So far we have three members. Captain America, Ghost Rider and this guy."

"Then I shall accompany them as their forth member." Thor states.

"Perfect. Now that we have our force set up I'm putting Cap in charge."

"Colonel I was wondering if I could speak to you alone for a moment?" Captain America asks.

"Sure come to my office." Fury replies then looks at the two other members. "Why don't you two get acquainted." Fury enters his office and sits at his desk. "So what can I do for you?"

"Danny said someone mentioned a Jin Kazama. Have you heard of him?"

Fury raises his eyebrow and replies, "As a matter of fact I do. During The King of Iron Fist Three we found reports of an Aztec creature attacking multiple fighters. We sent a small arms force to capture it but they never returned. Sources told us that Heihachi Mishma was hosting a tournament to capture the creature. We tried to send in Iron Fist but he was nowhere to be found." Fury opens his desk pulling out a picture and hands it to Captain America. "Eventually we found this man in Japan and made a deal with him. His name is Yoshimitsu leader of a thieves group called the Manji Clan. He agreed to work with us only if we agreed to give him financial aid to help them. He entered Iron Fist Three and told us about the creature Ogre and that he was defeat by Jin Kazama. Jin escaped from Hiehachi and then disappeared. We never actually found out where he went. We kept tabs on Yoshimitsu and recently found out the Manji Clan was slaughtered by a man known as Bryan Fury. We can only assume Yoshimitsu will be after revenge."

Captain America hands back the picture, "If any information comes up on Jin will you let us know?"

"Sure thing Cap."

"Thank you sir." Captain America says giving fury a crisp salute before leaving.

SF: Tokyo

Guy waits at the airport for Rose to arrive. They planned on meet in Tokyo a week before the tournament. Guy was excited to see Rose. After the battle with Bison, Guy and Rose became good friends and often kept in touch. Guy was upset that the visit couldn't be on better terms but none the less seeing her was great. Guy spots the purple haired woman entering the gate. "Rose!" He calls out.

"Guy!" Rose shouts running over to him as the two hug each other. "It's great to see you."

"Good to see you. You seem to be doing better since I last saw you."

Rose smile and replies, "I wish I could say the same to you. What happened to your eye?"

Above Guy's right eyebrow was a large cut. Guy smiles and replies, "Cody and I have been training very hard. You should see him."

Rose laughs at the statement. "So where is Cody now?"

"Cody is in the car waiting for us."

The two walk to an old blue rental van where Cody stands outside waiting. "Hey Rose." He says revealing a large bruise on the right of his jaw and a black left eye. "So where do you want to go? Were stayin' at a motel not to far from here."

Rose smile and replies, "Thanks but I could go for something to eat."

"Cool cuz I could use a bite myself." Cody replies.

At restaurant the three sat in the corner eating quietly and talking of there plans for the week. "So whats the plan?" Rose asks before eating a wasabi roll.

"Well the underground fighting ring is holding a preliminary battle for The Tournament of Realms. They believe in finding the best fighters to represent them in the tournament. Cody and I figure we should enter and get some training in."

"That's a good idea." Rose replies. "It can also eliminate those that might get hurt or worse at the tournament."

Guy stares at Rose seeing how uncomfortable she was talking about the tournament. "Why are you so worried about this tournament anyway. I haven't seen you like this since before we fought Bison."

Rose sighs looking at the table, "I feel the tournament is far worse than Bison ever was. There is such a darkness within that tournament that could swallow up this world. I fear we may not all come back."


	12. Preparations 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters. I dedicate this chapter to God.

Marvel/Tekken: New York

Peter Parker walks through the night lost in his thoughts. It has been four days since he turned down Dr. Strange's request. To him it is stupid to save the world when his world is falling appart. Sometimes Parker wishes he could go back and stop that spider from biting him. Peter has made many mistakes in his life and just doesn't care anymore. Every night he wonders why he is Spiderman, saving lives only to be ridiculed. Peter looks around realizing where he was...the cemetary. It seems when ever his faith is dwindling life he is always reminded him why he became a hero. The death of his Uncle Ben. Peter walks over the his uncle's grave looking down at it. Usually it was an inspriation to him... now it meant nothing. So many people lay here because he failed them, and being Spiderman didn't make any sense. Peter walks out of the cemetary feeling worse than before.

"Get away from me!" A woman shouts getting Peter's attention. Peter looks over to see a young woman with dark hair woman, bright blue eyes wearing a blue dress, being attacked by two guys wearing leather skull jackets.

"C'mon beautiful. We just want to have a little fun." The one on the left says.

"Get lost!" She shouts swinging her black purse.

The one on right holds her against the wall pulling out knife. "Looks like we have to teach you some manners." Suddenly something grabs the man arm. Turning around he sees a black mask with two large white eyes. "Who the $&# are you?" He shouts. The man pulls him off the woman throwing him into a wall.

"I'm Spiderman." He says before flipping over a board that was swung at him by the other member. Spiderman lands on the ground throwing a hard right knocking the guy out. The first guy stands up attempting to run but Spiderman throws out his webbing trapping the him. Spiderman looks back at the woman. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes.. I am now. Thank you." She said staring at him gratefully.

Spiderman looks back at her seeing something that he had forgotten. Yes, he has failed many but he has saved far more. He is a hero and he needs to protect those who can't. "Your welcome." Spiderman takes off to a pay-phone and dials a number. "Wong? Tell Dr. Strange I'll enter the tournament."

The Daily Bugle is buzzing with news about The Tournament Of Realms. Multiple stories and theories were being written. Many fighters were being interviewed espescially Mike Midtown a famous rap-star. Mike who was 5'6" with black dreadlocks and brown eyes had already declared victory and was just waiting to prove it. Many were questioning Law family to see if Marshall or Forest would be entering. However they reply that they would be sitting this fight out and keep up with their restaurant business. Another champion ready to enter was former kick-boxing champion Bruce Irving who had dark skin, 6'5" and soft brown eyes. Bruce stated he was ready to come out of retirement at the age of 54 to fight in one of the largest tournaments in history.

J Jonah Jameson sits in his office looking over the stories his people produce. Jameson was 6 ft tall with black hair on the top and white at the bottom wearing a red and white stripped shirt and blue pants held up by red suspenders. Despite the progress his team was making on the tournament, Jameson did not get what he truely wants and that is dirt on Spiderman. Ever since Spiderman appeared Jameson has been telling people how much of a menace he is and how he needs to be locked up. However everyone else believes he is a great hero. But Jameson knows the truth and is ready to pounce at the chance to prove it. A knock comes at his door taking him out of his thoughts. "Come in!" he shouts.

Robbie his chief editor who is dark skinned with brown eyes and white hair standing 5'7" enters the office. "Mr. Jameson. We have a man here that has some interesting information."

"About what?" Jameson asks taking a large puff from his cigar.

"About Spiderman." Robbie replies.

Jameson thinks for a moment then replies, "Bring him in."

A man wearing a dirty old coat and blue jeans full of holes walks in. The man was 5'5" with a long brown beard and large blue eyes. Jameson rolls his eyes but listens none the less. "Greetings Mr. Jameson. Its a great pleasure to meet you. Your papers are the most confortable I've been on." The man says getting an annoyed stare from the owner. "Anyway while I was trying to sleep I saw Spiderman on a payphone and crept forward to listen and heard him say I'll enter the tournament."

Jameson thinks about the information then a large smile grows across his face. "I knew it!" He shouts running to the door. "Stop the presses. I have reliable information revealing that Spiderman is entering The Tournament of Realms. I want the world to know that that glory hog is using his 'magnificant' abilites to win against normal fighters."

"Mr. Jameson." Robbie interrupts. "We don't know if Spiderman is actually enter that tournament."

"Of course he is. What other tournament could there be. Sources tell me that the the prize is worth fifteen million dollars. No doubt Spiderman will want to try for that kind of money. Now you know what I want. Get to it!" Jameson shouts before going back to his office. Jameson writes a thousand dollar check for the informant the tells his secretary that he doesn't want to be disturbed. Once everything is set Jameson begins looking up warriors to deal with his spider problem. Spiderman had gone to far entering that tournament and using his strenghts against normal fighters. It is time somebody did something...and Jameson is that somebody. Looking through the names two catches his attention, Nina Williams and Anna Williams. Jameson finds that both women are in town and where they are staying. Picking up his phone Jameson makes a call.

DC: Metropolis

Clark Kent is standing at his apartment looking out wondering where Kara is at. Clark had called his parents to see if Kara had come home but they said she hadn't seen her since she left to visit him. Clark knew Kara could take care of herself but he was afraid of where she would stay an how she would eat. Kara was his cousin but in reality he felt more like a brother. "I'm sure she is fine Smallville." Clark turns around and finds Lois.

"I know but that still doesn't keep me from worrying. I just wish she didn't leave so foolishly. We don't know what is waiting for us on the other side of that dimension. For all we know we could all be brainwashed into warriors. I was hoping Kara would stay here and help Dr. Fate in case we fail."

Lois frowns at her husbands negativity and replies, "You won't fail. I know you will succeed." Lois smiles at her husband and gives him a deep kiss. "So no more of this talk its depressing."

Clark smiles back at her and replies, "Yes ma'am." Kissing her again.

Suddenly a bright flash of light appears over the city getting the lovers attention. Orian floats down on his glider onto the Kent's blacony. "Greetings Kalel." Orian says with a smile. "It's good to see you."

Clark stares at Orian with surprise then replies, "Its good to see you as well Orian. I hope this is a social call."

Orian frowns then says, "I wish it was, however we foundout Darksied is planning on entering The Tournament of Realms." Clarks fist tightens at Darksied's name. Superman had several run in's with Darksied and has barely defeated him.Orian continues on, "Darksied believes that their maybe some power for him to gain in this tournament. I have been asked by High Father to enter the tournament. I came here to see if you knew anything more about this tournament."

Clark looks at Orian and starts to tell him about Dr. Fate, the heroes he gathered, and about Kara, "So the three of us are going to meet up at the docks of New York and enter to see what this tournament holds." Clarks say wrapping it up. Lois comes in with tea for the three of them knowing she is not getting any sleep this time. "So are you joining us? We can let you stay in the guest room for the moment."

Orian takes a drink of his tea and replies. "Thank you. I would like that."

Marvel/Tekken: New York

Paul Pheonix now wearing a black leather jacket with a flaming skull on the back along with black pants, boots, and fingerless gloves, pulls up to the restaurant Marshal China on his motorcycle. Walking in the restaurant he finds Marshal Law standing 5'8", with brown eyes, black hair in a bold style, and a light gotee covering his face. Marshal is the owner of Marshal China and best friend to Paul. "Hey Marshal, how is life?"

Marshal smiles at his friend and replies, "Could be better, but we're surviving. What about you? You took defeat with Kuma pretty hard."

Paul sighs but still smiles, "Yeah was the best thing that ever happened to me. It woke me up and showed me how weak I really was. Now I'm back better than ever."

"That's great to hear." Marshal says placing a bowl of fried rice in front of him.

Paul digs in and replies, "So I hear you and Forest aren't entering. Why?"

Law pulls up a bowl for himself and sits infront of his friend. "Well, one we have a business to run and two what is the point of entering if your going to win?" Paul stares at his friend then starts laughing as his friend joins him.

"Makes sense. Yo, Marshal I was wondering if I can stay here for the next couple of days until the tournament begins."

"Of course I know Forest would love it."

"Thanks Marshal."

Marshal smiles and says, "What are friends for."

Marvel/Tekken: Daily Bugle

It is after hours at the Daily Bugle however Jameson is still in the building waiting for two women to show up. In his office Jameson is calculating the money it would take for him to pay both assassins. Jameson wants Spiderman stopped but he doesn't want to pay more than needed. "I assume your Mr. Jameson a voice calls at the door." Jameson looks up to find a a young woman about 5'8' with short red hair and brown eyes wearing a light purple jacket and matching mini skirt with long black leather boots similing in the door way. "I am Anna Williams."

"Ah Ms. Williams. Please sit we have another guest coming."

Anna's smile dissapears as she asks, "Who."

"Hello Anna." A voice calls from behind. Anna looks behind her finding a young blond woman her hair tied back, with ice blue eyes standing 5'8" wearing a hot pink jump suit and white boots. "I must say its a surprise to see you here."

"Likewise Nina. What are you doing here?" Anna asks with deep hatered in her voice.

"I called her. Please Ms. Williams sit I have a job for both of you." Nina slowly walks over to a chair eyes locked on Anna. "Well nice to see we're all acquainted. Now on to buisness. Spiderman is entering The Tournament of Realms. With his abilities I know he will win. I want you two to stop that menace. I willing to pay five-hundred thousand to each of you and another five-hundred to the one who brings me his mask."

Anna stares at Nina and replies, "Sounds intriguing, and who knows I may actually win the main prize."

Nina's eyes darken as she stands up and says, "And who says you'll win?"

"Uh so you two accept my offer." Jameson asks not really sure what was going on.

"I do." Anna says smugly.

"As do I." Nina replies.

"Good." Jameson says. "I wish you both the best."

As soon as the office door closes the Willaims sister start arguing. "You win. Thats laughable Anna."

"Oh! And what's laughable about it?" Anna shouts.

Nina smiles cruelly and says,"Because I'm going to be there and you have never defeated me."

"I assure don't underestimate me. I'm am much stronger now than I was two years ago."

Nina stares at her smile and says, "Prove it at the tournament." Then walks to the elevator.

Anna scowls muttering, "This time I will kill that #."

DC: Gotham Tower

Robin wearing red shirt with a yellow R on the right side, along with green pants, and black boots. Robin stands at the top of Gotham tower waiting for the original Robin now going by the name Nightwing. Robin knows that Gotham is crawling with villains and always needs to be watched over. A black figure swoops in landing on top of the building. It was a male at 5'8", with black hair, wearing a black mask matching his body suit that holds a blue bird on it. "Nightwing I'm glad you could make it."

Nightwing looks down at Robin repliying, "What is this all about?"

Robin tells Nightwing everything he knew. About the Tournament, the meeting with Dr. Fate, Batman entering, and himself entering without Batman's consent. Nightwing stares at Robin uninterested in the whole ordeal. "If Batman says it is too dangerous then you sould probably listen to him." Nightwing replies.

Robin clentches his fist tightly and shouts, "Batman doesn't even know what he is getting into and yet he tells me his partner to stay behind! Forget it! I'm going with him and I will help him!"

Nightwing smiles and replies, "Now thats the spirit I'm looking for. You go ahead and enter. I'll keep watch over Gotham."

Robin couldn't beleive his ears but doesn't argue anyway. "Thank you." He answers before taking off."


	13. Take off 1

I am not the creator of these Characters.

12

Marvel/Tekken

A man wearing a long brown tattered coat with a matching brown hat covering his face limps down the street at night trying not to bring attention to himself. His name is Cletus Kassidy Aka Carnage a well known psycho who went on a mass killing spree. Carnage was created when a part of Venom was left behind and fused itself with Kassidy's blood. Kassidy then adopted the name Carnage and unleashed his slaughter on New York. His recent attack was on Mary Jane Parker. Carnage found out about Spiderman's identity and attacked his wife. Spiderman came in and saved the day toppling a building on Carnage. The symbiote managed to protect his partner best to its abilities. However Carnage was wounded and took time to heal. Now he walks the streets searching for his prey. Carnage continues his walk when he turns at the sound of a truck honking loudly. As the truck passes by Carnage's attention is locked on a news rack with the picture of Spiderman. Carnage reads the headline 'SPIDERMAN ENTERS THE TOURNAMENT OF REALMS!' The coat is torn off of Carnage as his body is covered in red and black goo. Tearing the paper to shreds he says, "So photographer is going on a trip. Perhaps I'll go along and give him a little company." Carnage laughs insanely as he continues his onslaught at the picture.

DC: Gotham

At the laughs and giggles warehouse Joker stands in front of a full length mirror back in his purple suit. Joker fixes the red flower in his left pocket as he wonders how Joe a new guard was doing covering up for him. Joker chuckles to himself as thinks how new guards are so easy to scare. All he has to do is make a demand add a mere threat and they comply, and the funniest thing about the situation is that no has ever caught on. Joker turns to three minions who look like body building mimes and his girlfriend Harley. "People I believe its time we head out. The tournament is just around the corner and we are nowhere near the New York or San Francisco. So let's get ourselves a plane and take off."

MK: Tokyo

Liu Kang walks along the docks of Tokyo noticing multiple fighters waiting for the ships to arrive. Liu Kang decides to take the ship in Tokyo rather than Hong Kong to meet with an old friend Sub-Zero. Liu let Sub-Zero know he is in Tokyo and that he is going to meet him at the docks. However finding Sub-Zero around here is going to be much harder than he thought. Walking around Liu figures that there must be about four hundred fighters wanting to enter and none of them knowing the truth.

Liu notices figure in wearing the same outfit as Sub-Zero except it is brown. Liu swiftly and carefully follows behind the man hoping he is one of Sub-Zero's students. Quickly the man turns around and grabs Liu by the throat. "May I help you?" He asks coolly.

"I'm looking for an old friend of mine. His name is Sub-Zero." Liu chokes out.

The man releases Liu and says, "I assume your Liu Kang, the Mortal Kombat champion?"

"Yea that's me." Liu says smiling proudly.

The man looks Liu over and says, "I'm not impressed." The smile fades from Liu's face. "My name is Stone follow me." Liu follows closely behind Stone not exactly liking him or his attitude. Soon they are met with Sub-Zero and his other students.

"Liu it has been a while my friend. How has life been?" Sub-Zero asks seeing Liu.

Liu gives Sub-Zero a wry smile and replies, "It has been good."

Sub-Zero notices the smile and the cause behind it but lets it go. "Liu I want you to meet my three finest students. This is Airos, Shocktra, and I believe you have already met Stone." Liu and Stone stare at each other neither saying a word.

Airos breaks the silence and says, "It is such an honor to meet you Mr. Kang."

"Thanks and call me Liu. So how long have you three been with Sub-Zero?"

"Well I have been with him the longest for 15 years, Shocktra 10 years, and Stone 9 years. We have all trained hard with Master Sub-Zero and have been given the opportunity to enter this tournament."

Liu smiles and replies, "Good to have all of with us."

"It's great to be here." Airos replies. "I can't wait for the tournament so I can prove myself to be the master."

Suddenly a small missile flies at them blowing up in front knocking the five of them back. "It appears your chance to impress the 'master' has come sooner than expected." Sektor says coming out of the shadows. Behind him is Zemnas and three cyborg in white armor. "Destroy them but leave Sub-Zero for me." Sektor's minions move forward ready to fight. The five warriors move about giving each other room for a fight. The other fighters flee the scene or keep an eye to see what happens.

Shocktra trapped in a box area stands and face her opponent. "So let's see how long it takes to eliminate a bucket bolts like yourself." The cyborg remains silent as he charges throwing his fist forward. Shocktra blocks then thrusts her palm forward sending surges of electricity knocking the cyborg down. "Yes I won, I won!" Shocktra shouts happily. Suddenly a cord wraps itself around her and pulls her towards a fist that knocks her to the ground. Shocktra looks up to find the cyborg warrior standing above her. The cyborg releases the wire from his wrist then kicks the woman across the ground. The cyborg's hand slides into his wrist and is soon replaced by a saw. The machine moves slowly over to his weakened prey raising the blade over his head. Shocktra stares at the saw above her and rolls forward as the blade comes down cutting the wire and lightly scratching her. Shocktra quickly stands covering her fist in electricity performing a hard uppercut knocking her opponent five feet into the air. The cyborg comes to a crashing on the ground then stands unfazed by the attack. The cyborg charges as Shocktra fires a ball of electricity knocking the machine down causing it to become immobile.

Stone shakes the ground and his opponent. "I'm gonna tear your head off." Stone says quietly. The cyborg charges quickly throwing a hard right at Stone that is blocked then follows up with a ridge hand. Stone hits the ground hard his head swirling. The cyborg kicks Stone in the face knocking him to the ground. Stone leaps up from the ground throwing his fist forward cracking the mask of the cyborg. As the cyborg staggers back as Stone continues attack the helpless cyborg until the machine fires a grey mist into his face. Stone starts coughing just before getting kick back. Unable to see Stone feels multiple attacks just before falling to the ground. Stone feels blood flow from his mouth and nose as his sight slowly returns. Staring at the cyborg Stone builds up strength then slams his fist in the ground. The concrete in front of the cyborg flies up hitting the jaw lifting the machine into the air then falls to the ground. Stone stares at his opponent seeing its jaws completely damaged as it lays unmoving.

Airos throws a blast of wind knocking his opponent back. The cyborg steadies himself before charging. Both hands were small blades trying to make a mark and end the fight. The cyborg moves forward his left blade rushing towards the heart. Airos bends down as the blade floats over his shoulder then quickly grabbing the arm he stands popping the elbow up snapping the arm finishing with a wind punch knocking him back. The cyborg stands unfazed as he fixes his arm then fires the blade from his left hand. The blade sails at Airos just before being blown away. The Cyborg moves in swiping its blade at the opponent cutting Airos across the chest. Red liquid covers the Lin Kuie's white outfit. Airos holds his cut as he staggers back staring at the warrior. The cyborg moves in swinging his blade as Airos dodges left throwing a blast of wind shoving the cyborg back. Airos moves in throwing his fist knocking the machine across the jaw following his knee in the stomach and finishing with a hard wind fist. The machine flies back and into the water.

Zemnas and Liu stare at each other listening to the battle around them. "So you're the Mortal Kombat champion. I'm honored to fight you."

"Who are you?" Liu asks coolly.

"I am Zemnas the right hand to Master Sektor and your executioner." Zemnas says charging throwing his fist forward. Liu easily blocks and returns attack knocking the machine back. Zemnas regains his stance and fires a net surrounding itself around Liu. Electricity flies around the net pain surges into Liu causing him to fall to the ground. Zemnas charges kicking the fallen hero across the dock. Liu stands pulling the net off of him. Liu throws a fireball at Zemnas which is easily dodged. The meet battling out skill vs. skill attempting to over power the other. Liu finds an opening throwing his fist into the machines stomach then follows with an upper cut cracking Zemnas's visor. Liu continues attacking using his bicycle kick knocking Zemnas into a stack of crates burying him.

Sub-Zero and Sektor waste no words as the two begin to fight both are determined to win as each warrior makes their move. Neither fighter could find an opening in the others movement. Sektor pulls back firing a missile the Sub-Zero dodges then is hit from behind. His right shoulder burns and bleeds from the attack. Sektor laughs, "Have you forgotten about my homing missile." Sektor charges in attacking the wounded Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero tries to block with one arm but fails as he his thrown to the ground. Sektor moves forward pulling out a blade. Sub-Zero freezes the ground causing the machine fall. Sub-Zero stands creating his Kori blade swinging the blade forward. Sektor now on the defense moves back knowing how skilled the Lin Kuei warrior is with the blade. Sub-Zero pushes Sektor back then cuts the machine across the chest. Sektor holds the cut as sparks fly out. "You're dead." Sektor shouts before moving in.

Suddenly Sektor stops and looks behind Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero follows his rivals gaze and finds a large wooden ship with a dragon head in front coming into view. The ship pulls into the harbor and a soldier walks down the plank. "All of those who wish to enter The Tournament of Realms board the ship now!" Many warriors start on the ship.

Sektor stares at Sub-Zero and says, "We will finish this at the tournament." Sub-Zero nods before Sektor, Zemnas, and the third member now out of the water board the ship. Sub-Zero gathers the Lin Kuei and Liu before getting on the ship.

Marvel/Tekken: Docks

Shocker and Scorpion wait inside a limo for the ship to arrive as they receive extra orders from the driver. "Mr. Fisk has given me some information regarding the tournament. Heihachi Mishima a company rival of his has entered the tournament. Mr. Fisk is willing to pay you both a lot of money if you can deal with him permanently. Also Jin Kazama is also in the tournament Fisk wants him captured."

Scorpian looks at the picture and replies, "Why?"

"That's not you concern just bring him in alive." The driver replies, "Here are two high frequency radios to keep in touch with us. We expect them to be used."

"Don't worry. We'll take care of everything." Shocker says grabbing the radio. "Fisk can count on us."

Elsewhere Steve, Thor, and Raven wait at the dock for the ship to arrive. Two of their comrades Spiderman and Ghost Rider hasn't shown up yet and are curious to know where they are. The Five agreed to meet at the dock at 11:30 and climb aboard the ship. "Where are they?" Steve asks impatiently.

"Maybe Spiderman changed his mind again." Thor suggests.

"No I didn't. I was just making sure I wasn't recognized." Peter says his hair dyed black and a mustache covering his face. "Jameson found out Spiderman is entering the Tournament so I need to make sure Peter Parker isn't seen." Steve nods understanding Peter's decision. "Hey it's Blade." Peter says looking at Raven. Captain America was about to say something when Peter shouts, "Yo Blade how is Whistler?"

Raven turns around and replies, "You have the wrong guy."

Peter's eyes widen, "I'm sorry I don't think we've met."

"This is Raven he will be working with us on the mission." Captain America answers

"I see nice to meet you." Peter says extending his hand. Raven looks down at it then turns his back to the ocean. Peter moves back and says, "Friendly fellow isn't he."

"What are you girls doing here?" A voice calls from behind. The four warriors turn their heads to see the X-men. "So mind tell us what really brings you here?" Wolverine says staring at mainly at Peter.

"S.H.I.E.L.D and Dr. Strange has requested the five of us to enter the tournament and investigate its true meaning."

"Professor Xavier has asked the same of us." Cyclops says looking over the warriors, "Is Hank Pym the fifth?"

"No. Are fifth is Ghost Rider who is apparently running late." Steve answers.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him he's probably out giving some poor soul a taste of vengeance." Peter replies.

"Well he better get here soon the ship has arrived." Raven says nodding at a ship coming into harbor.

Stacy's Apartment

Danny lies in bed holding Stacy close to him. Stacy gives Danny a deep passionate kiss. "I love you." She says softly.

Danny smiles and kisses her back replying, "I love you to and..." He continues moving to Stacy's swollen stomach giving it a light kiss, "I love our child." Danny looks at the clock "Crap. I got gotta go." Stacy looks at the clock eyes wide at the time. Danny quickly gets dressed and grabs his bag running out to his bike. In a split second Danny is transformed as Ghost Rider takes his place.

"Noble!" Stacy shouts from the stairs wearing a purple bathrobe. "Take care of my fiancé." Ghost Rider nods to her before taking off down the street.

Ghost Rider stops at a red light making sure not to endanger innocents. If worst came to worst and the ship did leave the dock he could ride out on the water. A biker pulls up next to him revving the engine. Ghost Rider turns to see a biker in a black leather jacket and black leather pants. His hair was tall blonde as his face was covered with black sunglasses. "Hey Skull head. I'm Paul Phoenix and ya see this bike I built it myself. This engine is specially designed to keep up with any machine. I beg I can take a bag of bones like you any day." Paul finishes his statement before revving the bike again. "What do you say I'll race you to the docks." Ghost Rider stares at Paul viciously as he revs his own bike. Ghost Rider took pride in his riding skills and wasn't about to let some hotshot shoot him down. The light turns green as both riders speed down the road. Ghost Rider takes the lead but notices Paul gaining on him. Up ahead is a traffic jam blocking the rode. Ghost Rider in a hurry and determined to win jumps his bike on the side of building continuing the race laughing at his competitor. Paul scowls turning his bike around to gain distance and then drives forward climbing over the vehicles in his path. Many honks and shouts catch Ghost Rider's attention as he looks back seeing Paul catching up as he rides over a convertible. Ghost Rider picks up pace and lands on the ground continuing forward Paul rides up next to him as they close-in on the docks both riders see a boat pulling off and charge forward jumping off the coast and into the air and both land on the ship. "Alright that was some pretty fancy riding my friend." Paul says slapping Ghost Rider on the shoulder.

"You're not bad yourself." Ghost Rider says.

"Ghost Rider you're late." Steve says walking up. "I hope there is a good excuse."

"There is I'll tell you about it later." Ghost Rider walks over to his group meeting the new members and waits for his voyage to end.

DC: Africa

Many warriors waiting for the ship stare out at the sea. The warriors wait for the ship to take them to the tournament where many hope to win. Many warriors have entered for many different reasons. Some to bring riches to their family others to make their family proud some even for religious purposes. Tonight they all hope to enter and win. A bright portal appears and down walks Darksied his followers close behind. Darksied stares at the first contestant and destroys him. Darksied's minions clear the dock of the other contestants. A boat appears in the harbor and floats to the dock. A guard steps out and looks at the contestants. "Just you five?" The guard asks confused.

"That is correct." Darksied replies.

"Very well then let us take off."

SF: Airship

Bison's ship hovers over the city of San Francisco keeping watch for the ship to the tournament. Bison plans on following the ship to the island and enter the tournament. From there he would recruit warriors to be part of his new army. The whole ship has been training for the event and is ready to show the power of Shadow Law. "Captain Zallez is there anyone on the dock we know?" Bison asks out of curiosity

Zallez looks into the computer screen looking over the fighters. "We have three that are known to Shadow Law. Ken Masters and Sakura the two who interfered with us taking control of Ryu. The third is Birdie an ex-member thrown out for stealing from us."

Bison grins wildly. "How nice revenge and take over in one mission. However I want Masters and Sakura captured. I will force them to work for us."

"Master Bison." Captain Zallez calls, "The ship is arriving."

"Finally. Let us follow that ship to victory."


	14. Take off 2

I am not the creator of these Characters.

13

DC: San Francisco.

Bruce and Diana wait for the ship as well as their third member Clark. The three planned on getting aboard keeping their costumes off until the tournament to keep away any unwanted attention. If the press found out the three were entering the tournament they would eat it up. Now Bruce in disguise was starting to get annoyed at Clarks tardiness. Clark was hardly ever late and when he was there had to have been a good reason. "Sorry I'm late," a voice says from behind. There Clark Kent stands with Orion behind him.

"Why are you late?" Bruce snaps.

Clark sighs, "Kara ran out to enter the tournament. I was searching for her. Have you seen her?"

"No we haven't." Diana says then looks towards Orion. "It's good to see you again Orion. What brings you here?"

Orion looks down and says, "I have come to enter the tournament because Darksied has decided to. If he is entering then trouble is ahead."

"If Darksied is entering then we had better be on our guard." Batman says.

"Agreed. But I don't want Kara their. If anyone sees her stop her."

Everyone nods in agreement.

Marvel/Tekken: London

Steve and Lei wait for the ship to arrive before going their separate ways. For the past two weeks Steve was under intense training by Lei in preparation for the tournament but Steve took every moment of it getting ready to face Heihachi. Steve knew he would have to fight the man who created him to get answers and he was ready for the challenge. "Hey Steve something I've wanted to ask you since the beginning."

Steve turns to Lei, "Shoot."

"If you win the tournament you will share the money you get with me." Lei asks smiling.

Steve smiles back and replies, "Naw I think I'll keep it all for myself." The two burst out laughing. "Seriously though, thanks for coming by and waiting with me."

"Hey what are friends for? I just wish I was able to be there with you."

Steve smiles and places his hand on Lei's shoulder, "You trained me so you will be with me."

Down the dock Lili and Sebastian also wait for the ship to come. Lili wearing a white low cut dress paces back and forth wearing a worried look. "Miss Lili will you relax. I assure you will do fine in the tournament."

"It's not the tournament I'm worried about. It's my father. What will he think when he sees the note I left him. I don't want to hurt him but I feel I must enter this tournament I must see how good I am."

"I understand how you feel. I have been with you since the day you were born. In a sense I feel like a father and I know your father will understand."

Lili smiles sighing with relief, "Thank you, Sebastian.

Suddenly a ship appears, as guard walks on the ship. "All those who wish to enter The Tournament of Realms board ship now." The guard orders. As warriors board the ship he gives each one a number and tells them to memorize it.

DC: New York

Tim and Kara wait for the ship on the opposite side of the country where the others were. Tim was surprised to see that Kara was waiting and decided to team up. Kara was just as surprised to see Robin entering as well as entering under the same conditions. They aren't kids they have grown and it is time they showed it. New York City docks were full of people ready to enter the tournament and claim there prize. Many are fighters in a gang, others are people who want more out of life and try for the prize and most want to prove themselves as the greatest warrior. Tim's eyes widen as he finds two characters he has seen multiple times, Joker and Harley. "Kara follow me." Tim says softly as the slip away.

"Tim where are we going?" Kara asks annoyed about being dragged around.

"Joker and Harley are here. If they see me here and Robin in the tournament it won't take them long to connect the dots." Tim looks over to Joker noticing his mouth moving. "Can you listen in to what Joker is saying?" He asks.

"No problem." Kara says as she concentrates.

"Soon that lion will be ours along with the royalties for winning. No one will be able to stop us when we get back to Gotham not even that pointy eared freak."

Kara relays what she heard to Tim. "So Joker thinks he can win huh. Well he is in for a nasty surprise when he gets there."

"Should he even go? We can take him out now." Kara says.

"No we can't draw attention to ourselves. Not yet anyway. We will deal with him later."

Kara puts on a pouting face but agrees.

Marvel/Tekken: Tokyo

Jin Kazama stands on the docks waiting for the ship to come. Jin anxious to get there wonders what this tournament holds and if there is any connection to his past and his mother. Jin thinks back to his battle with Ogre. Jin remembers Ogre melting away after the battle and was certain he had destroyed the monster that killed his mother. But now with these nightmares and the tournament Jin had to wonder is Ogre back. "Well well well, look who it is." A voice calls from behind. Jin turns to find Hwoarang standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Jin groans.

"I came to see you. We have a score to settle and were settling it at the tournament."

Laughter can be heard from in the background. "A score to settle? What kind of a score? Your wounded pride?"

"Who's there? You pickin' a fight?" Hwoarang shouts.

Yosimitsu walks out of the shadows, "**I **have a score to settle. You two and your pathetic rivalry is a joke." Yosimitsu walks past the two waiting for the ship to arrive.

Ediena:

Sindel, Kitanna, Jade, along with other warriors wait at the beach for Shang Tsung. Sindel looks around the beach shocked at how many fighters are here for only the prize. To their left is Captain Sarez a pirate of Ediena who was 5'11" with a sharp black mustache matching his hair under a blue hat and red eyes. Sarez wears red boots, blue pants, and white vest. Behind Sarez is his band of marauders. In front are Sarah and Delilah two warriors wearing gold armor and skirts matching there hair Sarah's being sky blue and Delilah with fire red. To the right is a well known murder that has slaughtered multiple people. He goes by the name Griffith a warrior with black skin purple pants, matching his vest and his face mask. Behind the royal family were five of Ediena's bravest guards. "This is disgusting!" Jade shouts looking at Griffith. Griffith and Jade had battled not long after Outworld was sealed. Griffith managed to escape wounding Jade's pride.

"I don't like the idea of other fighters joining either but we could use this to our advantage. If these fighters can stop Shang Tsung's minions it'll be less of a hassle for us." Sindel replies.

"Still I don't like the idea of that maniac entering." Jade replies.

Suddenly a green cylinder aura appears in front of the fighters. Shang Tsung walks onto the beach followed be three guards. "Welcome fighters please enter the portal and let the tournament be underway."


	15. Take off 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these characters

14

DC: Pacific Ocean.

Joker stands on the side of the ship impaitiently waiting the arrival to their destination. Punch, June, and Prank were playing jokes on the other passangers making their boss proud. Harley was continuing her exercises at Jokers request. Sweat was pouring down her face smearing her makeup as she thinks about what the purpose is. She thinks about her past and how her life came to this. After she became Harley Quinn the famous criminal she followed Joker all over the country and was totally devoted and in love with him. Now her love was dwindling. In fact ever since escaping they have not shared a kiss let alone make love. Her only reason for being here is what Joker's plan is for the two of them. His plan is that once they win they will have to money to drop all charges against them and live the life of luxury. Harley hopes that then they will be able to settle down. "What is that?" Someone calls

Harley stands up from doing push-ups to see another ship coming into veiw. From the other side another. A total of twenty ships appear covering the ocean. The ships stop and wait in the water as the portal appears. One ship floats into the portal followed by another. "Where are we going?" Joker mummers to himself .

"Uh Mr. J mind if I abandon ship?" Harley asks looking at the portal.

"Yeh yeh." Joker replies waving. "So is the tournament on a..." Joker pauses then shouts. "Harley get back here!"

SF: Shadow Law Airship

Bison's airship had been tailing the ship ever since its departure in San Fransico. In the middle of the pacific other ships gather as a portal appears. One by one the ships dissappear into the portal dissappearing off radar. "Land the ship and follow them!" Bison orders. The ship drops into the water following closly into the portal. Entering the green aura the ship goes offline and black for a couple of minutes. Suddenly the lights appear and all systems begin to function normally. The view screen reveals a blue sky and purple clouds along with multiple green and red islands. "Where are we?" Bison asks.

Outword: Shao Kahn Palace

Shao Kahn and Apocalyps sit at there thrones surrounded by their finest warriors. Starting at the left was reptile a lizard like creature 7ft tall with a long tail. Next to him was Tanya a woman clad in yellow with white eyes and long black hair. Quan Chi a scorceror with red designs on his face and black eyes wearing a blue battle suit. Then Reiko a warrior with short spiky black hair and bright white eyes filled with anger as he wore a red chest armor and black spike pants. Followed by Baraka a creature with razor sharp teeth yellow eyes wearing red sleevless chest armor and black pants matching his boots. Next to Baraka was Mileena a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes clad in pink matching her face mask. "Where are my Shokan warriors?" Shao Kahn asks curiously.

Shang Tsung appeared in the center, "My lord, the Shokan's are training for the prelim. I must also express my concern that the warriors have come and there are more than expected. I believe we need more fighters than what we have."

"Agreed. Quan Chi open a portal to the Neitherrealm and Summon three of the deadliest warriors."

"Yes my lord right away." Quan Chi said before leaving.

"The rest of you get to your posts. Shang Tsung prepare to entertain our guests."

Everyone in the room leaves preparing for the largest tournament. Quan Chi enters the chamber saying a spell silently as a portal enters. A skeleton creature with red eyes holding a circular shield and long sword wearing gold armor appears followed by a grey ninja clad in blue carrying knives on his back. Third a face Quan chi knew well was Drahmin an oni with burned skin wearing a club glove and a light seafoam green mask. "Welcome fighters. You have been summoned to participate in the Tournament of Realms. Follow me to your mast..." Quan Chi is cut off as another fighter is freed from the Neitherrealm. The warrior rushes out of the portal immediately kicking Quan Chi. Quan Chi falls back then gets a better look at his attacker. In was a ninja clad in yellow with a black hood and yellow mask. His eyes were pure white as he looks down on Quan Chi. "Scorpion!" Quan Chi shrieks. Quan Chi betrayed Scorpion killing his family and clan. Scorpion takes out a blade ready to kill his rival but is attacked from behind by the three warriors. Scorpion takes off out a window dissappearing in the flames leaving Quan Chi in fear.

The shore

On the islands fighters began to pour out of the ships following a the gaurds. Harley was busy carrying the bags of most of Joker's gang. Prank came down with his bag in hand not wanting trouble the Harley any further. "Prank what are you doing. Give your bag to Harley." Joker says rather annoyed.

"But boss she has so much akready I thought..." Prank started.

"Prank it is part of her training. Now give Harley the bag." Joker orders as Prank reluctantly places the bag on the already overloaded Harley. The five make their way down the road soon four as Harley fell behind. Everyone reached the statue as Joker stands marveling at it. "Look at that Harley that is what we're here for." Jokers says waiting for a reply. "Harley?" Joker turns finding Harley coming down the hill slowly. "Harley hurry your lazy but over here." Joker shouts before turning back to the statue. Harley having enough of her bosses needling drops all but the heaviest bag throwing it at Joker smacking him in the back of the head.

Joker stands up to say something when a large gong sounds catching everyones attention. "Greetings warriors of the realms. This is Outworld another realm in where you will be fighting. Only four hundered fighters will be participating. All of you were given a number that number is the assigned post where your preliminary fights will be. Remeber you are eliminated from the tournament if you are knocked out, unable to fight, forfiet, or die. Now let The Tournament of Realms commence!"


	16. Preliminary

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters.

Fighters head towards their designations ready to win their prize. Compainions said farewell to one another knowing they would see eachother after the match. Bison and his soldiers stay where theyare looking around deciding what to do. "Each of you choose a different ship and follow it to a ring." Bison orders before walking to the closest ship.

Ring 29

Superman steps into the ring looking at the fighter before him. He is a dark skinned man standing 6'5" with brown eyes and a blond mohawk. The man wears a black lether vest matching his black pants over his brown western boots. The man stare at Superman the laughs loudly. "This is my first match? Some kinda whack job who thinks he is a superhero. I'm Birdie your last fight." Birdie charges throwing his right fist forward as Superman catches it moving back slightly. Superman returns with an uppercut that knocks Birdie to the ground. Birdie shakes off the dizzyness and stands looking at his opponent rubbing his fist. Birdie throws out his chain wrapping it around Superman and pulls him into the air before smashing him into the ground. Birdie then lifts him in the air attempting the same manuver however the chain stops in the air as Superman floats in the air. Birdie's face is covered with amazment with as he says, "How the hell are you doing that?" Superman spins his body around taking Birdie the air then releasing him into a tree. Superman lands on the ground breathing heavily not sure why is body is a little weak.

Since the beginning of the match Superman has felt a form of weakness with in his body. Superman figures that it has to do with Outworld being a different dimension. In any case if his powers were failing him Superman needed to move fast and win the prliminary rounds.

Birdie stands up from throw and charges throwing his head forward knocking it against Superman's head. Birdie throws a hard right punch his fist wrapped with the chain knocking Superman back. Birdie moves forward grabbing the hero and rams his head ten times before tossing him to the floor. Superman tries to get up but is kicked in the stomach by Birdie. Birdie wraps his chain around the hero's neck choking him. "I told you I'm your last fight." Superman tightens his grip to the chain giving all his strenght he breaks the chain Birdie stumbles back eyes wide at his opponent. Superman rushes forward throws a series of punches at Birdie's knocking him unconsious.

A gaurd looks at Birdie before annoucing the winner.

Ring 400

Sodom a warrior stading 6'3" wearing a blue samuri helmet covering his face along with a red shirt, blue pants, and black sandels over white socks stares at his opponent Bryan Fury. The two wait silently for the other to make the move. Suddenly Bryan charges as Sodom pulls out two sais lunging forward. Bryan moves out of the way as Sodom lands on the ground rolling forward. Standing quickly Sodom recieves a punch to gut causing him to drop both weapons. Bryan continues his onslaught of punches an kicks as Sodom blocks most. Sodom counters with a kick in his opponents side following up with a punch across the jaw. Sodom moves forward attempting to grab Bryan. Bryan throws Sodom off and moves to attack. Both attack trying to gain the upper hand in the fight. Suddenly Sodom throws a chop to the throat. Bryan grabs his throat as he breaths hard. Sodom slides on the ground forcing Bryan to the ground. Sodom stands and walks over to his sai and picking it up. Sodom raises the weapon over Bryan saying, "It seems I've won." Sodom brings the blade down as Bryan grabs Sodom's wrist thrusting a punch into his gut. Sodom drops the weapon staggering back. Bryan lifts the weapon thrusting it into Sodom's jaw killing him instantly.

Ring 42

Stone steps into the ring happy to see his opponent was noneother the Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang. "So now we meet in battle and I will show you a true champion." Stone says getting ready for a fight. Liu sets himself up aswell. Ever since their first meeting the two have been glaring eachother wanting to prove who the better fighter was. Stone had been picking a fight with Liu ready to prove he was the strongest not only in the Lin Kuie but in all five realms.

Stone makes the first move shaking the ground causing Liu to lose balance. Stone charges thrusting his fist making an uppercut knocking Liu back. Liu regains his stance as to block a kick sweeping Stone to the ground. Stone quickly stands charging Liu attacking wildly only to have each attack blocked. Liu fiinding his opening thrusts forward a punch knocking Stone back giving Liu a chance for a cartwheel kick. Stone hits the ground dazed at the attack. Furious Stone stands refusing to be defeated. Seeing a large boulder to the side Stone breaks it smaller peices throwing them at Liu. Liu seeing no way to dodge begins to block the stones as they fly towards him. Liu does well at first but as the stones continued his arms started to become sore letting the last three strike him in the stomache, shouhder, and face. Stone moves forward throwing punches which Liu could only block a couple as the rest broke through knocking Liu to the ground.

From afar Shang Tsung is looking at the match earnestly hoping this would be the end of their Liu Kang problem. It looks as though Liu was finished in this fight but as Shang Tsung knew from the past Liu was far from finished. As if on cue Liu stands up ready for the fight now. Stone charges throwing his right fist as Liu ducks returning with an uppercut that is blocked. The two warriors continue their battle attempting to make a hit. Liu moving quickly to avoid blocking. Seeing his chance Liu strikes forward thowing multiple punches all making contact. Stone falls back and starts to shake the ground as spikes begin to appear. Liu seeing no way out sets up throwing a flaming dragon out of his hands engulfing Stone knocking him unconcious declaring him the winner.

Shang Tsung saw the out come of the battle and knew something must be done or thier plans would be in vain.

Ring 321

Raven steps into the ring seeing a large man of 6'5" with long red hair and red beard wearing army green pants and black boots. Behind his opponent were five men shouting in unison White Power. "Hah. This is my first opponent? I won't have to work up a sweat fighting this boy here." The man shouts loudly trying to get arise out of Raven. "C'mon boy take your best shot." The man says leaning forward. In a split second Raven jumps up kicking his oponent in the as he spins a full 180 turn before falling on his face. Raven turns to the mans cheering crowd seeing their look of horror as he is annouced the winner.

Ring 345

Ken finds himself facing a muscular opponent wearing a black mask, black sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black boots. On his hands were two black fingerless gloves with wires connect all the way to his mask. When the gaurd asked his name he replied it was Bane. The two warriors stare at eachother before Ken makes the first move charging as his foot strikes across Bane's jaw. Bane moves forward throwing his fist forward as Ken easily dodges thrusting his fist into Bane's stomach causing him to move back holding his stomach. Bane glares at his opponet staring at him planning his next move. Standing tall Bane places his left hand on a dial on his right hand turning it. Slowly Bane starts to grow larger and stronger soon Bane standing 8ft towers over a completely shocked Ken. Bane charges as Ken throws a hado-ken which Bane plows through not even slowing him down as a large fist launches knocking him across the face. Ken rolls on the ground surprised he was able to stand consious still. Ken stands staring at his opponent his eyes lit with a fire dorment since the battle with Bison. Taking all the power he can summon Ken forms a tornado around him. Bane turs the nod even more as muscles grow bracing himself for the impact. "Shoruken!" Ken shouts making impact breaking through Bane's defense lifting him three feat in the air. Bane comes down landing on his feat before falling to the ground unconsious. Ken smiles at the victory knowing he made the right decision entering the tournament.

Ring 90

Bruce Irving wearing blue shorts with red trimming steps into the ring to face off against Sagat. Sagat smiles at the site of another kickboxer. Sagat steps forward setting himself up surprised as Bruce matches his stance. Sagat makes the first move leaping forward as Bruce moves and follows a knee thrust just as Sagat turns around. Bruces knee strikes Sagats stomache followed by an elbow strike to the jaw. Sagat stumbles back wearing a cold smile. Sagat regains composure and rushes forward, both warriors kick eachother in the side niether one feeling any pain. Both move trying to weaken the other sudden Sagat pulls back firing an arch like blade shouting "Tiger!" Caught completely off gaurd Bruce take the full hit as he flies back hitting the ground.

Bruce stands saying, "What the hell was that?"

Sagat laughs saying, "That was but a small portion of what I can do. I suggest you give up while you can."

Bruce glares at Sagat saying, "Not gonna happen."

Both fighters charge attacking eachother move for move. Sagat having enough of their dance crouches down shouting, "Tiger uppercut!" Leaping up ten feet into the air Bruce lands on the ground unconcious and broken.


	17. Preliminary 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters.

16

Shang Tsung sits in chair watching the fights continue. Many fighters have shown potential to join their army and save themselves. Shang Tsung's eyes were locked in ring 135 as a black and red creature was literally tearing his opponent appart. Turning to ring 5 he saw a man throwing cards exploding on impact. This tournament is definately one worth watching. "Lord Shang Tsung!" A soldier calls bringing the sorcerer out of his thoughts.

"Yes." Shang Tsung replies.

"We have three fighters already entered in the tournament." The Soldier says handing him the names.

"Already the preliminaries just begun." Shang Tsung takes the paper and looks it over. The first two are no surprise as they are Goro and Sheeva. The third name surprises Shang Tsung since it is not Kintaro's but Ghost Rider. "Soldier who is this Ghost Rider?" He asks.

"A fighter in ring 19. He just looked at his opponent and set him in pain." The soldier replies. Shang Tsung turns to ring 19 seeing the flaming warrior. Ghost Rider stares back as the soldier, the other warriors, and Outworld itself melts away into black void surrounding the two warriors. Shang Tsung looks at Ghost Rider fear filling his skull as what whispers from the rider, 'Vengence will be served.'. "Lord Shang Tsung?" The soldier says getting his attention.

"Y...yes?" The sorceror replies.

"Are you alright?" The solider says with concern.

"I...I'm fine. Where is Kintaro?" Shang Tsung asks wishing to change the subject.

"He is in a fight in ring 99."

Ring 99

Kintaro a four armed tiger creature with a gold chest armor and loin cloth hits the ground rubbing his jaw looking up at his opponent Darkseid. The rock like creature was far more powerful than anything he had ever faced. Since the begining of the fight Kintaro was unable to land a hit on him. Kintaro gets up and roars loudly his body healing from some of the attack before he charges. His upper right arm swings forward as Darkseid lowers himself dodging the attack then uppercuts following a swing with his fist in the stomach. Darkseid continues his onslaught until Kintaro's right upper arm and left lower arm catches both hands. The two remaining arms throw their fist into Darksied's face and stomach constantly. Darksied throws his leg into the Shokan's stomach forcing him to release his grip and fall over in pain. Both hands clasped together raise above Darksied's head as he bring them down dropping the tiger Shoken to the ground before kicking him across the face. Kintaro not ready to give up fires two fireballs from his mouth. In retailiation Darksied's eye beams cut through the fireballs vaporizing Kintaro naming him the winner.

Ring 213

Jubilee waits at her ring ready to prove her strength. She had been in a couple of matches already holding her own and doing well. Jubilee is cloaked in a back cape and mask making sure none of the others find her before she wins. Jubilee is here to prove herself an X-MAN and nothing is going to stop her now. "X!" The announcer calls. Jubilee is keeping a low profile on her name as well as her looks. Jubilee jumps into the ring ready to face her opponent. "Craig Marduk!" The annoucer shouts.

A seven foot man wearing lime green shorts steps into the ring slapping the sides of his face, "I'll break your face!" He shouts. Jubilee takes her stance ready to fight as her opponent towers over her. Craig charges as does Jubilee throwing her foot out to kick only to miss as Craig slides to the left then slams his shoulder into her back knocking her to the ground rolling. Across the ground Jubilee stands up bracing herself as Craig charges then suddenly falls to ground throwing his knee into her stomach forcing her to the ground grinding his knee in. Craig rolls off as Jubilee clutches stomach at the pain. Craig looks at the girl hearing her moans of pain as it puts a smile on his face. Jubilee slowly stands tears stream down her face. Craig grabs the head of her cloak showing her face his fist before pulling it back. Jubilee thrusts her hands forward as sparks of glitter fly out knocking him back letting go of his prey. Jubilee now released, rushes forward, jumping up and slamming her knee into Craig's stomach only to fall to the ground clutching her knee. "Nice try." Craig laughs loudly. Craig grabs the girl again looking her right in the face. "I'm number one and don't you forget it." With all her strenght left Jubilee swung her leg, striking Craig below the belt forcing him to the ground in so much pain. After five minutes Jubilee is declared the winner.

Jubilee walks out of the ring still breathing hard from her battle removing her mask slightly get a drink of water. "Nice fight." A voice Jubilee reconized said from behind. Jubilee turns around to find Wolverine standing there, "I bet the part where he kneed you certainly hurt, but you certainly ended that fight well." Jubilee stares at Wolverine unsure of what to say. She had been caught and all she could think of is the fact that she would going home before the tournament even began. "You wanna say somethin or do you just wanna stand their with you mouth open?"

"I...Are..." Jubilee couldn't get the question out.

Wolverine stands there grinning, "Your afraid I'm going to send you home right?" Jubilee nods in reply. "Chill unlike the others I see you as an X-men. Besides I can't tell you to go home now after you dropped that big guy you just fought."

Filled with excitement Jubilee jumped into Wolverine's arms, "Thank you." She whispers.

"Sure thing Kid. You just win your spot." Wolverine says before breaking the embrace.

"You got it, Wolverine." Jubilee says still beaming about being able to stay.

Ring 2

Paul Pheonix steps into the ring psyched about his next match. He had hoped this next fighter would be something. The last two were nothing but steroid addicts hoping get win with drugs. His opponent Dan is a fighter standing 5ft wearing a pink gi with brown hair tied back and brown eyes. Paul stares at his opponent then bursts out laughing. "Nice outfit is Dan short for Danielle."

Dans face burns red as he replies, "Shut up. Pink is stylin." Dan says charging. Dan swing a hard kick as Paul ducks letting Dan sail over him. Paul turns around as Dan rolls on the floor then throws an uppercut towards Paul.

Paul steps back rubbing his jaw. "Geez, you call that a punch. Felt more like a love tap."

Dan grinds his teeth putting his hands together and shouts, "Gadouken!" A green projectile flies halfway before poping.

Paul bracing himself for the blow laughs after its pops. "You call that a power attack. Here let me show you a power attack." Paul runs forward, his arm charges covering in gold energy throwing his fist forward striking Dan in the center of the chest knocking him out.

Ring 314

Sakura prepares for her next fight, ready for its challenge. Throughout the preliminaries Sakura kept her eyes open for Ryu. Sakura knows that Ryu is older than her but she can't help falling for him. Ever since she laid eyes on him Sakura had this little girl fascination. Looking around the area she sees a figure that got her blood boiling. It is a young blonde woman wearing a dress waiting at the next ring. "Karin what are you doing here? I know your rich, so what you have to bring your self centered butt here?" Sakura shouts. The woman turns around revealing to Sakura the she is not Karin. Sakura sucks in her breath her face turning completely red. "I-I- am so- sorry. I-I-I thought you were someone else. Please forgive me it was totally uncalled for."

The woman smiles slightly then says, "Relax it was a mistake. I'm Lili." The woman said extending her hand.

"Sakura." She replies taking her hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks." Suddenly Sakura hears her name being called. "I have to." She said racing off to the ring.

"Good luck!" Lili shouts as Sakura waves back.

Sakura steps into the ring ready for her fight. Her opponent Shocktra steps into the setting herself for the fight. Both fighters waste no time charging forward attacking. Sakura holds her own unable to attack as her opponent is faster and better skilled. Suddenly Sakura is knocked across the face and sent rolling across the ground. Getting back up a shock of electricity hits Sakura directly knocking her back on the ground. Sakura shakes off the pain and stands. Placing her hands together she yells, "Hado-Ken!" A blue projectile fires hitting Shoctra in the chest knocking her back. Sakura charges and bends low spinning with her right leg extended knocking Shocktra to the ground. Both woman stand running forward their fist crash in the others face as they both back away breathing hard. Both charge again Sakura throws her fist forward but is blocked as Shocktra swings her fist. Sakura ducts then throughs un uppercut. Shocktra backs away slightly then throws an electric blast sending Sakura flying. Sakura looks up at her opponent and set herself up for a powerful attack. The air around her begins to gather as she moves towards Shocktra. Shocktra creates and electric barrier as the two forces collide. Sakura breaks through her fist aims at her jaw knocking her in the air as Sakura shouts, "Shoruken!" Shocktra falls to the ground unconscious as Sakura stands over her triumphantly.

Ring 299

Hwoarang steps into the ring ready to fight his opponent Mister X. Mister X is a man with brown hair slicked wearing black sunglasses, tatoos all over his chest, black pants and black shoes. Both warriors set themselves up for the fight. Hwoarang moves forward swinging his foot forward Mister X backs away from the attack. Hwoarang throws multiple kicks but misses his opponent each time. Hwoarang throws a punch that is easily block as Mister X returns with three punches knocking Hwoarang down. Hwoarang stands only to be kicked to the ground again. Hwoarang rolls back and stands rushing forward throwing a jump kick as Mister X moves to the left. As soon as Hwoarang touchs ground he spins around as his leg is caught by his opponent before Mister X slams his elbow into it making the leg numb. "#!&. How do you what I'm going to do. Can you read my mind?" Hwoarang asks holding his leg.

Mister X laughs and replies, "No I have studied multiple martial arts including Tawando. Your easy to read just a normal street fighter." Hwoarang annoyed at the laughter lifts off with his good leg throwing his fist forward crashing it into Mister X's face forcing him to the ground. Hwoarang regains his position as Mister X stands. Hwoarang swings his dead leg knocking his opponents sunglasses off his face. Mister X looks up his brown eyes full of amusment. "It seems I underestimated you." Mister X moves quickly swinging his right leg up knocking Hwoarang down then brings his heal down knocking out the other leg. "Now I've won." Mister X says triumphantly before walking away.

"X!" Hwoarang shouts. Mister X turns around as Hwoarang lifts off with his arms his two legs slam into Mister X's face breaking his nose knocking him out cold declaring Hwoarang the winner.


	18. Preliminary 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

I Dedicate this chapter to My Lord and Savior Jesus Christ

Shao Kahn's Palace.

Shao Kahn sat at his throne waiting for the results of the preliminary along with wondering where Apocolypse was. Ever since the beginning of the tournament Apocolypse left to search the grounds and gain information on the comption. Shao Kahn thought of his partnership with Apocolypse curious as to his motives for searching the field. It was also a dangerous move, for if anyone from his realm should reconize him, it could threaten their plans. A soldier walked into the room gaining the attention of the Outworld ruler. "Yes?" The ruler asked.

"Lord Shao Kahn, some of the contestants have brought guests. Should they be allowed to stay?"

Shao Kahn pondered the question, "Let them stay. It might make things more interesting."

"Also many of the fighters who have failed wish to stay." The soldier continued.

"I don't see a problem with that." Shao Kahn replied.

"I do." A voice called from the hall. Both the soldier and Shao Kahn turned their heads to see Apocolypse walking over to his throne.

"Glad you could finally join us Apocalypse. Mind telling us what the problem is?" Shao Kahn asked.

"Many of the fighters wish to have the prize by any means even stealing it. We should focus on winning the tournament not guarding the false prize."

Shao Kahn rubbed his chin slightly then replied, "Very well. Send word to all soldiers that failed fighters must leave no exceptions." The soldier bowed before leaving the room. Shao Kahn turned to Apocolyps, "I don't like you going out where others can see you. Five realms are within our grasp and there is no room for mistakes."

Apocalypse held his gaze straight ahead as he replied, "I don't make mistakes. I masked my presence carefully. Don't forget I have just as much to lose as you do."

Shao Kahn remains in his seat as fears of betrayal are diminished.

Ring 345

Ken sat down sweat dripping from his face from the recent fight. The tournament was harder than he expected. Ken had about two or three more matches before gaining position into the tournament itself. Truthfully though, ever since his fight with Bane, Ken had his doubts of making it. However throwing in the towel was never his style. He was here and he would go as far as he could. "Master Ken!" A voice called from behind. Ken turned to see a fighter in a yellow karate gi with brown hair at the top and grey on the sides.

"Sean. What brings you here?" Ken asked. Sean was a student who lost to Ken in a tournament but kept training.

"Same as you. I'm here to test my limit and see how far I can take them. How are things going here did you make it in yet?" Sean asked.

"Not yet. You?" Ken replied.

"Naw, I have one more match. They let us take five minute break so I thought I would see you."

Ken smiled, "So how did you find me?"

"Saw you take out the big guy down. Your the only one next to Ryu who can pull that move off. And you wear red."

Ken's name was called, "Hey let me know how match goes."

"You got it." Sean said before going back to the ring ready to his receive spot.

At ring 342 Cyrax waited with Sonya for his final fight. Circuits from his left shoulder sparked up from a previous battle. Sonya being careful helped to repair the shoulder before the match. "This Sean kid is going to be a tough fight. Unless I have full strength I doubt I could beat him."

"None of that were on a mission, remember." Sonya said covering his shoulder. "You only have half the power in that arm but you'll do fine."

"Cyrax and Sean come to the ring for your fight." The annoucer called. Cyrax and Sean stepped into the ring staring at each other. Sean smiled as if he already won the match. The annoucer called for the match to begin. Sean wasted no time as he charged throwing a spinning kick. Cyrax ducks under it and quickly threw his net ensnaring the young warrior. Sean taking all his might ripped through it and attacked. A barrage of punches flew forward as Cyrax blocked all. His left arm was giving him trouble from the impact of the punches. Seeing this weakness Sean moves in at the left causing Cyrax to continue blocking with that hand. As Sean throws another kick Cyrax ducks down, swinging his leg, knocking Sean to the ground following with a heel drop. Sean grabbed his stomach and stood irritated. Placing his hands together he threw a hado-ken making direct contact on the left shoulder flooring his opponent. Cyrax grabbed his shoulder and looked at Sean standing over him with a cocky smile. 'He won't survive.' Cyrax thought to himself. 'He is too over confident, he'll die in this tournament.' Cyrax stood letting his shoulder drop. Steadying himself he tried to find away to stop the warrior without permanently hurting him. Cyrax came up with a plan waiting for the right moment. Cyrax sets for a fight as Sean fires another Hado-ken. Cyrax disappears leaving Sean. Turning around Sean finds his opponent standing on one leg spinning around kicking him the face multiple times. Cyrax stopped looking at Sean staggering. 'Please fall, please fall.' Cyrax begged silently. Sean falls forward declaring Cyrax the winner.

"A cheap way to win but you are too arrogant to enter this tournament." Cyrax said before leaving.

Ring 5

Gambit stretched, waiting for his next match. He had three matches to go and until he would claim his spot in the tournament. As he waited, Gambit wondered how the others were fairing in their matches. Some of the fights were tough, others not so much. It was amazing how some of those who entered thought they could fight let alone win. "Hey Gambit." A voice called. Gambit turned around to see Rogue floating to the ground. "How are things here?"

Gambit surprised at Rogue's sudden appearance, "I'm good. I just have three matches to go. You?"

"I'm done. I was just checking on the others. Wolverine has five to go, Cyclops one, Jean is in as well as Ghost Rider, Thor, and Captain America, and Spiderman has three more. So it seems like a safe bet were all going to be in."

"Yeah but we still have no idea why were here." Gambit said.

"Atomic Skull and Gambit come to the ring." The annoucer called.

"How about a kiss for good luck?" Gambit asked smiling.

Rogue frowns and replied, "Quit being smart and get in there."

Gambit shrugged and walked away. Rogue stared at Gambit wishing he wouldn't make it so hard for her. She did love him but she knew her touch would kill him. His flirtatious ways didn't help her feelings but only make them worse.

Gambit stepped into the ring staring at Atomic Skull who stared back. Atomic Skull was six feet five dressed in yellow spandex with a green skull surrounded by fire. Gambit looked his opponent over, "So are you Ghost Rider's cousin?"

"I have no idea what you're taking about." Atomic Skull replied before shooting a beam.

Gambit moved left throwing an ace of spades. Atomic Skull returned fire from his left as the projectiles canceled each other out. Atomic Skull rushed forward swinging his left arm into Gamit's stomach, then drops both fist on his back. Grabbing the coat Atomic Skull threw Gambit across the ground. Gambit stands as he saw his opponent rushing forward. Grabbing his staff Gambit unleashed it into Atomic Skulls stomach then lifts it up catching his jaw before finishing him with a swing to the right leg causing him to fall to the ground. Atomic Skull sat up and fires striking his opponent right in the chest. Taking full power he threw another attack as Gambit rolled out of the way pulling out three cards pitching them at Atomic Skull. All three make their mark across his chest. The green skull warrior fell to the ground. Shaking off the pain as he stood, Atomic Skull saw Gambit come flying down swing around his staff, following with a poke in the stomach, finishing off with another upwards swing. Atomic Skull staggers in the ring "That all you got?" He breathed out. Gambit slams his staff on the ground and swings his legs around kicking the villain to the ground knocking him out cold. Being declared the winner, Gambit turned to Rogue winking at her.

Ring 112

Wonder Woman sat down in the sands closing her eyes relaxing as the island wind rushed on her. It felt like home back on the mascara. It felt strange being here almost like she belonged. Diana missed home and her life there however she was needed off the island to stop crime, and protect the world, as she was doing now. After the tournament though, Wonder Woman thought she should take a vacation home. "Wonder Woman!" The referee called. Wonder Woman sighed to herself and floated to the ring. Upon entering the ring Wonder Woman found a 6 ft man with red hair spiked up wearing blue boxer shorts and yellow and blue rings on hi arms. His name was Adon, a Muy Thai champion, here to prove to everyone he was the Muy Thai God.

The fight began as Adon charged swinging his left leg forward making contact with Wonder Woman's right arm, as she blocked only to dodge a knee thrust, and get caught with an elbow swing. Wonder Woman fell back steadying her position only to be hit again in the face with Adon's knee. Swinging her head back from the blow Adon grabbed her shoulders kneeing her in the stomach several times finishing her off with a knee attack to her jaw. "I am the God of Muy Thai!" Adon shouted taking his band off in victory. Wonder Woman shakes the pain away as she stood surprised at his strength.

"Its not over." Wonder Woman said smiling. She charged her fists flew as Adon started block. Suddenly changing her attacks she lifted her foot, kicking Adon in the jaw causing him to fly up crashing to the ground. Adon growled angrily and stood setting himself up. Adon leaped upward bringing his heel down yelling, "Jaguar kick. Wonder Woman leaped back as Adon broke the ground. The warrior slid his leg across the ground but missed as Wonder Woman ascended upward. Adon smiled cruelly before crouching down, "Rising Jaguar!" Adon lifted off his knee making contact in the Amazon's abdomen dropping her to the ground. Wonder Woman stood setting herself up in a position. Adon saw his chance to win as he leaped forward landing just short of the Amazon throwing an uppercut knocking his opponent into the air. Wonder Woman landed on the ground not sure how much more of this guy she could take and stood up on her guard, eyes filled with fire.

"You just don't give up do you?" Adon snarled setting himself up before charging. Leaping forward Wonder Woman grabbed her lasso wrapping it around Adon twirling him around while lifting in the air. Suddenly without warning she dropped the Muy Thai warrior on the ground with a loud thud. Adon stood dizzy and annoyed looking forward Wonder Woman flew in spinning around, fists forward, knocking him in the head. Adon soared across the ground, before hitting a tree. Wonder Woman landed feet forward in the stomach knocking him out. Diana walked out of the ring as the guards took the body to the ship.

"Nearly blew it didn't you?" Orion called leaning against a tree.

"That guy was stronger than he appeared. It was almost like fighting Batman but faster."

"Yeah we had one guy knockout Bane in one hit."

Wonder Woman dropped her jaw. "One hit!" Wonder Woman had a bout with Bane as well as Superman and neither one took Bane in one hit. "Any news of our mission?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yea, Darkseid, his companions the Female Furies and Kaliback are in the tournament. As for why Fate asked us here I don't know."

"Will find out soon. Don't worry."

Ring 138

Peter with his mask off sat on the beach relaxing after winning his spot. Opening his eyes he looked out at the ocean remembering his honeymoon with Mary Jane. Walking along the beach before dinner Mary Jane suggested going on a swim. Peter pointed out they didn't have a swim suit but his wife claimed they didn't need one. The two spent so much time in the water they nearly missed dinner. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud familiar laughter coming from a couple of rings down. Peter jumped up his face filled with fear as he walked towards the laughter. There in ring One thirty-five Carnage stood slaughtering another fighter laughing as their blood covers the ground. Carnage cheered himself as the rest of the competitors finally leave. Peter stared at Carnage unable to grasp how he survived. Something inside him snapped, as he leaped into the ring jumping Carnage knocking him down, his fist slammed into the murderers face. "You! You ruined my life. I am going kill you!" Peter shouted until five guards restrained him.

"That enough!" A guard shouted. "Their will be no fighting outside the ring."

"What is going on here?" Captain America said showing up with Thor and Ghost Rider.

"That freak is responsible for destroying my life!" Peter shouted pointing at Carnage.

Carnage smiled walking over to Peter, "Aw upset over what I did to your little wifey, photographer? Didn't you like my little mark I gave?"

Peter stopped stunned, "What mark?"

"Oooooh you didn't notice? Some husband you are. It's a nice large cut across her pretty little stomach."

Peter threw off the guards grabbing Carnage by the throat. Thor and Ghost Rider moved in restraining Peter best to their abilities. "You! I swear by the end of this tournament you will die." Peter shouted in a rage as Carnage walked away laughing at the statement.

Captain America sat Peter down and asked, "What was that all about? You have never came close to killing someone like that. Even during the Carnage massacre you refused to kill him, and what was that comment about your wife?"

Peter jumped up knocking Captain America down. "That comment was what ruined my marriage. Carnage captured my wife and tortured her. Mary Jane is in a state of shock and won't leave her Aunt's house and **you** just let the freak responsible get away!" Peter turned away from the hero and looked at Ghost Rider and Thor. "And you two helped." He commented before walking away.

Ring 166

Ryu and King Snake battled in the finales to see who would enter the tournament. Both warriors moving at amazing speeds each trying make a mark. King Snake a man at 5'10" with blond hair tied back, brown eyes, with a snake tattoo on his chest made several attempts to kill Ryu without mercy. Ryu stood his ground at what seemed to be his deadliest fight, since Bison. Despite King Snake unable to throw projectiles he was skilled in multiple assassin attacks. Ryu jumped back firing his hado-ken. King Snake moved left running in flattening his hand aiming at Ryu's throat. The white clad warrior crouched down waiting as his opponent appeared over him then jumped up. "Shoru-ken!" Ryu soared into the air King Snake attached to his fist. As Ryu landed, his opponent crashed to the ground.

"I am not done!" King Snakes shouted slowly standing up.

Ryu turned jumping forward, "Tornado kick." Spinning forward Ryu's leg made contact knocking out the assassin declaring him the winner.

Ring 182

Harley tired and dehydrated waited for the semi-finals. She had fought hard through the preliminaries and was two matches away from receiving her spot. "Hoo Boy! I can just feel that statue already." Joker said carrying a bottle of water. Harley smiled thinking it was for her until she saw him drink it all. "Man this place is hot. I could lose the mind in this heat; if I had one." Joker burst out laughing as Harley just lightly giggled.

"Harley Jester!" The guard called.

"Alright Slugger waste this opponenet." Joker cheered patting her on the back.Harley sighed heavily and walked over to the ring. Their Harley waits as her opponent is called.

"Jade come to the ring." The guard ordered.

A woman in green steps into the ring a staff in hand making the female jester go pale. Jade noticing her opponent's fear of the staff tossed it to the side. Harley sighed with relief then set up for battle. The two women closed the distance, fists armed for the fight. Harley threw her left as Jade blocked returning the punch. Harley leaped back, then moved in, only to be caught with Jade's right in the stomach followed with a knee thrust in the jaw. Harley fell to ground from the blow wishing she could have been knocked out. Harley shook the pain away and leaped forward, her fist crashing into Jade's cheek. Jade moved back as the Jester swung her leg around multiple times. After her opponent's assult ended Jade struck with a kick of her own knocking the jester to the ground again.

Off to the sidelines Joker watched in horror cursing under his breath.

Harley regained her strength and rushed forward throwing an uppercut as Jade dodged back. Harley spinning around elbowed Jade in the stomach then thrusted upward knocking her in the jaw. The Amazon fell back but regained her balance. The two woman charged their fists colliding into each other. Both regained balance and moved in again. Both warriors rush matching each other move for move attemping to over power the other. After another crash in their faces, the warriors pull back. "You fight well." Jade said breaking the silence.

Harley smiled at the comment, they heard, "Harley quit pussy-footing around and finish her!" Harley groaned at her bosses comment but moved forward.

Throwing a kick forward Jade blocked before moving her fist forward striking striking her opponents nose. Blood trickled down the jesters nose mixing with her face makeup giving her a haunting look. Harley swiped the blood away from her nose as she charged forward swinging her fists. Jade started blocking keeping her fists up as Harley continued her barrage. Jade found an openning thrusting her foot into Harley knocking the wind out of her forcing the jester to her knees. Breathing heavily Harley looks around seeing her oppoent then Joker before passing out from exhaustion.

"Harley! Harley quit lying around and get up!"

The guard checks over her then annouced Jade the winner.

"What!" Joker shouted walking up to the gaurd. "She's not out! Just resting! Get up Harley!"

The gaurd looks at Harley then back at Joker. ,"Winner Jade." He repeated.

"Cetainly we can make some kind of agreement." Joker said slipping a fifty in his chest plate.

The gaurd grabbed the bill tearing it in half, "Your form of currency is useless, return to the ship."

"Listen you peice of trash..." Joker paused feeling a sharp object at the side of his throat. Looking left Joker found a blade connected to another guard's arm. Joker released the first guard dusting his shoulder off then turns to see his group surrounded.

"Return to the ship before we make you."

Joker smiled replying, "Of course."

Punch gathered Harley and headed towards the ship. "Follow them." The Gaurd ordered the one with the blade.

Joker halfway to the boats turned left. "Uh Boss, Where are you going?" Punch asked.

"We are finding a campsite, this tournament isn't over for us yet." Joker replied looking around.

"The tournament is over for you. Go to the ships now!" The gaurd said coming out of the trees.

Joker whipped out a gun spraying the gaurd with a gas. The guard started coughing, soon turning into laughter. "This tournament is not over for us yet." Joker said looking at the laughing corpse.


	19. Preliminary 4

Ring 16

Batman laid his cape over a rock and stepped into the ring ready for his fight. The tournament had been fairly easy for him. Some of the fighters lasted longer than others but nonetheless they lost. Batman made it to the semi-final in his block and was ready to win. While waiting in between fights he looked around assessing the situation. Many of the contestants were here just for the prize thinking they could win with luck, drugs, and skill lack their of. Six thousand people showed up four thousand are 'competing' and seven hundred are worthy of compitition. It was amazing that within a few hours four thousand contestants were reduced to four hundred. Of course many 'fighters' dropped out after seeing the wierd and deadly creatures they were facing. Batman looked over those who made with his binochulars finding some oponnents. Many were what seemed like ordinary humans however some launched certain energy attacks. Many other creatures held different looks, such as having four arms, looking like skeletons or the most bloodlust was the red and black tentical creature. No doubt this mission was dangerous but it was also interesting.

"Feng Wei!" The gaurd called. A tall man around his thirties with long black hair tied back in a braid stepped forward. His red boots connecting to purple and gold pants slammed to the ground.

"Batman!" The gaurd shouted loudly.

Batman stepped into the ring staring at his opponent. Feng Wei charged forward throwing his fist just as Batman caught it throwing the warrior over his shoulder causing him to land on the ground. Dirt floats off the ground upon impact. Feng immediately stood up rushing forward before leaping at the Dark Knight. Batman ducks as Feng sailed over him landing on the ground. Turning around Feng recieves a kick from Batman in the jaw knocking him back. Feng shot forward fists flying as Batman dodged and blocked as the attacks kept coming. 'This opponent is physically powerful,' Batman thought watching his opponent. 'But he is short tempered.'

Feng launched forward elbow thrusting in an attempted to break Batman's chest as he did to his former master. Batman blocked quickly, his lower left arm taking in pain. Batman was forced back giving Feng the chance he need to strike as he threw his hand back lifting off the ground knocking his opponent in the jaw. Batman flew in the air before hitting the ground hard. Batman pushed himself off with right arm craddling his left. Feng rushed forward fists aimed at the left arm. Batman attempted to block with one are but failed as his opponent landed two heavy hits in his arm then in the face knocking Batman down. Feng walked over to the fallen knight raising his foot above Batman's chest. Feng dropped his foot as Batman moved out of the way throwing his batarang cutting his opponent across the face. Feng in a blinding rage charged forward as Batman dropped to the ground thrusting his fist in Feng's abdomine then followed with an uppercut. Feng fell back and regained position before Batman leaped in the air his left leg came down breaking Feng's nose causing him to fall unconsious. The guard walked over to Feng then turned to Batman claiming him the winner.

Ring 133

Spiderman walked around still upset about Carnage and his supposed allies. He wasn't sure who was to blame for the incident. His friends were only doing their jobs, he had no right to lash out at them, but still he was angery at Carnage. In Outworld Spiderman felt he couldn't trust anyone. He was on a bloodlust quest and he knew his allies would keep him from reaching his goal.

"Well well, who do we have here?" A woman with short blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white armor under black spandex walked up.

"Joystick? What are you doing here?" Spiderman asked in surprise setting himself into a fight.

"Whoa chill Spider, I'm only here to have fun. It's the only reason why I do anything."

"So you, who has tried to kill me on more than one occsion, has entered a tournament for fun." Spiderman said highly annoyed, "You should seek help."

Joystick laughed at the comment, "Your not the first to tell me that, and I never tried to kill you."

"Chun-li!" The guard called.

Joystick looked back then turned to Spiderman, "That is my opponent. I'll see you in the tournament handsome." Joystick took off towards the ring.

Chun-li and Joystick stare at one another prepared for their fight. The announcer ordered the fight as the two women leaped at each other clashing in the center both fist making contact on the others faces. Spiderman watched intently wondering who would win. Joystick was never really an enemy. She was mainly a player in what was called the "Great Game". Peter never fought Joystick but his clone had and told him everything about it. Spiderman was toying with the idea if Joystick should join them or not.

Chun-Li threw a heavy kick knocking Joystick to the ground. Joystick created a plasma stick throwing it at her opponent. The interpol agent leaped over the attack and landed only to be struck in the back, electricity surging through her body. "Guess you didn't know my plasma attack bounced huh." Joystick smiled amusingly.

Chun-li got up and threw a blue energy ball striking Joystick in the chest. "I have a few tricks myself."

Spiderman watching the fight figured if Joystick won the match he would ask her to join them in saving the world. Sure she was a major whack job, but she wasn't evil. Her skills would place her as a valuable ally. If she won that is.

Joystick smiled at the attack and charged. Two plasma sticks shot forward attacking Chun-li. Chun-li ducked down then moved again as they reversed. Joystick taking advantage of the situation slammed her fist into Chun-li's face knocking her to the ground. Joystick swung her leg into the agent's stomach causing her to roll back. The fighter flipped forward her heel aimed at Chun-li. Chun-li rolled forward just as Joystick landed then immediately rolled back, her foot knocking her opponent in the back of the head. Joystick fell forward her face sliding across the ground. Joystick growled before facing her opponent in anger. Joystick leaped at Chun-li tackling her to the ground throwing her fist into the agent multiple times. Chun-li back-handed Joystick cutting her with her bracelets. Joystick rolled off screaming in pain as she held her cheek. "You #!" Joystick screamed as blood seeped through her glove. Joystick threw another plasma stick at Chun-li. Chun-li duck the dodged only to be hit with a second one. Joystick rushed forward to finish her opponent. Chun-li quickly stood up throwing her rapid kick attack knocking Joystick unconcious.

"Winner Chun-Li!" The Guard annouced.

Spiderman watched as two other guards carried Joystick back to the ship. _'So much for asking her to join us.' _Spiderman thought to himself as we walked on.

Ring 278

Steve set himself up waiting for the final match and claim his spot for the tournament. So far the preliminaries were pretty easy. There wasn't much of a challenge for him in the ring. The boxer couldn't wait to get in the tournament and meet real fighters. The rings round him showed potential warriors to give him a fight. Although Steve was interested in the tournament he did not find Heihachi. He began to wander where he was, and if he was still in the tournament at all.

"Steve Fox!" The announcer called.

Steve quickly got up and moved to the ring.

"Balrog!"

Steve looked up to see a heavy weight boxer step into the ring. A wide smile appeared on the Balrog's face raising his glove in a challenge. Steve moved forward gloves up. As the fight was ordered to begin Balrog placed his left glove out for a tap. Steve looked at the glove then tapped it. Immediately Balrog shot his right knocking steve across the face. Steve hit the ground the looked up angerily. Getting off the floor he swung his left across the heavy weights face followed with two jabs in the gut. Balrog fell back surprised at the kid's strenght. Balrog charged throwing his fist as Steve ducked throwing an uppercut followed by multiple punches to the stomach. Having enough of the beating Balrog slammed his head forward into Steve's face. Steve backed away in pain as a heavy hit grinded into his stomach followed with an uppercut in the jaw. Despite his slow movements Balrog's attacks were causing damage to Steve. Balrog's fist charged up as it flew forward knocking Steve across the ground. Balrog wipes the blood from his nose as he raise his fist in the air declaring himself the winner. Steve looked up shaken and in pain as Balrog stared down eyes filled with arrogance believing he had already won. Steve had seen that look many times. It angered that the boxers doubted his abilities, that they didn't treated him as an equal because of his age.

Steve pushed himself off the ground and rushed forward. His fist lauched forward into Balrog's jaw. Blood spewed from the Shadow Law agent's mouth. Steve's fists continued forward slamming into Balrog's face until he fell to the ground. Balrog stood up wiping the blood from his face which was filled in anger as he stared at the British Boxer. Balrog moved in attacking as Steve dodged and blocked reading his opponent like a book. With careful eyes Steve watched paitently until he saw his chance. Launching an uppercut teeth flew from Balrog's mouth. Steve then fired a right across his face. Balog looked forward as electricty lightly gathered in Steve's left glove. His eyes wided just before Steve through the final punch knocking Balrog out.

"Winner contestant 278, Steve Fox." The guard shouted as Balrog was dragged off the field.

Ring 188

Johnny Cage was streching himself getting ready for his match. So far the fighters seemed pretty weak compared to his skill. Johnney was thrilled when he heard about the new tournament. It gave him a chance to test his skills as well as be able to write another box office movie. Johnny also knew he was needed to save the world from whoever was leading this charade. It was great to be in another tournament, testing his skills, and being with friends. Ever since arriving in Outworld he had his eyes on the lookout for his friends. "Johnny Cage?" A voice asked from behind. Johnny turned around to see Jade.

"Jade long time no see." Johnny said with a smile. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know rebuilding and protecting Ediena." Jade replied. "How is the acting career?"

"Good. I hope to make another one after this adventure." Johnny answered confidently.

"If your big head doesn't slow you down. This Jin guy looks pretty strong." Jade joked.

Johnny placed his sunglasses on smiling, "He may be strong, but he is no match for an action star."

Jade laughed at the comment, "So despite acting what have you been doing?"

"Well during my last movie, I met someone and now we're getting married after the tournament." Johnny replied showing his engagement ring..

Jade's jaw dropped, "Married. Wow. So some lady finally got you to settle down."

"Yep." Johnny answered. A guard announced his match. "I'll tell you about her after I win."

Jade nodded and whispered. "I just hope Sonya doesn't findout."

Johnny stepped into the ring staring his opponent down. Jin starred back determind to win. The fight began as both warriors wasted no time to attack. Their fist clashed in the center of the battle. The battle broke out as they continued the fight matching the other move for the move. Jin found an opening struck a hard heel kick knocking the eyeglasses off Johnny's face. Johnny's left eye bled as he looked at his glasses. "Those were five-hundred dollar glasses !((# !" Johnny atacked with his shadow kick striking him right in the stomache knocking him to the ground. Jin immediately got up and charged leaping forward. Johnny moved left then ducked as Jin's leg shot past him. Johnny heaved his right fist upward into Jin's jaw. Jin flew into the air landing hard on the ground. Shaking away the pain Jin stared at the movie star knowing he could not fail. He had to win, he had to know why dreams of his mother were plaguing him. Jin stood quickly rushed forward throwing a hard kick that Johnny backed away from. The movie star threw a green fire ball straight at his opponent. Jin's gloves sparking with electricity before his right fist flew forward. The electrical fist made contact with the green fire ball pushing it back striking its owner in the face. Jin charged forward striking Johnny with a twelve hit combo knocking the star in the air causing him to fall hard on the ground.

The gaurd examined Johnny and declared Jin the winner. From out of the ring Jade's jaw dropped in surprise as Johnny was defeated. Apparently this tournament was far more challenging than anything before.

Ring 333

Cody and Jax stared at eachother determind to win this match. It was the final fight of their ring, one would go home, and one would fight with his friends. Both warriors fought hard to make it to this match and to make to the tournament. The weight of the world was on both their shoulders. Both were fighting for the same cause but what was sad was that they didn't know it. At the start of the fight both fighters moved in. Jax swung a hard right as Cody ducked returning with a punch Jax's face followed by two more then finishing with a kick to the gut. Jax backed away looking his opponent over. Cody was apparently a skilled fighter in both speed and strength. The warrior assessed the situation knowing Cody's speed would be a problem. Jax crouches down slamming his fists into the ground causing a shock wave making it hard for Cody to stay on his feet. Jax moved in with a heavy right followed by his knee slamming into his opponent's gut. As Cody was over in pain Jax grabbed Cody setting him up for a suplex. Cody skillfully manuvering himself reversed the attack. Jax landed hard on his stomach as sand rose up upon impact. Jax immediately got up throwing a sonic wave knocking Cody back a couple of feet cunsing him to land hard on the ground. Cody immediately jumped up and charged forward as Jax copied the movements. Both warriors clashed attempting to over power the other. Jax held the strenght as Cody held speed and both filled with determination. Cody saw an opening and charged with his criminal uppercut. A whirlwind surrounded Cody's fist as it moved connecting with Jax's jaw sending him in the air and landing with a hard thud. Jax's rubbed his jaw and smiled, "My it seems you got more than I thought." Jax leaped forward fist in front. Cody moved left and shot his leg up. Jax reading Cody easily caught the leg and elbowed the abdomine. As Cody moved back in pain Jax closed any distance between them his arms unleash multiple punches. Cody staggered back breathing hard from his beating stared at Jax. With all his might Cody charged with an inch to spare Cody fell unconcious naming Jax the winner.

Ring 212

Sindel waited for her group outside ring two twelve. She won her match easily and hoped her group fared just as well. While waiting she decided to keep watch over who her opponent could be. Looking up she saw a large man body slam a smaller man into the dirt. The large man raised his fist in victory. "It ain't over yet." The small man said getting up. The large man charged in anger his fist thrown forward. The small man dodged throwing an upper cut knocking the man to the ground. The large man got up only to be knocked to the ground once more not moving.

"Winner Wolverine," The guard annouced. Wolverine was about to leave when suddenly the guard annouced, "Drahmin vs Wolverine."

Sindel covered her mouth in horror knowing who Drahmin was. She also knew this was an unfair fight as Wolverine could barely stand from the previous battle. "What! I just fought!" Wolverine shouted upset at the annoucement.

"We're short on time here. Fight or forfiet." The guard said smuggly. Sindle looked coldly at the guard knowing this was a set up. Drahmin was working for Shao Kahn and he needed to win to enter the tournament. Looking at the man she felt sorry to see him fight such a demon.

"Fine I'll fight." Wolverine said his voice filled with annoiance. Sindle watched Drahmin enter the ring. Dread filled her mind as she turned looking at Wolverine.

"Fight!" The guard shouted.

Drahmin charged wildly swinging his club against Wolverine's face. Following the first blow was a knee slamming into the mutants the ribs. A loud crack was heard as Wolverine fell to the ground followed by Drahmin howling a cry horrifying anyone with in hearing range. The oni clutched his knee rolling pain. Wolverine got up looking at his oponent on the ground. Sindle watched Wolverine walk over to his opponent. She was unsure of how the battle turned around when Wolverine never even touched him. Drahmin looked at his opponent furiously as he grabbed the flies swarming around him throwing the rolled up corpse smacking Wolverine in the face. Sindle covered her mouth in disgust as she heard Wolverine's heavy coughing from the attack. Drahmin quickly got to his feet hobbling to Wolverine slamming his club into X-Man's face. Drahmin continued his assault on the Wolverine striking only with his club. With a heavy hit Wolverine fell to the ground. Lying on his back the fight seemed over the X-man, however; Drahmin wasn't finished. With his knee was damaged, Drahmin was in a lust of revenge. The oni taking his club slammed it in between Wolverines legs. Wolverine turned in pain at the attack as Sindle looked away. Drahmin raised the club once more to make a strike. As the club came down Wolverine turned around roaring viciously raising his fist. Claws shot out of his fist impaling the metal club. Drahmin struggled in pain as his eyes widened in fear. The oni swung his left hand as Wolverine raised his left claws fly out slicing the arm in three pieces. Drahmin turned wide eyed to his missing arm unsure of what was going on. Wolverine turned his claws stabbing Drahmin through his heart. Drahmin fell to the ground dead. As soon as the oni fell Wolverine fainted from fatigue and was dragged off by two gaurds. Sindle watched in amazment how Wolverine won. Their was something odd about him. He fought through the ranks and never once showed his claws until this match. Who ever he was Sindle knew he was a strong and merciful man.

And so the preliminaries ended.


	20. Round 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these characters

Liu, Sub-Zero, and Airos walk down to ithe docks as they heard Johnny had been disqualified. The others made it in with little trouble. It was amazing how people thought they could fight and how greed could push them into a life threatening tournament. It was also disturbing to see how many bodies were being thrown to the sea without anyone knowing why. Outword could carelss about the families or friends of the deceased. Their only goal was to take over all realms. Halfway to the ship Liu's eyes widened at the sight of Kitanna running toward him.

"Liu I've missed you so much!" Kitana screamed jumping into his arms kissing him passionately.

After breaking the kiss Liu replies, "I've missed you too."

"Well isn't this a romantic scene for a movie." A voice called from behind. Everyone looked at the source of the voice to be Johnny Cage with Sonya, Jax, Cyrax, and Kenshi standing behind him. "You know I want to make a movie out of this so I am going to need all the details." Johnny said with a wink.

Kitana gave Johnny a light smirk, "Why not write what happens between you and your fiance."

Sonya's face turned into shock at the word fiance, "Johnny your getting married?"

Kitana quickly locked her hand around her mouth as Jade glared at her bigmouth friend.

"Yeah...I met someone and we hit it off." Johnny replied awkwardly raising his hand to show the ring. "We're getting married when I get back."

Speechless she stared at the ring upset. Quickly putting on a smile she replied, "That's great Johnny. I'll have to meet her after the tournament."

Everyone let out a small sigh of relief. They knew Sonya had been feeling a little lonely and hoped that she and Johnny could patch things up. However now with Johnny engaged as well as being disqualified her plans were in ruins. Everyone said their good bye's to Johnny before he walked on the ship.

Cody stood infront of the ship biding his friends farewell. He had tried his best but had been defeated. His friends tried their hardest to find a way for him to stay, unfortunately; the answer always fell to no. So here he was having to miss the tournament and miss seeing his friends fight. Cody was so phsyced about the tournament at the beginning, and now he was leaving before the first round. "Sorry to let you guys down. I know you were counting on me and I let you down."

Rose and Guy looked and Cody with a smile, "Hey partner this fight connected to about six realms. It's a miracle that any of us made it." Guy replied with a smile.

Cody smiled, "Thanks I'll see you back at home."

Rose walked over giving Cody a hug,"Take care of yourself."

"I got nothing to worry about. Your the one who is fighting."

Rose and Guy laughed before Cody sadly departed to the ship.

Shang Tsung's Room

Death Ninja waited in Shang Tsung's tent seriously annoyed. Two guards pulled him out of the tournament early causing him to forfiet his spot. Shao Kahn promised him the pain would end if he served in the tournament, however; Shang Tsung said he had an important job for him that would more beneficial to Shao Kahn's plans. Now he was here in the tent ignored as the preliminaries have ended. The assassin's paitience was wearing thin and his chance at ending his pain was dwindling. Whatever Shang Tsung had to offer better be important and worth his while.

Shang Tsung entered the tent lookig directly at the ninja, "Greetings Death Ninja. I apologize for the wait."

"Get to the point! I was ordered to be in the touranment and you pulled out." Death Ninja shouted his yellow eyes glowing with anger.

Shang Tsung let the attitude slide as he continued, "Of course. We have a problem that needs to be taken care of. His name is Liu Kang the winner of every Mortal Kombat Tournament. We have too much to gain and even more to lose, therefore; I have taken you out of the tournament to work in the shadows. If you succeed in killing Liu Kang I will return you skin to you."

Death Ninja's eyes narrowed, "Where can I find him?"

Shang Tsung walked out of his tent and stood before the warriors, "Ladies and gentleman the tournament will officially begin tomarrow. We have set up tents up for your shelter. Breakfast will be in the dining hall where the guards shall escort you. Also the fighting list will be posted their. If you do not show up you are considered disqualified. If there is anything else you need the guards at the gate will accomodate your needs. Are there any questions?"

"What if we want our tents moved in certain areas?" Raiden asked.

"Then inform the guards and they shall moved your tent where you wish it. Is their anything else?" After a minute of silence, "Good. Rest up for tomarrow will be a very big day."

Out on the beach gaurds were moving tents around for certain groups of people. As they started more people were joined together.

SF Area.

Guile found Ken wandering the area with Sakura and asked if they wanted to join the camp group. Chun-li surveiling the area found Ryu and brought him into their group. Sakura saw Lili and Sebastian not to far away about to set themselves up at the tent. Sakura still feeling guilty for the earlier mix up invited her to the group as well. Cammy walking along the beach saw Rose and Guy sitting on the beach talking about what they should do. Cammy over heard their discusion and invited them to the group. The group was formed to keep an eye out for trouble and to protect one another. Guile, Rose, and Chun-li were a little weary about Lili joining the group. The knew she wasn't a threat, however; they couldn't discuss their plans with her near by. They could not risk endangering Lili's life by bringing her into the mission. The three agreed they should talk in private and inform the group later.

DC Area

Supergirl and Robin were moving their tents away from their family so they wouldn't be seen until later in the tournament. Unfortunately their plans were ruined when Wonder Woman caught them. Wonder Woman already knew Kara was at the tournament but she was surprised to see Tim as well. The guards moved the teens tents with the other heroes as Superman and Batman were 'talking' to their partners.

"What were you thinking coming here? I told you to stay in Gotham and protect it!" Batman yelled.

"Yeah you also said it was too dangerous. News flash Gotham is just as dangerous. If news spread that you were gone every criminal would be gunning for me."

"So you thought it would be better if you left the city completely unprotected?" Batman asked angrier than before.

"No! I called Nightwing! He is taking care of the city!"

"Dick! Dick was part of this." Batman growled. "He encourged you didn't he?"

"Well he did live with you so he knows how you are!"

Batman's jaw dropped at Tim's counter, "That's it! Once we get back your handing that costume over."

"Over my dead body!"

Batman glared and Robin. The two had said enough and knew their was nothing they could do now.

Not to far Superman was scolding Kara, "How could you have been reckless. Their is a danger here that we know nothing about."

"All the more reason why I'm needed here!" Kara shot back.

"No it is not. I can't worry about the mission and you as well."

"I can take of myself. I have the exact same abilities as you do. I'm not a child."

"For someone who is not a child you certainly pulled a childish stunt."

"Well I'm here get use to it!" Kara ran off joining Robin before anything else could be said.

MK Area

Raiden and the Earth Special forces joined with Sindle's area and Sub-Zero's two students. Liu and Kitanna haven't parted since they met saying farwell to Johnny. No other allies except the Special Forces, the Lin Kuei, and Edenia warriors were seen on the tournament grounds. With four hundred fighters and such a small group Raiden asked that his group keep an eye out for allies who would be willing to join them.

Night fell as many fighters were asleep. A small rustling came from the forest soon revealing a small dragon-like creature with a turtle shell. The creature looked out at the beach seeing many nests. "Gon?" He had been to the beach not three days ago. It was full of evil giants serving creatures with silver tentacles. Now the giants were gone and their were a series of nests around. The dragon cautiously aproached the closest nest. He hoped these creatures were nicer that the evil giants that slaughtered his family. He was a mere hatchling when the giants were attacking and enslaving his family. His mother hid him before she was captured ensuring his safety.

The dragon approached the nest finding weird pink things with ten heads. "Gon?" The dragon tilted his head Wondering what manner of creature was this, the dragon waltzed over and started sniffing the unusual site. Immidiately he jumped back covering his nose. The thing was rancid of something undescribable. The dragon opened his eyes to see his feet. Looking at the creature then back at his feet he realized what he just smelled. It did make sense, his feet smelled bad too. But not that bad.

He started to walk over and noticed that its skin was soft and brown unlike its feet. Strange thing was it had no appendages. "Gon?" Was this thing like some kind of giant worm? As he continued upward he found the head. A weird pink color with a red mane. The dragon started sniffing the mane and found it carried a coconut scent. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly. The little dragon hadn't eaten in weeks because predators were everywhere. He started sniffing the air and found a small brown bag. A weird smell came from the bag, something heavenly. The dragon bit down feeling nothing but cloth. The dragon hopped back looking strangely at the sack. Taking in a deep breath it blew a small ball of fire. The top of the bag turn to ash as the little dragon ripped it off. Taking in a another with of the smell he immediately jumped in eating what was in the bag.

Hwoarang awoke to a strange sound. Opening his eyes he found a weird look creature. "What the hell!" The dragon turned around with a Hersey bar in his mouth. "What are you?" Startled the dragon turned quickly raising his tail farted right in the red head's face. Hwoarang screamed in fury as the attack caught him off guard. The dragon grabbed the bag and rushed out of the tent. Hwoarang in fury ran out after him only to see Lili out for a night walk. Lili looked at Hwoarang wide eyed surprised that a young man seemed to flashing her. Hwoarang stared at the girl then muttered, " !" Quickly he took off back into the tent wanting to die of embarrassment.

The dragon ran into another tent before continuing his snacking. The loud munching stirred Cammy as she saw the lizard eating in her tent, "What the?" She asked aloud startling the dragon causing it to hide in its shell. Cammy observed the creature and how he was shaking in the shell. "Oh your poor thing. Come on. I won't hurt you." Cammy said in a soothing voice. The creature remained in its shell afraid of the giant. Cammy looked into the bag finding candy bar wrappers giving her an idea as she moved to her bag and pulled out a Butterfinger. Taking off the wrapper she carefully placed it infront of the shell. "C'mon little guy. Come out." She called softly. The creature sniffed and candy bar before starting to chew on it. Slowly his head came out revealing what he was. Astonished Cammy kept looking at the creature. Soon the creature revealed its whole head as it continued eating the candy bar. Cammy slowly extended her right hand petting the creature.

"Gon?" The creature looked up then looked at the woman rubbing his face. "Gon." The creature whispered softly as it snuggled its face into her hand.

"Looks like I picked me up a pet." Cammy said smiling.

The creature looked her tilting his head to the side, "Gon?"

"Gon? How about we call you that? Gon." Cammy said.

The dragon looked at her crosseyed. "Gon? Gon!" Gon walked hopped over to Cammy snuggling close to her.

"Yep I now have a pet. Good-night." She said however the dragon was already fast asleep.

Morning came around as the breakfast hall was full of people wanting to know who was fighting the beginning matches. "I'm starting the tournament!" Wagner said in surprise. "It says here my opponent is named Dust. What kinda name is that?" Wagner wasn't sure who his opponent was but knew he must have been tough to get through the preliminary.

"I'd back out if I was you." A voice said from behind. Wagner turned to find Robin looking at the list.

"What are you talking about pixie?" Wagner said feeling insulted be the statment.

"It's Robin, and I was a ring across from Dust. Fighters went in however they didn't come out. Wierd thing is everyone gave him a beating and he just shrugged it off before brutally killing his opponent."

"Yea well half the fighters in the preliminary couldn't take one hit so I'll be just fine." Wagner said before walking away fustrated. Insulted Wanger was determined to win the fight and show the tight wearing 'pixie' that he was a real fighter.

Courtyard Arena

Shang Tsung stood up looking at the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, It brings me great pleasure to annouce that The Tournament of Realms now begin!"


	21. Round 1 part 2

I do not own these characters.

20

Wagner was at the courtyard waiting to be called. He planned on crushing his opponent quickly proving to 'pixie' he was no push over. The soldier looked around searching for Robin hoping he would show up to eat his words. Looking throughout the crowd he saw Robin standing next to a beautiful young woman with long blond hair. He was rather curious who she was and why she was hanging around a guy in tights.

"Wagner, Ready to the tournament off?" Guile asked showing up with the rest of Interpol's chosen.

"Ready to fight and ready to win!" Wagner answered confidently.

"Alright! Just watch yourself these guys aren't like the preliminaries. These guys are fighters."

"Don't worry. You taught me well."

"Yeah I know. But I still have to hassle you." Guile replied with a smile.

"The starting fighters of the tournament are Scott Wagner from Earth Realm three and Dust from Earth Realm four. Come to the ring." Shang Tsung announced.

Across the field Robin and Supergirl were in the area. Robin wanted to see how Wagner would fair against Dust. Wagner may have been arrogant but hopefully his warning made the solider a little prepared. Supergirl came along since she didn't feel like staying at the camp and wait for another lecture. "Hey aren't we from Earth Realm four?" The Kryptonian asked.

Robin thought for a minute, "Uh...yeah we are."

"So who is Dust?" She asked.

Robin gave her a confused look, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you live with the man who knows everything." She said smugly.

"That doesn't mean **I **know everything." He snapped.

Wagner got into the ring annoyed that Shang Tsung used his full name and waited for his opponent.

"Wow ain't he cute." Supergirl said wide eyed.

"I wouldn't get attached just yet. His opponent is deadly and I mean it would take Batman or Superman to beat him."

Dust a scrawny man standing five eight, wrapped in white cloth that sagged on him, with yellow eyes walked into the ring. Wagner stared at his opponent surprised at his physic. This was the guy pixie was worried about. He looked like a toothpick covered in toilet paper. "Fight!"

Wagner charged unleashing a somersault kick and another in mid air. Wagner landed gracefully as Dust crashed to the ground. "That's my Rising Kick!" Wagner shouted triumphant believing the fight was over.

Suddenly Dust slowly got up staring at his opponent completely unharmed. Wagner stared at his opponent in shock that he could move after the attack. Wagner charged his hands before unleashing a seventeen hit combo as Dust spun to the ground rolling in the dirt. 'There is no way that this guy is gonna stand now.' Wagner thought to himself. However to his horror Dust stood up staring at Wagner unaffected by the attacks. Wagner set himself in a fighting stance realizing Robin was right. This guy did take a beating and if that part was true than perhaps the rest was as well. Wagner charged leaping forward with right kick. Dust moved left grabbing the leg as he spun Wagner around before tossing him into the dirt. Wagner got up only to have Dust's leg come in striking Wagner in the stomach before flipping around elbowing his opponents head. Wagner fell face first into the dirt his head swarmed in pain from the attack. Wagner looked from the ground searching for his opponent only to find him standing a few feet away. Wagner quickly got up charging his right arm throwing a yellow disk shouting, "Ultra Disk." The attack shot forward making direct contact slamming into Dust's face knocking him into the ground. Dust stood up to see Wagner charging at him. Raising his arms a cloud of dust flew out from under the cloth blinding Wagner. Everyone watched intently listening to the sounds out battle. Suddenly Wagner flew out rolling into the ground bruised in multiply places. It was clear that the battle within the cloud was one sided. Wagner stood as Dust floated from his cloud slamming the side of his hand into Wagner's mouth causing him to fall to the ground. Wagner rolled to his hands and knees spitting up blood before being kicked in the side. Dust was truly ruthless and was out to kill. This could be Wagner's last battle.

***

Aboard Bison's Helicarrier the Shadow Loo warrior watched with interest at the battle. Wagner was an unusual fighter with powers similar to his own. Bison held small respect for the warrior and caught his interest when a person could dominate the soldier easily. "Captain Zallez I do believe we should go and pay our respects to Wagner when the match ends." Bison called standing up from his chair. Walking down the hall he stopped to see Viper wearing a green shirt and green military pants. "Captain Zallez, why is Viper out of uniform?" Bison asked looking the doll over.

"Her uniform was damaged in the preliminaries. We didn't have and extra one so we gave her what we had on hand." The captain said nervously

Bison continued staring Viper over, "I see. I like it this better. This will be her new uniform. It's much more fierce than the other one." Bison turned and started walking down the hall to visit Wagner before his death.

***

Wagner got back on his feet before Dust had a chance to crush his neck with one heel drop. Dust was on a relentless strike continuing his attack on a weak Wagner. With a heavy kick Wagner was once more knocked to the ground. The option of forfeiting and staying alive crossed his mind. Robin had been correct that this thing was psychotic. Every hit he gave Dust returned the attack ten fold. Dust came forward ready for another strike despite his opponent was on the ground. Wagner rolled away catching a glimpse of something that enraged him. Bison stood out among the crowd grinning cruelly staring at him. The man who murdered his family stood out their looking forward to seeing him crushed. Wagner refused to give Bison the pleasure of watching him lose. Filled with new power Wagner swung up slamming his ultra break in Dust stunning him before unleashing a rising kick, two hard punches, grabbing Dust and throwing him to the ground before slamming his elbow down into a sternum unleashing a sickening crack. Slowly Wagner stood staring at Bison showing he wasn't out yet. Suddenly a gasp was heard through the crowd as a hand was placed on the soldier's shoulder. Wagner turned around to find Dust standing staring at his opponent. Without warning sand seeped out of the clothing letting it drop to the floor.

A minute passed without even a whisper before Shang Tsung broke the silence, "Apparently Dust has forfeited. The winner Scott Wagner." Cheers filled the area excited at the match they just saw. It was truly an incredible fight and Wagner was indeed the true winner.

Wagner was about to fall over as Robin ran in catching the fighter. "C'mon you put up a tough fight but now it's time to rest." Robin said walking over to Guile. "Looks like I was wrong about you. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Wagner choked out as he was handed over to Guile.

"You put up an incredible fight Wagner." Guile said praising his student.

"Indeed you did." Bison said loudly making his way through the crowd. "I counted you dead and yet here you are. Bravo, bravo." Bison said in mock praise.

"What are you doing here? Are you the one in charge of this tournament?" Chun-li asked.

Bison turned to see the Interpol detective. "Ah Chun-li so nice to see you again. I'm afraid this tournament is not of my doing. I came to see young Wagner in his fight and give Guile my condolences if the worst should happen."

"You wish you miserable $&#* !" Wagner shouted.

Bison smiled, "My such language. Tell me are finally going to out grow Guile and join the navy?" Wagner launched out in anger unfortunately fell in pain and exhaustion. "My my do look after the boy, Guile. He is just too young to die." Bison turned an walked the other way laughing at the heroes.

"I say we kill him and call it good." Cammy said staring at the tyrant.

"Trust me I want to agree with you however rules state no fight outside the ring and we're in a crowded place and we don't want to draw attention." Guile replied grinding his teeth as he watched Bison disappear into the crowd.

Underground Arena

Zemnas and Sektor stood waiting for the red cyborg to be called. The tournament had begun as multiple fights were appearing across Outworld. Sektor was told his fight would be mid-day, however; he decided to show up early and study the other fighters. Once he had whatever technology needed to construct the dimensional gate he would use it for his cyborg machine creating the ultimate army.

Rehum a bearded fighter in blue fell out of the ring his neck broken. Sektor looked at Rehum's opponent noticing it was Noob Saibot. Noob stared out among the crowd seeing the two Tekunin warriors. Noob left the ring and walked over with Smoke trailing behind. "Sektor, I assume your here for the technology that brought us here?" He said smugly.

"Yes and the technology will be ours by the end of this tournament." Sektor said threatening.

"Now now no need to be defensive. I know your goal is to create a cyborg army to take over the world correct?"

"What's your point?" Zemnas asked annoyed.

Noob glared at Zemnas thinking him as an underling who should be put in his place. "My point is that I wish to create a cyborg army to over take all realms. Since our goals are intertwine perhaps we should team up?"

"Now why should we trust the likes of you?" Sektor growled.

"Because my goal is larger than yours and you have the knowledge of how to transform people into cyborgs. I lack the information. Face facts four hundred fighters here, guards surrounding the castle as well as the fact we do not have a clue where the main system lies. Thus four sets of eyes is better than two."

Sektor stared at Noob his face unable to know what he was thinking, "Fine an alliance between the four of us, however; I will not let my guard down around you."

"Sektor and Tublacain from Earthrealm one please come the ring." The announcer called.

Sektor entered the ring face to face with his opponent, a man 5'10" wearing a black hood covering his face with red chest armor held on by black straps. On his arms were with gauntlets over fighters tape as his pants were black connected to red boots.

The two fighters refused to bother with words as they charged forward. Tublacain shot forward with a hard left kick that Sektor easily blocked returning with a hard left to his opponents stomach the another shot with his knee. Tublacain regained position and struck forward. The battle continued as both warriors battled in the ring. Tublacain swung around thrusting his elbow into the red armor causing Sektor to fall back. Taking the advantage Tublacain rushed in placing the cyborg on the defense. Using his visor Sektor began watching his moves locating any weaknesses. Sudden high punch came in as Sektor ducked down striking in the ribs. Tublacain backed away as Sektor disappeared in a flash of blue light. Tublacain set up for defense making sure he would not be surprised. Suddenly a heavy uppercut came from the red cyborg as appeared below the fighter. Tublacain landed on the ground hard. Sektor opened his chest as a large metal plate folded out above his opponent. Tublacain looked up just before the plate came down crushing him with a sickening crack breaking the body as blood flowed out from the metal plate. The plate lifted leaving a horrid site causing some of the spectators to puke.

The guard unaffected appeared in center ring stated, "Sektor wins...Fatality!"

Sektor left the ring as a clean up crew appeared. "Still haven't lost you edge Sektor. I can see we'll make a fine team." Noob said smiling under his mask.

"We shall see." Sektor replied glaring at his new partner.

Beach Areana

Mad Harriet, Lashina and Stompa were watching a warrior 5'9" with a crew cut dressed in black getting beaten to death by Hiehachi. Hadoram got up and charged his opponent only to have his neck broken. A guard walked to the body then looked at Heihachi. "Heihachi wins..Fatality."

Heihachi grinned cruelly at the crowd before walking out of the ring. Two guards dragged the body out ring so the next match could get underway.

"A pity Darkseid couldn't be here to watch your first match." Lashina said to Mad Harriet.

"That's alright. His son needs to be reminded that failure isn't an option." Mad Harriet replied. "I just wish they would get to me. I'm bored."

"Delilah from Edenia and Mad Harriet from Earthrealm four please enter the ring." The guard announced granting Harriet's wish.

Delilah picked up her sword and nodded to her sister Sarah before entering the ring. Mad Harriet held the look to kill in her eyes as Delilah set her blade in a defense position. The guard looked at the fighters then announced the match to begin. Mad Harriet leaped at the swordswoman claws stretched out. Delilah moved left swinging her blade as her opponent landed on the ground. Mad Harriet turned around catching the blade with her hands. The fight became a struggle for control over the blade. Delilah fell back throwing Mad Harriet over her. Quickly both women got up striking at the other. Both held blades ready to make a critical strike. The metal of the claws sparked off the metal of the sword as they blocked the others attacks. The crowd roared in excitement as the two fought trying to slice up the other. Delilah lunged forward grazing Mad Harriets upper-arm as Mad Harriet slashed her opponent stomach in retaliation. Delilah moved back clutching her wound as Mad Harriet moved in. Delilah swung hard only to have her opponent block and claw her face. Delilah dropped her sword grasp her face in horror. Mad Harriet picked up her opponent's blade before burying it in her Delilah's head. Delilah fell to the floor as her sister screamed in horror looking at her sister's body.

"Winner Mad Harriet...Fatalitly." The guard announced.

A scream came from Sarah as she charged into the ring in revenge only to be stopped by to guards. "No fighting outside the tournament. If you wish to fight then win your matches till you face her." The announcer said.

Sarah calmed down then look at Mad Harriet. "You'll pay for what you did to my sister." The swordswoman threatened before leaving.

"She could be a problem. We'll have to find a way to deal with her." Lashina said standing next to her teammate.

"I could kill her tonight if you wish." Mad Harriet commented.

"No allow me to deal with her." A voice said from above.

The group of warriors looked above to see Carnage hovering above them in a tree. "Carnage correct?" Lashina asked in a flat toned voice. She remembered the murderer from the preliminaries by the way he brutally killed his opponents. The mad man nodded lightly. "Why help us?"

Carnage smiled light, "Well I've kinda been lonely after my wife and I split so after seeing your friend in action I thought I would introduce myself." Carnage leaped off the tree and landed in front. "And if you wish to show my token of affection I'll deliver her pretty little head into your even prettier hands."

"Charming." Lashina replied rolling her eyes.

"I think he is." Mad Harried said smiling at the murderer before her.

"Well then it's agreed. Where can I find you to give to your gift?"

"Well handsome," She said scratching under his chin, "I'll be hanging around Lashina and Stompa so look on the fight roster and well be there." Mad Harriet said seductively.

"Well until we meet again." Caranage said taking off.

Lashina turned to Mad Harriet giving her a death glare, "What is the matter with you?"

"What?" Mad Harriet asked innocently.

"We are on a mission and you risk it by bringing him in."

"Chill. You have to admit he is rather handsome and his murder skills could come in handy."

"I hope Lord Darkseid sees it that way." Lashina said looking in Carnage's direction not liking the maniac at all.

SF Camp.

The group were congratulating Wagner on his victory. The young soldier was fairly beat up but came out on top. "Wagner that was one hell of a fight you gave." Guile said patting his student on the back not noticing his wincing at the touch.

"Thanks, but I wasn't the only one. The guy was not human. I'd like to know just what it was."

"Well it doesn't matter now, you won." Cammy said.

"Yeah he did, but if all opponents are this strong we'll have to be careful." Chun-li stated with worry in her voice.

I wouldn't worry about that." Ryu said speaking up, "Wagner said what he fought was unnatural. Not everyone here is like...what was his name?"

"Dust." Wagner said sorely.

"Right. Not everyone here is like dust."

Chun-li smiled at the comment and felt comforted at Ryu's statement.

DC Camp

"Dust huh?" Batman said sitting back from the rest of the group talking with Robin. He knew there was nothing he could do about Robin being here so he accepted his position. "Obviously a fighting spirit." Batman said flat-toned answering Robin's about Wagner's opponent.

"So what is the purpose of a fighting spirit?" Robin ask curiously.

"It's a warrior who died never meeting a true fighter. Thus they exceed death to achieve their goal. They are rare to see." Batman answered. "Your friend was lucky to survive. They arn't easy to be beat."

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it. This guy was skilled." Robin said remembering every detail of the battle.

"He would have to be to have beaten a specter."

"Do you think we'll see anymore?" Robin asked with a hint of fear in his voice,

"Doubtful. But Keep your guard up just incase."

MK Camp

Liu Kang a rose from his sleeping bag and left to join Kitana privately. The two decided to meet late in the night once everyone else was asleep. As Liu walked past the Street Fighter Camp Guy who was still up curious about the tournaments true objective spotted the warrior cross the camp and walk deeper into the forest. Curious as to why someone was going in to the forest this late the warrior decided to follow him.

Liu Kang walked deeper in the jungle hoping to meet up with Kitana soon. Eventually he made to the clearing where they agreed to meet only to find the place was empty. Liu began getting nervous as his love had not appeared. Something was wrong. Had Shao Kahn caught on to the meeting and set a trap? Liu set himself up for a fight waiting for something to come out.

"Wise instincts Liu." A voice called from above.

Liu Kang turned to see Death Ninja on a hill above, next to him was an unconscious Kitana. "What have you done with Kitana?" Liu shouted fiercely.

Death Ninja's eye's shifted as if he formed a smile at the question. "The young lady is just fine. It is you I'm here to deal with." Pulling out his blades the red ninja charged forward.

Liu leaped back as the two swords clashed to floor. Death ninja ran forward swinging his blades making the fight difficult Liu. The two fighters continued the one sided battle. Liu found a large stick good enough to be used as a staff. Twirling his knew weapon around Liu began to strike back at his assailant. The weapons clashed until the staff was sliced in two revealing the sharpness of the blade. Death Ninja lashed out slicing Liu across his chest and part of his abdomen. The wounded warrior stepped back tripping over a loose branch falling to the ground. Death Ninja narrowed his eyes raising his left arm to unleashed the finishing blow. "Now you die and I will receive that which I've longed for."

Blade came down only half way as Guy flew out kicking Death Ninja back. The dead warrior picked himself up roaring it frustration as he leaped at Guy only to be hit with a fireball from his first opponent. Guy ran forward unleashing his Bushin Senpuu Kyaku.

Death Ninja after regain composure knew he couldn't handle two fighters with incredible skills. He had to leave and return another day. Unleashing a smoke bomb the dead warrior disappeared without a trace.

Guy and Liu stared at the spot where the ninja disappeared, "Who the hell was that guy?" Guy asked.

"I have no clue." Liu replied then turned to Guy, "Who are you?"

"I'm Guy. I was the in the area." He replied quickly not want the warrior to know he was being followed.

"Well you saved my life thanks." Liu said holding out his hand.

"No problem, but you might want to get that wound looked at." Guy said staring at the bleeding cut.

"Yeah. Uh could you help me with Kitana?" Liu asked looking at the unconscious princess.

"Sure." Guy said picking Kitana up bridal style giving Liu and tinge of jealousy before they headed back to camp.

Shao Kahn's Palace

Shao Kahn sat with Darkseid before him. He asked Shang Tsung to speak with the ruler of Outworld claiming the had a proposition. Shao Kahn knew what was at stake decided to hear him out. Darkseid's team remained outside the doors for Shao Kahn's safety. A guard in blue armored stood next to Shao Kahn ready for any surprises. "So what is this proposition?" Shao Kahn asked intently.

"I have traveled the deepest regions of space, fought and concurred many planets, and I know a fraud when I see one."

"Excuse me?" Shao Kahn demanded gripping his chair nearly braking it.

"The tournament, the prize, it is all fake isn't?" Darksied continued unnerved.

Shao Kahn stared at the alien warlord nervously realizing he was in a dangerous position. "Alright so what do you want?"

"I have been trying to concur what you call Earthrealm three. Unfortunately a fighter known as Superman has stood in my way. Now we are after the same goal perhaps a pact can be made. My team and I will fight for you and destroy those in our way."

"Yes, I must speak to my council before making a decision. If you could wait outside I shall give you my answer shortly."

Darkseid nodded leaving the room closing the door behind them. "Well Apocalpse, what is your analysis?"

The guard moved into the blue chair transforming into Apocalypse. "I believe he cannot be trusted. He has his own agenda and will refuse to share power with anyone."

Shao Kahn looked at Apocalypes understanding his distrust. The two were just like him wanting power and domination without anyone getting in the way. The reason's for Apocalpyse's and Shao Kahn's pact was that they needed each other in magic and technology. Darkseid had use for neither and would betray them in the end. "So what do you propose we do. Kill them now and saves us the trouble later?"

"No." Apocalypse replied flatly. "We let him participate then kill him once the tournament is over."

"I see. He is a powerful fighter. Not many can kill a Shokan easily like he did. So let him play his game we will strike before he gets a chance to. Guard bring Darkseid back in, I wish to finish this discussion."

Darkseid returned looking everything over carefully, "What have you decided?"

"I host this tournament in order to win. Once a fighter belonging to me wins the five other reamls will fuse with this one forcing everyone under my rule. However to do that fighters must wear my seal. Are you willing to where that seal?"

Darkseid stared at Shao Kahn not liking the idea of being branded. However to reach his goal sacrifices were to be made. "Very well." Darkseid replied his eyes glowed quickly at the answer. Shao Kahn burned the mark into Darkseid's shoulder following his group. As soon as the last warrior was marked the Emperor commanded that his new guest were to be given a room in the palace. Thus Darkseid and Shao Kahn placed their pieces and it was time to play their game.

Courtyard Arena

It was the second day of the tournament as Shocker and Scorpian watched the fights waiting for Scorpian to be called for his fight. The current fight ended with the winner barely standing and the loser on the ground choking on his blood. After the area was cleaned up Shang Tsung made the announcement.

"Namah from Earthrealm three vs Scorpian Earthrealm two!"

"I guess that is you pal. Try to make the match interesting." Shocker said remembering how easy the preliminaries were.

"I'll do my best." Scorpion said with a half smile walking to the ring. Soon his muscular opponent six feet tall with black hair matching is crisp beard as his eyes a deep blue stepped into the ring. Namah wore blue baggy pants and black boots matching his gloves.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung announced.

Scorpian wasted no time as he leaped forward swinging his left hand in a claw like motion. Namah leaped back dodging the attack before rushing in striking the large insect knocking him in the face. Scorpian fell back only to be struck by several blows from his opponent. Scorpian fell to the ground in shock at how his opponent knocked him around so easily. Having enough Scorpian swung his tail in an attempt at a fatal shot. However to his surprise Namah has a hold of his tail tossing him clear across the ring.

"I said make it interesting not let him beat you." Shocker whispered croutching down looking Scorpiom fact to face.

"This guy is better than I thought. He is nothing like those losers we fought earlier."

"We'll we need to find out as much as we can on this tournament as possible. Best way to do that winning as long as possible. Now quit slacking and fight!"

Scorpian got up thrashing his tail forward. Namah leaped to the side then forward throwing a heavy right that was easily blocked as Scorpian upper-cut literally slicing his jaw reaching the bone. Namah stepped back as he held his hand on his jaw. Blood seeped through the glove as he glared at Scorpion. Namah set himself back into a fighting stance ready to continue. Scorpain swung his tail firing acid as Namah leaped to the side missing the attack. Scorpian leadped up blasting the ground with his plasma tail flying up in the air the charged forward claw out. Namah grabbed the arm throwing his adversary into the the ground. Upon landing Scorpian shot his tail into Namah's heart causing him to start seizing before his death. Scorpian was declared the winner as the crowd cheered enjoying the battle.

Tower Areana

Lili and Sakura climbed a large stairway tower preparing for Lili's fight. The tower stairs bothered Lili; however, it seemed childs play for Sakura. It left Lili amazed and slightly jealous that Sakura had so much endurance and stamina. "C'mon Lili we're halfway to the top!" Sakura shouted.

Lili stopped walking and sat down, "Where do you get all of energy Sakura? I'm mean I started getting tired a quarter up and now were halfway up and your still full of energy."

"I don't know. I've always been hyper." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Well I'm not." Lili said with a sigh closing her eyes as she leaned her head against the wall, "I'm going to rest for awhile."

Sakura walked over sitting next to Lili. "So do you have a boyfriend where you come from?"

Lili's eyes shot open, "What?"

"I asked if you had a boyfriend." Sakura said cheerfully.

"No I don't. Not really looking at the moment. Plus I doubt my father would like it if I did. He is rather protective of me." Lili answered saddly.

Sakura noticed the tone in her friends voice, "What's wrong?" She asked tilting her head.

Lili popped out of some kind of trance replying, "Nothing. We best get going." Lili said climbing to her feet as she rushed to the top of the tower. Her mind fluttered to her father and how he would disapprove of her new hobby. She knew that she had to stay focused. This tournament was her dream and she wasn't going to let anything distract her.

At the top the ring was nearly desolate due to lack of space. The guard at the stairway floor seemed to have been counting people making sure limit the number allowed above. A cloaked figure floated over to the two girls, "Names?" It asked in a hollow voice.

"Sakura."

"Lili."

The shadow priest looked over a board then called, "Lili Earthrealm two vs Gihon Gizar Earthrealm one!"

"Whoa. I just got here. I'm still tired from all those stairs." Lili spokeout.

"We are in a hurry for lack of space. First come first serve. Fight or forfeit." The shadow priest said snidly.

A large Arabian man standing seven foot, five inches, stepped forward wearing a red vest and white pants. On his face was a thin mustache as his head held a long ponytail tied back with a gold ring. His eyes were a cold brown as he looked his opponent over. Lili stared at Gihon ready for her fight. Gihon stared at her cruelly. "My my aren't you a pretty thing. Why don't you forfeit before you get hurt."

Lili glared at her opponent stating, "Doubt you could catch me let alone hurt me."

Gihon's cruel grin widened, "We shall see."

"Fight!" The shadow priest commanded.

Lili launched herself toward Gihon letting loose a powerful kick into his stomach. Upon the attack Lili fell to the ground. Her kick did nothing to him but made him laugh, "That tickled."

The large fighter walked over to Lili slamming his massive foot down. Lili quickly rolled out of the way and charged slamming her fist into his ribs, kneeing him in the gut sliding her left leg into his knee upon other attacks that failed to faze him. Gihon threw a hard punch that over-whelmed Lili knocking her once more to the ground. Gihon grabbed the young woman's leg a spun her around in the air before causing her to crash into the sand followed by a hard kick in her side. Lili felt as if she was going to pass out from sheer pain. Lili stood up throwing a heavy kick in his groin. The man laughed at the attempt. "I am built like a tank. To make myself completely invincible I have taken measures to protect any weakness whatsoever."

Lili backed away in fear as it looked like she would be finished in the first round. Despair and doubt set in until she heard Sakura shout. "Don't give up! C'mon you can beat this guy!"

Lili looked at her friend nodding with new confidence. Quickly she backed away from her opponent keeping her eyes locked on the warrior. Gihon smiled glad to see that the battle wasn't over yet. The huge warrior charged forward thrust his fist. Lili moved left thrusting her elbow in his throat causing the warrior to move back in surprise. Lili took this chance leaping upward grabbing her opponents head slamming her forward into his nose. Gihon in pain fell to the ground taking Lili with him as he crashed into the ring. Lili stood up as a steam of blood ran down her fore-head. After the ten count Lili was delcared the winner. With a proud smile Lili passed out from the pain in her head. Sakura walked over picking her new friend up and carried her down the tower so she could rest in her tent.


	22. Round 1 part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these character.

Sorry it has taken me a while to get the next chapter up. School and work has been taking up my time.

Shao Kahn's Palace

"So Death Ninja failed to kill Liu Kang." Shao Kahn stated staring at Shang Tsung unhappy about the failure and the interferance of the red ninja.

"Yes my Lords, however; Liu Kang was wounded in the fight. I have thus taken the liberty to have Liu Kang fight a warrior from the Neitherrealm today." Shang Tsung said nervously.

Shao Kahn remained silent then said, "Have the fight here. Send the invitation stating that he has the rare honor to fight in my presents. I wish to see how Liu Kang has improved and hopefully his demise."

"I doubt he'll agree to that." Apocalypse spoke out. "It could easily be a trap for him."

"So then he'll forfiet, if he does not show." Shao Kahn replied.

"If he wins will we kill him anyway?" Apocalypse asked.

"As much as I would like to, no. I am being carefully watched by the Elder Gods and killing Liu would stop all plans. We have to be discreet about it." Shao Kahn said irritated.

"Is their no way around them?"

"Perhaps, but the risk would be too great. We are already taking too many chances with Death Ninja and linking five realms together. The fact does remain though Liu Kang must die." Shao Kahn said before turning to Shang Tsung, "See that everything is prepared."

"Yes my lord." Shang Tsung said before leaving the throne room.

Beach Arena

Sakura was outside the ring watching the fights waiting for her match. She was so excited that her turn finally was coming. It had been only two days since her arrival but to Sakura it seemed a lot longer than that. She had wished that her new friend Lili could be here but she was still tired from her previous fight. However Sebastian, Ken, and Ryu were her to watch her match. Sakura was excited about Ryu watching her match. The more Sakura thought about it the more giddy she got. The young woman thought it was romantic that the two where on an island close together. She hoped a relationship could finally form between them. She admired Ryu and longed to be part of his life.

"Sakura Earthrealm three, Arah. Earthrealm one, Come to the ring." A shadow priest announced.

Sakura stood up taking in cheers of encouragement from her friends as she made her way to the ring. Waiting for her was a woman six feet tall with short blond hair and emotionless brown eyes that reminded Sakura of the Bison dolls she encountered. Arah wore a tight black dress and low-cut black boots. On her back was a tattoo of a blue butterfly with a dagger down the center. To her sides were two katanas that looked as if they had seen their share of bloodshed. Arah stared at Sakura and said, "Leave. This tournament is not for childeren."

Insulted by the comment Sakura shouted, "I have fought plenty of deadly opponents and walked away with victory."

"You have not fought me." Arah said whipping out her katanas. Sakura went pale as she got a better look at the weapons her opponent held. The blades were sparkling in the light revealing they had been cleaned and sharpened ready to kill. "Leave. This tournament is not for childeren." Arah repeated in a threatening tone. Sakura wanted to consider the offer but knew if she did she would regret it for the rest of her life. Sakura stood in a fighting position shaking nervously. "A pity to die at a young age." Arah said setting herself for the fight.

"Begin!" The gaurd said.

Arah immediately rushed forward blades behind her. As soon as she was within range Arah swung her blades attempting to slice her opponent in half. Sakura leaped up spinning over Arah landing on the ground. Arah quickly turned her blades held foward ready for a killing strike. Sakura leaped back distancing herself from her opponent before setting her hands together shouting, "Hado-Ken." A light blue blast shot out at Arah. Arah in surpise took the hit and was knocked back across the ring. The blond woman stood up spiting the sand from her mouth. Arah glared at opponent before charging. Sakura in desperation fired hado-kens at her opponent missing each time due to her opponents grand speed. Arah soon reached Sakura swinging her Katanas attempting to finish the fight. Sakura kept her distance knowing that one wrong move would end her. Sakura in a desperation leaped high into the air firing a hado-ken. Arah crossed her blades leaping into the air slicing through the energy attack knocking her head straight into her nose. A streak of blood sored in the air as Sakura crashed to the floor then changed directions moving downward her blades aimed at the young woman. Sakura rolled out of the way as the blades slammed into the ground. Sakura charged forward lauching her fist into Arah causing her to release her blades as she rolled around in the dirt. Sakura grabbed the swords and pitched them to Ryu who tossed them asside. "Now hot shot lets see how tough you are without your blades." Sakura said confidently.

Arah glared at Sakura and charged fists flying causing her opponent to remain on the defensive. Arah's fist struck Sakura's nose once more this time breaking. Sakura fell to the ground blood dripping heavily from her face. "I don't need my blades to take out an opponent. I just prefer to end a fight quickly." Arah said cruelly before throwing a heavy kick in the mouth. Sakura rolled into the dirty across the ring. Getting up the young girl started coughing up blood and a tooth. Rubbing her jaw Sakura turned to her opponent and charged as Arah copied ready to end the fight. Sakura then slide on the ground spinning in circles catching her opponent off gaurd as she sweeped her opponent the stood up slamming her foot into Arah's stomache. Sakura took off not wanting to Arah to regain her strenght and threw a Hado-Ken into her opponent sending her into a tree. The ten count was said as Sakura was declared the victor.

The young woman limped over to her group who took her in and sat her down. "Come Miss Sakura I'll tend to those wounds for you." Sebastian said holding a medical kit.

Ryu looked at Sebastian with surprise, "You always carry a medical kit."

Sebastian glanced at Ryu with a wise smile, "With a tournament like this did you think I wouldn't be prepared to tend her wounds." Ken and Ryu stared at Sebastian feeling rather stupid they had never thought of it. "Now Miss Sakura be careful with that nose." He said after bandaging the wound. "Now open your mouth so we can see the damage their." Sakura did so as Sebastian wiggled each tooth carefully checking to see if anything was loose. Despite loosing the second left incisor her teeth were just fine. "Well everything checks out, but I would suggest you see a dentist as soon as you get back." Sebastian said receiving a nod from his patient.

"Where did you learn to be a doctor?" Ken asked.

"Oh I was part of a medical unit back in Vietnam. They trained me to do certain medical procedures. Plus with someone as energetic as Miss Lili its a good idea to carry a medical kit."

Sakura started to laugh at the comment but stopped immediately, "OW! Please don't make me laugh. It hurts." Everyone got up and headed back to the camp ground.

MK Campsite

Liu Kang with his wound wrapped up filled the rest of the group in on what had happened the night before with the red ninja. "Apparently I was the main target of the attack. Not even past the first round and I am marked for death." Liu said dryly.

"Well you have been the main pain in the butt in previous tournaments. The sooner your outta the way the better." Jax replied.

"Great so what am I suppose to do?" Liu asked annoyed about the situation.

"Well for one you never should have gone off on your own. Second everyone needs to stay with a partner. no one goes off without another. Understood?" Raiden commanded as everyone nodded in agreement.

A guard walked over to the group holding out a scroll for them. Raiden carefully took the scroll not allowing anyone else for fear of whatever magic it could hold. Raiden carefully unrolled the scoll and read it uneasily. "It says that Liu Kang has been offered the honor of fighting in Shao Kahn's throne room alone." Raiden looked up from the scroll and stared at the summoned warrior. "It obviously a trap. No doubt they want to get you alone and fix what wasn't done last night. You must not go."

Liu looked at Raiden disbelieving, "If I don't show up then I'll have to forfeit."

"The you'll have to forfeit. We need you alive as long as possible. If you go there is a chance you'll be killed."

Liu stared hard at the thunder god and replied, "Then that is a chance I'm willing to take. The longer I'm in this tournament the more minions of Shao Kahn I can defeat."

"And if your dead you won't be defeating anyone" Raiden shouted as sparks of electricity shot from behind.

"Excuse me!" Sonya shouted getting both of their attention. "Look we all know it could be a trap. But he entered this tournament to stop Shao Kahn from conquering all realms just like the rest of us. He has to go and fight otherwise their would be no reason for him to even be here. I say he should."

"Like hell!" Kitana spoke up. "It is obviously a trap and he will get killed if he goes."

"Daughter." Sindel called out "You're letting your emotions cloud your thinking I am in agreement with Sonya."

Kitana's jaw dropped as he mother was taking Sonya's side over hers. "How can you agree with Sonya after what Shao Kahn did to you?"

"Kitana I'm merely stating that this is the trap. With Liu out of the tournament Shao Kahn will be one step closer to achieving his goal."

"Hey guys you make it sound like Liu is the only one who can win. I mean come on we are all good fighters we shouldn't have to rely on Liu." Jax shouted annoyed at how everyone seemed to believe Liu was the only fighter here.

"True but Liu is the only one who has defeat Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn." Raiden countered.

As everyone start arguing what the right choice was Liu took the opportunity to escape and make his decision. He felt bad about leaving everyone but this was his fight and his choice. Liu made couple of yards before running it to Kenshi. "Leaving without saying goodbye?" The blind swordsman asked.

"H-how did you get here so quickly?" Liu asked surprised.

"I left before you did. The arguing was wearing thin on my ears." Kenshi replied with a smirk. Liu sighed thinking he was busted. "C'mon your match is about to start soon and their arguing won't last forever." Kenshi said walking toward the palace.

"You're helping me?" Liu asked confused.

The swordsman shrugged an replied, "Its your fight, its your choice."

The two warriors walked in silence for a while. "You know we haven't gotten to know each other well since the tournament began. When did you join the special forces?"

"Not that long. I decided to join after I lost my sight."

"Oh, what happened?" Liu asked curiously.

"Long story and no time to tell it we're here." Kenshi said nodding toward the palace. "I guess this is my stop. I'll wait for you to come back."

"K I'll be back shortly." Liu replied before walking on.

Two guards stood at the door watching Liu Kang carefully, "State your business." The first guard commanded.

"I was given a special invitation to fight in front Shao Kahn." Liu replied huffily.

"Ah Liu Kang. We've been expecting you." Shang Tsung appeared at the doorway. "However we are surprised you are willing to trust us."

"It not like I had a choice." Liu shot at his adverasry.

"You could have forfeit. But since your here shall we begin?" Shang Tsung said smugly drawing his hand toward the hall. "After you." Liu walked in keeping his eyes on the sorcerer. Shang Tsung turned and saw a face he never thought he would see again. Kenshi the swordsman whose ancestors souls he stole and left for dead. "Keep your eye on that man." Shang Tsung command before following Liu.

As Liu entered the throne room he saw Shao Kahn staring hard at him. "Welcome Liu Kang. I look forward to watching you fight and see if your skill as increased any."

"So what is the plan?" Liu Kang asked. "I fight a dozen armed men while you watch me die or are you going to throw me into and acid pit?"

Shao Kahn smiled cruelly and replied, "Those do sound like wonderful ideas. Unfortunately I cannot. I'm on thin ice through all realm guardians and the Elder Gods. This tournament must proceed to the rules. Now then let us get your fight under way. Lui Kang from Earthrealm one versus Skelos from the Netherrealm."

Skelos stepped into the room as the guards cheered for their warrior. The skinless warrior rose it's sword and shield accepting the cheers and begging for more. The crowd grew louder echoing through the room. Soon the cheers died down as Skelos prepared for battle. Liu Kang stepped forward setting himself in position. "Fight!" Shao Kahn ordered.

Skelos immediately leaped forward swinging his sword down in attempt to quickly finish the fight. Liu jumped back then moved in kicking the blade out of the warriors hand before turning around striking the with a hard kick. Skelos hit the ground sliding back to one of the guards. The guard removed his sword tossing it to Skelos once more giving him the edge. Skelos got up and charged this time better prepared for the attack. Liu rolled forward grabbing the original sword and began to counter. The two clashed their weapons each trying to me a critical blow, which was hard for Liu who was fighting a skeleton. Distracted by this thought Skelos found his opening and struck at the chest with his shield. Liu fell back dropping his blade as Skelos kept knocking his opponent easily toying with him. With one more strike of the shield the Liu fell to the ground. Skelos leaped forward lashing out with his sword. Liu dropped to the ground blocking the attack as he slid his foot into his opponent's ankle. Skelos began to fall as Liu stood up knocking the skeleton warrior with a hard uppercut. Skelos flew through the air crashing in front of Shao Kahn. The skeleton warrior stood up shaking his head before glaring at Liu. With a horrible shriek Skelos charged slashing his sword wildly as Liu Kang attempted to back away receiving minor cuts until a harsh slice broke through slicing diagonally. Skelos thrusts forward as Liu flew left giving a heavy kick. As Skelos was dazed the Shaolin warrior flipped forward throwing a fiery uppercut knocking the skull off. As it came down, Liu flipped again kicking the skull setting it ablaze as it crashed into the body breaking it into pieces.

"Fatality." Shao Kahn said miserably. "Congratulations Liu Kang. I'm sure you'll be able to make it to the door on your own."

"If I don't bleed to death first. Course that is what your hoping." Liu shot at the Emperor.

"Of course." Shao Kahn shot back.

Liu limped out clutching his chest hurrying out to meet Kenshi.

"So your plan to kill that man failed." Apocalypse said transforming from his soldier form taking his seat.

"A minor set back. We still have Death Ninja and there are other means of eliminating enemies." Shao Kahn replied.

"Oh you have another idea?"

"Not yet. But I am working on one."

"As will I." Apocalypse replied leaving his seat walking down the hall.

Acid Arena

A crowd was gathered around the arena as to fighters were heavily in battle. One was Kain a ruthless blond five eight wearing white pants and black boots. His opponent was a man named Bigvai five ten with a red tee-shirt black pants and red sneakers with brown hair and brown eyes. Kain knocked his opponent around brutally throught the match. Dazed and confused Bigvai staggered in the ring stepping on a button near the edge. A loud howl was heard as a gargoyal sitting on top opened its mouth spilling acid down on Bigvai killing him instantly. Kain stared at the body unnerved at the seen. "Kain wins fatality." The Shadow Priest announced.

Bruce out of costume wearing black sat in the stands on reconnaissance was shocked at the layout of the ring. "This not a ring it's a death trap." He murmured silently. The ring was surrounded by acid with four jars that would spill acid on anyone who came within its reach.

"You can say that again." A man next to him replied. Bruce turned his head seeing a soldier. "I heard their were other rings like this. A collogue of mine fought on a tall tower where if you fell off you would land on a series of spikes."

"Do I know you?" Bruce asked the soldier.

"Nah I just heard you talking. The names Guile." The soldier said extending his hand.

"Bruce." Bruce replied taking it. "What brings you out here?" He asked attempting to get information.

"Don't know." He replied. Guile at first was here to stop Bison but ever since the groups encounter he wasn't sure what the threat to Earth was. Bison prided himself on his plans that boasting was quite often. If Bison wasn't the threat what else could it be? "It seems that this tournament is prides itself in death." Guile spoke up looking around at the crowd as they watched the body being swept into the acid pit.

On the other side Cyclops stared out at the ring feeling ill. Next to him was Steve out of costume dressed as a civilian soldier. "There is definitely more going on than meets the eye. According to the others their are about four rings where the ring can kill you. This one, a narrow bridge with spikes matching a tower and then one similar to this only you get knocked into lava. I assume that this ring and the lava ring are the hardest."

"Why would a simple tournament need such deadly rings?" Cyclops stated attempting to understanding the situation. "You know even though this is the third day of the tournament this doesn't fit Doom's profile. He usually doesn't work in the shadows."

"I was thinking that too. So who else could be the threat?" Steve murmured.

"Well what do we know of Shang Tsung?" Cyclops asked. "What if this is a new threat entirely? We know from Thor and Dr. Strange that something evil is at work. We naturally assumed it was a threat we knew. Perhaps we were wrong."

"So how do we find out about Shang Tsung?"

Cyclops remained silent about the question. He had an idea but it could put his wife in jeopardy. Entering the mind of another has done that to her under certain circumstances. Now that they were in another dimension their powers could be affected not to mention who knew what was in the mind of other beings.

"Hey you still there?" Steve asked bringing out Cyclops out of thought.

"Yeah. I was just thinking. Look the next fight is starting."

The Shadow priest stood in the center looking around the ring. "Adah, from Earthrealm one!" A young blonde wearing a short black tank top and tight black pants entered the ring. Looking to the left she blew a kiss to the crowd then turned to the right winking at them. The crowd cheered louder at her antics and how she showed off preparing for the match. "Mileena! From Outworld" Mileena stepped into the ring staring at the her opponent. "Fight!" The shadow priest announced.

Mileena launched forward with a kick as Adah crouched down letting her fly over her. As soon as Mileena landed came in with a kick knocking her near the edge of the pit. Mileena regained her balance then charged at Adah tackling her to the ground. As Adah attempted to stand Mileena leaped forward jumping on her opponent's back smashing her back into the ground. The Tarkata woman stepped off after digging her heel Adah's skull laughing. Adah rubbed her head sorely as she stood up eyes locked on her opponent. 'Now she is serious.' Mileena thought smiling through her mask.

Both charged as Adah slide on the ground throwing a heavy kick in her abdomen knocking Mileena back as she rolled on a button. The howl was heard causing Mileena to move quickly as the acid spilt. Upon standing Adah jumped forward with right kick across the jaw. Mileena's pink veil fell off her face and into the acid showing her tarkata teeth. Adah stepped with fear letting her guard down as Mileena moved in tearing the throat of her opponent out with her teeth. Adah fell to the ground lifeless. "Mileena wins...Fatality." The shadow priest announced as the crowd remained silent shocked at the scene before them. Mileena quickly removed herself from the ring to retrieve a new veil.

SF Camp

Cammy went to her tent carrying a small bag with her. As she opened the tent she called out quietly, "Gon. Gon." The little dragon popped its head up looking around as it saw Cammy. Gon rushed over jumping into Cammy's arms giving a barge of kisses. "Alright alright." She said settling the little dragon down. "Here I brought you a treat from lunch." Cammy stuck her hand in the bag then pulled out a small slice of steak. The little dragon sniffed the piece of meat before taking a large bite. Within seconds Gon ate the whole steak cooing with satisfaction. Cammy slide the side of her hand petting her new friend. Gon's skin was different than other reptiles. His skin wasn't rough or scalely but soft like velvet.

"Cammy." A voice called out scaring Gon as he hid under her sleeping bag.

Cammy turned to see Wagner running up to her. "Hey what's up?" Cammy asked casually.

"Guile and Chun-Li have called a special meeting. They want you there especially since your fight is coming up." Wagner relayed the message. Suddenly Wagner's face was filled with disgust. "What is that smell?" He asked looking around.

Cammy's face was soon met with the disgust as she replied, "I don't know." Looking around she realized the smell was coming from her tent. "Uh I'll be at the meeting soon. I just need to grab something."

"Okay." Wagner replied before walking away.

Cammy crawled back into her tent carefully searching the source of the smell. As she got closer to her sleeping bag Cammy swore before opening it. Upon revealing the inside she found where Gon was using the bathroom. Cammy placed her hand on her forehead stating, "We obviously need to start house breaking you."

Gon tilted his head to the side and replied, "Gon?"

After emptying out her bag and leaving it to air out before washing it after the fight, Cammy took off to the meeting where the others were waiting impatiently. "What took you so long?" Chun Li demanded. "We have serious information about the rings and you're late especially when you have a match coming up." Chun-Li said not letting up.

"I'm sorry. Something came up and it could wait. But I'm here so let's get to the meeting before any more time runs out." Cammy said defensively.

Chun-li let out a sigh then started, "Alright, Rose has stated that their is more to this tournament then meets the eye. At first we thought Bison was the primary threat. Now we have our doubts. Bison denies being involved in running this tournament which is against his personality. After judging certain rings we have found that this tournament is more of a slaughter if anything else. Five rings hold certain traps that can instantly kill a person. One of those ring is the one you'll be fighting in." Chun-li stated looking toward Cammy. "Yours is a stone bridge with spikes on the bottom. The bridge is rather thin thus ensuring ones death. We assume that the sponsor Shang Tsung holds secrets that could threaten our lives. Guile and I plan to infiltrate the palace and discover what this tournament really is."

"Isn't that a little risky?" Ryu asked nervously. "I mean their are several guards their and if they see you or you knock anyone out it will raise suspicions toward everyone."

Chun Li looked at Ryu curiously wondering why he was so nervous. At first she hoped he was worried for her safety but then she realized it was his nature to worry about his friends. Indeed she had feelings for him but for now it was time for business. "I realize the risks however; Guile and I are trained in infiltration. We can easily get past the guards within the place. Also if we are seen their are four hundred fighters here. With that many suspects it is hard to lock on a single individual."

Chun-Li stated her case well but Ryu still didn't like the idea. Two of his friends were going into a place they had never seen before without any satellite equipment to give them a heads up. The were heading into unknown territory. Plus their was other advantage the palace possibly had over their group. "What about the magic we've seen? Who knows what traps or spells, types of creatures are in there?"

"Ryu I understand your concern but we are at a disadvantage." Rose spoke up. "Your right their is magic involved which has been disrupting my reading. So now we have to turn to alternate means of extracting information."

Ryu opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it knowing she was right. They were in danger and they needed to know what kind of danger.

"Excuse me. Its time for my fight." Cammy said looking at her watch.

"Alright. I'll go cheer her on while the rest of you discuss your infiltration plan." Wagner spoke up knowing the bridge had a limited space. As the two walked away from the group Wagner turned to look at Cammy, "You think Guile and Chun-li think of as children?"

Surprised at the question she replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious why we weren't part of the infiltration squad. I mean less people means less chance to be seen. But the more people the more that can be seen. And that is a big castle." Wagner said with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Cammy asked surprised at his tone.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think Guile is a bit over protective. I know he cares and we have gone on missions together but even then he gives me low risk jobs. It's like he is holding me back."

"Well you are his partner and adopted son." Cammy replied. "I mean look at how Guile reacts to Charlie. Charlie sacrificed himself to protect Guile he would hate for the same thing to happen to you."

Wagner nodded in understanding. He knew the reasons why Guile was a bit over protective but it still was getting annoying. "Well here we are." He said looking at the arena. "Maybe you should cancel. Just looking at this ring gives me the creeps." Wagner joked looking at the thin bridge then the spikes below. After getting a look at the spikes he could see their bodies on the spikes as crows were picking them dry. On the other side of the bridge were two figures who wore white armor over black cloth. Their heads were covered with horse masks as their eyes burned into their opponents.

A shadow priest walked into the middle of the bridge, "Kittim from Earthrealm one." The woman with the white horse masked walked forward to the center of bridge. "Cammy from Earthrealm three." Wagner wished Cammy good luck as she walked forward to meet her opponent.

The shadow priest walked off the ring out of the fighter's way. Looking at the ring he called for the match to begin. Kittim rushed forward throwing a light left kick followed a right hook. Cammy blocked each attack realizing that her opponent was sizing her up. Kittim threw a hard right to check the strength of her opponent. Cammy dropped to the ground and slammed her heel into Kittim's shin. The warrior knocked off balance fell forward as Cammy wrapped her legs around her opponent throwing her across the ring. Kittim cart wheeled toward the end of the ring. Getting up she immediately charged with a flying kick. Cammy crouched down letting her opponent sail over her. Upon landing Cammy shot up throwing a heavy uppercut knocking the horse mask off as it fell landing on a spike. Kittim looked up revealing her short black hair and hazel blue eyes that bore the look of kill.

Kittim's male companion whistled getting her attention. The warrior turned to see a spear being tossed to her. As Kittim caught the weapon Cammy turned to the shadow priest shouting, "What is that? Isn't that illegal?"

The priest remained still and answered in a solid tone, "No."

With his answer Kittim charged thrusting her spear continuously. Cammy having trouble keeping her distance and balance watched and waited for an opening. The spear continuously came forward Cammy was forced to block using her wrist guards to shield herself. Kittim swung the spear in a circular motion aiming right between the eyes. Cammy leaned back dropping to the ground shooting herself forward unleashing her cannon drill. Cammy's feet dug into her opponent's stomach forcing her to drop the weapon as rolled out of the ring. Kittim landed on her back in pain clutching her stomach from the attack. Her companion stared at her, his eyes almost glowing. Kittim nodded as she stood up closing her eyes she took a deep breath. The air turned stale and silent as the wind seemed to circulate around Kittim. Shadows of horses appeared behind her snorting and kneaing loudly. A stampede of horses charged into Kittim fueling her with power. Cammy set herself wondering what could be coming next. Kittim charged with amazing speed such as that of a horse as she shouldered Cammy knocking her with the force of a stampede. The impact would have killed any other person but Cammy groaned in pain as she stood up. Her opponent somehow fused herself with spirits of horses increasing her power. Cammy charge as her opponent followed at a fast speed dominating the fight. After Cammy fell to the ground in pain she looked at where her opponent stood. It was risk for both of them but she saw little choice in the matter. Cammy shifted herself swinging her leg into her opponent knocking her off the bridge. Kittim screamed in fear seeing the spikes get closer to her. Suddenly she stops as she is shaking a little. Looking up she sees Cammy holding right leg doing using all of her strength to pull her up. After two minutes Cammy finally managed to bring her opponent back up. Both were breathing heavily Kittim from her near death experience and Cammy from the strain of pulling her up.

"The fight is not over!" The shadow priest hollered to the fighters. "Continue."

Kittim stared at Cammy then got down on one knee. "Now the fight is over." Kittim said in a low voice.

"Kittim has forfeited the fight. Cammy wins!" The crowd cheered wildly after hearing the announcement. Through most of the tournament blood being spilt was the big thing but now Cammy had saved her opponent showing compassion, which gave the crowd something grand to cheer for.

Shadow Loo Airship

Bison watch through his soldier's cameras over the fights. There were many possible candidates that could join Shadow Loo. However this tournament carried multiple characters that were rather strange. He needed information on his biggest target Goro. Goro was a powerful warrior who could be named better than himself. With Goro and his race on Bison's side the chances be being invincible would increase. However the fact that Goro might be able to beat him and the fact Ryu did beat him was an uncomfortable position. He needed power and that power was with the technology in the palace. Pushing a button on the left of his chair he called his army into the hall. Within minutes the soldiers assembled in the center as the three kings took their place. "Soldiers its time to start making our move. I want to you to start recruiting fighters discreetly into our organization. I also want some of the guards brought in for questioning, once again do this discreetly. You have your orders now go!" Bison commanded. His army gave crisp salutes before leaving. Bison turned to his three kings, "Vega, Balrog, I want you to accompany Juli to her fight. Once the fight is over I want you to follow Shang Tsung and infiltrate the palace." Bison said looking at Vega.

"Balrog, you are to make sure Juli returns to the helicarrier. Even you should be able to handle that mission. Now go!" Vega and Balrog took off as Bison returned to his seat continuing to watch the fights at hand.

"Man I don't see why we have to babysit one of Bison's drones." Balrog complained. The boxer had been sore after his loss against his British opponent. His power had been leaving him with age and if he didn't produce results he would be put out of pasture or worse. Sagat was a warrior that also seemed over the hill yet he was getting stronger. Balrog had been constantly training like Sagat but still he produced the results of a failure.

"You're babysitting Juli because it's the only thing you can do since you were the only supposed true warrior of Shadow Loo that lost." Vega said smugly. Balrog scowled at the comment as they reached the court yard arena. Two warriors clashed one was a Caperio fight, the other Muy Thai. The fight was one sided as the Caperio dominated his opponent leaving him out cold.

"Lucky for that guy he wasn't fighting Sagat." Balrog said watching the Caperio fighter show off his victory.

After three other fights Shang Tsung stepped and called out the next warriors, "From Outworld Tanya, and from Earthrealm three Juli!"

Juli stepped in facing her opponent as Tanya stared back eyes locked. "Uh Vega, Is Tanya under a mind control?" Balrog asked.

"How should I know?" His partner replied.

"Well why are her eyes completely white?"

Vega sighed heavily, "Who knows."

The guard announced for the fight to begin as Juli shot forward attacking with multiple punches. Tanya blocked each punch that came shooting at her before countering with a heavy kick unleashing her own set of attacks. Juli immediately raised her right arm to block wrapping her left arm around Tanya's neck lifting her into the air slamming her into the ground. Tanya stood up grinding her teeth in anger as she threw a fireball. Juli saw the attack and dropped to the ground spinning forward knocking Tanya face first into the ground.

"Well now you have your answer." Vega said to Balrog noticing the expression on Tanya's face.

"What answer?" Balrog asked.

"Whether Tanya is under mind control or not."

"Oh. So what is the answer?" Balrog asked.

Vega closed his eyes in frustration, "She isn't you idiot. This is why you lack in fighting; you attack like an animal without watching your opponent." Balrog stared at Vega ready to knock his mask into his narcissistic face.

Tanya immediately stood up and charged as both fighters continued the match. Juli was dominating the match as Tanya allowed her anger to cloud her judgment. The doll unleashed a hard upward kick launching her opponent in to the air. As Tanya came down her opponent unleashed another cannon drill in the air sending her opponent across the ring. Juli rushed forward kicking Tanya's face as she attempted to get up. Juli fell on her opponent continually punching her mercilessly. Suddenly Tanya caught Juli's fist performing a reversal throwing Juli to the ground. Tanya shot Juli across the arena before thrusting a fireball at her head shoving her face into the ground. Tanya rush forward to swinging with a hard kick as Juli rolled with the kick grabbing Tanya's foot dragging her to the ground. Both warriors jump up resetting their stance eyes locked on one another. Tanya continued to stare unsure of how her opponent was remaining so calm. The yellow clad woman continued to stare realizing her opponent was nothing more than a puppet. Juli suddenly rushed forward thrusting with a hard right as Tanya blocked returning with a right of her own. The fight continued as Juli started strong until Tanya started showing her real moves. Juli attempted to block and counter as Tanya refused to let up. It was easy to see Juli was stronger but Tanya was easily smarter. Juli unleashed a hard left knocking Tanya a foot back before moving in strangling her opponent. Tanya trusted both arms up slamming her head into the doll's knocking her off. Blood started to trickle down the Edian's forehead as watched to see Juli's next move. Juli flipped forward unleashing her cannon drill as Tanya side stepped and countered with her own cannon drill. Tanya reached Juli knocking her jaw up as she crashed to the ground unmoving. A guard ran over to Juli checking her pulse. Slowly he looked up and nodded she was alive. "Tanya wins." Shang Tsung announced.

"Take Juli back to Helicarrier and see she gets medical attention." Vega commanded as he started to follow Tanya to the Palace.


	23. Round 1 part 4

Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to these characters

I dedicate this Chapter to my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ.

Vega followed the yellow clad woman to a side entrance with one guard standing by. After Tanya entered the palace Vega waited five minutes before rushing forward striking the guard down. Grabbing the set of keys Vega now had access inside. Slipping inside the assasin started mapping the area of each floor learning where he has been and where he needed to go. Traveling through the palace was not easy as the place was covered with guards causing a few casualties. After two hours Vega started through the palace to reach an exit. Suddenly his sights caught a grey warrior clad in blue walking toward a room. Vega slowly moved forward making sure he was not seen. Coming to the door Vega peeked inside as he saw the creature talking with one of the guards. "What news do you have for me?"

The guard looked around nervously making sure on one was listening before replying, "Lord Shao Kahn is not the only one behind this tournament. He has allied himself with a grey and blue monster he calls Apocalypse. I don't know the true extent of his abilities except that he can transform into the blue guard that stands next to him in the throne room."

"I see. Your information has been most useful. Now tell me what you know about Shang Tsung?"

"Shang Tsung is the right hand to Shao Kahn and a powerful sorcerer that sucks souls out of people. It is what has kept him immortal."

The creature's eyes glowed at the statement as a smile appeared on his face. "Thank you for your cooperation." The creature immediately said tossing him a brown bag.

Vega smiled as he heard enough about immortality and that there are possible mutinies occurring within the palace.

Beach Areana

Jubilee stood ready waiting as Robin entered the ring. Suddenly her breath was taken away. His outfit astowned her along with his smile. 'I knew this tournament was gonna be tough but I didn't know it was gonna be this tough.' She thought.

Robin smiled at Jubilee, "Well look who my first fight is, a pretty woman. Don't worry I won't damage your lovely face."

Jubilee started to blush furiously at the compliments. Quickly she shouted, "Don't take me lightly."

Robin raised both hands and replied, "Whoa I didn't mean any harm. To even make it in the tournament you have to be. I'm sure your as good a fighter as you are beautiful." Jubilee turned even redder trying to stay focused on the fight.

"Ready Fight!" The Shadow Priest commanded.

Jubilee shot her hands forward unleashing a series blasts. Robin dodged carefully avoiding the attacks. As soon as he got within striking distance Jubilee crossed her arms to block as Robin leaped over her swinging his leg knocking her down. Robin jumped on her pulling out his staff holding it against her throat. "Tap out." Robin commanded. Jubilee struggled furiously with no avail. "Tap out." Robin said slower and sterner. Jubilee took her right hand and fired it at Robin's face knocking him off of her. Both warriors stood up quickly as Jubilee placed her opponent on the defense. Robin kept moving easily dodging her attacks. Sliding past Jubilee, Robin through a bird-a-rang grappling hook that wrapped itself around the woman. With her arms restrained Robin pulled Jubilee to the ground. "Tap out." Robin said holding the rope. Unable to move Jubilee hung her head in defeat.

"Jubilee has forfeited. Robin wins." The Shadow Priest declared.

Robin walked over to his opponent and started to untie her. "It was a good match." Robin said smiling.

Looking at his smile she felt a little better but replied sadly, "It just ended to quickly."

"Don't sweat it. I had a tough teacher." After Robin wrapped up his grappling hook he looked at Jubilee, "I'll see you around." The young fighter said before running to his group.

Jubilee looked at Robin hoping he would see her again.

Underground Arena

Mika finding Sakura decided to sit down and hang with Sakura and Lili before her match. Through the matches the female wrestler kept her eyes on her idol Zangief. The large wrestler stood tall watching fight after fight waiting for his turn. To Mika he was an Olympic God and the ring was were he ruled. "Hey Mika you okay?" Sakura called out.

Mika snapped out of her fantasy and gave a quick reply, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Sakura looked past Mika spotting the Russian wrestler. "Oh I see. It's your idol."

"W-what are you talking!" Mika said her face turning red.

"What's going?" Lili asked unsure of the topic of the conversation.

"Oh Mika is probably having a wild fantasy about her idol Zangief." Sakura teased.

Mika's faced turned even redder at the statement. Lili looked at Mika noticing the added color to her face, "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"What!" Mika pracically shrieked in shock. "I-I-I can't do that. Zangief is a national hero and champion wrestler. Its only the first round. At least let me get through the first couple of rounds."

"From Earthrealm Three...Zangeif." The Shadow Priest called out. The Russian warrior stepped forward in the the ring as the lights turned to center on it. "Also from Earthrealm Three Javen!" A small muscular warrior at five feet stepped in to the ring.

"This is quite an akward battle." Sakura said looking at the two warriors.

"A battle of size." Lili said noticing they were similar in strenght but very difference in size.

"Fight!" The Shadow Priest ordered. Javen leaped forward grasping Zangeif's legs lifting him off the ground dropping him on his face. Javen quickly turned jumping Zangeif's back getting ready to snap his opponents neck. Zangeif towers his back causing his opponent to roll off. Javen charged in slamming his forhead in in Zangeif's nose. The Russian wrestler stood up clutching his nose as the mini wrestler leaped up grabbing Zangief constantly thrusting several punches. Zangief having enough grabbed the little wrestler and dropping him with a suplex. Javen just shook the pain off before launching himself into the back of his opponent's knee's. Zangeif hit the ground hard as Javen hopped up on Zangief's stomach continueously jumping up and down ocasionally throwing a punch to the face.

"Man that little guy is vicious." Lili said nervously.

"He may not have size but he has strenght and speed." Sakura marveled.

Zangief getting a second wind slammed both his fists into the sides of Javens head. The tiny wrestler staggered off dizzy before Zangeif grabbed him tightly. Jumping high into the air the russian wrestler shifted his opponent to have his head pointing to the ground causing the two points to collide on impact. Dust flew up in a mushroom cloud like motion covering all spectators. After five minutes the dust cleared and Zangief stood triumphant. "Winner Zangief!" The Shadow Priest announced.

Zangief started walking away from the ring. Lili smiled mischeiviously as she whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura matched the smile. Lili got up and walked to the right side of Mika. Quickly she and Sakura moved in grabbing Mika's arms throwing her in Zangief's way. Mika turned completely red staring face to face with her idol. The Russian warrior looked at Mika with an eyebrow raised wondering what she wanted.

"Uh...H-hi.I-I-I am Rainbow Mika. I've been a fan of yours for a long time I was wondering if you could stay and watch my fight?" Mika said in one long breath. Zangief smiled and patted Mika on the head. Walking toward the bleachers Zangief finds a small place between two other fighters. Examining the seat the Russian wrestler turned before moving in. The two fighters previously sitting quickly moved in order to avoid getting crushed. Mika smiled as her idol accepted her offer. Mika returned to her friends grabbing them giving them a death glare, "Don't do that again." She whispered harshly. Lili and Sakura went wide eyed realizing Mika was dead serious.

After a few more fights the Shadow Priest called forth, " Rainbow Mika Earthrealm Three vs Max Worthington Earthrealm Two." Mika jumped into the ring excited by the fight. Max a shaved head young man came in ring wearing black fighter gloves and black shorts with flames. R. Mika knew her opponent was a mixed martial art fighter. "Fight!" The priest shouted.

Max shot forward dropping himself down in order to capture Mika. As the wrestler backed away Max charged in throwing multiple punches each making there mark. Mika hit the ground hard as Max got on her continuing his assault. Mika grabbed her opponents fist reversing positions. Mika got up bringing her opponent with her as she unleashed several headslams into Max's face. Max stood dizzy and bleeding as Mika turned shooting her behind into her opponent's stomache. Max shook his head before getting up back into his fighting stance. The fighter charged at Mika before falling side ways rolling into the wrestler. Mika got up from the surprise attack only to have Max grab her in a choke hold. Mika was begining to lose conciousness in her opponents grip. As her vision started to fade they found they way to Zangief her idol and fellow wrestler. This was her chance to impress him and she wouldn't fail. Mika bent forward carrying her opponent head first in to the ring pole. Max stood up holding his head until Mika came in with a flip kick knock her opponent out of the ring crashing to the ground. Max lightly crawled into the ring slowly began walking to Mika extenting his hand, "Good Fight." He said acknowledging his defeat.

"Thank's." Mika replied taking his hand. She turned to look at Zangief as he gave her a thumbs up congradulating her win.

Tower Arena

Mad Harriet went to Sarah's fight since she vowed to avenge her sister. She wanted to know how good her enemy was and how she should proceed when the battle comes. It had been a couple of days since her encounter with Sarah and Carnage. She had wondered if Carnage would make due on his promise but received her answer after a day.

A shadow priest stepped into the center of the ring. "Midnight Earthrealm one!" A black ninja stepped into the ring wielding a blue handled katana. "Sarah Edenia!" Shadow Priest. After a minute the Shadow priest shouted, "Sarah from Edenia!" Slowly a red haired man holding a box walked over to the Shadow Preist. The Priest looked in the box before leaping back and announcing, "Midnight wins by default!"

The red haired man walked over to Mad Harriet as red and black goo started covering him revealing Carnage. As the mass murderer reached his female counter part he handed her the box saying, "Just as I promised."

Mad Harriet looked inside find Sarah's head looking face up. "Oh that is so sweet. I love it." Mad Harriet said pulling the head out by her hair. "I must add it to my collection."

"So beautiful, do I get a reward for the gift." Carnage asked amusingly.

"Sure thing handsome." Mad Harriet replied pulling Carnage toward her kissing him roughly.

Library

Apocalypse and Shao Kahn were sitting across one another deciding what to do about their current situation. "Liu Kang is still alive making our goals harder to achieve."

"It's not just Liu Kang. Xavior's X-men have shown up. With them here our chances have gone to near zero." Apocalypse countered.

Shao Kahn's eyes shifted at the statement. "Are saying all these X-men posses powers to ruin us?" The Emperor asked with disbelief.

"As long as one is alive are plans are threatened. There will to protect Xavier's belief is what makes them dangerous."

Shao Kahn placed his right hand on his head as he began thinking. "What if we had our foes fight eachother. Trick them in to combating eachother. Possibly killing one another?"

"Unlikely. No doubt they would create an alliance giving us a bigger group of fighters." Apocalypse answered grimly. "Yet we are weak on options. Best strategy is to use those easiest to manipulate. Now the who will be the manipulator?" Apocalypse asked finalizing the plan.

"That would be Shang Tsung." The Emperor answered with a smile.

Men's hotspring.

Wolverine sore after his first fight decided to relax and get washed up. About to remove his pants a fireball shoots out of the forest throwing Wolverine into the water. Cyrax stepped out of the forest confronting his opponent. "You and your friends must leave this tournament. This is your last warning. The next time we meet you will die." Cyrax disappeared into the forest as Wolverine screamed in rage charging after his opponent. Looking around he caught a quick smell of his attacker before being replaced by Spiderman's.

"Hey Logan. U okay?" Spiderman asked from a tree. Wolverine looked up at his supposed allie before walking away. "Oookay." Spiderman responded as his eyes glowed through his mask.

Living Forest

Jax knocked out another zombie as he began gathering fruit. "We get free food from the palace twice a day and yet here I am gathering food." Jax mumbled. Raiden suggested gathering food from other sorces in case theirs was poisoned. The tournament was very delicate and the rules of Mortal Kombat were instilled but he doubted that would stop Shao Kahn from cheating in some way. Jax shared Raiden's belief but still hated searching in the forest especially the living one. "Why can't there be a sign that distinguishes the two." Jax said allowed mumbling to himself. Camping all together was never his strong suit any how yet here he was in a tournament on the beach with his friends just like a camp were you fight to the death. "I say we storm the castle and slap Shao Kahn around till he surrenders." Jax continued mumbling.

"Not a bad idea!" A voice shouted from behind. Jax turned around only to be hit with a fireball. Looking up he saw Gambit smiling at him. "A pity Shao Kahn has new warriors. Give up this crusade it's over." With that Gambit disappeared as Jax got up angr at the situation.

Marvel Camp

"Can't take a bath without being attack. What kinda whack job attacks a man when he's taking a bath." Wolverine grumbled back to camp. He searched the forests but failed to find his adversary. With news of the attack he figured it would be best to inform the camp of the attacker. Obviously the guy wanted the prize badly that if he would attack a man taking a bath he might be desperate enough to attack a whole group. Wolverine made it back to camp still upset over the incident.

"Hey Wolverine. How was the your bath." Jubilee asked cheerfully.

"Lousy now get up we need to talk with the group." Wolverine replied huffly. Jubilee quickly obeyed the command knowing it was not wise to argue with Wolverine when he was in that mood. After gathering the group Wolverine told everyone the incidint at the hot springs. "So apparently we have a wacko gunning down fighter's and should watch our backs." The X-man concluded.

Cyclops rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Odd. Rogue you said you were attacked earlier, right?"

"Darn right I was. Some lady in a green swimsuit jumped me from behind with her staff telling me to drop out of this tournament."

"I too was attack by a man with machine arms." Thor spoke out.

"So it's apparent we have a team of foes hunting us down." Captain America said looking around wondering what the reason's were. "We should keep our eyes open and be on..."

"Hold on!" Woverine interrupted unleashing his claws. "I've got a scent."

MK Camp.

Jax ran back to the camp seeing everyone was huddled together as a hysterical Kitanna was screaming, "At the hotsprings. I was attacked at the hot springs of all places! A guy clad in blue with a visor. He told me he was a warrior of Shao Kahn!"

"Yea I was assaulted in the forest by french a guy in a duster!" Jax called out.

"Yo everyone settle down!" Sonya shouted. "Where's Raiden? We should find him before moving on!"

"Absolutely not! My daughter's privacy was violated. Whoever did that must pay as soon as possible!" Sindel shouted with fury.

"I agree." Liu Kang said his eye furious.

"Okay time out!" Cyrax shouted. "If Shao Kahn has new warriors we should know what they can do before..." Cyrax was knocked to the ground by Wolverine.

"That's him!" Kitana screamed pointing at Cyclops. Liu filling with rage shot a fireball knocking Cyclops back letting loose all hell. Each warrior chose their opponent each side out to over power the other. Cyrax pulled out his pulse blade clashing against Woverines claws. Liu kept up on the attack placing Cyclops on the defense. Jean using her mind push the Shaolin warrior back before Sindel wrapped her hair around Jean throwing her toward the beach. Jax rushed in at Gambit ready for payback until Ghost Rider grabbed warrior pulling him into battle. Kitanna pulled out her fans rushing in but was stopped by Raven holding his blades ready. Rouge flew in taking a swing at Sonya who rolled forward dodging the attack before firing a set of rings in her back. Kenshi bringing his blade down toward Wolverine was instantly blocked by Captain America's shield. Thor and Sub-Zero started their own match as Gabit pulled out his cards pitching them towards the ice warrior. On target the cards sailed toward their destination until a harsh wind blew them off target. Airos appeared knocking Gambit back, "You shall not harm my master!" The wind warrior hollared ferociously. Jubilee moved in throwing a plasma beam at Cyrax catching Jade's attention as she grabbed her spearbefore entering battle. The battle caused so much comotion that other fighters began to moves. Paul however entered the area curious at the sound of battle. The red clad warrior watched the fight not sure what exactly was going on but he did reconize many of the fighters to be heroes from his own realm. Jax throwing a hard right knocked Ghost Rider down.

"Hey bub!" Paul shouted throwing a heavy kick knocking Jax back. "You wanna mess with ghostie over there you gotta get through me."

"Not gonna be a problem." Jax shouted slamming his fist on the ground.

The two fighters fell over as Jax shook the ground again raising the earth above them. Thor firing a bolt lighting into Sub-Zero before rushing over to Ghost Rider and his compainion. Charging his hammer Thor hits the ground countering Jax's attack. The battle raged on without a winner in sight bith warriors seemed evenly matched. Cyrax was heavily wounded and Jubilee fell easily. Cyclops was having a hard time with Liu and knew wasn't going to last much longer. Jean managed to break through Sindel's mind rendering her unconcious. Paul unleashed his most powerful attack countering Jax's metal arm. "Blast it. Raiden where the hell are you." Jax shouted infustration.

Ghost Rider turned at the comment, "How do you know Raiden?" He asked Jax.

"What's it matter to you." Jax countered. With a quick movement he through a his chain around Jax pulling him to into his grip. His eyes burned furiously scaring the Special Force member. "He is our leader."

Ghost Rider dropped his captive and turned to the group, "ENOUGH!" His voice rang through the entire beach stopping everyone in motion casting their eyes on the rider. "I have feeling we were tricked."

After a couple of minutes of silence Captain America asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Caretaker said to find Raiden when we got here. Raiden is part of this group." Ghost Rider called.

"Alright say your right why would we be tricked into fighting eachother?" Liu asked knowing who would trick the new warriors?

"That I don't know but one thing is certain . We have a common enemy."

"Why should we trust you? For all we this is just an elaborate ruse." Sonya Blade asked.

"Why would I stop the fight when we have you out number?" Ghost Rider countered.

"Well obviouly the one who tricked us is Shang Tsung but..." Liu Kang started but was immediately cut off.

"Shang Tsung!" Ghost Rider growled with hatered. "Shang Tsung is the reason why I am here! The souls he has collected are screaming for vengence even across the dimensional barrier! HIS SOUL SHALL FEEL THE FULL FORCE OF MY PENANCE STARE!" Everyone stare at Ghost Rider feeling the sincerity in his voice.

"Okay." Liu Kang said breaking the silence. "If Shang Tsung picked up that information that could be the reason why he would have us attack eachother."

"Alright if that's the case then perhaps we should join forces and compare notes." Cyclops said, "We are rather new to these enemies and would like to be prepared incase we have to face them."

Sonya reluctantly agreed to the idea. However she odered her team to keep their guard up until their was confimation from Raiden. Sindel regaining her conciousness heard about the team up and looked over at Wolverine glad they would be working closely together. She had seen a preliminary fight and ealier she had gone to his first round fight. Jade walking over to her Queen noticed who she continued to stare. "My Queen are you alright?" Jade asked.

Sindel breaking out her trance quickly turned to Jade blushing lightly. "Yes, Yes I am."

Jade noticed the redness in her face but dismissed it. "Alright if there is anything you ask."

Sindel smiled nodding that she would do that.

Forest

Spiderman continuously swung through the trees trying to a lift that he did in the city. Web-swinging was always a good way for him to relax yet trees weren't giving him that lift he needed. Ever since his run-in with Carnage Spiderman has been keeping his distance from the group. He had no idea who to trust. He came to this island to be a hero once more and now all he can think of is breaking Carnage. Demon Goblin once gave him the choice to stand by and allow him to kill a man once. He refused then but now how would he choose? Suddenly his spider-sense started flaring as Scorpian shot out from the trees. The web-slinger easily dodged until he caught a warning from the left. To late to react a shockwave stuck him in his ribs.

"Well well bug. You seem a little slower than last time we met." Shocker said cruelly.

"Spider-man on this island how interesting." Scorpian mummered. "There are other heros on this island. But you are the one who has given us the most trouble."

"Now it's time you died." Shocker called raising his glove.

With a flash of lighting a warrior clad in white stood between Spiderman and his adversaries. "I don't think so."

The two villains stared at the intruder unhappy about the intrusion. "So who are you sparky? Electro's grand-father?" Shocker said receiving a snicker from Scorpian.

"I am the Thunder God Raiden and I command you to leave the Spiderman alone." Raiden replied his eyes sparking.

"You command us." Scopian said with a laugh. "Fool I will destroy you!" Scorpian leaped at Raiden as Shocker shouted, "Save some for me." Suddenly an electricity shout out from Raiden's fingers blowing both of them back. "Like I said Scorpian he's all yours." Shocker said before running off.

"Wait for me you coward!" The large arachnid called chasing after him.

Raiden turned to Spiderman holding out his hand, "Are you well Spiderman?"

Spiderman took the hand and replied, "Yeah still a bit dizzy. How do you know who I am?"

"I over heard you shout about your wife. I have a feeling that their is something special in you. You just need guidance through that rage."

Spiderman stared at giving him a blank stare, "Okay then."

Once the two returned to the camp grounds they were greeted with the sight that their groups had merged. "Raiden where the hell were you?" Jax shouted noticing the two warriors. "We could used you to sort a huge mess earlier."

Raiden looked around and replied, "What are you talking about?"

"We were attack by another group. Had you been here that mess could have been sorted out sooner." Jax Replied huffly.

"Why would another group attack you?" Spiderman asked.

Jax frowned at the intrusion, "Who is this?"

"A new member to our group. Now answer his question."

"Shang Tsung played us against eachother. We were tricked so bad to the point of nearly killing each other."

Spider-man looked carefully at the camp he saw Captain America and Cyclops coversing with three.

"Alright so Shao Kahn is the one in charge of this tournament but why pit the two of us against one another?" Captain America asked.

"Obviously to some of us out of the way." Sonya retorted.

"Uh-uh. Why our group?" The America soldier countered in deep thought. He was curious about what Liu said with Ghost Rider being Shang Tsung's target. If that were the case though then Liu and Ghost Rider would have attacked eachother. Turning to the dimensional gates he asks, "What does Shao Kahn know of technology?"

"Nothing much. We were wondering how he had aquired those." Sindel answered.

Cyclops stared at the gate asking, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Captain America nodded and replied, "Doom."

Shao Kahn Thrown Room

With the X-men prowling about the two warlords felt it was a good idea. To keep the four horsemen on a low level.

"Keturah." Shao Kahn called a young man in blue and gold pants with blue eyes and goldenrod hair.

"Pestilance." The woman clad in red stepped forward her expression remained emotionless.

"Fight!"

Keturah through a hard right kick that pestilence dodged tapping her opponent in the chest. Katurah backed away before falling to the ground as boils covered his skin.

"Pestilence wins." Shao Kahn annouced before burning away the body to stop the spread of infection. "Next fight Kadesh vs Quan Chi."

Kadesh a young warrior around twenty clad in a red vest matching his pants wearing white boots stood across from Quan Chi, their eyes were locked on another ready for the announcement to begin. "Fight!" Shao Kahn called. Kadesh immediately launched forward with such speed Quan Chi almost missed blocking the attack. The fight continued one sided as Quan Chi was kept on the defensive side from his younger opponent. The sorceror slide back distancing himself from his opponent throwing a green skull. Kadesh duck under the attack before pitching a ball of electricity square in his opponents chest. Quan Chi hit the wall as Kadesh moved in throwing a fierce punch striking the wall. Qua Chi chop the neck knocking him into the wall. Quickly taking advantage of the situation Quan Chi grabbed his opponent's head and smashed it into the wall.

"Quan Chi wins...Fatality!" Shao Kahn announced not pleased with the display.

The sorceror left the room taking a long walk. He had recently escaped the Neitherrealm after being torchard by Scorpion for the murder of his family. His powers had yet to fully return thus this last battle was nothing more than a hollow victory. Quan Chi knew his powers would return to full strenght but until then he would just have to get by. However with Scorpion loose on Outworld he may not have time.

Living Forest

A shadow priest waited for the two next fighters. The rulers of the tournament felt the rounds were going to slow and increased the number of rings. To the preist however he felt this ring may not be the best place to have a fight. Three fighters were already killed by the trees. However that may have been their plan to begin with. A man with a black tuxedo standing five, ten with black hair and brown eyes under a red mask appeared. "Name?" The shadow priest asked.

"Magic man." The newcomer replied.

"Hmm your opponent is suppose to be Terron." The shadow priest mummered. Another scream of death echoed through the forest. "We'll just wait for the next contestant to show up." The priest said.

"How will you know who died though?" Magic man asked.

"I don't. But if they don't show up then they're disqualified."

"So why can't I move on since my opponent forfeited?"

"You'll have to fight sooner or later. So what is the problem don't trust your own skill?" The Shadow priest asked smuggly.

"Well I guess since I don't have anything better to do I guess I can wait." Magic man replied fiercely.

Suddenly a loud crash was felt as Airos landed into the ring, "Sorry I'm late. These trees kept attacking me." The wind ninja said panting loudly. "I'm not disqualified am I?"

"Name?" The Shadow Priest asked.

"Airos."

Looking over matches he found the contestants name. "Yes their you are. You are actually in time."

"Really?" Airos asked with relief.

"Yep fight begins now."

"What?" Airos asked looking surprised. "I just got here!"

Uninterested the priest said, "Were on a time limit and need to move on." Suddenly another scream was heard in the forest.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say we are no longer pressed for time." Magic man said with a wry smile.

The shadow preist stared at the contestant then replied, "Five minutes."

"There that wasn't so hard now was it." The magician replied mockingly before walking to his opponent.

"Thanks." Airos said as Magic man walked over.

"Hey, I'm interested in winning but I want to do it with pizzaz. Not beat a guy who fought through the forest to get to his match."

"Hey jus out of curiosity how did you get here in one piece?" Airos asked remembering how a couple of the trees had been eating some of the contestants. He had been glad to hear that the living forest was only a small part of the Outworld.

His opponent smiled and replied, "Magic."

The two continued to talk until it was time for their match.

"Time for the match. Airos from Earthrealm one vs Magic Man from Earthrealm four!" The priest shouted loudly.

"Good Luck." Airos said.

"Back at you."

"Figth!"

Airos launched forward as the Magician slid away throwing cards into the air confusing his opponent in the shuffle. Airos turned his body around blowing away all the cards in the area. Looking around he saw four large top hats. The hats shot around in circular motion surrounding the wind warrior. Airos had no idea what was going on but it was clear that the Magic man wished to play games. Airos leaped high into the sky then shot down blowing the hats. The magician stood on the lower right corner astonished at his opponent. The wind warrior leaped at his opponent starting a hand to hand battle. To Airos' surprise the magican was more than just show. Magic man pushed his opponent back with a harsh punch before dissapearing in a flash of light. Airos stood his ground keeping his gaurd up wait for the magicians next strike. Suddenly a large king of spades appeared the cards multiplied surrounding the wind warrior spining in a circular motion. Whoever the fighter was Magic Man was indeed magic. His master had taught him to handle multiple fighting situtations which saddly this wasn't one of them. As the cards kept spinning Arios started to get dizzy until something hit him knock the wind warrior back into the wall causing him to bounce around like a ping pong ball. Upon the next hit Airos quickly surrounded himself in wind crashing through the wall as Magic Man landed to the ground dazed. The count started as the magician stayed on the ground till ten.

After the match Airos walked over to his opponent holding out his hand, "You through the match."

Magic Man replied taking the hand, "I didn't. That was my best trick and you beat it. Nice fight."

"You as well." Airos replied glad he was still in the tournament.


	24. Round 1 part 5

Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to these characters

Court Yard Arena

"From Earthrealm two Famine vs Earthrealm two Hwoarang."

Hwoarang had been waiting for this fight for awhile. After his preliminary matches Hwoarang was excited to see how compitition was in the real tournament. However he was also nervous. Many warriors had abilities he could not comprehend. Some of these warriors had powers that could easily take down Ogre in his most powerful form. Despite that Hwoarang was never one to back down from a fight.

"Fight!" Shang Tsung commanded.

Hwoarang launched forward unleashing a powerful kick that knocked Famine to the ground. Famine got back up watching his opponent. Hwoarang may have been fast but the horseman was experianced in all types of fighting. Hwoarang charged unleashing mutiple kicks that Famine dodged before grabbing his arm. Suddenly Hwoarang's strenght left him as Famine drained his energy. Releasing his opponent with very little strength Famine took his rod and decided to play with his opponent as he mercilously beat Hwoarang. Hwoarang did his best to block but however with the loss of strenght all he felt was extreme pain. Famine back handed Hwoarng knocking him to the ground. The Korean fighter looked up to see his opponent take his rod preparing to stab him through the heart. The rod came down as Hwoarang rolled left before rolling back swinging his leg into Famine's temple knocking him out cold.

"Hwoarang wins!" Shang Tsung annouced displeased with the result as well as his blue hooded guard. Apocalypse knew he would have to punish his horseman for such carelessness. Apocalypse stepped away looking for other fighters who could be used to be on their side. Out on the beach arena the crowd shouted at a massacre between Akuma and a young blond warrior in black. Apocalypes watched intently as Akuma let loose his shoruken killing his enemy. It was at that moment that Apocalypse decided to make Akuma his forth horseman Death.

Underground Arena

Captain America walked with Sindel and Sonya to explain their who Shao Kahn's partner may be. Upon hearing about Dr. Doom the women were nervous about the possible team up. If Doctor Doom was as skilled as the Earthrealm two warriors claimed it would only be a matter of time before he took Outworld for his own. As for Captain America he was surprised who Shao Kahn was and grateful to the special forces for keep him away from his dimension. As the fights continued a large man was beating a smaller fighter dominating his opponent. The tall opponent was named Boris Shedelski while his opponent was named Pediah. Pediah was faster that Boris landing multiple hits that had no affect. "The little guy doesn't stand a chance." Sonya said.

"What makes you say that?" Captain America inquired.

"See that guy at the back corner. His name is Cedric Hervion. He is a Russian fight lord. He designs enhancements for fighters. Obviously you can tell Boris is his latest test subject. Captain America looked at the match as it was coming to a bloody end. Getting up the hero walked over to Cedric. Sonya watched as a simple discussion started heating up. Captain America nodded and walked away. "What was that all about?" Sonya asked unsure if she wanted the answer.

"I told Cedric that I have chemical enhancements in me and could easily take his fighter down. Cedric accepted the challenge and is planning on talking to the gaurd about setting me against Boris in the next round." Captain America's face hardened as he stared at the Russian warrior. "That maniac must be stopped before he can kill again."

"Sindel from Edenia vs Wrath from Earthrealm 3." The annoucer called interrupting the coversation.

"Good Luck." Captain America said to Sindel before she headed off to ring.

"She won't need luck." A voice called from behind. Sonya and her new partner turned around to see Ken. "Look to the left." The to did so and saw a group of fighters their faces painted to look like demonic clowns. "I fought them back in New York in my realm. Their good but not that good."

Wrath wore a black sleeveless shirt matching the rest of his attire. His head was shaved as his face was covered in red with black around the eyes and mouth along with a black diamond under his jaw and the center of his forhead. His teammates cheered Wrath on encouraging him to kill Sindel.

"Fight." The announcer commanded

Wrath lashed out attacking the Edenia queen. Sindel blocked a heavy right before being knocked in the jaw. Wrath flipped up spinning forward back fisting the queen. From the stands Sonya watched the fight wondering what kind of style was being used. "Is that Capoeira?" She asked aloud.

"Yep." Ken called from behind.

Sindel was placed on the defense as Wrath danced around distracting her with his movements. Wrath leaped forward landing on his right hand kicking at Sindel who easily blocked. Switching to his left the demonic clown swung his legs knocking Sindel to the ground. Quickly turning Wrath back handed the queen before striking his foot in her spine. Sindel screamed in pain at the attack. Wrath moved in on top of her to knock his opponent out forever. Sindel looked at Wrath as she screamed blasting him out of the ring. Wrath clutched his ears unable to handle the pain. Sindel carefully got up before rushing to meet her opponent. Wrath looked up only to have his jaw knocked by the queen. the clown took his stance attempting to move. The ringing blast shattered his mind as the Capoeira moves were making him dizzy. Sindel threw a hard kick into Wrath's chest. The clown saw another attack coming and dodged before striking with his fist. The crowd left the stands to watch the battle up close cheering and yelling. Wrath kept attack with boxing style moves but showed to be no match for Sindel. Sindel slid forward grabbing her opponents legs before smashing her feet in his face knocking him out.

After the ten count Sindel was declared the winner.

Court Yard Arena

It was the final day to round one and Vega was sent to spy on the castle fighters seeing which one could possibly join Shadow Loo's cause. Vega started to follow up on Baraka. He found Baraka was a loyal soldier to Shang Tsung and leader of the Tarkata race. He was known to be quite vicious with his enemies to show no mercy. Vega had a match before the Tarkata and decide to study his technique and follow him in the palace to see if there were any weaknesses to his high ranking status.

"Vega from Earthream three vs Dusk from Earthream four." Shang Tsung called.

Vega entered the ring to see a wild blond hair man clad in black with red eyes. Two small blades popped out of his wrists as he waited for the call. Vega taunted his opponent flashing his claws at the assasin. Tension grew as each warrior desperately wanted to begin. "Fight!" Shang Tsung called as the two warriors immediately attacked one another. Dusk slashed his right blade that Vega easily blocked only to have the left one come in. Vega leaped back then rolled forward in his attempt to attack Dusk moved to the side blades out as he scratched Vega's arm. The vain warrior stood up glaring at his opponent. Both charged out for blood. The battle was a defensive one as each wished to attack but not receive any damage. Vega could tell his oppoent was a skilled and dangerous warrior. The theory of realms claimed that each world was similar yet different. If the theory was true Vega had met his copy. The two clashed again as a quick slice to the chest gave Dusk the upper hand as Vega pulled back holding his cut. Dusk rushed forward in his attempt to finish the battle. Vega dodged and blocked to the best of his abilities but it was clear who would be wining this fight.

Dusk took a quick swipe knocking the porcelin mask off Vega nicking his face. Vega's eyes went wild as he touched the blood coming from his face. With a wild shierk Vega dashed forward with amazing speed catching Dusk's side before cutting across the back of his knees causing him to fall forward. "Now you shall pay for damaging my face." Vega said severing spine before the neck.

"Vega wins...Fatality." Shang Tsung declared impressed by the display of power.

Vega walks over to his mask before getting his wounds wrapped up.

"Baraka from Outworld vs Cainan Earthrealm three."

Cain was 6 feet even with a blue skull cap on his head. A black vest that matched his pants covered a red t-shirt. Baraka entered the ring flashing his teeth at his opponent attempting to intimdate him. Barely shaken by his opponents teeth Cain set himself up ready for battle. "Begin!" The sorceror called.

Baraka rushed forward claws out as he attacked with a quick swip across the abdomine barely missing the skin. Cain looked at the blades and started to pale. Baraka smelling his fear charged again. Cain dropped to the ground sweeping his opponent to the floor. Quickly turning striking the jaw Cain forced Baraka to roll across the ground. Baraka leaped up to his feet twirling his body around claws stretched out as he continued moving. Cain attempted distance but was unable as the tarkata twister followed him. The blue capped fighter rolled forward throwing a chop knocking Baraka down once more. Baraka twirled forward scratching Cain across the left arm. Cain backed away until Baraka fire a blade shot knocking him to the ground. Leaping forward his crossed the blades pinning Cain to the ground. With wicked smile the blades went through the neck killing the fighter.

"Baraka wins...Fatality." Shang Tsung called ending the first round.


	25. Round 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Baraka entered the castle as Vega followed keeping his distance. Any mistake and it could mean his end. Back on Earth he was as stealth as he believed beautiful. Here in this realm things were different. Creatures, with four arms or made of stone roamed the area. Who knew what other senses these creatures had. Vega heard the clicking of high heel boots coming behind him as he leaped in the air tightly hanging on the ceiling. A woman in pink known to be Mileena stepped into sight allowing Vega to marvel her beauty. Baraka appeared to causing Vega's stomach to turn at his ugliness. "Were you followed?" Baraka asked.

"No. I told the guards to disappear. They would not dare question the command of Shao Kahn's daughter." Mileena replied.

"A pity you are pronounced royalty. Us sneaking around is most distressing." Baraka said walking over toward the woman in pink pulling down her mask revealing her jaw that was similar to Baraka's. Baraka let his tongue slid into Mileena's mouth as a pleasurable moan escaped her. Baraka pulled his tongue out as Mileena suggested they go somewhere where they wouldn't be disturbed. Vega fell to the ground after they left pulling off his mask vomiting on the ground at what he had just seen. Vega had succeeded at his mission finding a way to get Baraka on their team as well as finding another warrior. He hoped Bison would be pleased with the result. The realm and its ugliness was getting to him. Any longer and his face may start to go native.

Acid arena

Darkseid stared into the arena as an elder gentleman clad in purple fought a man clad in black. Both warriors were skilled and watched their footing so not to step into the acid part. The elder gentleman leaped back twisting his cane knocking his opponent upside the head knocking him out. Darkseid stared into the ring wondering why three of his members were fighting in such a deadly ring. Did Shao Kahn not trust him and decided to eliminate his team? They had all passed the first round but that wasn't enough to understand their full capabilities. Whatever the case was it didn't matter only immortality did. Stompa was the first of the three to fight."From Earthrealm Three Seraiah vs Stompa from Earthrealm four." The shadow priest announced. Stompa's opponent stood 5'9" was dressed in a white shirt with black pants and white tennis shoes. She had long red hair and brown eyes which were intimidating and yet almost fearful.

"Begin!" The priest shouted as Seraiah launched forward swinging her arm into Stompa. Stompa looked her opponent before knocking her aside. Seraiah quickly got up as she moved in using her speed to attack. The young woman's speed outmatched Stompa as she began dominating the fight. Stompa having enough slammed her foot on the floor shaking the area causing her adversary to trip. Stompa grabbed Seraiah attempting to squeezed the life out of her. The red haired woman in desperation shot her fist into Stompa's throat causing her to be released. Both warriors took deep breaths struggling for air. Seraiah charged striking stompa's chin with the heel of her hand. Switching hands Seraiah struck again right above the stomach. Stompa was pushed back from the blow. Darkseid noticed that that was a sensitive spot on the body. Evidently this woman was skilled and if Stompa didn't take her quickly it would be the end of her. Regaining her strength Stompa charged forward slamming her feet into the ground causing Seraiah to tremble before being shoulder checked into the dirt.

"This fight is over!" Stompa shouted stepping on Seraiah crushing her skull.

"Winner Stompa. Fatality!"

Darkseid looked around for Mad Harriet. Her fight was coming up and she did state that they had a new ally. However she was keeping him and his patience was running thin. "Lashina, do you know what is keeping Harriet?"

Lashina looked at her master figuring he was going to find out sooner or later, "I believe it is the ally she wishes to present."

Darkseid's eyes glowed darkly, "Explain." He commanded.

"Zimran from Outworld vs Kaliback from Earthrealm four." The priest announced.

"Your son's match is beginning." Lashina replied quickly deflecting the order.

"My hearing his perfectly fine, now explain."

Lashina hung her head in defeat and explained who the possible ally was and how he had Mad Harriet's attention.

In the ring Kaliback was facing a large man standing six foot two dressed similar to a viking as he held a twin edged axe. "I will win this tournament and become the new general to Lord Shao Kahn!" Zimran shouted as crowd as mixed of cheers and boos.

Darkseid turned toward Zimran certain that his three members were being sentenced to a possible death. "It appears I am needed else where. Have Harriet and this Carnage wait for me." Darkseid ordered before walking away.

As Darkseid walked away the fight had started as the two warriors clashed weapons attempting to prove who was stronger. Kaliback started to push forward over powering Zimran. Zimran fell back throwing his opponent over him nearly causing him to roll over into the acid pit. Kaliback looked forward to see Zimran charge forward bringing the axe down. Kaliback rolled to the left activating the acid switch. Acid poured down almost hitting the son of Darkseid. Kaliback stood up the attacked swinging his club connecting with the axe. The two continued to swing their weapons as well as dodging. Kaliback having enough of the dance backed away pointing his club at Zimran firing a harsh beam. Zimran flies back into the acid container shattering it rendering the ring in operable.

"Winner Kaliback...Fatality!" The Shadow priest called staring into the ring as acid continuously poured from the broken tube. Today's matches have been postponed till tomorrow." The priest called before disappearing.

Kaliback stepped out of the ring looking around for his father. "Where has father gone?" He asked Lashina.

"Lord Darkseid stated he had an important meeting to attend to. He told us to wait here." Lashina replied looking around the area. Wondering how her master would take the matches being postponed and a better question, where was Mad Harriet?

Mad Harriet's bedroom.

"You love are lucky to have the symbiote. In seconds you already have clothes. I have to actually get dressed before going out." Mad Harriet said pulling her shorts on.

"Why?" Carnage replied mischievously, "I doubt anyone would mind."

Harriet smirked at the comment before turning toward him, "Oh and you don't care if other guys come on to me?"

The red symbiote's smile grew wider, "Just gives me a reason to kill them."

Had Harriet walk over pulling her lover into a hard kiss blowing Carnage's mind. "Keep talking that and I'll be yours forever, however we must go. Lord Darkseid is waiting."

"Aw so I finally meet papa in law eh?"

Harriet looked shaken at his attitude, "My maniac, please show respect to Lord Darkseid. I wish for nothing awful to happen to you."

"Don't worry babe I'll be on my best behavior. Scouts honor." Carnage said holding to fingers up.

Throne Room

Darkseid marched into the throne room staring at the host of the tournament. "May I help you Darkseid?" Shao Kahn asked unhappy at the interruption.

"My son had a run in with a fighter who was promised to become you new general if he won. What is worse is it was at the acid arena. Mind telling me why my warriors are being put at such risks." Darkseid answered coldly.

"You obviously lack confidence in their abilities to be worried about their survival." Shao Kahn mocked.

"I do not doubt the skills of my warriors. However your lack the knowledge of their abilities and put them at risk." Darkseid replied grinding his teeth as his voice raised.

Suddenly Darkseid's shoulder burned causing him to fall in pain. "Don't raise your voice to me. I am your master and if I feel like testing you and your teams abilities then so be it. You have no right to question me slave. Guards remove this fool from my sight." Shao Kahn ordered.

As soon as throne room was cleared Apocalypse reformed. "I do not like him. He should be executed."

"Trust me he will be when he is no longer useful. Until I will keep him on a short leash. Guard. Find Shang Tsung I have a mission for him."

Underground Arena

Sonya sat next to Captain America waiting for his match to begin. She was anxious to see Captain America fight since she was absent from his first one. She was quiet surprised to hear he was in World War 2 and even more surprised he survived being frozen for years and managed to live. Sonya thought she would have taken the news better after everything she had seen in Outworld. Maybe her marvel followed up with the fact that he was a man. Not Tarkata, or a wraith or even lizard, he was a man.

"Captain America from Earthrealm two vs Bors Sheleziky!" The Shadow priest called breaking Sonya's thoughts.

Captain America stepped into the ring facing against his Russian adversary. Both were chemically enhanced stronger than ordinary men. One used his strength to serve his country the other used it to instill fear. Captain America wanted to fight this battle muscle to muscle and he left his shield with Sonya.

"Fight!"

Bors rushed in swinging his fists in a boxer like motion as the hero moved swiftly dodging the attacks. Seeing his chance Captain America rushed in with a heavy uppercut knock Bors down. Bors laid on the ground dazed at the hit as Cedric was at the ring corner shouting at his fighter to get back up while carefully handing Bors a pill. Bors shook his head as he quickly stood swallowing the pill before rushing at his adversary. Within seconds Bors was picking up speed as his muscles began increasing in size. Captain America knocked Bors in the jaw again but this time having no affect. Bors backhanded his opponent knocking him to the ground. Quickly Bors grabbed Captain America throwing him into the air before slamming him into the ring floor. Taking the advantage Bors kept kicking hard into Captain America's stomach. After enough fun the large Russian grabbed the American by the throat dangling him in the air. Captain America however was no where near finished as he lifted both legs up kicking Bors in the jaw causing him to be released. The American rushed at Bors slamming his elbow into the Russian's forehead. Bors backed away dazed as a stream of blood ran down his head. The russian wiped he blood away then screamed in a rage grabbing Captain America in a tight bear hug attempting to squeeze the life out of him. Pulling his head back Captain America slammed his forehead breaking Bors' nose. After being dropped Cap turned elbowing Bors' jaw knocking him to the ground. The ten count came and went as Captain America was declared the winner. Sonya stood outside the ring waiting for the winner. As Captain America stepped out, Sonya quickly rushed forward grabbing Cap pulling him to the ground as she fired a 9mm at Cedric. The Mafia lord fell to the floor dropping the 38.

"You saved my life." Cap said looking at the fallen Mafia member. Turning back he looked at Sonya, "Thank you." It was rare when Cap needed saving especially from something simple as a man with a gun. He had let his guard down for the tournament forgetting that Doom wasn't the only threat. Greed and power were also at the tournament.

"Your welcome." Sonya replied still on top of Cap.

"You can let me up now."

"Right...Sorry." Sonya quickly got off Cap blushing furiously.

Courtyard Arena

Paul stood in the ring listening to Mike Midtown rap on claiming victory. His special fan club were shooting fireworks making it a huge night show. Shang Tsung sat on his throne before having enough. Standing up the sorcerer clapped his hands together shaking the ground ending the firework show. "Enough! This is a tournament not a rock show. Do not forget that!" Shang Tsung shouted glaring at the rap star. Mike nodded amazed at his power. "Good then let's start the match. Mike Midtown vs Paul Phoenix...Fight!"

Paul having his patience push to the limits leaped forward with his twin kick as Mike jumped back to avoid before moving in striking with his elbow following with a right hook. Paul tumbled back before returning with a hard kick knocking the rapper to the ground. Pushing off both hands Mike launched both legs into Paul's stomach. Quickly getting up Mike constantly let loose on his opponent. Paul blocked a punch returning with one of his own. Mike fell back as the punch landed in his gut. Paul turn around letting loose a harsh kick in the rap stars face knocking him to the floor once again. Mike swung his leg sweeping Paul before standing up. Rushing forward Mike jumped forward striking Paul's jaw knocking him to the ground once more. Mike heard the crowd cheer and turned showing off believing he had won. Paul took this opportunity to stand up. "Hey Punk!" The red clad warrior called. Mike turned only to feel the full force of his 'Fist of God' punch knocking him out and out of the ring.

"Paul Phoenix wins." Shang Tsung declared.

Beach Arena

Mad Harriet was waiting to introduce Carnage to Darkseid. She was nervous at how Darkseid might take to Carnage. Carnage was eccentric and psychotic which would swing either way for her master. "It is good to see you are present for your match this time." Darkseid said glaring at the woman for her tardiness last time.

"My apologies my lord. I was with someone who could be useful to our cause." Mad Harriet replied quickly getting on one knee for forgiveness.

"So I heard. Where is he?" Darkseid asked looking around.

"Right here pops. I'm the psychotic dating your daughter." Carnage said walking up to Darkseid holding out his hand.

Mad Harriet held her breath fearing for Carnage's life. Slowly Darkseid took his hand and began to shake. Without any warning the tyrant immediately crushed Carnage's hand. "Listen insect." Darkseid began as Carnage attempted to amputate his attackers arm. "From now on you are to address me as Lord Darkseid. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Carnage replied.

"It appears I haven't." The tyrant replied his eyes glowing before shooting beams into the symbiote forcing carnage to scream in pain he never felt before. Pain worse than fire, worse than Dagger's light.

"I submit! I submit Lord Darkseid!" Carnage screamed desperately.

"Good." Darkseid answered stopping his assault. "Remember I am in charge." Harriet walked over to Carnage to comfort him.

Across the arena Jade, Sindel, and Kitanna were watching the three studying them. Spiderman informed the three who Carnage was and to keep an eye on him. The other two weren't anything that they had seen or was described to them. Seeing the power the stone-man wielded left Sindel nervous that Shao Kahn and Dr. Doom (if he was involved) may not be the only threat. In fact they may not even be the primary threat.

"Jade vs Mad Harriet." The Shadow Priest

"Be careful in there. These warriors are very powerful." Sindel called to her body-guard.

"I shall my Queen." Jade replied with a light bow.

Across the ring Harriet held Carnages head. "I have to go for the fight." Harriet said lightly.

"Do me a small favor when your in the ring?" Carnage asked. "Tear her liver out."

"I think I can do that." Harriet replied before entering the ring.

Both women stared at each other intently before the Shadow Priest yelled, "Begin!" Harriet leaped forward her claws extended forcing Jade back. The green psycho path kept attacking her razor claws were leaving marks in her opponent's staff. Jade pulled back disappearing in a cloud of smoke causing her opponent to lose balance as she fell to one knee. Turning around Harriet was popped in the face by the end of Jade's staff. Harriet picked herself up before charging in a made frenzy. Jade kept using the staffs edge to block before thrusting it forward knock Harriet back in the forehead leaving her open and dazed. Jade took the opportunity to strike causing multiple blows. After the fiftieth hit the green clad woman pulled back leaving Harriet to fall to the ground. "Jade wins." The Shadow priest announced.

Darkseid looked at Harriet unconscious in the ring then turned to Carnage who cowered back. "Carnage here is your first order, give Mad Harriet fifty lashes for her defeat."

Carnage watched his new master walk away think about the order and how he cowered. 'This guy is even crazier than I am. Someone needs to knocking off his pedestal. Someone like me. Cause I am nobodies %*%#^ !'


	26. Round 2 part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel, Capcom, Warner Brothers, and Namco

I dedicate this chapter to my lord and savior.

25

Bison's Airship

Bison sat on the coal colored command chair watching multiple screens as the tournament took place. There was a lot going on and he desired to have all the answers. Most of those answers were in the palace that much he knew. If Vega had done is job correctly he could have the secrets the palace contained. If the narcissist fighter hadn't the punishment would be most sever. Vega entered the command room bowing on one knee to his master. "My Lord I have found two possible allies in the palace. One is the princess known as Mileenia. The other is the creature called Baraka. They share a romantic relationship which appears to be forbidden within their surroundings. If we offer them power and freedom to be with each other I'm sure they will gladly join our side." Vega answered quickly hoping to please his master.

Bison looked down at Vega replying, "Very good. Keep an eye those two until it is the right time to approach them." Bison turned back to the screens watching the fights as Vega bowed once more before leaving. 'I will have everything that palace holds,' Bison thought as a cruel smile crept upon his face.

Shao Kahn's Palace

Back in the Palace Harriet was lying on her stomach wincing in pain from the multiple cuts her lover was forced to give her as punishment for loosing the match. Carnage was sitting next to her petting her hair. "I've been thinking, why don't we knock off you master?"

"No!" Harriet shouted. "He is too powerful. Many have attacked Lord Darkseid and have met death."

"Perhaps that is true but he has never faced me. I am an expert in killing. Think about it we start with Darkseid and work our way up to painting our castle with blood. Just you and me living in this nice big place killing whenever we feel like it." Carnage said.

"It sounds intriguing but is it possible?"

"Babe, when comes to killing any thing is possible." Carnage replied before kissing Harriet. "We just need to think this time."

Main Camp

Raiden snuck into Thor's tent carrying a clear sticky liquid. After Earthrealm one and two combined forces Thor and Raiden had a vicious encounter each claiming that they were the true thunder god. Before the two could battle it out the thunder gods were reminded that anyone who fights outside the tournament would be immediately disqualified. Raiden not allowed to fight decided to take the immature approach as he snuck into his clone's tent. Thor was fast asleep on his cot as his hammer laid next to him. Raiden attempted to lift the hammer failing miserably surprised by how heavy it was. Despite the minor set back the clad white warrior carefully poured the goo on the handle of Thor's weapon and used a brush to smooth it out. As silently as he snuck in Raiden snuck out before sending a lighting bolt into his rival's tent. Thor immediately awoke at the sound grasping his hammer for battle. Rushing out of the tent the Norse god saw Raiden walking away realizing what happened. Thor tightened his grip in anger swearing under his breath before stepping back into his tent before. The Norris God attempted to place his hammer on his night table before realizing it was stuck to his hand. Looking at his hammer Thor noticed some sticky goo on the handle realizing what had transpired while he was asleep before vowing revenge on his new rival.

Court Yard Arena  
Wonder Woman was with Supergirl waiting for there matches. Supergirl sat amazed at what most of the fighters could do as she got excited wanting to prove herself to Superman and the rest of the League. Wonder Woman on the other hand studied the fights in order to prepare herself for victory. It amazed her at the fights she had seen the the warriors who are fighting. Some where able to let loose powerful blasts of energy from their hands others had blades under their arms. The thrill of such a challenge excited Wonder Woman as it did Supergirl.

"From Earthrealm 4 Supergirl vs Saricus from The Neitherrealm!" Shang Tsung called. Supergirl stood face to face with a floating electric warrior in armor wielding bronze spear and shield. "Begin!" Supergirl wasted no time flying forward throwing her fist at the creature. Saricus moved left before thrusting out his spear. Supergirl sped around to Saricus back knocking him into the air. Saricus regain composure in the air before shooting electricity out of his weapon. The young kryptonian moved quickly dodging the attacks while closing distance with Saricus. With only a few feet between them the lighting warrior swung his shield into Supergirl's face forcing her on the ground. Wasting no time Saricus charged to the ground slamming his spear at the woman attempting to end the fight. Taking all her strength Supergirl rolled left backhanding her opponent. The electric warrior floated back before getting knocked around constantly by his opponent. Supergirl punched the the creature again breaking through the chest plate only to be enveloped in electricity. The young Kryptonian started struggling but was unable to fight back as Saricus kept up with his assault. Saricus flew off watching his adversary fall to the ground breathing hard her eyes still full of fight. The lighting warrior moved in again as Supergirl looked right seeing her adversaries spear. Within micro-seconds Supergirl grabbed the weapon catching Saricus on the tip before slamming the end into the ground ending the lighting warrior.

"Supergirl wins...Fatality!" Shang Tsung called knowing Saricus was not coming back.

The winner limped out of the ring towards Wonder Woman before pain over took her forcing her to the ground. Behind her stood Metallo wearing a cruel smile. "I must admit it is a rather interesting surprise to see you here. Tell me is your cousin here as well?" Metallo asked before locking the kryptonite in.

"Yeah he is here and ready to knock your block off. Just as he has done many times before." Supergirl spat.

Metallo's smile just widened after hear that statement. "Is that what he has told you? Superman could never beat me without someone helping him out. I'm just too powerful for him."

"Oh and what about me?" Wonder Woman said appearing in front of the cyborg. "Are you too powerful for me?"

"Easily." Metallo replied with a wink.

Wonder Woman's fist tightened desiring nothing more than to take her head off.

"Dalkon from Earthrealm Three vs John Corben from Earthrealm." Shang Tsung called.

"See you later darlin." Metallo called before walking into the ring.

Dalkon pulling a large knife from the pocket of his black ops uniform stood five ten with black hair and brown eyes. Stepping into the ring Dalkon and Metallo looked at each other with cold eyes. "Begin." Shang Tsung called. Dalkon moved in swinging the blade as Metallo walked into the weapon breaking the blade upon contact. With his identity revealed Metallo decided not to be discreet anymore. Dalkon looked at the broken blade before tossing it to the ground. The solider threw a hard right kick knocking his opponent across the jaw. Metallo remained still as his opponent started limping. The soldier threw out a hard right that Metallo caught before crushing the fist. Dalkon screamed in agony before being kicked in the chest crushing the heart. "John Corben wins...Flawless victory...Fatality." Shang Tsung called out impressed by the warriors abilities.

Metallo turned to the two super heroes giving a quick wink before leaving. Supergirl screamed in fury watching the cyborg disappear. "I am so ready to smash that machine to bits." The Kryptonian said with a snarl.

"I know the feeling but there is nothing we can do for the moment. We can't risk getting disqualified until we know more about the tournament." Wonder Woman replied her fists still clenched. The Amazon was ready for her match desiring just to knock someone out and release her anger.

Her chance came as she heard, "Pestilence from Earthrealm two vs Wonder Woman from Earthrealm four." Pestilence entered the ring glaring at her opponent who was ready and Wonder Woman glaring back. "Fight!" Wonder Woman charged forward knocking Pestilence in the jaw. Pestilence hit the ground then sat up rubbing her jaw lightly before getting up. Pestilence's attacker rushed forward throwing another punch into her opponent knocking her down again. Shang Tsung stared at the fight upset about how Apocalypse warrior was doing. Pestilence stood up again glaring at her opponent before rushing forward attempting to grab Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman grabbed the girls wrist throwing her across the ring picking up a cloud of dust on impact.

"If you are wise you will stay on the ground." Wonder Woman said looking at her opponent.

Pestilence remained silent before standing up ready to continue the fight. Wonder Woman rushed forward throwing another hit that Pestilence easily dodged grasping her opponent's arm tightly smiling triumphantly. The amazon shot her leg up kicking her adversary off. Both warriors fell to the ground Wonder Woman feeling very ill. The amazon stood up to continue but was struck with waves of dizziness. Pestilence stood up walking over to the ill hero mercilessly unleashing hit after hit taking pleasure in her torture. With a heavy uppercut Wonder Woman was knocked to the ground. Upon impact the amazon threw up and coughed horribly. Pestilence waltzed over before kicking her opponent stomach forcing to roll across the ground. Wonder Woman stood up unable to see anything due to tears coming from her illness. Waiting patiently the Amazon heard the foot steps of the horseman walking toward her. Taking some strength Wonder Woman kicked Pestilence in the stomach forcing her to back away. Wonder Woman wiped her eyes before having her lasso wrap around Pestilence. Quickly the Amazon pulled her opponent forward stretching out her leg denting the armor of the horseman having it dig into her abdomen forcing her to seriously bleed. Pestilence clutched the wound attempting to stop the bleeding only to fail back out of the match. "Wonder Woman wins." Shang Tsung announced glaring at the horseman knowing their would be consequences

Later that night Earthrealm three were inside what was best described as Outworld's lounge to celebrate Wonder Woman's and Supergirl's victory. Logan and Jubilee sat at the bar table taking a break from their misson. To Logan the lounge was similar to a dark coffee bar in New York. Logan looked around wondering what to order since Outworld failed to produce a beer. "Wolverine correct?" A voice called from behind. Logan and Jubilee turned around to see the eight foot four armed creature known as Goro glaring at him.

"What if I am?" Logan asked preparing for a fight.

"I've seen you fight. Impressive." Goro said before looking bartender. "Servant two glasses on callona." The Bartenteder set up two shot glasses in front of his customer. Goro handed one glass to Wolverine before drinking the other.

"Hey what about me?" Jubilee shouted insulted by being ignored the whole time.

"Your too young." Wolverine said protectively.

"Aye. This is a powerful drink that only the best could handle." Goro said following up. Wolverine looked at his shot glass than drink it quickly. Upon emptying the glass Wolverine started coughing loudly. "It appeares your friend isn't as strong as I thought." Goro said laughing out loud.

"Perhaps he was not. But let's see how I do." Thor said from the other end of the room. The thunder deity walked over to Goro then looked at the bartenter. "I'll have a glass of what they just had." The glass was put in front of Thor. Thor quickly emptied the glass before putting it in front of the prince. Goro knew right away he had been challenged.

"Set up a table! I'm gonna out drink this fool!" Goro shouted loudly.

"A drinking game huh. Can anyone join?" Paul asked from the left side.

"Only if you think your man enough." Goro replied.

"What about Amazon enough?" Wonder Woman called. "This was our party to start with and you macho men are ruining it."

"Pull up a chair and make a fool of yourself." Goro replied snidely.

The drinks were set on the table as many looked at the four whispering bets and who would most likely win. Paul was the first to take a drink and the first to fall over. "One down on the first drink. Not much hope for the rest of you." Goro said with a confident grin. Wonder Woman just glared at her opponent be grabbing a glass and gulping it down. Goro watched the heroine waiting for her to pass out. Thor moved next taking the the next drink with ease. "A good start." Goro said taking a drink. "But the end is the only thing that matters."

The game went on in near silence as whispers were the only thing that could be Jubilee notice her former opponent Robin on the other side of the lounge. Wanting to talk more with him, the young mutant silently made her way over to the young warrior. The closer Jubilee got the more nervous she becames. Being only a foot away she blurts out, "Hey handsome." Immediately Jubilee clamped both her hands on her mouth turning furiously red.

Robin turned to the sound of the voice and saw Jubilee in her state of embarrassment. Robin just smiled noticing how cute she looked standing their red with her mouth covered. "Hey cutie. Taking a vow of silence?"

Jubilee noticed her hands were still on her mouth before pulling them away. "Um no. I just saw you were here and wanted to talk." The young mutant said quickly.

Robin's smile widened as he decided to play on her nervousness, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um well..." Jubilee was caught off guard by the question and thought about it. Soon she smiled as she had the right answer. "I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight?"

Robin's smile faded at the question and replied, "You already know how to fight."

"Yeah but I could be better. I mean you defeated me easily during our match." Jubilee said moving closer as her shyness slowly disappeared.

Robin's face turned a light shade of red, "Well I'm sure I could show you a few things."

"Really? When?" Jubilee asked excitedly.

"Um how about tomarrow at noon in the dinning hall?" Robin replied quickly.

"Great I'll see you then." The young mutant said kissing him on the cheek before leaving Robin in mild shock at how quickly the attitudes turned around.

Back in the center of the lounge Wonder Woman finished her thirty second glass. Setting the glass down she fell flat on her face in defeat. "She dish better than I thosh." Goro replied before gulping his glass down.

"Think that thou shalt beat me?" Thor asked his eyes beginning to redden. Goro glared at his opponent taking another gulp. Thor met the challege taking his drink. The two went on as the silence died and cheering was heard. At fifty-three Goro swallowed the drink before falling to the ground breaking his chair passing out. The crowd cheers for the victor as money is being passed to the winners. Thor stood as he finished the the rest of the glasses laughing heartily. "Bartender a round of drinks for everyone her in celebration for my victory!"

In Shao Kahn's throne room Pestilence was recieving a beating from Shao Kahn. Her face was nearly brokes as blood fell from her mouth. "The match was yours and you still lost!" The Emperor shouted before kicking here across the floor. Pestilence stopped rolling as she reached Apocalypse.

Apocalypse stared at Shao Kahn, "What is going on here?" He demanded.

"Your minion was defeated by her own arrogance. I thought it would be wise to teach her a lesson." Shao Kahn replied.

"Perhaps. But I should be doing the punishment. After all she is one of my horsemen."

Shao Kahn stared at Apocalypse studying what his next move should be. In the past he would have killed anyone that disagreed with him. However times have now changed and power was being shared. "You're right. She is your minion. You should be the one to punish her. I'll try to restrain myself next time."

Apocalypse looked down at his fallen warrior and replied, "No harm done. I'm she learned her lesson. Infact she should thank you. My punishment would have been far more painful."

Intrigued Shao Kahn asked, "Perhaps you could show me your form of punishment. I'm interested in seeing them."

"Of course. Just let me know when someone is in need of such torment." Apocalypse replied with a malicious smile.

The next morning Wonder Woman was leaning in front of a tree throwing up from the drinking challenge. Wonder Woman was upset at the fact that she lost at thirty when the other two reached fifty. The following morning didn't help how she was feeling. Orion noticing Wonder woman's illness walked over saying, "There is a cure for that."

"What is it?" The Amazon asked miserably.

"Greasy lizard ribs smothered in ranch dressing."

Hearing that Wonder Woman hurled again. "Ugh just wait till I feel better. Your gonna regret this."

Orion smiled replying, "I'm sure I will however Superman wants us to gather for a meeting. Should I tell him you can't make it?"

"No. I'm coming." Wonder Woman started to stand before getting hit by a wave of dizziness and falling to the ground again. "On second thought I'm out." The Amazon said miserably.

Orion walked over to the where group was meeting. "Wonder Woman's not coming she is feeling ill."

"Last nights challenge?" Supergirl asked amused.

"Yeah. So since the rest of us are here what's this meeting about?"

"We are into the second round and are lacking answers." Superman replied. "Batman and I have talked with some of the natives in this realm. We have located Darkseid in the palace. Now here is where it gets weird. The native states that Darkseid is working for someone known as Shao Kahn."

"For? As in commanding Darkseid?" Orion asked in a shocked tone.

"That's what it sounds like." Batman replied. "From what we gather this Shao Kahn is a powerful sorcerer. That was all we could gather. The native refused to say anything else when he notice one of the guards looking at him."

"Obviously Shao Kahn is pulling the strings instead of Shang Tsung." Robin deduced.

"The real question is who is serving who. For all we know Darkseid maybe manipulating Shao Kahn and if that's the case then this tournament is about to end with everyone here being slaves." Superman said in a frightened tone.

"Anyway our new plan is to talk with other fighters and increase our group. If Darkseid does start running the show those guards won't be referring they'll be killing. When that happens we gonna need all the help we can get." Batman spoke out noticing Superman's distraction. "Robin I noticed you talking with a fight last night. Do you plan to see her again?"

Robin blushed slightly as he remembered the kiss she had given him, "Yeah she asked me to train her."

"Good. Get her to open up to you and see if she has any allies that would be willing to join us. Has anyone else made contact with other warriors?" The rest of the group nodded their heads negative. "I see. We'll then we're just going to have to make some new friends. Scout the fights for possible allies. You can tell a lot about a person on how they fight, how they win, and how they lose." Batman said closing the meeting.

Beach Arena  
Batman stood looking around for potential allies. To his disappointment most of the fighters were here for fame or the prize. The fighter Steve Fox did have his interest though. He didn't move like a glory hog nor did his eyes hold greed. However what Batman did see was pure uncontainable rage. The sight of rage did make Batman hesitate. He knew Steve had a fight today and decided to further investigate the fighter's ability and attitude. Spider-man had stepped out of the ring after winning his match. "Congratulations with your win." Batman called to the super-hero.

"Thanks." Spiderman replied before joining the spectators.

"Steve Fox from Earthrealm two." The Shadow priest called. As soon as the British Box entered the ring the priest then called, "Enos from Earthrealm three." A dark skinned soldier standing six foot even wearing a green sleeveless t-shirt and cameo pants. "Begin!" The priest called.

Enos and Steve started circling each other measuring the best method of attack. Suddenly Steve moved in throwing a right hook as Enos leaped back barely missing the attack. Steve kept his sites on his opponent watching his opponents eyes waiting for an opening. Enos moved in with a couple of kicks. Steve dodged the first hit and blocked the second before rushing his with a right knocking Enos back. Taking the advantage Steve moved inn unleashing two hits to the stomach before knocking his opponent to the ground. Enos swept his opponents left leg before dropping his heel into Steve's stomach. The two stood up and glared at one another before resuming their fight. Enos moved in with a heavy kick that the boxer managed to latch on to before throwing his opponent across the ground face first receiving a mouth full of dirt.

Up on a hill Nina was preparing her rifle ready to score her pay check for the death of Spider-man. Looking through the scope the assassin saw her son Steve fight against the soldier. For some unknown reason Nina couldn't take her eyes off the fight. She remembered when she was given the order to kill Steve. After doing some research she later found her target was also her son. She remained focused on killing her target however when the crime syndicate was arrested by Lei Wulong, Nina no longer felt the need to kill him. Now she was watching the fight as she whispered in the back of her mind, 'Make me proud son.'

The soldier stood up spitting the sand out of his mouth before glaring at his opponent. The two warriors charged each other as Enos swept his leg once he was close enough to Steve. Seeing the attack the boxer jumped up dodging the attack before coming down dropping his fist into the sand. Looking up Steve caught the heel of Enos's boot as blood and a tooth flew out of his mouth. Steve shook away the dizziness as he saw his opponent smiling triumphantly. Batman watched the boxer waiting for his next move. As Steve stood up the caped crusader noticed electricity lightly surged through the fighter's body. Pulling out his comlink the caped crusader called for Superman telling him the fight was about to get interesting as well as a candidate for there team. Enos moved in throwing a hard right kick that Steve blocked before rushing in with a left uppercut knocking his opponent six feet into the air and ending the fight.

"Winner Steve Fox!" The Shadow priest announced.

Steve walked out of the ring as Batman confronted him saying. "Nice win."

"Thanks." Steve replied attempting to take off.

"Wait. I have a proposition I want you to hear as soon as my partner gets here."

"What kind of of proposition?" Steve asked wondering what a man dressed in a bat costume could offer him.

On the mountain side Nina looks through her scope ready to shoot the arachnid hero. As she prepared to pull the trigger her son stepped in the way of her shot. Nina thought of just pulling the trigger and letting the bullet fly through him. Looking carefully at her target Nina decided against it knowing that was her son. Her flesh in blood. Lowering the gun she saw her sister Anna preparing to launch a bazooka at their target which would also kill her son in the process. Quickly Nina turned her rifle and fired on her sister. As Anna was about to fire her weapon a bullet flew past her head. Looking behind her the assassin saw her sister holding the gun that shot at her. Boiling over with anger Anna turned her bazooka shouting, "You %*%#^!"

The missile was launched straight at Nina who made a run for it. The missile hit the mountain staring a mild rock slide. Anna's eyes opened widely with fear as she started to move out of the way. Suddenly a shot was fire nearly hitting Anna's shin. Looking forward the younger sister saw her elder holding a 9mm pistol causing her to change course charging at her Nina. As Nina was about to shoot again Anna pulled out a small blade pitching it at her sister knocking the weapon out of her hand. Nina turned to grab the gun before Anna tackled her. The two wrestled rolling down hill as rock followed closing in. Nina kicked her sister off band stood up her eyes widen in fear as the avalanche reached them with no hope of escaping. Suddenly without warning the assassin was lifted into the air coming face to face with her sister. After receiving a sneer from Anna, Nina looked up and noticed they were being carried away by Superman.

As soon as they reached the beach area Superman gently put them down. Once the women were released Anna tackled her sister to the ground desiring to continue there fight. As the red clad assassin was about to unleash a hard punch Batman grabbed Anna throwing her off. "Enough! What is going on?"

"She shot at me!" Anna shouted attempting to get back in the fight.

"Only because you were going to fire a bazooka, at your target." Nina replied venomously.

"A bazooka? Is that what caused the avalanche?" Superman asked confused.

"Since when have you ever cared about extra casualties?" Anna shouted in disgust ignoring Superman's question.

"Enough!" Batman shouted again. "Superman take the brown haired girl. I'll take the blonde. Steve can we get back to you with our proposal?"

"Uh yeah. Sure thing gov." Steve replied before walking away.

"What proposal?" Nina ask coldly.

"That's not important. What is important is who you are, why your hear and why that woman is trying to kill you?" Batman asked fiercely.

Realizing there was no way around it the assassin began to answer Batman's questions, "I am Nina Williams. My sister over there is Anna Williams. We are assassins hired to kill Spiderman. That young man you were talking to is..." Nina paused for a moment trying to find the right word. "A special interest to me. If Anna had shot that bazooka many would have died here including him. Now tell me what do you want with Steve Fox?"

Tower arena  
"Great we finally get a chance to waste the bug and we both get wasted by some lighting geezer the makes Electro look like low watt bulb." Shocker grumbled.

"Yeah well I'm more worried about what Fisk will do to us since we haven't called him in lord knows how long." Scorpian replied.

"Fisk probably knows we're in another dimesion. What he won't be happy with is what we have for him."

A puzzled look appeared on Scorpian's face. "What do we have for him?"

"Nothing. We don't have a single detail about this stupid tournament except that this place is full of weird creatures."

Shocker said looking at Goro killing his opponent. "What we need is answers and our best bet to find them is with the host."

"Do you have a plan?" Scorpian asked.

"Yeah we grab Shang Tsung on his way back to the palace and force him to tell us everything. And if anyone gets in our way we kill them."

"You mean break the rules and cause murder and mayhem. I like it. I'm growing bored." Scorpian. "When do we begin?"

"After your match. We need to make sure we're a force to be reckoned with. Slaughter your opponent." Shocker replied.

"Scorpion from the Netherrealm!" A shadow priest called.

"Netherrealm? I think there has been a mis..." As Scorpian started before seeing a yellow ninja enter the ring.

"Um I think there are two Scorpions." Shocker said looking at the specter.

"Not for long." Scorpian.

"Mordecai from Earthrealm two." As the a fighter approaches ring Scorpian fires acid killing Mordecai instantly.

"I'm taking his place. Is that a problem?" The arachnid asked pointing his tail at the priest.

"Um...name and realm please?" The priest asked nervously.

"Scorpian Earthream two." He replied entering the ring. "I am the Scropian and I will annihilate you."

Without the announcement Scorpion unleashed his spear. "Get over hear!" The spear shot out at his counter part. Scorpian lowered himself getting clipped by the spear before charging forward. Scropian clawed at the ninja catching the specter's stomach. Scorpion leaped back shifting his spear striking spear through the tail pack before pulling him high into the air. After the initial shock of floating in the air Scorpian shot acid at the wire freeing himself. As his opponent landed on the ground Scorpion pulled the wire back into his hand before charging his opponent. Scorpian saw the ninja coming at him and rose his tail waiting to strike. With just a foot apart from the two Scorpian dropped his tail as Scorpion disappeared in a blaze and reappearing on the left knocking his opponent across the ring with his right fist. Scorpian stood up rubbing his jaw gently.

"Lets see you do that again?" The arachnid warrior moved his tail aiming it at his opponent before firing off acid at the specter. Scorpion carefully dodged the attacks before warping out of the way. Scorpian spun around attempting to stop his opponent's attack. Disappointed with hitting nothing the super villain looked around only to find his target on the other side of the ring. Scorpion glared at his opponent before raising his hands up creating a fire in front of Scorpian. The arachnid took a few steps back before reaching the edge falling off the ring. Scorpion walked over to the edge of the ring to look at his opponent's dead body. As soon as the ninja looked down Scorpian's tail shot forward stabbing the specter through the stomach.

Scorpion fell back as his opponent lifted himself back into the ring. Scorpian leaped forward as the ninja flipped unleashing a fire kick knocking Scorpian to the ground. As the super villain stood Scorpion rushed forward slapping his opponent in the face before striking with a ridge hand at the mouth forcing Scorpian to the ground. With his opponent dazed Scorpion removed his mask revealing a flaming skull. Scorpian turned his head his eyes widening with fear before the specter covered him in flames. "Scorpion Wins...Fatality." As the announcement was made Shocker looked at his partner and making a new goal. Get out of Outworld as quickly as possible.


	27. Round 2 part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters.

Sakura and Lili were training in the camp both pushing themselves to get further into the tournament. Lili's uncanny speed and skill was able to dodge Sakura's hado-ken and tornado kick. After an intense training session Sakura called for a break. "Man I can't believe you were never trained." Sakura breathed out.

"I know. It was simply amazing how I got to be such a great fighter." Lili remenisced about how she was kidnapped and how she easily fought for her freedom.

"Ah Ms. Lili, Ms. Sakura I brought you lunch." Sebastian said walking over with two trays.

Lili smiled and walked over to her butler, "That's very sweet of you Sebastian. I do hope your enjoying yourself."

"Yes Ms. Lili. I have enjoyed watching the fights. I am however sorry to have missed your first fight."

"It's alright Sebastian. Those stairs were murder on both of us."

"Yes they were." Sakura called not believing that fighters had to climb all those stairs.

"Anyway I do appreciate you being here." Lili chimed. "I do hope this whole Shadow Loo business hasn't distressed you."

"Well...I do worry about your safety. But I know you can take care of yourself as well." Sebastian said hesitantly.

"I appreciate your concern and you confidence. I will not let you down." Lili answered confidently before sitting down to eat.

Beach Arena

Daniel Mcduff, red hair and green eyed young man standing five foot ten, entered the ring. The Scothish man wore a white frilled shirt with a kilt and black boots. "From Earthrealm two Mokujin." The shadow priest called. The wooden warrior entered the ring glaring at his opponent.

Outside the ring Paul was watching sitting next to Wagner. "Terrific we're watching a fight between a wooden doll and a transvestite." Paul grumbled.

Wagner turned looking at the blond fighter, "Dude the guy is Scotish."

"I don't care what religion he is! It ain't right for a guy to dress like a girl!" Paul screamed annoyed by the whole scene.

"Begin!" The Shadow priest called. Daniel moved in throwing a hard right at the doll. Mokujin blocked quickly countering with a strike to the shin and an uppercut to Daniel's face.

"Hey that's one of my moves!" Paul yelled shocked at the copy of his style.

Daniel got up quickly and shot out a couple of kicks that Mokujin dodge. Daniel kept up with his quick attacks keeping the wooden soldier on the defense. Mokujin shot backwards before jumping forward with a double kick knocking the Scotish in the air. Daniel rolled to the left and quickly rose before twirling around striking the wooden warrior's jaw. Just after Mokujin tumbled to on knee Daniel rushed forward tackling his opponent. The two rolled around the ground consistantly punching one another. Mokujin threw his off opponent as he quickly stood setting himself in a ready position. Daniel on his feet remained in place glaring at his wooden opponent. Mokujin changed his stance from Judo to Muy Thai before lauching his knee at his adversary. Daniel moved left letting the wooden warrior pass by before kicking him in the back forcing him to one knee. As Mokujin stood Daniel rushed forward with a hard kick across the face. Mokujin rolled with the attack as he extented his leg sweeping Daniel to the ground. Both warriors stood up as the wooden fighter moved in grappled his his opponent before being pushed back and taking a hit in the abdomine. Mokujin regains composure before launching himself at Daniel with a hard right to the nose causing it to break and knock his opponent out cold.

"Winner Mokujin." The Shadow priest announced.

Courtyard arena

Shang Tsung sat on his throne watching the fights with amusment. So many fighters here for greed and yet their about to be destoryed or enslaved. Next to him stood Apocalypse in the disguies of a guard watching fighters attempting to find a worthy warrior to join as his final horseman Death. Holocaust had filled that position but it was not right. Holocaust deserved a higher stature. With an army at Apocalypse disposal he decided it was time to chose a second if he was ever wounded. His battles with the X-men and Dracula have proven he wasn't invincible just eternal. Before Holcaust could be promoted Apocalypse needed a new horseman of death.

"Akuma from Earthrealm three!" Shang Tsung called as the warrior appeared immediately wanting to show his skill against a worthy adversary. The first round had been a severe disappointment to him. The fighter was an arrogant fool who didn't take Akuma seriously and paid his life for that mistake.

"Daimen from the Netherrealm." A black creature with two large horns coming out of his forhead, a white face with red lips looking like a demonic jester. His white chest was connected to two large black wings. His arms were black with sharp nails that could cut through bone. His legs were black connected dagger tip boots. A dragon tail was connected to waist.

"Who is that?" Apocalypse asked intrigued by the creature's appearance.

"Daimen Neitherrealm champion fighter. Must have made a deal with Shinnok to get here." Shang Tsung. "If anyone here could disrrupt our plans it would be him."

"Perhaps I can do something about that." Apocalypse replied smiling under his mask.

Shang Tsung looked at apocalypse curiously before calling, "Fight!" .

Akuma immediately launched himself with a flying kick. Daimen blocked the attack as the force of the kick forced the demon to slide across the ground. Daimen moved in slashing at Akuma who dodged the attack striking upward in the demons jaw following with a forward strike to the chest. Daimen regained himself as Akuma rushed forward. The demon creature spun around his tail making contact with his quarry's face knocking him to the ground. As Akuma attempted to stand Daimen flew forward kneeing his opponent in the face burying him into the ground. The ten count began as spectators watched the fighter earnestly wonding if he would rise. At the count of seven Akuma shot up quickly turning around throwing a hado-ken at Daimen knocking the demon into the couryard wall. As Daimen started to get up Akuma threw another hado-ken. Daimen seeing the attack disappeared in a flash of smoke. Akuma looked around before noticing a shadow coming down at him. Looking up the warrior was buried into the ground by Daimen. Daimen lifted his right arm before bringing it down clawing Akuma across the face. As Daimen was going to follow with his left hand Akuma shot his fist into his adversary's face knocking the creature off of him. Daimen stood only to disappear again appearing behind Akuma and grabbing him before flying into the air. As Daimen was floating twenty feet in the air, the creature grinned at his quary before releasing him. Akuma clasped his hands together before firing his shin hado-ken at the ground launching himself into the air. Quickly Akuma changed his attack from the hado-ken into the shoruken at a stunned Daimen. Akuma's shoruken tore through Daimen killing him upon impact. As Akuma landed on the ground the crowd was stunned with silence.

"Akuma...wins." Shang Tsung called impressed by the whole display.

Akuma immediately left the ring after his victory was called. Apocalypse kept his eyes on Akuma realizing he found his new horseman. "Excuse me I have matters to attend to." The mutant called, before heading off after Akuma.

"Next fight Kirjatharim from Edenia A large man wearing roman armor and holding a large bronze spear. "And Shocker from Earthrealm two." The ground started to rumbled as Shocker made his way to the ring. As soon as Shocker saw his opponent he let loose a powerful attack knocking Kirjatharim against a wall killing him instantly. "Guards seize him!" Shang Tsung called immediatly. Five guards attempted to move in and capture the villain however Shocker let loose a powerful attack to the ground blowing all five guards away. Quickly Shocker aimed his gauntlet at the Sorceror.

"I want out of this tournament and be back in New York...Now!" Shocker demanded. "Have had enough of this wacky place it's time for me to leave."

Shang Tsung glared at the man impressed at his power and courage. "Meet with me after today's matches. I'll see what I can do for you.

Apocalypse slowly walked forward keeping track of Akuma watching him as he entered the Living Forest. The mutant knew he could go no further without revealing himself. He would have to send his horsemen back to capture Akuma. Apocalypse started making his way back to the palace when he voices talking about his technology. Curious the mutant walked over toward the conversation and saw Sektor, Smoke, Noob, and Zemnas. "The technology of these portals is more advanced than anything I have encountered." Sektor said looking at his three partners. "If Shao Kahn has the technology to create portals what else does he have?" Upon hearing thi Apocalypse came up with a plan.

"I can give you the technology you desire." Apocalypse said walking into the crowd.

"Who are you?" Noob shouted stepping into a defensive stance.

"One of the few who guards the portals. I have access to the schimatics of the portals designs." Apocalypse replied.

"What else do you have access to?"Sektor asked want more.

Apocalypse thought carfully not wanting to give away too much. After a minute he replied, "I have access to cyborgnetic upgrades."

"And what do you want for these schimatics?" Noob asking knowing these wouldn't be free.

"There is a fighter in the forest of silence I want captured. His name is Akuma. Bring me that fighter and the scematics are yours."

Sektor and Noob turned their backs to Apocalypse discussing his request. After a minute Sektor turned back the gaurd, "Deal."

MK and Marvel Campsite

Jade sleeping soundly rolled over off her cot crashing to the floor. Jade rustled around trying to figure out what happened. As soon as she realised what happened the amazon warrior picked herself up attempting to fall asleep again. Just as Jade was about to fall asleep a shadow caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Jade quickly got out of her cot and took a look outside. Immediately she saw Sindle silently leaving the camp.

Jade, curious as to where her queen was hurrying off to decided to follow. As Jade followed her queen she noticed they were heading toward the acid arena. She knew Sindel didn't have a match here. Infact no one but their new ally Wolverine had a match here. As the two came closer to the ring. Jade fell back blending in with the crowd. Without warning Sindel stopped and looked as if nervous about being seen. Jade looked around to see if Shao Kahn or one of his minions were out after her. Within a few seconds Jade's eyes were locked onto Wolverine. Looking between the mutant and her queen, the amazon warrior started piecing a puzzle together. Before coming to a conclusion Jade decided to do more invstigating. Shifting to the right Jade angled herself to where she could see Sindel's face. Looking deep into the queen's eyes the Amazon saw how she marveled the warrior from a far. Jade had never seen her Queen ever look at any man like that since King Jerrod. As Jade looked at Wolverine she failed to see what the attraction was. From what she had seen he was an uncultured brute. She decided to stay and watch his fight to see what her queen saw.

"From Earthrealm two Wolverine." The shadow priest called. Wolverine entered the ring wearing a T-Shirt Jeans and cowboy boots waiting to see who his opponent was. "From Outward Baraka!" Jades eyes widened in horror at the call. She looked towards her queen and saw fear in Sindel's eyes.

Baraka entered the ring snarling at his opponent attempting to scare him. Without flintching Wolverine replied, "Well aren't you an ugly SOB." Baraka growled at the X-men as his blades came out of his wrists attempting once more to intimidate Wolverine. With a grim look Wolverine replied, "Well this should be interesting." Raising a fist to Baraka Wolverine unleashed his claws making the Taraka jump back. As soon as both warriors composed themselves the Shadow preist delcared the fight to begin. Baraka wasted no time and leaped forward slashing with his right blade. Wolverine blocked the attack and attempted to counter with an uppercut. Baraka leaped backward kicking his opponent in the face. As Wolverine hits the ground Baraka closes in on his target criss-crossing his blades. Wolverine crawls backwards attempting get enough distance. Suddenly without warning Wolverine's back is against a wall. Baraka closed in grinning victoriously as he shoot is blade forward aiming at his oppoents skull. Wolverine croutched in a ball rolling under the blade before turning slashing his opponent across the back. Baraka roared in pain slashing behind him in a backhand motion. The X-men limbo dodged the attack swinging forward smashing his forhead into Baraka's mouth. Baraka pulled back rubbing his mouth noticing his teeth were shattered from the attack. With a loud roar Baraka attacked wildly. Wolverine started blocking the attack as sparks flew off the blade. The two continued the onlsaught before the Tarkata pulled back and shot an attack out of his blade striking the X-man in the chest forcing him back. Shocked at the attack Wolverine left himself open as Baraka impaled the X-man through the chest and stomach. Jade looked away in horror knowing what was coming next. Worried about her queen she looked up and saw Sindel hands on her mouth and eyes watching with sorrow. Suddenly a gasp shot through the crowd. Jade turned to ring as she saw Wolverine still alive as he walked forward further into the blades. As soon as he was face to face with Baraka, Wolverine shot his claws into the Tarkata making him howl in pain. "Alright Bub. Let's see who can last longer."

The two constantly struggled grunting in pain as the crowd remained quiet watching the fight intently. After five minutes Baraka pulled his blades out and screamed, "I surrender!" Both Wolverine and Baraka fell to the ground in pain. As Jade watched the victor she noticed his wounds were healing. After seeing the fight Jade decided it was time for Wolverine to meet her queen.

Dining hall

Robin was waiting at the door for Jubilee to show up. He figured it would be a good idea to get a bite before they started training. It would also give them a chnace to talk and get to know one another before they started. Plus it would also get intel on her for Batman. "Hey handsome." A voice said to his left. Robin turned to see Jubilee walking over to him her face turning a light shade of red.

"Hey beautiful." Robin said getting her to blush more. "So you wanna grab a bite to eat before we train."

"Sure. As long as it's not moving." Jubilee asnwered having a difficult time adjusting to the food. The two managed to get a seat in the corner where they wouldn't be bothered. "So what's it like in your realm?" Jubilee asked starting up a conversation.

"Well nothing like here. I live in the cities where we have tall buildings called Skyscrapes. A bunch of devices where a person can contact another despite length. We also have a machine that carries a person on four wheels." Robin said trying to impress the young woman. "What is your realm like?"

Jubilee started to tell him that her realm was just like his but then halted. A smile came across her face as she thought to have fun with him. "Well the surface of our realm is over heated by two suns. We have to live underground where crystals light our paths. The crystals sustane vegitation to feed our people of course that is if the vegitaion doesn't feed off us." Jubilee said grimly.

Robin looked at her sympathetically feeling guilty about how he was boasting over how great his realm was. "I'm sorry to hear that." Robin said meekly.

"Don't be." Jubilee said with a smile. "I made it up. My realm is just like yours."

"What?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Yep My realm is just the way you described your realm." Jubilee said with a laugh.

Robin thinking everything he just heard started to laugh as well. "Well I can see you like to mess with peoples heads."

Jubilee smiled replying, "You have no idea." The two continued to talk through lunch learing alot about one another and how similar their realms are as well as how different. They learned about their compainions and also their history and the fights they have been in. After lunch the two headed to the beach to train.

Living Forest.

In the center of the forest Akuma trained clearing away trees and zombies. In the background Sektor, Noob, Smoke, and Zemnas stood watching and waiting for their chance to stike. The reward for handing Akuma to the blue guard would be the technology hidden inside the palace. With the technology in their position Sektor could build his cyborg army and rule all realms. All that was needed was to take this fighter down. "How should we approach my lord?" Zemnas asked curiously.

"I suggest we send in Smoke and see what is so special about this fighter." Sektor replied looking at Noob.

"Agreed. Smoke capture the fighter." Noob commanded. Smoke disappeared into a cloud of dust floating toward his quarry.

"Hado-ken!" Akuma shouted destroying a tree attempting to claw him. Akuma looked down and noticed a light mist approaching him. As soon as the mist reached him it took the shape of a man before becoming solid. Surprised by the attack Akuma left himself open Smoke shot his fist forward knocking his opponent back. Akuma immediately regained composure before attacking with his tornado kick. Smoke disappeared dodging the attack before becoming solid after being passed through him. The cyborg charged with a flying kick as Akuma quickly turned around grabbing Smoke's leg pitching him across the ground. As the Cyborg got up, Akuma quickly closed the distance with the cyborg before firing a hado-ken into the robot's chest blowing him into a rock wall.

"It appears your minion needs a little help." Sektor said his visor glowing at the fight.

Akuma was preparing another hado-ken before an electrical net covers him bringing the warrior to his knees. Zemnas quickly rushed to Smoke inspecting the damage. Smoke's chest plate was cracked but nothing was severely damaged. A loud roar caught Zemnas' attention as Akuma ripped through the net. Both Zemnas and Smoke got into fighting position. Akuma charged but was stopped by Sektor uppercut knocking him into Noob who grabbed his quary and performed a suplex on warrior. Zemnas and Smoke moved in surrounding the warrior. "Surrender. We have you outnumbered." Sektor called.

Akuma glared at his opponent before slamming his fist into the ground causing an immense shock wave. Sektor was the first to stand as he saw Akuma charge. Quickly the cyborg fired off two missles that passed through Akuma as he picked speed coming face to face with Sektor punching the cyborg back. Zemnas rushed forward attacking Akuma to protect his master. Akuma constantly blocked waiting for his opening. While Zemnas was distracting Akuma, Smoke floated into the battle. Forming behind Akuma Smoke struck at the back of the knee leaving Akuma open for a twenty combo attack. Akuma immediately leaped into the air unleashing a hurricane kick knocking the two cyborgs away. Noob threw a ghost fireball paralyzing his opponent. A missile flys in striking Akuma in the side forcing him to the ground. "It's over." Sektor called his chest smoking from the missle.

"No it's not!" Akuma called as he rushed forward followed by multiple flashes. After the attack Akuma stood infront of Sektor.

"Master?" Zemnas called curiously. Suddenly the red cyborg fell a part. Inside Zemnas a red computer chip began to glow. "Master!" Zemnas' chest opened as an laser cannon fired full blast striking Akuma with so much power that it rendered him unconcious.


	28. Round 2 Part 4

Disclaimmer: I do not own any of these characters.

Shang Tsung stared opposite of a woman five foot nine clad in black ninja garb. The two stared one another before the ninja made the first move throw a couple of ninja stars. Shang Tsung shot out a fireball countering the stars. The ninja leaped forward with a flying kick that the sorcerer side stepped easily dodging the attack. The ninja swung her fist backward which Shang Tsung caught before breaking his opponent's the arm. The woman screamed in pain as Shang Tsung dropped the arm taunting his opponent. The ninja regained composer attacking the sorcerer with a combo of kicks. Shang Tsung easily blocked the attack before countering with an attack slamming the heel of his hand into the woman knocking her to the ground. The sorcerer grabbed the woman by the hair and said, "Your soul is mine."

Danny Ketch woke up his face covered in sweat as his body was slowly overheating. "Alright let's go." He whispered to Ghost Rider. Danny hopped on to his bike and revved the engine before taking off for the palace. As he rode on his body slowly changed as he grew a couple of feet taller, his head melted away leaving behind a skull engulfed in fire. His motorcycle transformed turning pure black with a skull on the front and wheels made of fire. As Ghost Rider made his way through the forest Kenshi heard the loud roar of the motorcycle and the smell of sulfur.

"Where's he going?" Kenshi asked aloud deciding to follow.

Ghost Rider shot through the front gate knocking the two guards to the ground as he rode up the stairs. Just before getting to the palace door Ghost Rider hopped onto the wall driving straight up. Reptile sitting in his room heard a weird noise from his window. Giving into his curiosity he walked over to the window. Immediately Ghost Rider raced up knocking Reptile to the ground. Reptile looked at the window, with tire tracks on his face, hissing at what passed him. Ghost Rider sped up reaching the top before crashing through a window in Shang Tsung's room. Shang Tsung shook out of bed as the woman next to him took off after seeing Ghost Rider. "Guards!" Shang Tsung called glaring at the rider. Ten men ran into the room all heavily harmed. "Seize him." Shang Tsung commanded.

Ghost Rider ripped off his chain shooting like a whip as pieces came off knocking all the guards to the floor. "Your turn." Ghost Rider said pointing to Shang Tsung. Swinging the chain at the sorcerer Ghost Rider held Shang Tsung on the defensive. Shang Tsung shot a fire ball at Ghost Rider knocking the spirit back as he had time to get a sword. Ghost Rider regained composure as he swung his chain again as Shang Tsung blocked with his sword forcing the chain to wrap around the blade. With a hard pull Shang Tsung stole the chain out of Ghost Rider's hands.

"Now what do you intend to do." Shang Tsung taunted waving his sword in front of Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider motioned the taunt to come over. Shang Tsung remained where he was until he heard the bike roar driving forward striking Shang Tsung between the legs forcing him into the wall. Ghost Rider pulled the bike back kicking the sword away from the sorcerer as he grabbed his adversary by the throat.

"Suffer like those you have forced to suffer." Ghost Rider said to the dangling sorcerer before throwing him across the room. As Shang Tsung stood Ghost Riders fist knocked the sorcerer down again. Shang Tsung chopped at the back of Ghost Rider's foot causing the spirit to stumble back. The sorcerer quickly got up unleashing a round house kick into Ghost Rider's jaw. Moving in Shang Tsung shot his leg forward kicking Ghost Rider to the wall. The Spirit of Vengeance shoved himself off the wall grabbing Shang Tsung into a large bear hug. The sorcerer slams his fists into Ghost Rider's upper ribs under the arms forcing the spirit to drop him. With a sharp spin kick Shang Tsung took control of the fight. After a five hit combo Shang Tsung dropped his heel in the back of Ghost Rider's neck.

"Now then, your soul is mine." As Shang Tsung attempted to take the soul, Fire exploded from the body knocking Shang Tsung into the wall. After shaking his head the sorcerer saw Danny Ketch lying on the floor. Looking at his hand the sorcerer didn't feel any stronger. It was clear he had not absorbed the soul.

More guards ran into the room looking at Shang Tsung on the ground, "Lord Shang Tsung, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, take the intruder to the dungeon, and get Quan Chi here. I have to speak with him." The sorcerer commanded.

Campground

Zangief sat in front of his fire enjoying the warmth. He was thinking about what the doctor said. Zangief took time to reflect on his life. He had done a lot for his home country, but as for himself he hadn't done much. Zangief remembered women who he shared his life with but never got married, never had kids. "What are you going to do now?" A voice called from left.

Zangief turned his head and and saw Rose looking at him. "I'm in no mood for games." Zangief said turning back to his fire.

"Death is no game." Rose replied. "I have seen your plight in the cards. So I ask again what are you going to do?

At that moment Zangief saw R. Mika walk by. He may not have had kids but he could have an apprentice. "I know exactly what to do." Zangief said walking over to the young wrestler leaving a smile on Rose's face. "You, young one." Zangief called out.

Mika jumped back startled as she heard someone calling her. Once she saw who called her, Mika looked around then pointed at herself questioningly? Zangief just smiled and nodded to the you wrestler.

"Y-y-yes Mr. Zangief?" Mika asked nervous about being in her hero's presence.

"Just Zangief." Russian replied. "You good wrestler. I want to teach you my moves."

Mika's face lit up as she looked at her hero, "Really. Me?" R. Mika was in complete shock that Zangief wanted her of all people as his apprentice. Zangief nodded. R. Mika squealed with glee. "I promise I will be the best apprentice possible. You won't regret this." The wrestler said in one long sentence.

Zangief smiled, replying, "Good. Let's get started. I show my greatest move. Da Spinning Pile Drive!"

Living Forest

Bryan sat in the middle of a forest where he had set up camp away from everyone else. He always preferred solitude ever since he was created. Sitting in front of fire Bryan was roasting some kind of wild boar that made the mistake of trespassing into his territory. As soon as his meal was finished cooking Bryan took out a large hunting knife and grabbed him some ribs. The soldier tore off the flesh from the ribs amazed at how the beast tasted.

A twig snapping in the forest caught the attention to eater as he quickly grabbed a silver steel desert eagle with black grip pointing into the forest. Suddenly Yosimitsu walked into the camp the fire glaring off his amour gave him the look of a demon. "Enjoying your last meal murderer?" The ninja asked drawing his sword.

"What do you want?" Bryan asked keeping his gun on intruder.

"Revenge." Yosimitsu quickly charged. Bryan shot off a bullet that the ninja ducked before slicing the gun in half then aimed for the head. Bryan limbo dodged the blade before swinging forward shooting his fist into the ninja's mouth knocking him back two feet. Bryan rushed forward unleashing punch to the jaw following one to the stomach before dropping his elbow against Yosimitsu neck dropping him to the ground.

"You think you can get revenge with those skills. Pathetic." Bryan called kicking Yosimitsu in the ribs. "Come back when you learn how to fight." Bryan called allowing Yosimitsu to crawl away in defeat and embarrassment.

Living Forest arena

Rogue flew in carrying Gambit with her to cheer her on in the fight. The living forest was a deadly area where most contestants were eaten. Only those who could fly or were extremely strong could make it through. Rogue had no doubts that her teammates could make it through; however, she did not want to risk it. Landing into the crowd they saw two fighters battling their hardest neither wanting to give up.

"So any idea who you'll be facin'?" Gambit asked looking around the crowd.

"Nope. My biggest worry is someone hitting my face bare fisted." Rouge called looking around trying to spot her opponent.

"You need to relax. If your worry to much about taking a persons memories, then it's gonna happen. You should just worry about winning the fight and moving on." Gambit said reassuringly as he began to message Rogue's shoulders.

"Rogue from Earthrealm two vs Juni from Earthrealm three." The Shadow priest called. Rogue took a deep breath as she entered the ring coming face to face with her opponent. Juni stared at her opponent with a blank look on her face. Rogue stare back setting herself ready for the match to begin. "Begin!" Juni quickly charged before dropping to the ground launching herself like a rocket colliding with Rogue's shins, then turning upward kick her opponent in the jaw as she flew up seven feet in the air. Juni landed on the ground gracefully as her opponent fell with a hard thud. Rogue immediately jumped up flying at Juni throwing a series of punches. Juni attempted to block but was over powered after two hits before receiving a third forcing her across the ground. Rogue moved in her opponent only to have Juni shoot her right leg across the X-man's jaw. Rogue rolled with the kick as she returned a kick knocking Juni into a tree.

The tree immediately came to life as it grabbed the fighter. Juni screamed in agony as the tree attempted to squeeze the life out of her. Rouge wasted no time as she flew in tearing the tree's limb off free her opponent. The tree angrily swung another limb smacking the mutant to the ground. Rogue immediately got up ripping the tree from the ground and throwing it across the forest.

Rogue looked over to Juni to see three soldiers in red uniforms looking her over. The shadow priest soon declared Rogue the winner after the ten count.

Standing in the crowd Quan Chi looked at Rogue amazed at her strength. The sorcerer decided to make a mental note about the fighter in case he had use for her.

"Next fight, Dedan Earthrealm One vs Quan Chi of Outworld." The Shadow priest called. Quan Chi entered the ring coming face to face with a dark skinned man in a blue and white jump suit wearing blue sunglasses. As soon as both fighters were set the Shadow Priest yelled, "Begin!"

Dedan in a boxing stance rushed forward throwing a series of punches that Quan Chi easily blocked before countering with a palm strike to the chest. Dedan fell back as the sorcerer shot a green skull at him. Dedan ducked under the attack as he closed the gap throwing a hard right across Quan Chi's jaw. The warrior followed up with left punch to the lower abdomen then ended with another punch that dropped Quan Chi to the ground. Dedan backed away watching Quan Chi knowing the fight wasn't over this quickly. Quan Chi immediately leaped up throwing another green skull that Dedan dodged before throwing another hard right. The sorcerer easily blocked the attack as he countered with his own right. Quan Chi struck with an upper heel to the jaw forcing Dedan to the ground. Dedan immediately swept his left leg knock Quan Chi to the ground. Dedan immediately got up and leaped forward at the sorcerer his fist raised. Quan Chi quickly shot a green skull making direct contact in his opponents chest. The sorcerer wasted no time as he leaped onto Dedan's chest knocking the wind out of him. Quan Chi leaped watching his opponent clutch his chest in pain. The sorcerer walked over to the Dedan's left side kicking him across the face. Quan Chi walked over to the moaning Dedan as he raised both hands in the air. A tower of souls appeared tearing Dedan apart leaving nothing but a clean skeleton.

"Quan Chi wins...Fatality." The Priest called announcing the winner.

Living Forest

Apocalypse in his blue soldier disguise waited for Sektor and Noob to arrive with Akuma in their position. Soon Zemnas, Noob, and Smoke arrived with their capture over Smokes shoulder. Zemnas stepped forward, "We brought what you asked at the cost of my master's life. The prize better be worth it."

Apocalypse pulled out a small disk and handed it Zemnas. Carefully the cyborg picked up the disk and inserted it into his chest. Zemnas looked over the files seeing how to create and upgrade cyborgs along with the dimensional technology. After downloading the information Zemnas replied, "Thank you for the information." Zemnas gave the signal to release Akuma. "Perhaps well do business again sometime." The cyborg said before leaving.

"I sincerely doubt that." Apocalypse said reverting to his true form before taking Akuma away.

Shao Kahn's Palace

Danny was harshly shoved towards the dungeon by three guards. As hard as he tried to transform Danny couldn't. It felt as if Noble was unable to connect with him. He could still feel his ancestor was was within him yet somehow dormant. The guard behind Danny gave him another shove knocking him to the ground.

"Get up." The guard commanded.

As Danny tried to get up the guard knocked him to the floor again.

"Teasing your prisoner. That's not very nice." A voice called from behind. The three guards turn to see Kenshi as he drew his blade. Two rushed the intruder only to be easily cut down. Danny quickly got up knocked out the third guard with a hard right.

"What brings you here?" Danny said with a light laugh.

"I could ask you the same thing. Better yet, where is your better half?"

"Out cold. Shang Tsung tried something and Noble was knocked out cold."

Kenshi turned to the stairs and said, "We better finish this conversation later. Someone is coming."

Kenshi took the lead as Danny carefully followed. He had been powerless before and always hated it. Blackout, Scarecrow, and Blackheart had made him vulnerable and threatened his family. However ever since Noble and Danny rejoined, Stacy had shown him a few tricks to defend himself as well as use a few weapons. The two turned the corner only to come face to face with a Death Ninja.

"The host Ghost Rider. I heard you were caught." Death Ninja said as his eyes trailed to Kenshi. "Obviously that statement was premature." Death Ninja drew his blades as he lashed out attacking the swordsman.

Kenshi took his kitanna an blocked the attack. Kenshi returned the attack with a physic push. Death Ninja hit a wall before quickly getting back tossing three ninja stars. Kenshi shot a hand out defecting the attack. Death Ninja leaped forward slashing with his left blade that Kenshi easily blocked. Death ninja quickly shot the right blade forcing Kenshi to move blocking the attack. Death Ninja took advantage of Kenshi's confusion sliced the right upper arm. Kenshi leaped back clutching his wounded arm noticing the wound wasn't deep. Death Ninja quickly attacked continuously thrusting this blades at Kenshi who was struggling blocking only with one arm. Death Ninja's relentless attacks left many outer cuts causing his opponent pain with every movement. Kenshi having enough of being struck slashed his blade down catching his quarry off guard as he cut the center of the chest.

Death Ninja looked at the cut before narrowing his eyes at the swordsman. "Very good, but sadly it won't save you." Death Ninja slashed with right restarting the battle. Danny watched as Kenshi did his best to fight back; however, due to the wounds he saw the blind warrior couldn't last long. Danny bent down pulling a small gun from a holster on his left ankle and waited. As soon as Kenshi pulled back Danny immediately fired placing a bullet into Death Ninja's head.

"Thank you Stacy." Danny said looking at the gun. Danny quickly rushed over to Kenshi pulling him up. "Guess this makes us even huh?"

Kenshi smiled as he replied, "Only if we get out of this alive."

The sounds of guards were coming from the stairs forcing the two to move. As they moved on Kenshi heard the sounds of guards closing in on them. "Can you hear a way out? Danny asked as the two had theirs backs to a wall.

"Afraid not." The swordsman replied grimly.

"C'mon Noble wake up." Danny whispered aloud nervously. Suddenly Danny turned into Ghost Rider.

"Where are we? A dungeon? No I do not. Of course." Ghost Rider said having a conversation with his host. The demon turned to Kenshi. "Get ready were leaving." Ghost Rider said before letting out a loud whistle. Suddenly a loud roar was heard followed by the horrified screams of the guard as Ghost Rider's bike pulled up. "Get on." Ghost Rider ordered. As soon as Kenshi was secured on the motorcycle the demon burst through the wall escaping the palace.

Death Bridge

Orion waited with Superman for his match. Death Bridge was considered to be one of the deadliest fighting grounds. Orion watched many agile fighters knock the opponents off easily causing them to be impaled on the spike below. For the New God this was the worst arena for him to fight in. Orion was was skilled fighter; however, he was not agile compared to the other combatants. Despite this handicap Orion would fight and win the battle. A shadow priest floated up making the announcement.

"War Earthrealm two vs Sektor Earthrealm one." The horseman stepped into the ring glaring a the other fighters. His eyes soon became focused on Superman who didn't flinch when his eyes passed him. He was War, the horseman of Apocalypse, and yet this 'Super' man refused to acknowledge him.

"Sektor Earthrealm one." The Shadow priest called breaking War out of thought. Everyone looked around before the priest called, "Sektor has refused to show up. War wins by default."

War left his eyes still locked on Superman.

"Next fight Bani Earthrealm two vs Orion Earthrealm four." The Shadow Priest called.

Bani a twenty year old man from India with black hair entered entered the ring. Orion stepped out on the bridge and waited for the match to begin. As soon as the Shadow Priest gave the word Bani dropped to the ground and rolled forward catching his opponent off guard. The Indian warrior quickly reached his adversary throwing a hard forward punch into Orion's stomach before leaping back kicking his opponent. Orion shook off the attack and rushed forward grabbing his opponent into a bear hug. Bani unable to attack the head quickly struck below the throat forcing Orion to drop him. Bani quickly threw a heel kick to the jaw nearly knocking him over the bridge. The indian warrior seeing his chance at winning the match rushed for another attack however Orion catching his opponent out of the corner of his eye backhands Bani to the other side of the bridge. Bani about to fall over was grabbed by his opponent who steadied him in the center before throwing a series of right jabs. After the fifth punch Bani blocked and countered with palm strike to the chest following with a straight kick. Orion grabbed the leg swinging his opponent over to the edge of the bridge. As Bani stood up the fight continued off the bridge as the hero picked up his opponent caring him off the bridge. As Bani attempted the throat strike Orion threw him off and struck with a shoulder rush. Bani knocked down the path slide down to the ground and in to the mud. The India warrior stood up to see Orion looking at him. Bani slid his foot across the mud causing it to fly into Orion's eyes. Orion quickly took off his helmet attempting wipe his eyes. Bani leaped forward knocking his opponent to the ground. Orion quickly got off the ground and attacked missing his opponent completely due to his vision still blurry. Bani moved with a three hit combo before moving away from his adversary's attack. After Orion fell to the ground he slowly stood up realizing his anger was getting the best of him. Using High Father's training he remained still. Bani moved in for another attack only to have Orion throw a hard right into his opponents nose breaking it knocking his opponent out cold.

The priest made his ten count before declaring Orion the winner.

Camp ground

Steve was with Batman and Superman ready to make a decision about joining them. He had been shocked to hear that the tournament could be a trap. That this Darkseid could cause destruction and enslavement. Their was also the mystery of Shao Kahn the true owner of the tournament and what his reasons were by hosting it. Steve didn't have any special skills or was a master mind. The only thing he was, was a boxer.

"So what is the plan?" Batman asked looking at Steve.

"Why me? I have seen warriors like Sub-Zero and Wolverine. I'm not special, so why me?"

"You have more than you think. I can see that. We need every able person to help us and I believe you are that person." Batman replied.

Steve looked at the caped crusader and replied, "Alright I'll join you."

"Then count me in as part of the group." A voice called from behind. Batman turned around to see Nina standing their with a serious look on her face.

"Well if my dear sister is going all noble I refuse to left out of the fun." Anna called from the side.

"And just why should we trust a couple of assassins." Batman snapped at the sisters.

Nina's eyes shifted to Steve before she replied, "I give you my word I won't betray you."

Anna started laughing as she said, "Please your word. Your word means nothing. I on the other hand am rather curious as to what this tournament is about. Teaming up with you seems like the best idea."

"Forget it both of you. You know what's at stake and know we can't afford to take unnecessary chances."

Anna smiled cruelly as she asked, "And just how do you plan on stopping me from going to the palace and tell them everything."

Batman scowled replying, "Fine but I am watching you. Both of you." With that said Batman left the three in Superman's hands.

Underground arena

Cyclops sat next to Jean as he watched a fight between Heihachi and a warrior named Ishback. Ishback was a warrior from Edenia wearing black steel chest plate with a silver star, black leggings under chainmail armor. Despite the armor Ishback was very quick keeping Heihachi on the defensive. The copper colored metal gauntlets Heihachi wore clashed with the silver ones his opponent wore. Ishback shot a low palm strike that Heihachi caught before throwing his opponent across the ring. Heihachi moved in attempting to crush his opponents skull. Ishback quickly rolled out of the way as his opponent cracked the ring floor. Quickly the Edenian warrior sweeped Heihachi to the floor. Quickly both warriors stood up to continue the fight. Heihachi sparked before he rushing forward. Ishback gave a right swing as Heihachi ducked slamming his fist forward breaking the chest plate falling back. Heihachi moved in throwing a double kick knocking him out of the ring in front of Jean. As Ishback stood up Heihachi jumped from the ring attacking with a elbow drop to the top of the head breaking the skull. Ishback fell to the ground as Jean felt the life drain from him. After the ten count Heihachi was declared the winner.

A couple guards came over and dragged Ishback off the floor and out of the arena.

"That man is a monster." Jean called. "He killed that man on purpose and enjoyed it."

"There seem to be a lot of monsters here." Cyclops said as he remembered the losers bodies being thrown out to sea. "This whole realm is something from a Vincent Price movie."

"Cyclops from Earthrealm two vs Akuma from Earthrealm three." The Shadow priest called.

"Good luck." Jean said giving her husband a deep passionate kiss.

Cyclops smiled replying, "With you by my side, how can I lose?"

Soon the X-man stepped into the ring waiting for his opponent. After five minutes Cyclops was declared the winner by default.

"Next fight Zangief from Earthrealm three vs Reiko from Outworld."

"Go get them Mr. Zangief." R. Mika called out. The Russian turned giving his protégée a thumbs up.

With the two fighters in the ring Reiko looked his opponent over sizing him up. His opponent was the size of a regular Shokan. Reiko was trained in fighting and a general of Outworld however his opponent was not only fierce some in size but his eyes showed skill. "Begin." The Shadow Priest called.

Reiko ran forward throwing a straight kick to the jaw. Zangief blocked the attack countering with a spinning suplex. Reiko crashed head first into the ring floor before going limp. Zangief released the body as he stood waiting to be called the winner. Suddenly Reiko leaped up striking with a high punch to the throat causing his opponent to grab his throat. Quickly the Outworld general leaped forward breaking the knees of the wrestler causing him to fall forward. Zangief looked up as Reiko threw a shuriken straight into the wrestlers skull killing him instantly. As Zangief fell to the ground R. Mika screamed in horror.

"Reiko wins...Fatality." The Shadow Priest called marking the end of the second round.


	29. Round 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of their characters.

Zangief was on a stack of sticks slowly being cremated. Mika watched her hero as tears flowed down her face. Zangief had asked her to be his apprentice only the night before and now he was dead. He had only taught her his signature move the spinning pile drive. She came to this tournament just to meet Zangief now what was she to do?

"Keep training." A voice called from behind. Mika turned around and saw Rose coming from behind. "Zangief was dying when he came to this tournament. He chose you because he saw something special. You want to keep his memory alive master the technique he taught you." Rose soon stared at the body and remained silent in memory of the Russian hero. Mika bowed her head to her hero then left to practice.

Elsewhere Wolverine was cutting wood for the group suddenly he stopped sniffing the air. "What are doing Jade?"

Jade stepped into view wearing a pleasant smile. "Her majesty Queen Sindel would like you to join her for breakfast in two days."

"Just me?" Wolverine asked receiving a nod from the messenger. Wolverine looked at the woman not sure what to say. After a minute of silence Wolverine shrugged his sholders and replied, "Sure I'll be there."

"I will deliver the reply. Have a good evening." Jade said walking away.

About a yard down Jade met up with Kitana. "'You sure this a good idea?" Kitana asked looking at her friend.

"I have not seen your mother look at a man this way since King Jerrod. We should give your mother a chance at love."

"And what if it doesn't work?" Kitana asked.

"And what if it does? We can't let 'what if' stop us, stop your mother from happiness."

Kitana looked down at the ground unsure of what to say. It had been a while since her mother was in a true romance. Perhaps it was time for her mother to meet someone. "Seriously did it have to be the hairy midget?" Kitana asked receiving a laugh from her friend.

Next morning all the fighters were given the announcement of new arenas had been built to get the tournament moving faster.

Ken was called to one of the new rings at the monastery accompanied with Ryu and Chun-li to scout the new arena. Appearing at the front the three were led to a balcony where they could watch the fights. In the arena the three saw a floor with spikes popping attempting to impale the fighters. "Getting the tournament moving faster is right. They're trying to kill us."

"But why?" Ryu spoke up. "What would be the point of killing us unless there is an alternate agenda."

"It appears Bison is the least of our problems now."

Across the arena Jin Kazma decided to inspect the arena and increase his chances of survival. Jin had no way of finding a cure for his problem. Lately his concern had mainly been staying alive. Jin was normally a loner who stayed away to protect people. It appeared he needed stop being a loner and find someone to watch his back. His eyes wandered around until he saw Kazuya glaring at him. Jin clenched his fist tightly as he saw his father watching him with a glowing eye. Jin looked back to examining the arena.

After two more fights the shadow priest called Ken to the ring. The next fighter left Jin and Kazuya in shock. The priest called her Amazak but they knew her as Jun Kazama. Neither could move as their eyes watched her enter the ring.

Ken watched his opponent wondering what her moves were. What really concerned him was the wolf floating behind her. To Ken, Amazak was something similar to Akuma. Ken wasn't sure how to fight this opponent. Starting all out could be her death. Holding back could mean his death.

"Fight." The shadow priest.

Amazak threw a heel kick that Ken blocked. The impact of the kick gave Ken the answer he needed. Ken threw a return kick the Amazak returned with a forward punch striking him in the chest. Ken slid back before launching with a tornado kick. Amazak countered a cart -wheel kick knocking her opponent to the ground. From above Ryu and Chun-li watched their friend take a beating from the beginning of the match. Ken waited for his opponent to draw near then swept the woman's legs forcing her to the ground. The two quickly got up facing one another. The two rushed each other Ken throwing a high kick as Amazak ducked attacking with a heel kick that was blocked. Both warriors continued fighting like this for thirty seconds till Ken turned the tide of battle with an upper-cut following with a side kick from the left. Amazak flew to the side stopping with one hand as spike shoots up nearly grazing her front. Resetting herself the warrior quickly changed style as she began to move in a dance like motion. As Amazak closed the gap she soon leaped at Ken striking him with double kick. Ken shook his head before kneed in the back from a rolling attack. The American fighter realized the style was known as caperiro and quickly stood watching his opponents every movement. Amazak came in attacking with a low sweep following with a back hand. Ken stayed defensive waiting for his moment. Amazak lifted herself with one hand to strike with an overhead kick. Ken fell back sweeping his leg at the arm forcing Amazak to the ground. The two got up as Ken struck with a tornado kick. Amazak spun to the ground upset about the turn of events. The fighter got up changing her style as she bounced in a swaying like motion. Ken moved forward only to receive a flip kick knocking him into the air. After a hard land Ken attempted to get back up only to be struck with a hard kick in the chest sending him to the ground. As Ken sat up a spike shot up in between his legs forcing him jump back. The blonde warrior immediately stood up ready to end the fight. Putting his hands together Ken created a blue energy orb. "Hado-ken!" The warrior shouted throwing the orb. Amazak changed position as she charged her fist punching the attack nullifying it. Ken's jaw dropped seeing his attack crushed.

Amazak soon changed her position mimicking her opponent. "Hado-ken!" Amazak threw the attack into Ken knocking him into the wall rendering him unconscious.

"Amazak wins!" The shadow priest called.

Amazak started to leave the ring as Jin ran down to meet her. "Mother!" Jin called reaching her. Amazak turned quickly throwing a hard punch knocking Jin across the ground, before moving on. Kazuya stared at the fighter wondering if it had been his one love. The wolf floating behind her showed she was tainted by evil. Kazuya looked down at Jin knowing the devil gene was in him and now something happened to Jun. Kazuya felt a tinge of guilt thinking that he was responsible for her condition. However he seemed to shake off the guilt and walk away. Jin on the other hand watched Amazak walk away determined to find answers.

Outside the palace Shocker watched waiting for his moment. He wanted out and he was going to get out even if he had to kill the host. Shocker watched as Shang Tsung stepped out through the gate, with four guards two were spear in the front, and two tarkata in back. Shocker made a quick move firing his shock waves hitting the spear guards into the Tarkata leaving him alone with Shang Tsung. "I was crime lord in New York city. I have seen machines of all kind and symbiotes that tear people apart. But this place is a nightmare, and I want out." Shocker raised a gauntlet at the sorcerer. "Now."

"Afraid I can't." Shang Tsung replied.

"Fine." Shocker fired his gauntlet as the sorcerer gracefully dodged the attack. Shocker threw another blast that Shang Tsung leaped to the right throwing a fireball Shocker dropped left letting the attack fly past him. As he got back up Shang Tsung moved forward striking forward with an upper cut following with a hard straight kick knocking Shocker to the ground. Shocker got up on one knee firing with his gauntlet. Shang Tsung again moved left then started running as his adversary followed with his shockwaves. Shocker stood up firing his right Gauntlet. Shang Tsung quickly slides across the ground tripping his opponent to the ground. Shocker quickly turned only to have a hand on his throat.

"Enough. Now we can talk and come to an agreement or I can take your soul and leave your corpse on the ground.

Shocker thought about his choices before replying, "I would like to talk."

War kneeled before Apocalypse wanting to make a request of his next opponent. During his last matched he saw a warrior who refused to fear him or even acknowledge his existence. War wanted to kill the warrior leaving organs across the ring. "So your pride is hurt and you want revenge." Apocalypse asked glaring at his horseman. "Superman is very powerful are you sure you can defeat him?"

"I will do more than defeat. I'll obliterate him." War replied.

"And if you fail are you will to accept the punishment?"

War's eyes widened with fear as sweat began to appear. He knew the punishment would possibly be life threatening or worse if he failed. However War refused to fail. He would kill Superman. "I am." He finally replied.

Apocalypse smiled, "Very well, you shall have your fight."

Desert Wasteland

War stood in the middle of the new ring the desert. Only he, his opponent, and the shadow priest would be present. Superman flew toward the ring and circled it searching for any sign of foul play. After finding no sign of trouble the hero landed in the arena. Both warriors took there stance waiting to be giving the call to begin the fight.

"Fight!" The priest called. War immediately clapped his hands creating an explosion the knocked the hero across the sand. As Superman started to stand War clapped his hands knocking the hero down again. War ran over to his opponent kicking him across the face then kicked him in the ribs sending him across the ground. War clapped again burying his opponent satisfied the fight was over. War turned around to walk to the priest until he heard a sound coming from behind him. Superman stood up from the sand grave glaring at his opponent. War attempted to clap but was stopped as Superman quickly covered the distance between the two grabbing his opponents wrists, striking with a head slam. War pulled back dazed by the attack before being struck in the stomach followed up with a right cross to the jaw. With a hard spin War fell to the ground defeated.

"Superman wins!" The priest called using magic to transport him and War back to the castle where punishment was waiting.

Outworld palace

Shang Tsung awaited in a room to meet with Quan Chi about the intruder he had encountered. The creature that attacked possessed unusual power. Power that even countered his own soul stealing technique. He needed help on stopping the Ghost Rider and Quan Chi was powerful enough to possibly help.

"So you had a prisoner you wanted me to inspect and yet he got away."

Shang Tsung turned to the other sorcerer glaring at him. "What approached me was something powerful. When I tried to take it's soul I was knocked back by such intense fire. Whatever that thing is, it must be destroyed."

"Well the best way to destroy and enemy would be to learn all you can." Quan Chi replied. "I'm sure you would have thought of that had you not been so worried." With that as his final word the sorcerer left the room.

Outside the room Reptile was waiting, "You sssent for me?" The scaly ninja called.

"Yes I have a job for you. There is a young woman that has attracted my attention." The Sorcerer said creating an imagine. "Find out everything about her."

"You want a date. Get it yoursssself."

Reptile started to walk away until Quan Chi grabbed him. "Listen you fool. The woman has incredible power and I have a use for her. Now go do as I command!" Reptile hissed at Quan Chi but listened at the mission. "Now the woman is named Rogue. She is part of the group with the Mortal Kombat Champion. I want you to found any weakness she has. Any way I can use her. Now go." Reptile soon disappeared beginning his mission.

Court Yard arena

Shang Tsung sat in the chair thinking about his Ghost Rider problem. It also annoyed him that the blind warrior was involved. The sorcerer never thought the swordsman would have survived let alone come all the way to Outword to get revenge. He missed the first tournament when Liu Kang was his biggest problem. Now he had so many enemies it was ridiculous. He needed to lighten his load but the question was how? Suddenly the name Liu Kang came to him and who he had sent to kill him. His assassin Death Ninja claimed he wanted to see Ghost Rider and mock him. Perhaps his assassin was his answer.

Palace

Blackout walked around looking for Death Ninja. Ever since he heard about the Ghost Rider incident he's been searching for answers. Blackout had many encounters with the flaming warrior. Both had their victories until Ghost Rider finally left him hanging in the sun as the skin burned off. With him back and Ghost Rider alive this tournament would be the perfect rematch, especially now that Blackout has his weakness.

"Looking for me?" A voice called from above. Blackout looked up to see Death Ninja on a high stairway. The red ninja leaped down glaring at vampire. "What do you need?"

"Is it true? Ghost Rider is at the tournament?"

"Yes. It looks like the one we faced. He escaped with a blind ninja."

"A blind ninja? You let a blind guy beat you?"

"No I managed to beat the ninja before I was shot by the host of the rider."

"Danny. He is here too?" Blackout said with a surprise. "I suppose he would be. Well no matter, I'll kill them both."

"How do you plan to pull that off?" Death Ninja asked smugly.

"Oh I have a plan. I know his weakness." Blackout said with a wicked smile before walking away.

Armory Arena

A red haired warrior fought against a large black man is the new arena the armory. The armory was covered with new weapons available for fighters. Wielding an axe the black man cut his opponent in half.

"They really encourage death in this tournament." Airos watching many warriors cheer the slaughter.

"These tournaments have always enjoyed death. The bloodier the better." Sub-Zero replied.

"I wonder if the contestants knew how deadly it was would they have still come?" The wind warrior replied.

"Perhaps not as many but for such a prize the number would still be high." Liu Kang called watching the fight.

"Yeah well for me it ain't the prize it the title." Paul called out. "I'm aimin' to be number one and that is exactly wait I'm gonna be. Say what was it like in previous tournaments?" Paul asked Liu.

"Bloody. Their was a lot of pressure since the fate of the world was on our shoulders. Dangerous with powerful enemies. I remember the first tournament I fought Goro. It was no surprise he was Outworld's Champion. I barely beat him I had four broken ribs, a fractured arm, and my face looked like it went through a meat grinder. The fight certainly helped the sorcerer Shang Tsung. He was to old to match me physically but his power in sorcery almost destroyed me. After that another tournament was held in Outworld. Shang Tsung used sorcery to become young again and gave me a fight worse than Goro. During the semi finals I faced another Shokan Kintaro. He was easier to beat than the prince. Immediately after the fight with Kintaro, Shao Kahn stepped in and the fight began. I managed to beat Shao Kahn but I was in rough shape. My friends had to carry me out of the ring. If you really want to be champion, don't take this tournament lightly." The Shaolin warrior said glaring into Paul's eyes.

Across the arena Zemnas and Noob were watching the fights waiting for the wraith's turn. "So with Sektor gone I suppose I am the leader."

"Think again." The cyborg called.

"What?" Noob snapped.

"I said think again. I am next in charge of the Tekunin, and I posses the knowledge of creating cyborg soldiers. You can take a back seat."

"How dare you talk to me in that tone. If you didn't posses the knowledge I would scrap you right now!" Noob shouted furiously.

"Perhaps later you can have that chance." Zemnas countered. "Later we shall see who has the right to lead."

"Very well." The wraith agreed.

"Liu Kang Earthrealm one vs Cammy White Earthrealm three!" A guard called getting everyone's attention.

The Shaolin warrior stepped into the arena as a blond woman followed. Airos watched Cammy as his heart began to beat faster. The way her movements made her braids sway enamored the wind warrior. Next to him Sub-Zero smiled knowing the look on his students face.

Cammy and Liu Kang set themselves in a fighting stance waiting for the guard to make the call. "Fight."

Cammy launched forward shouting "Spiral Arrow." Her attack struck Liu Kang's shins. The Shaolin warrior quickly stood able to block a heel kick. Cammy let loose a series of punches that Liu blocked until she struck with a cannon spike. Liu fell to the floor rubbing his jaw before standing up. Cammy rushed forward as the Shaolin warrior countered with a flying dragon kick knocking Cammy in the wall. The blond warrior stood up staring at her opponent. Both immediatly closed the distance as Cammy threw a heel kick that her opponent ducked throwing forward fist strike. Cammy quickly blocked the attack before dodging another fist. The two kept the going till Liu managed to sweep Cammy to the floor. Cammy sat up quickly swinging her legs to sweep Liu rolled back before shooting a fireball in her face. Cammy rolled back stunned by the attack. Shaking it off the female warrior quickly stood rushing toward her adversary. Leaping into the air Cammy yelled, "Cannon Strike!"

Liu Kang saw the attack and leaped back waiting for Cammy to land before he struck with bicycle kicks forcing her through a pillar rendering Cammy unconscious. Airos wanted to move in and help her but was stopped by his master. "She'll be fine

"Next warriors. Airos from Earthrealm one vs Noob Saibot from the Neitherrealm." The guard called leaving Sub-Zero pale. His older brother was here and his student was about to face him.

Sub-Zero turned to Airos giving him advice. "Do not block dodge. Keep your guard up, his moves are tricky. If you have to surrender do so. I would prefer you did not fight him."

"Who is he sensei?" Airos asked not understanding his masters fear.

"He was my brother."

"Airos from Earthrealm one come to the ring!" The guard shouted harshly. Airos entered the ring staring at Noob unsure of who he was going up against. "Fight." The guard called.

Noob immediately disappeared before striking Airos in the back knocking him to the ground. The Lin Kuei warrior looked up in time to block a heel drop. Airos threw his opponent off before throwing an air blast. Airos rushed in attempting a diagonal chop that the wraith dodged by moving back. The Lin Kuei followed the a spear thrust that Noob blocked before attacking with a palm strike to the liver. Airos fell over in pain as the wraith struck again knocking his opponent to the ground. With a hard kick Noob sent the wind warrior rolling near the molten edge. Shifting quickly Airos shot himself feet first into a charging Noob. Both warriors stood as Airos caught dazed Noob with a forward high kick. to the jaw. The wind warrior attacked relentlessly until a shadow clone kneed him back. Another shadow clone appeared grabbing Airos from behind as Noob took control of the fight. Airos could feel his ribs breaking as his nose bleed. Taking every ounce of power Airos blew his opponents to opposite ends of the arena. The wind warrior fell to one knee as he saw Noob stand up. "I surrender." Airos shouted knowing he couldn't continue the fight.

"Noob wins by default." The guard shouted.

Airos left the arena embarrassed and defeated.

Camp ground

Reptile crawled around the camp attempting to locate the woman Quan Chi wanted. Personally he thought he was wasting time, however Reptile knew better than to question orders. The green warrior crept into camp careful not to alert the special forces. A young woman in a yellow jacket came walking by. Not having a clue where to go Reptile decided to follow her. She soon came to a man in a brown duster. "Hey Gambit, uh I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"Oh. What subject? Gamblin' or love?"

"Love." Jubilee said shyly.

"It's about that boy you been trainin' with eh?" Gambit asked receiving a nod from the young woman. "The way I see it is you don't need any advice. That boy you crushing on likes you just fine."

"You really believe that?" Jubilee asked.

"I know what I'm talking about when it comes to romance." Gambit said as he spotted Rogue walking into the jungle. "Speaking of romance." Gambit began to follow Rogue.

Rogue sat on a grassy area looking up at the moon. With all the craziness of Shao Kahn and the possibility of him working with Dr. Doom. Course that was merely speculation there were a few others who have knowledge of magic and science, Red Skull, and Mandarin were good examples.

"A lovely moon light Cheri?" Gambit called.

"I was looking for some alone time Gambit." Rouge snapped.

"Oh and what good is being alone?" The card player said sitting next to the her. "Especially when you could be with someone you love."

Rogue immediately stood up and started walking away as Gambit quickly followed, "Cheri wait."

"Gambit We've been over this, I can't touch you with out killing you!" Rogue shout before tears started to flow. "So please stop playing with my heart." She said before flying off. Reptile immediately off to inform Quan Chi.

Palace Dungeon

War was tied between two posts as Holocaust continued electrocuting him. His arrogance cost him a win. The Superman was a curious opponent and War provided valuable information on what he could do. However the loss of their fighter was unnecessary and for that War was forced to be punished. After hours of torture Holocaust released War before kicking him to the ground. "I assume you've learned your lesson?" The torturer called. War remained on the ground giving a slow nod. "Good. Next time you fail you may not be so lucky."

Holocaust left to inform Apocalypse of his horseman's punishment. Holocaust made his way down the palace to the dungeon where part of it was converted to Apocalypse's private laboratory. Holocaust entered the room to see multiple flashes of light coming from machines working on a body. The machines halted as Apocalypse called, "Is their something you need?"

"I just came to inform you that War has received his punishment. I doubt he will be moving anytime soon." Holocaust replied.

"That's alright the fool has lost his usefulness for the moment."

Holocaust walked over to his master's side finding Akuma laying on the table. "What is this?" He asked curiously.

"Your promotion. You will be more than a horseman, and this will be my new horseman Death." Apocalypse called smiling.

Cemetery Ring

Mika stepped up to the ring. She was ready to fight and show what Zangief showed her.

"Stompa." The priest called. Stompa walked around the gravestones coming face to face Mika. "Begin!" The two charged until Mika was shouldered by Stompa knocking her through tombstone. Mika quickly got up rushing her opponent grabbing Stompa throwing her to the ground. Stompa hooked her right arm around Mika's neck throwing her off. The two warriors stood glaring one another till Stompa charged. Mika quickly bent down before lifting her opponent up throwing her over her shoulder. Stompa crashed on a tombstone before rolling around ripping up another tombstone. The warrior rushed at the wrestler swinging the stone. R. Mika rolled under the weapon before rushing Stompa locking her in a back bear hug. Stompa dropped the tombstone before thrashing loosening Mika's hold. Quickly The wrestler dropped her opponent into a suplex. Mika turned around to see her opponent starting to get up. The wrestler rushed forward leaping up knocking Stompa to the side with a two legged kick. Stompa steadied herself against tombstone feeling dizzy. Carefully the warrior shifted herself around able to see Mika come after her. Quickly Stompa pulled up the tomb stone shoving it into the wrestler before swinging it at her forcing Mika to show her back. Stompa tossed down the stone before grabbing Mika's arms and throwing her head into the wrestlers back. Mika started to scream in pain as her arms felt they were about to be pulled from their sockets. Looking a head the female wrestler found herself a tombstone in her reach. Lifting her legs on it Mika caused Stompa to fall forward releasing her grip. The Apocalypse native stood up as her adversary quickly grabbed Stompa using a german suplex. Quickly shifting her grip Mika the uses her new move the Spinning Pile Driver forcing Stompa to crash through a Stone statue. After the ten count Mika was declared the winner.


	30. Round 3 part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

29

The Street Fighter group was in the lounge celebrating Mika's win. "To my teacher and the greatest wrestler I know, Zangief!" Mika shouted receiving cheers from the group.

Ryu looked over to Ken noticing the sour look on his face. "Hey What's up? Miss your family?"

"Miss my skill." Ken replied grimly.

"What are you talking about?" Ryu asked.

"The third round and I'm out. After our run in with Bison I kinda lost the will to fight. Then after fighting some juggernaut called Bane I felt that fire to fight. Now after fighting someone like Amazak I don't know what to feel." Ken said with a sigh.

"How much training did you do after the bout with Bison?" Ryu asked.

Ken thought for a moment than replied, "Hardly any." Ryu waited for his friend to catch on. "So I am seriously out of shape." Ken concluded.

"Not seriously. But you do need to get your strength up and I need to keep in shape to continue the tournament." Ryu said.

"Then allow me to help you." Ken suggested.

"Be a pleasure." Ryu answered.

"No it won't. It would be like old times." The two started laughing.

Bell Tower Arena

Yoshimitsu entered the arena looking around carefully. "Fight!" The shadow priest called as Raven leaped down from the rafters landing a kick on at his opponent.

"Surrender. You are no match for a ninja." Raven called.

Yoshimitsu stood and counted, "I am a ninja ignorant fool."

"You a ninja? That has to be a joke."

Yoshimitsu disappeared before appearing above his opponent elbowing him in the head. Raven fell to the ground his head swirling in pain. As soon as the pain subsided the ninja pulled out his blades as his opponent drew his sword. The two charged clashing as their blades sparked upon impact. Raven taking his free knife slashed at the abdomen missing as Yoshimitsu pulled back. Yoshimitsu took a Japanese fencing stance before striking. Raven crossed his knives shoving them down over his adversary's blade. The swordsman pulled his blade to the left breaking the hold as spun completely around grazing his opponent's right arm. Raven cursed as blood started to leak out. The silver ninja leaped up unleashing a heel kick knocking him down to the ground. Raven flipped to his side hooking his opponent pulling him to the ground. Both warriors got up as Raven rushed forward kneeing his opponent knocking across the ring. Yoshimitsu picked himself up spinning around disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The black ninja quickly rolled forward as a kick floats over him. "Predictable." Raven called attacking. The two continue to clash blades each fighter attempting to over power the other. The two pull back and charge through. Raven fell to his knees breathing hard as his opponent landed on the ground defeated.

Campgrounds

Jin started towards the palace on a quest to retrieve his mother. For years he had thought his mother was dead. Now she was back; yet something was different about her. She acknowledged him with a powerful punch that was beyond her strength level. Jin recollected the fight between Jun and Ken noticing how a wolf was floating around behind her following each movement his mother made. The wolf creature was no doubt responsible for his mother's condition. About halfway to the palace Jin came face to face with his rival Hwoarang. "Going somewhere?" The red head asked.

"Yeah and I don't want to be disturbed." Jin replied attempting to move forward.

Hwoarang blocked his path and replied, "Nu uh. Whatever you need to do can wait. We have unfinished business and I don't intend to wait."

"Get out of my way!" Jin commanded.

"Make me." Hwoarang challenged. Jin knew he had to get through but also knew that fighting Hwoarang was not the best idea. His only option was to tell him the truth and hope Hwoarang would understand.

"Look, I saw my mother and she is in the palace. I need to help her and I can't waist time or energy." Jin explained and held his breath waiting for a reply.

"And just what is your plan when you get their, knock?" Hwoarang asked surprising Jin.

"I hadn't thought that far. But I'm getting into that palace one way or another." Jin said confidently.

"Brilliant." The red head replied sarcastically. "Stay here until I get back." Hwoarang left to his tent grabbing a bag before pulling out. As soon as he got outside Hwoarang bumped into Lili as both their faces got red. Without word Hwoarang left to meet with Jin.

Sakura next to Lili noticed the awkwardness between the two. "Did I miss something?" Lili just smiled as she started to walk away thinking about what happened the day he flashed her.

Jin after hearing some rustling turned quickly to see his rival coming out face still red. "You okay?"

"Yeah why?" Hwoarang replied quickly in a panic.

"Your face is all red." Jin replied noticing Hwoarang's awkwardness.

"I ran. Come on were wasting time." As the two warriors made their way to the wall Scorpion spotted them and decided to follow. As soon as the two reached the gate Hwoarang pulled out a grappling hook. "I wasn't sure why I brought this but right now I am glad I did." After three swings the red haired warrior threw the hook over the wall. After securing it Hwoarang started to climb followed by Jin. After readjusting the rope Hwoarang climbed down keeping his eyes open for any guards. As soon as Jin came down he started to make his way to the palace until his rival grabbed him. "Are you nuts? You can't walk around like you own the place. Let me lead before you get us killed. I have military training ,I know how to do this."

Frustrated Jin replied, "Fine. What's your plan?"

Hwoarang looked around the found an open window. "Follow me." As the two left Scorpion teleported to the other side of the wall following the two warriors.

Once again taking the grappling hook the red haired warrior tossed it up to a window sill and proceeded up with Jin close behind. As soon as the warriors entered the window they found a hall with red carpeting and white walls. The two searched the area coming to a door. Hwoarang pressed his ear to the door listening for any voices.

Inside Quan Chi was with Reptile, Reiko and four guards. "Now I called you here because I have a mission for you. I have seen this woman fight and need you to bring me her blood. Doesn't have to be much but I need a sample of it understand?"

"Woman?" Jin said. "They could be talking about my mom."

"Are sick in the head?" Hwoarang replied. "There are hundreds maybe thousands of women here. We have to be smart with this mission"

Suddenly the door opened causing the two to fall on the ground. Looking up the saw the group as Reptile joined them after opening the door.

"Perhaps you should have kept completely silent." The sorcerer called. "And as for this mission, I would very much like to hear it." Suddenly Scorpion appeared behind the two causing Quan Chi to panic. "Kill him. Kill them all!" The guards drew their weapons and charged. Quickly Scorpion drew his katana cutting through them all. "Reptile, Reiko Stop him!" Scorpion disappeared in a blaze and appeared behind his target. Quan Chi leaped forward turning around throwing a green skull. Scorpion dodged left before closing the distance. Reptile and Reiko decided to engage Jin and Hwoarang. Reptile leaped forward claw raised as Hwoarang countered with a kick to the chest knocking him down. The green warrior stood up preparing to continue the fight. Reiko rushed forward throwing a right punch that Jin blocked countering with his own. Reiko spun into the wall before steadying himself.

Quan Chi tried to keep his distance as he threw a chair followed be a green skull. Scorpion countered slicing through the chair before being hit with the skull. Taking the opportunity to escape the sorcerer took off out of the room. Scorpion caught Quan Chi out of the corner of his eye and took off after him.

Meanwhile Hwoarang kept up with Reptile as the two exchanged attacks. Immediately the lizard slid forward throwing his opponent over him. Hwoarang landed on the table crashing straight through lying on the ground dazed. Suddenly the red head saw the image of a clawed foot coming down on him. The Hwoarang rolled out of the way before sweeping his opponent. Reptile fell to the floor before being kicked in the mouth. Reptile rolled with the kick before rising face to face with his opponent. Reptile shot out a spit of acid that Hwoarang easily dodged then looked as the wall was eaten away. "Now that is some serious bad breath." The Korean turned as Reptile sliced his face cutting the right cheek. Hwoarang clutched his face allowing an opening for Reptile to grab his opponent throwing him across the room. Reptile threw a green ball that slowly floated to the fallen warrior. As it got closer Hwoarang looked up to see just as the ball exploded knocking him back. The red head fell back choking on the gas that came out of it. Reptile wasting no time grabbed Hwoarang's leg tossing him into a wall. As Hwoarang laid on the ground his adversary climbed forward grabbing his head preparing to eat it. Hwoarang lifted his right leg striking his opponent with the heel of his foot. Reptile rolled forward loosing his grip on Hwoarang. The red head stood up throwing a heel kick just as the saurian turned around. The kick forced Reptile into a wall before Hwoarang knocked him down with a forward straight kick. The Saurian fell backward tripping to the floor. As Reptile began to rise Hwoarang spun around dropping his heel on Reptile's head knocking him out cold.

Reiko fell to the ground spitting blood from his mouth. He turned to glare at Jin standing up to continue the fight. Immediately Reiko flew forward slamming himself into Jin knocking him to the ground. Jin immediately rushed forward as Reiko spun around getting behind his quarry. Jin turned around only to feel the sharpness of three ninja stars piercing his stomach. As his opponent was stun by the pain Reiko rushed in with a hard right before sweeping his opponent. With Jin on his back Reiko raised his heel ready to crush his opponents skull. Summoning all his strength Jin blocked the attack. Quickly Jin rolled to the left as he got up on one knee throwing the three blood covered stars back at their owner. Reiko quickly ducked then looked forward to see an electric fist come straight at him breaking his nose. Jin continued with a hard right to the jaw following with another punch to the nose. Reiko fell defeated as blood continued to spill on the floor.

Scorpion saw Quan Chi running down the hall. Teleporting Scorpion appeared slashing the sorcerer across the chest. Quan Chi fell back clutching his chest as blood seeped through his fingers. The assassin raised his sword ready to drop it. Quan Chi shot a green skull into his attackers chest. Blown back by the attack Scorpion dropped his katana. Quan Chi quickly gabbed the sword with one arm cutting the right leg to the bone. Unable to stand Scorpion fell to the ground as his prey rose becoming a predator. With a wicked smile he rose the blade over his head. Scorpion shot his hand out letting his spear fly cutting the left half of Quan Chi's face. The sorcerer stumbled to the right dropping the blade as he clutched his face. Scorpion watched as Quan Chi ran off followed by the sounds of guards coming. The assassin grabbed his blade before disappearing in a blaze of fire.

The guards rushed forward fully armed pinning Jin and Hwoarang to the ground. "Take them to the dungeon where they will be questioned.

Tower Arena  
Jubilee sat next to Robin waiting for his match. Jubilee had been spending a lot of time with Robin. She felt now would be a good time to form an alliance. "Robin." She called.

"Yeah, what's up." Robin said eyes glued to the fight.

"I was thinking our groups should..." Jubilee paused as she saw her card playing teammate.

"Gambit!" She called waving her hand. "Gambit come join us."

Gambit walked over and saw Robin sitting next to the young X-man. "So is this your knew boyfriend?" Gambit asked causing Jubilee to blush and Robin to turn away from fight looking at Gambit dumb founded. Gambit grinned at the reaction before sitting down.

"Very funny." Jubilee snapped before turning to Robin. "I'm sorry. Gambit has a tendency to run his mouth."

"No. It's alright." Robin replied turning back to the fight attempting to hide the redness growing on his face.

"Aw chill both of ya. Been spending so much time around each other yea might as well get use to being teased." Gambit said. "Imagine if Bobby were here." Jubilee paled at the thought of how Iceman would tease them nonstop. "See so sit down and watch the fight."

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" Robin said to Jubilee

"Huh. Oh yeah I was thinking our groups should team up." Jubilee proposed. "We both have different information and both feel there is more to this tournament."

Robin thought for a moment and replied, "Yeah I would like that. My group was thinking that it would be good to strengthen our numbers. I can't think of a better ally than you."

Jubilee started to blush furiously before hearing, "Gambit from Earthrealm two vs Robin from Earthrealm four." Both warriors sit forward looking at each other in surprise.

"Well I do hope this doesn't hinder our alliance." Gambit said breaking the silence.

"I don't see why it should." Robin said before grinning, "Unless your a sore loser."

"After you." The card player said holding his left hand.

The two entered the ring drawing their staffs. "Fight!" The guard shouted. Gambit thrusts the edge forward as Robin knocked it to the right before making a move to the face. The card player pulled back before going in for low sweep. Robin leaped backwards before throwing a birdarang. Gambit dodged the attack and countered with a jack of diamonds. The blast caught the teen by surprise as Gambit slammed the staff into the ground swinging his legs kicking Robin causing him to roll to the ground. Gambit rushed forward as his opponent turned tossing a grappling line. Gambit held his staff out catching the hook. Robin quickly pulled the staff away tossing out of the arena.

"Boy you'd best hope I get that back." Gambit called unhappily.

"Why? Is that thing holding your baby blanket?" Robin taunted. Gambit's eyes narrowed as he lit an ace tossing at his opponent. Robin leaped back tossing the grappling hook as Gambit countered with a card destroying it. Robin closed the gap knowing a long range battle would be costly. Robin attacked with a multiple swings as his opponent carefully dodged. As a hard swing came at the card player's head. Gambit cart wheeled to the left as the staff floated over. The card player landed on his feet throwing a hard kick to Robin's abdomen. Robin blocked the attack at the shin forcing his opponent back. The boy wonder took the advantage of blow and brought the staff down. Gambit quickly dropped his sore leg and grabbed the staff and swung Robin over the edge.

"Gambit!" Jubilee screamed in horror.

"It's okay cherie. He doin alright." Gambit said to Jubilee. Then called to Robin, "Ain't that right?"

"Get me up!" Robin shouted with fear in his voice.

"Do you give up?" The card player asked.

"Yes, now pull me up!"

Jubilee rushed forward along with a couple of other fighters as they pulled the young warrior up ending the fight.

Campsite

Danny sat in front of a fire listening to Kenshi's history. "After escaping the temple I joined the special forces in hopes of taking revenge against Shang Tsung."

"Wow. That is...I can tell you your not alone. Noble and I can feel the souls in the sorcerer. Some are in so much torment it's hard to think." Danny replied.

"So what's the plan?" Kenshi asked.

"We three need to take down Shang Tsung right? Noble and I can't do it alone and we've fought some seriously powerful warriors. No offense but I don't think you can do it alone. We need to team up and send the SOB to hell."

Kenshi thought carefully. He wanted to avenge his ancestors alone but after all he heard the socerer may be more than he can handle. "Alright. Let's give Shang Tsung hell."

"So what do we do until then?" Danny asked.

Kenshi looked straight at Danny and replied, "We survive."

"Hey rider!" A voice called from the camp.

"Oh no?" Danny said miserably hearing Paul's voice. Paul had been hanging around the host and the rider ever since the battle with Earthrealm one warriors. At first Danny got along with Paul but later he found the fighter to be infuriating. Noble on the other hand had more patience with Paul. Danny transformed allowing Noble to handle Paul.

"What can I help you with?" The fiery rider asked.

"Ya know I've been thinking about the first time we met. Ya remember?"

"Our race to the ship. I thought I had I you beat when I road on the side of the building. You surprised me by driving on to of the cars determined not to lose."

"Yep. I want a rematch." Paul declared.

"Now?" Ghost Rider asked not sure that would be a good idea.

"Yeah. Been practicin'. My bike is all ready." Paul said with a smile.

"Sure why not." Ghost Rider turned to Kenshi. "I'll be back." As soon as the two were on the beach Ghost Rider whistled pulling his bike forward. The riders mounted their motorcycles. Paul started to rev up his bike until it suddenly died. "Something wrong?" Ghost Rider asked?

"My bike stopped working." Paul said with a confused look.

Ghost Rider leaned forward looking his opponent motorcycle over before finding the problem. "You're out of gas."

Outworld Palace

Darkseid walked down the hall with Lashina behind him. "I feel that out of anyone I brought with me you are the only one I can truly rely on."

"I am honored my lord." Lashina replied.

"This Carnage character makes me uneasy. I want you to keep an eye on him and Harriet. Keep them in line and report to me if anything suspicious should occur." The warlord commanded.

"It shall be done my lord." Lashina said before leaving.

"Are we alone now?" A voice called from behind.

Darkseid turned to face Shang Tsung replying, "We are."

"Why have you asked for me?" The sorcerer asked cautiously.

"I have a proposition for you. I came here looking for you personally. I ran into a planet the was under your rule before I took over. I want to form an alliance. I see the way the emperor treats you. Together we could easily defeat him."

"I believe you are right. However the emperor is not alone. He is working with someone. A creature who is just as powerful."

"An ally? Shao Kahn doesn't seem the type."

"Desperate times I guess." The sorcerer replied.

"Still I'm willing to push forth with an alliance. After all two versus two are better odds."

"You do have a point. Working together we may find away to obtain what is rightfully ours." Shang Tsung conceded.

"Before we part of this meeting I have but one request." Darkseid called.

"And that is?"

"Remove this mark. I wish not to be chained any longer." The warlord demanded.

"As you wish." Shang Tsung placed his hand on the mark removing the spell. "The mark must stay so the emperor doesn't get suspicious, however you are no longer tied to him."

"Good. Until we meet again." Darkseid disappeared into the shadows leaving the sorcerer to wonder how he would remove Darkseid after Shao Kahn and Apocalypse are dead.

Underground Arena

Superman and his cousin were watching matches waiting for Supergirl to be called. The tournament had been going on for a little over a month. With the new arena's the fighters had dying more and more. With Kryptonian strength weakened Superman was worried about his cousin and who she fought. A clown warrior called Vile with a white face, long blue upside down triangles and a red mohawk on top, was in a fierce fight against against Guile. Vile was the last of the clown warriors from Earthrealm three. Vile's skill was of a kick boxer who matched himself well against Guile. Both were breathing hard as the fight had been drawn out for almost twenty minutes. Vile's left eye was starting to swell as Guile's right jaw was starting to do the same. After receiving the first flash kick Vile had been careful not to receive anymore. Guile deciding he didn't have a choice moved in to use a new attack. "Sonic Hurricane!" A larger yellow boomerang surrounded Guile pulling his opponent for a thirteen hit combo.

"Guile wins!" The shadow priest declared.

"Nice move." Wagner called as the soldier stepped out. "How come you never taught me that one before."

"I recently came up with it. I didn't want to show it off so soon." Guile explained.

"Well it is a devasting move. Let's get ourselves a seat for the next match.

After the ring was cleared the Shadow priest called the next match, "Sheeva from Outworld vs Supergirl from Earthrealm four."

Both warriors entered the ring as Sheeva stared at Supergirl who stared back unafraid. Sheeva roared loudly shaking the arena caused Supergirl to jump back. The young hero settled herself waiting for the call. "Fight!" The Shadow priest shouted causing Supergirl to fly at Sheeva full force out of the ring and into a wall. The hero pulled back allowing her opponent to fall face first. Supergirl turned to her cousin giving him a thumbs up before being hit with a fireball. The crowd pulled back not wanting to be in the middle of the fight.

"If that is the best you can do child, then you are clearly out matched." Sheeva snarled

Supergirl rose giving her quarry a hard uppercut. The young hero began a relentless assault until Sheeva grabbed both arms unleashing multiple punches to the ribs. Supergirl fired a light heat beam forcing Sheeva to drop the hero. Quickly the young woman shot a right into Sheeva's stomach knocking her into the wall. Her ribs were sore and some felt broken. Supergirl looked up to see Sheeva slowly rising. The hero came forward smashing her fist into Sheeva's mouth putting her back in the wall. The woman flew forward holding her opponent in the wall adding five punches before the shokan slammed her fists in the side of her head. Quickly picking the young girl Sheeva slammed Supergirl's body into the concrete floor causing it to crack. With a hard kick Supergirl flew into the ring wall. Sheeva walked forward to continue the fight before Superman stepped in. "Enough! It's over."

"Kal no." Supergirl called weakly.

"It's over Kara. Your rigth arm is broken along with three of your ribs."

"I can still fight." She insisted.

"You heard her. Get out of the way." Sheeva commanded.

"I won't." Superman said standing firm.

"Then perish." Sheeva moved in before being knocked back by a somersault kick.

Wagner landed and glared at the shokan. "He said the fight was over. Got a problem with that?"  
Guile appeared from behind ready to give his protégé support.

"Supergirl has been disqualified." The priest called. Sheeva glared at the priest. "It's time to move on." The priest explained. "Prepare for the next match."

Wagner moved in picking up the young woman who in a daze cuddled into him before exiting the arena.

"Do you know anyone with medical experience?" Guile asked.

"Yes. He is quite experienced." Superman replied thinking of Bruce.

"Good take us to him." Guile ordered in hopes of saving the girl.  
Campsite

Steve Fox sat in front of a fire thinking about how everything had changed. When he first entered the tournament it was to confront Heihachi and now the whole universe could be in danger. Him seeing a bunch of people with super powers over whelmed him despite Batman's words of encouragement he felt useless. He wanted to talk to Robin, Tim, whatever he called himself but the young hero seemed preoccupied.

Nina stood far off watch her son. It was a strange feeling looking at him and knowing the connection. She knew everything about him except his personal life. She remembered having a parental figure to look up to and admire. Steve however had no one. He moved from one orphanage to another. Looking into his eyes she could tell something was bothering him. Carefully she walked over. "What's on your mind?" Nina asked catching her son's attention.

Steve looked up from the fire, "Nothing. A lot. I don't know."

"Talk to me about it. What have you got to lose?"

"What am I really doing here? I'm a boxer not a super hero or an assassin even. I mean you've got more experience than I do." Steve let out in one long breath.

Nina thought for a moment then replied, "Well I could train you. Stand up let's how good you are now."

Steve decided he could use the practice stood up getting into a stance. The two were about to begin when they heard Superman shouting for Batman. "Where's Batman?"

"I haven't seen him." Steve replied. "Why?"

"This is why?" Wagner called out holding Supergirl.

"We need someone with medical knowledge. Batman is the only one I know." Superman said.

"Get her in the tent and tell me everything you know." Nina commanded.

As soon as Supergirl was down her cousin asked, "What do you know about medical treatment."

"I'm an assassin. You have know a lot about medical in case you get shot or get in completely over your head. What am I fixing?"

Superman looked over Kara with his X-ray vision, "The third and forth rib on the right side and the third rib on the left. Lower right arm broke, elbow cracked, upper right arm fractured."

"Give me your cape and get me a medical kit." Nina ordered. Superman surrendered his cape and left to find the kit. Nina started to tear the cape in strips as she began to bandage her patient's ribs. When Superman returned Nina sent him out to get two slabs of wood to set the arm so it wouldn't heal crooked.

A couple of hours later Nina stepped out of the tent. "I've done all I can. The rest is up to her."

"So what do we need to do?" The hero asked.

"Make sure she doesn't use that arm till it heals. How long will it take for your race anyway?" Nina asked remembering they are from another planet as well as another dimension.

"On Earth minutes, Here who knows?" The Kryptonian replied.

"Well keep an eye on it constantly."

"Alright. Thank you."

Beach

Rogue stood in font of the ocean enjoying the night breeze. A sound from behind caught her attention as four tarkatan warriors attacked. Rogue easily knocked out the four as she came face to face with Reiko. The attacking warrior tossed three ninja stars Rogue ducked underneath the stars charging forward Reiko immediately countered with a devastating kick knocking the mutant in the air. Reiko ran forward and unleashed a heavy uppercut into Rogue's back. The X-man rolled off the fist hitting the ground hard. Reiko threw a right kick that Rogue blocked before pulling his legs dropping him to the ground. The two warriors picked themselves up as Rogue launched herself forward fist raised as Reiko surrounded himself in blue energy shooting forward colliding into her target. Reiko fell to the ground as Rogue was lightly pushed back by the blow. "What do ya want with me?" Rogue called harshly. Suddenly a sharp pain was felt in her back as if she had been cut. The x-man quickly turned looking for her attacker. To her disappointment she saw that no one was their. Rogue turned to Reiko only to see he had disappeared leaving her to wonder what happened.

Deadpool Arena

Rose carefully stepped into the arena looking at the ceiling seeing many meat hooks connected to chains. Rose knew how they would be used and was disgusted by it. Tanya stepped forward glaring at her opponent. Slowly she drew kodujutus swinging the one in her right hand. The bladed edge immediately caught Roses attention as she drew her scarf.

"My blades will be able to cut through that rag easily." Tanya taunted.

Rose spun forward charging her scarf knocking Tanya to the ground. Tanya looked up and shouted, "Your dead!" Tanya leaped up throwing a right punch. Rose moved to the side as her dress was cut just below the neck. Tanya turned around with a right back fist as Rose blocked the attack. Quickly the psychic kicked Tanya in the back knocking her forward. Tanya turned around only to have the side of a high heel crack into her face breaking her nose. Tanya cursed loudly as blood spilled from area. Tanya immediately threw a fireball that Rose nullified. The former Edenian reset herself ready to take the fight seriously. The two clashed at each other as Rose was placed defense trying to avoid being cut. Tanya broke through the defense with a right heel kick to Rose's jaw. Tanya made her move to kill as Rose turned wrapping her scarf around her opponent's leg.

"Illusion Spark!" Rose called send electricity throughout Tanya's body. As the psychic released the scarf, as Tanya fell to the floor.

Slowly the fallen warrior picked herself up glaring at her opponent. "Clearly this round goes to you. But I doubt you'll survive the next round." With that said the meat hooks came down turning the ring into a death trap. Tanya threw one of the hooks at Rose who carefully dodged and set herself in a defensive position looking for her opponent. A shake of a chain from behind her warned Rose as she rolled forward feeling some strands of her hair being cut. Rose turned around looking for her target not seeing a thing. A fireball came from the side striking the psychic knocking her back as her left arm latched into one of the hooks. Rose screamed in agony as she pulled her arm free. Taking her scarf she wrapped her arm to stop the bleeding. Rose then closed her eyes and waited. Suddenly sensing someone from the left Rose striking with her right as hard as she could. Tanya appeared out of nowhere falling back on the hook behind her. The dark skinned warrior hung as the end of the hook stuck out of her abdomen.

It appears you lose." Rose said before leaving the ring.

The Forest Area

Joker and his crew sat around campfire eating roasted lizards. The four had been hiding since the preliminaries watching the fights and gathering information. The camping had been rough on Joker as he became more irritable. His plan to take the lion was getting more impossible each day. Joker had the desire for the lion but planning was something else. It was too heavy to carry, pushing would take to long, and worst of all he had no clue how to get back to Earth. June made the mistake of threatening to leave and wound up with a colombian neck tie. Joker called him dressed for death. No one spoke to Joker after that. To the clown his greed had out smarted him and now nothing was funny.

Harley did most of the hunting, gathering, just to stay away from her pudding for fear of death. She was the one to win the tournament and yet she never passed the preliminary. "I'll go get us some water." Harley got up quickly leaving the group. She wanted to make Joker laugh again and feel safe. If only she could make Joker happy some how she would take it.

"You were our last hope." A voice was heard from the left. "How could you let some military meat head beat you?"

Harley crept closer to the voices finding a quartet of demon clowns. "At least I wasn't beaten by an old woman." Vile shouted at Wrath.

"Enough we all lost the tournament and our chances of getting the lion." A white face, green haired, black nose and lips clown, with blue paint around the eyes called. His teeth were sharpened to make him demonic.

Harley immediately got an idea as she stepped forward. "Perhaps not." Harley called.  
The four turned to Harley, Wrath and the sharp tooth looked at her with lust, one with skull make up looked interested in what she had to say and Vile looked at her with disgust. "Perhaps not what?" Vile snapped.

"Perhaps the lion isn't out of your reach." Harley replied. "I know someone who wants to steal the lion and would be more than happy to have you join in."

"Give us a moment." The sharp tooth one said turning back to his group. After a couple of minutes he turned back to the jester and replied, "We're in. I'm Havoc. They are Wrath, Vile, and Psycho."

"Wonderful. Mista J will be happy to hear this."

Back at the campfire Joker saw Harley appear with the four fighters. "Mista J I have some friends for you to meet. They want the lion too and are willing join us."

Joker looked the four over admiring their attire. From four to eight Joker realized they could get the lion, a ship and a way back home. "Yes with this much man power everything could easily be ours." Joker shouted laughing loudly.

Beach

Thor was sitting on the beach looking around thing of a way to get even with Raiden. The false thunder god had messed with his hammer and needed to punished. He couldn't fight Raiden and pranks were more Loki's thing. While sitting down he saw Wagner sitting on the beach watching the waves. Another fighter Cammy came walking by. "Cammy!" The soldier called. "Cammy take a seat, the view is great." Wagner said patting the towel next to him.

The British warrior hesitantly walked over and sat on the towel. With a loud scream Cammy sank into the ground as Wagner started laughing hysterically. Thor watched closely noticing a hole had been dug up. With this scenario played out Thor decided he needed a coach and who was perfect.

Courtyard Arena

Wonder Woman waited with Orion wondering when the match would begin. Superman was with her cousin keeping watch over her while she healed. Darkseid stood in the shadows looking at his three adversaries. He heard Orion was fighting today and decided to investigate his sons over all progress.

"Goro from Outworld vs Orion Earthrealm four!" Shang Tsung called.

Both warriors entered the arena without a word. Goro faced Orion as both determined to win the match. Goro looked at his opponent with a smug smile as he thought this match would be easy. As soon as Shang Tsung called for the fight to begin Orion unleashed a hard uppercut followed with a straight left to the stomach then a right cross to the jaw followed with a left cross and ending with a suplex. Goro rolled over and threw a green fireball knocking Orion back. As the hero stood up he was immediately knocked down as Goro jumped on him. The shokan picked up Orion before tossing him into the ground cracking the floor. Goro grabbed his opponents' leg and started spinning around. Orion gained consciousness and kicked his adversary in stomach. Goro released Orion who regained his balance before striking Goro with a shoulder striking knocking him out of the ring. As Goro started to rise Orion came down landing his opponent's stomach. Goro rolled over clutching his stomach as Orion picked his opponent up throwing a hard right knocking his opponent to the ground. Slowly the prince stood up glaring at his opponent. He remembered how he lost to Liu Kang for the first time. How he was mocked by many for being beaten by a mere human. At the announcement of the tournament Goro trained pushing himself to his limit wanting nothing but to be champion again. He would not be defeated by anyone. With a loud roar Goro rushed Orion throwing a green fireball right into his face. The hero hit the ground his helmet rolled off. As Orion attempted to get up Goro clapped his lower hands together knocking his opponent's jaw followed by a hard kick to ribs. Orion flew up at the crowd as Wonder Woman rushed forward to catch him. Orion got on his feet as Goro climbed up into the stands ready to continue the fight. Orion leaped down at Goro who move left dropping his upper right elbow. Orion quickly leaped up from the ground throwing his elbow into the shokan's grown. Quickly the hero threw the prince off the stands and into the dirt. The prince stood up getting two hits to the face before catching Orion's fist returning the punches with the upper and lower arms before throwing him to the dirt. On fours Orion started coughing blood. The side where he was kicked held broken ribs and Goro's punches punctured something. As Orion attempted to get up Goro jumped up landing on the hero. Goro immediately picked the hero up ready to end the fight.

"Stop the match!" Wonder Woman called to Shang Tsung.

Goro immediately dropped Orion on his knee snapping his back. The prince then held his opponent by the neck smashing his body into the ground breaking the neck causing Darkseid to look away.

"Goro Wins...Fatality!" Shang Tsung announced as Wonder Woman walked over in shock before slowly picked up his friends body.


	31. Round 3 Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters

30

Wonder Woman stood among the group screaming about the brutal death of their friend. She felt horrified at brutalizing of Orion's body. She was in total shock at how Goro murdered Orion with a spine break then continued beating the body before snapping the neck. "I called for the match to be stopped but Shang Tsung just sat there letting Orion die." Wonder Woman breathed out as she sat down.

"That seems to be the point of this tournament." Batman said. Everyone looked at Batman curiously. "The greatest fighters all here in no rules fights where if the fighter's don't kill you the rings will. Dr. Fate stated their was more to this tournament than meets the eye. Whatever Shang Tsung is planning killing the best fighters seems to be phase one."

"What would killing off the best fighters accomplish." Supergirl asked.

"I don't know. I've heard warriors being used to channel energy for mystical means but the fighters normally have to be alive or at least have a body." The dark knight replied.

"We need more information." Anna called out. "Our best bet would be to capture one of the Outworld warriors and make them talk."

"Could bring more trouble than we need." Superman replied.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Anna snapped.

"With Darkseid in league with Outworld we're probably already being targeted." Wonder Woman said. "Taking someone from Outworld might not be a bad idea."

"We take someone from their group and they may come after us despite the rules." Batman countered. "Can we honestly take on an entire army?"

"What about infiltration?" Nina spoke up causing everyone to look at her. "I can get into that castle extract information from someone and get out without being seen."

"I don't like it. It's too dangerous." Superman said.

"Then I'll go with her." Batman said. "We can watch each others back."

"I work better alone. You'll just slow me down." Nina countered insulted by the idea.

"I've been in training since I was eight. I should be worried about you slowing me down."

"I've been training since I was twelve and I am a lot younger than you." Nina snapped glaring at Batman.

"That just proves you lack experience." The dark knight countered.

"Enough!" Wonder Woman shouted. "Now I think both of you have stated your skilled. Proving it is something completely different. You both go in and you both watch each others backs. Agreed?"

Nina nodded her eyes still locked on Batman who just stood there in silence.

"Good." The amazon said ending the meeting.

In front of Sindel's tent

Jade, Kitana and Sindel sat on the beach eating and talking about how Edenia was doing. "We finally established a stabilized government and then we just leave."

"We really didn't have a choice. We are the best fighters in Edenia therefore it is our job to protect it." Jade said attempting to comfort her queen.

"I know that but I can't help but worry about my kingdom and it's fate." Sindel replied with worry.

"Is this where breakfast is?" Wolverine called approaching them.

Sindel's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. She had no idea what Wolverine was doing here, or how to respond now that he was here.

"Yes, please join us." Jade answered placing her hand at the seat between her and Sindel. Wolverine took the seat before grabbing a raspberry filled pastry.

"So what is it like back at you home world?" Kitana asked.

"Like any place, has it's ups and downs." He replied. "Do you have coffee?"

"Yes right here." Kitana replied setting a silver kettle in front him.

"So do you have anyone special waiting for you there?" Jade asked receiving a dirty look form her queen.

"Nope." Wolverine replied drinking the coffee.

Jade and Kitana glanced at each other giving a sly smile. "What are some of your hobbies?"

Wolverine shrugged his shoulders, "This and that."

"What do you normally do back in Earthrealm?"

Wolverine just shrugged not wanting to talk about what he is the best at. Jade and Kitana frowned unhappy at how the conversation was going.

"I saw your fight with Baraka. You should have been ripped in two. How did you survive?" Sindel spoke up for the first time.

"I was born with a special healing factor."

"Were you born with the claws too?" Sindel continued.

"In a way. They were originally bone but now their metal."

"How did that happen?" Kitana asked curiously.

"I was experimented on. They bonded the strongest metal to my bones and turned me into a killing machine."

"That's horrible!" Kitana shouted. Her memories floated back to when she found her DNA was being used to create Mileena. After she found the creature Kitana felt violated and was horrified that Shao Kahn wanted to replace her. She also remembered how the emperor manipulated her into assassinated many of his enemies. Her mother was also used in worse ways than she had been.

"How did you escape that kind of life?" The queen asked.

"I was found by Xavier and the X-men. They took me in despite the fact I am a monster." Logan said looking down at the ground.

From there breakfast was a quiet the rest of the way.

Armory Arena

Ryu and Sakura watched the brutal fights waiting for Sakura's match. The warrior Bison was brutally knocking around a ninja clad in black named midnight. With a hard punch the warlord knock his opponent into the molten leaving him to melt. Bison left the ring giving Ryu a terrifying smile.

Captain America, Sonya, and Spider-man stood at the other side of the arena their eyes locked on the mad man. "Bison...he looks more like a gorilla to me." Spider-man spoke breaking the silence. "Although he does smile like a crocodile. I suppose Bison would relate..." Spider-man trailed off as his two companions stared at him annoyed. "I'll just be quiet."

"Bison isn't from Outworld. But I feel he could be just as dangerous as your Shao Kahn and our Dr. Doom." Captain America said.

"I think we should focus on our current threats rather than finding new ones." Sonya said not liking where the conversation was going.

"If we ignore a threat it could be to late to stop it. Trust me the US almost made that mistake during the second world war." The veteran replied remembering the devastating blow at Pearl Harbor and the mass slaughter of Jews that could have been saved.

"I understand, but I feel that we have too much on our plate to be searching new problems."

"I know how you feel. But intuition tells me there is more that man then meets the eye."

"Sakura from Earthrealm three verses Sagat from Earthrealm three." The guard called catching everyone's attention. Sakura's jaw dropped when she heard who she was fighting. Her eyes were locked on Sagat as he stepped into the arena. She had heard of the fight between Ryu and her opponent and how Sagat was brutal till his defeat. She worried how she would do and if she would last.

"You'll do fine." Ryu said, his eyes locked on the arena. "Believe in yourself." Sakura nodded as she stepped forward facing her opponent. The young warrior looked her opponent over preparing herself.

"Fight!" The guard shouted as Sagat threw a right kick. Sakura ducked knowing he could easily over power her and countered with a sweep.

The muy thai warrior fell to the side rolling with it shouting, "Tiger!" An arch-like projectile flew forward knocking his opponent back. Sakura started to throw a hado-ken but was too late as she was knocked to the ground. As Sakura stood up she was hit with another projectile that threw her into the wall. As the young woman got to one knee she felt a hard kick on the upper shoulder right knocking her across the floor. Quickly Sakura rose throwing a hado-ken that Sagat side stepped closing the distance. Sakura charged attacking with her shoruken. Sagat moved back dropping his elbow into Sakura's skull locking her into a dizzy spell. Unable to stay standing she fell to her knees trying to regain her senses. "I am amazed you made to the third round. Your skill is sorely lacking. Ryu has become quite a fool to take you in as a student."

Sakura leaped up throwing a hard uppercut, followed by a front punch to the abdomen forcing Sagat back. "Ryu is not a fool."

Sagat smiled replying, "Now that is the spirit I wanted to see. Show me little girl how powerful you really are."

Sakura set herself up waiting for her opponent to make his move. "Tiger Knee!" Sagat shouted leaping forward.

"Tornado kick!" Sakura counter colliding into her opponent. Sagat spun to the ground as Sakura landed immediately clutching her right ankle.

"Tiger!" A shot came out blasting Sakura flipping around landing face first into the concrete. Sagat walked over as Sakura stood up not ready to surrender. The Muy Thai fighter gave a right swing as Sakura dropped to her knees throwing a hado-ken that nearly knocked Sagat in to the molten. The large fighter rolled forward patting his head down attempting to cool it. Sagat looked forward as he saw Sakura standing their attempting to balance on her right ankle. Sagat slowly walked over waiting setting himself up.

"Hado-Ken!" Sakura shouted launching the blue fireball. Sagat leaped forward sailing over the attack striking his opponent with the heel of his foot knocking her to the ground. Sagat landed remaining on the ground. Sakura slowly stood up as her opponent quickly turned striking with his Tiger Uppercut knocking out his opponent.

After the ten count Sagat was announced the winner. The large warrior turned to Ryu, "Soon it will be your turn."

Ryu walked forward picking Sakura up. "Let's get you back to camp."

"Spider-man from Earthrealm two vs Ryu from Earthrealm three!"

The warrior turned to the guard protesting, "My I need to get my friend back to camp. I can't fight now."

"So do you forfeit?" The guard asked.

"No but..."

"Then you fight." The guard said immediately not caring having compassion for Sakura's condition.

Captain America stepped forward, "We'll take care of her till the fight is over."

Hesitantly Ryu handed Sakura over, "Thank you."

The soldier nodded as he went back and joined Sonya.

Ryu and Spider-man set themselves up waiting for the call. "Fight!"

Both warriors charged forward as Ryu attacked first with his hurricane kick striking his opponent in the jaw. Spiderman recovered before landing as he launched two web lines pulling his opponent to the ground. Spider-man moved in locking his arms around his opponent's neck. Ryu swung his over Spider-man's back and underneath the chin throwing the hero off. Ryu dropped his foot down as Spiderman rolled out of the way shooting a web shot to Ryu's face. Ryu struggled with the webbing as his left eye and nose was blocked. Taking advantage of the distraction Spider-man unleashed multiple punches before throwing a hard haymaker. Ryu rolled with the hit before sitting up on one knee fire.

"Hado-Ken!" The large blue energy flew forward knocking the hero back. The attack knocked the wind out of him. The hero slowly stood up as Ryu remained where he stood in fighting stance. Spider-man restarted the fight firing impact webs. Ryu quickly moved countering with smaller versions of his hado-kens. Spider-man realizing this fight wasn't getting anywhere shot the web upward and swung forward hitting his opponent in the face. Ryu shook the pain away as he caught Spider-man rushing in with a downward punch. Ryu immediately blocked and shouted, "Shoruken!"

The warrior's jaw connected with the hero's jaw sending him into the air. As soon as both warriors landed, Ryu on his feet, Spider-man on his back, Spider-man sat up throwing two web lines pulling Ryu towards him before kicking him up. Ryu shifted his body throwing down a hado-ken at his quarry. Spider-man moved to the right waiting for Ryu to land and finish the fight. Spider-man's spider sense went off when Ryu was close enough he shouted, "Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!"

The attack pulled Spider-man allowing multiple hits before dropping him unconscious. After the ten count Ryu was declared the winner.

Outworld Dining Room

Cammy entered the dining room with Gon hidden in a bag. The little dragon had been cooped up in the tent for sometime, she decided a change of scenery would be nice for her little pet. After getting her tray she made her way to the table where Guile and Wagner were sitting. The two were talking about Guile's new move and Wagner's strategy for his next match. Cammy watched the two talk as she was kept slipping food to Gon.

Airos sat at the next table watching Cammy. After seeing her fight he couldn't get his mind off her. Cammy's golden hair and sapphire blue eyes mesmerize him none stop.

Across the dinning room Yoshimitsu sat watching Bryan. Their last encounter left the ninja broken. Anyone else their spirit would be broken. For Yoshimitsu that was not a option Bryan needed to pay for the slaughter of his clan. His self-esteem hit a low point after Raven had defeated him in the tournament. Despite whatever losses he had received his goal was still clear, Bryan Fury must die.

Wagner noticed how fast Cammy was emptying her plate. "You certainly are enjoying the food today."

Cammy smiled and replied, "That's because I'm eating for two."

"Oh that's nice to hear." Guile said not catching her words. Wagner dropped his fork his face in complete shock as he tuned Guile out. "You understand?" Guile asked finishing his conversation. "Wagner what's..." Guile paused and looked at Cammy. "What did you just say?"

Wearing the same smile, "I'm eating for two."

Guile walked away his face in complete distraught. "I'd better go after him." Wagner said leaving table as Cammy was trying to keep from laughing.

Gon soon climbed on to the table emptying Wagner's and Guile's plate.

Outside Wagner found Guile sitting down under a tree. "Cammy...pregnant...here?"

"Sir." Wagner said approaching carefully. "Are you alright."

"Yeah I...I just don't know how this happen?" Guile replied.

The young soldier sat down next to his mentor. "Look Guile, I think your old enough to have the talk. When a man loves a woman..."

"This is not the time for jokes." Guile snapped. "We are in a deadly tournament and one our own is pregnant and..."

"I know. It's serious. But you have to admit your statement was funny." Wagner said trying to lighten the mood.

Guile kept a grim look before starting to laugh. "Your right it was. C'mon, let's go we have to figure out what to do about Cammy's situation."

Back inside the dining room Cammy watched as Gon finished liking Guile's plate. Two guards walked by and saw the baby dragon. "Well well, what do we have here?" One said. "And here I thought we wiped out all these nuisances."

"Well it looks like one was missed." The second guard said pulling out dagger.

"Get away from Gon." Cammy ordered standing up.

"That creature will be gone in a minute." The guard replied raising the blade.

Cammy swung her legs kicking the guard across the face knocking the guard down. The guard picked himself up as his partner attacked Cammy. The blond woman shot a straight kick in guard followed by heel kick to the jaw.

The second guard ran at Cammy before being hit with a blast of wind knocking him over the table. Four more guards came in hearing the commotion. "Those two. Arrest them!" The second guard ordered.

Sub-Zero flew forward freezing the floor causing them to fall on the floor. Airos and Cammy moved in knocking the two in front out. As the rest kept falling on the ice attempting to climb over the each other. A roar was heard as three Shokahn appeared marching towards the three. Cammy moved grabbing a contestants dinner throwing it straight into the closest Shokahn's face. Airos followed Cammy's move throwing another plate. The Shokahn dodged only to be hit by Sub-Zero. The third Shokahn grabbed two plates tossing them at the heroes. The three ducked down just as the guards were back on their feet receiving a plate of food.

"Food fight!" Someone shouted. Suddenly the whole dining room exploded with food being thrown around.

Yoshimitsu made his move tackling Bryan. The two rolled around wrestling until Bryan threw off the ninja. Both stood up glaring at each other Bryan grinning viciously as he taunted, "You planning to take me on after what happened last time?"

In response Yoshimitsu threw a tray. Bryan ducked then looked up only to have a knee smash into his face. The ninja grabbed a fork aiming it at Bryan's eye. The zombie rolled left and quickly stood grabbing a spoon. Both warriors look at the 'weapon' then back at each other. Bryan threw the spoon as Yoshimitsu fell sliding to the ground sweeping Bryan's feet from up under him. The zombie fell to the side smashing his head on the edge of the table. Bryan said on the ground clutching his skull in immense pain. Filled with rage Yoshimitsu grabbed his opponent striking with three hard punches before finishing with an uppercut. The ninja looked down at his adversary before grabbing the bench, aiming it at Bryan's skull. As he dropped the bench Bryan threw his fist shattering the bench. Bryan stood up getting into a fighting stance. Without warning mash potatoes smacked the zombie in the eyes. Yoshimitsu move in slipping on a banana peel falling hard on his back.

As the fight continued Shao Kahn entered the dining room looking at the chaos. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He screamed so loud that everyone immediately stopped. "Who is responsible for this mess?" The emperor demanded.

"Those three." The guard who tried to kill Gon called out pointing at Cammy, Airos, and Sub-Zero.

"They attacked us without warning!" His partner called out trying to climb on his feet.

"That is a lie!" Cammy countered as Shao Kahn turned. "I warned them to stay away from Gon!"

"Who?" The Emperor asked.

"Gon?" The dragon called out coming from under the table.

"That's what we were trying to kill before that %*%#^ attacked us." The guard called

"He belongs to me. I warned you to back off." Cammy countered.

"Enough!" Shoa Kahn shouted. "Execute them!"

A blast of lighting struck above the group as Raiden entered the doorway. "I don't think so!"

"Stay out of this Raiden. That woman brought a creature into my dining room, started a fight, and created a mess!" Shoa Kahn yelled before turning Sub-Zero and Airos. "And these two helped. Their is no saving them."

"And what about them?" Raiden asked pointing at the two guards, "From what I heard they're just as responsible."

Shao Kahn looked at the guards that started the fight before punching a hole in one of them. "They can be executed too."

"Who is gonna clean up this mess?" Raiden asked quickly.

"I don't care." The emperor said attempting to walk away.

"What if these four cleaned up?" The thunder deity tried to negotiate.

The emperor turned around. "What?"

"These four clean up the mess as punishment."

Shao Kahn thought carefully looking around the room. The dining room did need to be cleaned by evening meal. "They have until seven tonight. If this room isn't sparkling by then their lives are forfeited."

Shao Kahn walked out of the room followed by the blue cloaked guard. "An interesting show of mercy."

"Not now." Shao Kahn snapped.

"I was certain you would execute them." The guard said as he transformed into Apocalypse.

"I plan to. Their is no way those four can get the whole area cleaned up by seven." The emperor replied.

"And if they do?" Apocalypse asked curiously.

"Then it would be best not to be near me near me."

Back in the dining room the four looked around seeing the size of the mess and wondering how they would get the area clean in such a short amount of time. "I suggest you four get started while I go get the others to help." Raiden suggested.

"The emperor said the four of us had to clean this mess thunder god." The guard said not liking the idea of displeasing Shao Kahn.

"Would you prefer to be executed?" Raiden asked.

The guard turned pale and replied "On second thought, what the Emperor doesn't know won't hurt him."

Bridge Arena

Mileena stared at her opponent waiting for the match to begin. Wonder Woman stared back knowing how vicious her opponent can be. Both women held a warriors background. One was a noble fighter, the other was a blood lust killer. The bridge area didn't help. A thin battle ground with spikes at the bottom. This fight was going to be brutal.

"Fight!" A shadow Priest called.

Wonder Woman flew forward grabbing Mileena taking her outside the ring. Filled with rage being dragged Mileena launched herself at the Wonder Woman weapons forward. The Amazon blocked attack before striking with a forward kick to the jaw. Mileena fell back as Wonder Woman continued her attack. With a hard right Wonder Woman knocked Mileena's mask off revealing grotesque face.

"You %*%#^ ! I'm gonna kill you. Rip your throat out." Mileena shouted attacking. Wonder Woman was placed on the defensive her bracelets constantly blocking the constant stabbing. After a minute the amazon grabbed her opponents wrists smashing her forehead. Teeth flew into across the ground as blood poured from her mouth.

With insane fury Mileena attacked wildly with her sai's forcing her opponent on the defensive. Wonder Woman soon moved right elbowing her attacker in the back before grabbing the throat in sleeper hold. Mileena tossed her arms back attempting to stab her quarry who leaped back. The half Tarkatan turned glaring at the hero launching herself forward arms out. Wonder Woman grabbed her lasso tying Mileena's hands together swinging her around face first into a rock rendering her unconscious.

"Wonder Woman wins." The Shadow priest called looking at the two from above.

Dining Room

Airos was using his wind abilities to sweep the floors as he helped Cammy wipe down tables. "So what you do when your not fighting Outworld guards?"

Cammy looked over at Airos and replied, "I beat up other people who try to harm me or my government." Cammy replied.

"So your some kind of protector?"

"Something like that. I've been known to stop a few terrorists from destroying the world."

"Wow. And your so young to accomplish so much. This is my first mission." Airos replied.

Cammy smiled at the comment before replying, "Well luv, I can guarantee your off to a great start. So where are you from?"

"The guards call it Earthrealm one. I live in the Lin Kuei temple with master Sub-Zero training as a warrior." Airos explained.

"So what are Lin Kuei, a group of ninjas?" Cammy asked.

" are different. We don't like to associate ourselves with low life's like them."

"You sound like you have issues with ninjas." Cammy said observing his anger.

"Ninja's are ruthless mercenaries. The Lin Kuei are honorable warriors who fight to protect our realm." Airos said remembering the Lin Kuei's checker past with cybernetics.

"So we're basically in the same line of business." Cammy said.

The wind warrior thought for a moment then replied, "Yeah I guess we are."

A lighting bolt was launched into the air catching the four cleaners attention. "Greetings I have been hopping around the island gathering everyone from both groups. Now let's clean this mess up." Raiden called.

Those who could fly worked on the ceiling with Thor grumbling about how deeming the work was for a prince. Raiden attempted to get out of work but that changed when many through food at him. As the group worked Guile came over to Cammy and saw the little dragon. "Eating for two?" He asked sourly.

"Guile meet Gon." Cammy said awkwardly.

"You had the old man in a wreck you know that?" Wagner said walking up. "All he could think about is what we were going to do about a bun in the oven."

"Well problem solved." Cammy said giving an embarrassed smile.

After a moment of silence Wagner kneeled down holding his hand out, "Where'd you find this little guy...It is a guy?"

Cammy paused at the question, "Now that you mention it, I really don't know."

"Any way to find out?" Wagner asked receiving weird looks from his teammates. "Right stupid question. Let's just get back to work."

On the other side Guy met up with Liu. "So we meet again only this time it's our friends who need help."

"Apparently. So what has been going on since we last met?" Liu asked.

"We were trying to stay out of trouble. We were doing well till now." Guy replied.

Liu looked at everyone with Guy and decided ask a very delicate question. "Why are you here?"

Guy looked at Liu, "What do you mean?"

"Your not here for the prize. You're with too many people to be here for glory or greed, so what brought you to the tournament?"

Guy sighed thinking he could trust the shaolin warrior. "We came to investigate the true purpose of the tournament. We thought it was connected to a criminal empire we are all trying to bring down."

"Do you still think that?" Liu asked wanting to know how much they knew.

"No. The organization followed us here and appears to have their own agenda." Guy replied sourly.

"I see. Perhaps our groups should get together and talk."

"Sounds like a plan."

After three hours the entire dining room was clean. Raiden cleared everyone out as Shao Kahn returned to inspect the room. Much to his disappointment the room was clean. He looked at the four wondering if he should still execute them. With so much at stake and rules he was bending to the point of near breakage Shao Kahn refused to risk their plans and dismissed the four.

As three reached the beach they were greeted by both groups. They noticed that the tents were rearranged. "What is going here?" Sub-Zero asked curiously.

"Well I met a new friend and we thought it would be best if we unite forces. Especially since Shao Kahn has it in for all of you." Liu Kang stated.

"I think that is a great idea." Airos said looking over at Cammy.

"I agree." Captain America said remembering his discussion with Sonya. "They have information about someone that has caught my attention."

"And the way Liu talks we could use the information you have." Guy said.

"Well I think you all have everything pretty well figured out." Cammy said looking at Airos, "After all you know the old saying, the more the merrier."

"Good then we are all agreed. Let us hit the tavern and celebrate are new partnership." Thor called looking at Wagner wanting to speak to him about Raiden.

"I think I'll pass." Captain America said. A few others did the same but most went to the Outworld tavern chatting and getting to know one another.

Those who stayed were Captain America, Cyclops, Jax, Cyrax, Sonya, Guile and Chun-li.

After swapping information Captain America realized how right he was about the tyrant Bison.

"How could Bison be alive if he was vaporized in that explosion?" Jax asked.

"Death and resurrection aren't that uncommon where were from." Cyclops answered. "It wouldn't surprise me if there world had the same issues."

"Oh and how many times have you died?" Cyrax asked interested.

"None. My wife twice."

"Lucky you. I wish my partner could be like that." Guile snapped.

"Did they find your partner's body. Because that's the man factor in coming back."

"I searched the entire area. No one survived."

"And yet Bison did."

"Enough!" Chun-Li shouted. "Cyclops lost someone. He does understand what your feeling. Probably more so."

"How do you figure. He got back the person he lost." Guile shouted in anger.

"Only to loose her again. And yes she did come back, but what then. How long will it be when she dies again. How many times do I have to watch her die. Am I lucky or cursed?" Cyclops shout.

Guile looked away uncomfortably knowing he was out of line. Chun-Li broke the silence. "So what makes you think it is this Doom person? From what you told me you have yet to get any conformation."

"My wife has been searching but she but keeps getting blocked."

"What you mean?" Chun-li asked.

"His wife is a telepath. She can read minds on a large scale from what I've heard."

"At the moment Jean keeps getting blocked. Dr. Doom is familiar with telepaths so it's not a surprise she can't sense him."

"I don't like." Guile spoke up. "The most dangerous threat is the one not seen."

"True. But with everything we know he is our most likely option." Captain America. "However we conformation. Cyclops tell Jean to keep trying. We need to know who what we are exactly dealing with."

Outworld

After two hours Thor managed to pull Wagner aside. "Hey what's up." Wagner asked.

"I saw how you like to play pranks on your fellow teammates. I was wondering if you could help me pull a prank on someone?" Thor asked.

"Sure." Wagner answered always ready to play joke on someone. "What do you need?"

"Advice."

Elsewhere Gon was receiving attention from the women. "Where'd ya find this little guy?" Rogue asked holding out a piece of meat that the little dragon ate happily.

"I didn't. He found me. Ran inside my tent afraid of something."

"Oh. You poor thing. Bet it was those mean guards." Jubilee said rubbing Gon's stomach causing him to coo quietly.

"They probably would succeed this time around if it hadn't been for Airos." Cammy said looking at the wind warrior. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Airos replied blushing a little.

Sindel watched her daughter with other women smiling at how they had a mascot. She remembered the days of the dragons and how her false husband hunted them down to prove his own strength. It upset her to know Gon was the last of his kind, but she thought it could be a sign of hope. The Edenian queen looked to left and saw Logan sitting off to the corner by himself. Deciding to give him company she walked over. "You said am." Sindel approached.

"What?" Wolverine asked.

"You said, 'They took me in even though I am a monster.' Don't you mean was?" Sindel asked curiously.

"No. I am a monster. I'll take on any mission and do whatever it takes to make it succeed." Wolverine state.

"I've heard others say the same thing." The Queen countered. "I was married to a monster. Looking back and remembering everything he had done, I know what a monster is. You are nowhere near one."

"There are many different types of monsters you know." The mutant countered.

"Perhaps. But I think you weigh yourself down too much with the past." Sindel countered back. "I have fought through my past to reclaim my kingdom as has my daughter and her friend. All three of us have done terrible things but we do not let those stop us, or define who we are today."

The two stared at one another until Wolverine said, "You are quite a wise woman."

"I can be more if you'll let me." The queen said seductively.

"Have a seat."

From there the two drink and talked through the night.

Forest area

Zemnas and Noob looked at one another setting themselves in a fighting stance. The two had clashed about which one would take charge. With Sektor dead Noob assumed the he was charge. Zemnas had other plans. Zemnas made the first move as he rushed in with three punches. Noob blocked easily before sending a kick knocking the cyborg back. As the wraith moved in Zemnas teleport forward knocking his adversary in chest. The machine moved in as attacking with a low kick that Noob countered with a low kick of his own. The two began to trade moves until Noob fell through a black hole and appear behind the cyborg pulling him under then on to the ground head first. The two split as Noob stood ready to attack. As Zemnas got to his knees he through out his hand firing a round device that attached itself to the wraith. Electricity poured out into Noob bringing him to his knees. Zemnas rushed in throwing his knee forward knocking the wraith down. Noob fell through a black hole as Zemnas teleported forward throwing back kick. Noob appeared just in time to receive the kick. The cyborg turned around only to be hit with shadow ninja pulling him to the ground. Noob walked picking Zemnas up kneeing him in the gut following with an elbow to the face that caused the helmet to crack. The cyborg fell to the ground as the wraith kicked his adversaries ribs.

"It appears I win." Noob taunted. Zemnas immediately rolled forward producing a blade from his wrist stabbing Noob in the leg. The wraith howled in pain falling to one knee. The cyborg stood up wrapping one arm around Noob's throat and stabbed him in the back, the blade came out the right side.

"I am the leader." Zemnas whispered before letting his opponent fall in defeat.

On Bison's Airship

Balrog was in the gym sparring with Juli. He had been training furiously ever since his loss to Steve. However despite the training he knew he could only do so much. Juli made a quick kick to the head. Balrog block the hit returning with a punch knocking her into a spin as she landed hard on the ground. The doll sat up spinning forward as the boxer leaped left rushing forward. As Juli stood up a hard upper-cut connected to her face knocking her out of the ring.

"Bring on the next one!" Balrog shouted grinding his gloves together. Viper entered the ring glaring at the boxer. Balrog charged in as Viper shot forward kicking the boxer in the face. Balrog stepped back as Viper ran in wrapping her legs around the boxer's neck throwing him down. Balrog struggled furiously but was to tightly in the lock forcing him to tap out. Viper released her opponent and set herself again. Balrog got up and attacked in a rage. Viper quickly dodged the punch moving in with a hard punch breaking his nose. Balrog stepped back before his opponent fell to the ground sweeping her legs causing him to fall. Balrog stood up breathing heavily ready to attack again.

"It's useless you know." A voice came from the doorway. Balrog looked over to see Zallez enter the gym. "Cammy was Bison's clone, but Viper was his prize. I don't why but he trained her personally. Her skills allow her to learn and assess situations better than the other dolls. Your boxing skills are mere child's play to her." Zallez entered the ring dismissing Viper. "I know I'm not as much of a challenge but do care to spar with me."

Balrog raised his fists in reply as his mind decided to find alternate methods to increase his strength and speed.

The Monastery Arena

Shang Tsung stood in the stands watching the fights as Darkseid came from behind and said, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see how my new investment would work out. Even if we defeat Shao Kahn a civil war could break out. We must ensure we are the victors."

"So who is this new investment?"

"Shocker from Earthrealm two vs Lili from Earthrealm two!" The shadow priest called.

"The strangely dressed one. He has power but lacks fighting skills."

Shocker started the match firing a shockwave that his Lili straight on. The young woman rolled across the ground spikes following her were she landed. The young fighter stood up before seeing another wave coming forcing her to duck. Debris fell from the wall dusting Lili. Shocker went to one knee firing another wave. Lili took off running as Shocker began following her with his waves. Lili leaped off the wall kicking her opponent in the face. The villain spun around unleashing shock waves everywhere blasting the ground and walls. Spikes popped in and out bending as they were hit. Lili fell in a fetal position as shock waves were firing. Shocker eventually caught his balance and looked around for his opponent. Lili came forward with a high kick knocking him back forcing Shocker over a bent spike. As Shocker hit the ground a spike came out right next to his head forcing him to slide left. Lili came on top of him dropping her fist into Shocker's gut. The villain clutched his stomach in pain before firing his left gauntlet tossing his opponent in the air. Lili fell hard on the ground as Shocker picked himself up, slowly walking toward his opponent. Hearing the sounds of foot steps Lili grabbed a broken end of a spike and waited. Shocker was right above as he raised his right gauntlet, "Goodbye little girl." Shocker taunted.

Immediately Lili swung her legs throwing Shocker to the ground. Immediately the young woman leaped forward stabbing the spike into the gauntlet. The weapon started firing at max power launching the villain into the air landing on a wall. Shocker placed the other gauntlet on his hand blasting the broken shock glove. The glove stopped firing allowing Shocker to fall to the ground the impact left him out cold. Leaving Lili the winner.

"As I said he lacks fighting skills." Shang Tsung.

Armory Arena

Ghost Rider and Paul were watching the fights as they waited for Paul's match to begin. Ghost Rider and Paul had been partnered together since the tournament had turned deadlier. Ghost Rider volunteered for Paul much to Danny's objection. Ghost Rider found Paul to be a valuable asset given his intense will power and training. If he had to guess Noble would say Paul was on equal terms with Captain America which is not an easy thing to achieve. Plus despite Danny's objection Noble found Paul to be likable.

"Paul Phoenix from Earthrealm two vs Kazuya Mishima Earthrealm two." The Guard called

"Alright!" Paul shouted. "I've been waiting for this match for a very long time."

Kazuya and Paul stared at one another ready for their rematch. Ever since Paul's loss at the first Iron Fist Tournament he had been waiting for this moment. He thought he had lost his chance when Heihachi murdered his son. However Kazuya proved to be more resilient and returned. Now the two were once again facing each other in a fight no one will know will happen. "There is no running away this time." Paul snapped.

"Why would I run from an insect like you?" Kazuya taunted.

"Shut up! First I crush you then I win this tournament and prove I am the strongest in the universe."

"Then let's get started and put an end to your silly delusions."

The guard started the match as Paul attacked with a double kick. Kazuya moved left throwing his own kick that made contact to his opponents side. Paul moved with the force as turned to his opponent. Kazuya came forward with a right hook knocking teeth out. Paul took a couple of steps before falling. Tossing out his right hand he steady himself until Kazuya came over kicking him to the ground. The dark warrior dropped his leg as Paul blocked throwing his opponent off. Kazuya and Paul reset themselves ready to continue their fight. Paul moved in throwing a double kick as Kazuya smiled cruelly as he moved left throwing a straight kick. Paul dropped his arm blocking the kick throwing a hard punch knocking his adversary back clutching his stomach in immense pain. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Kazuya glared at his opponent before attacking with a right cross. Paul block grabbing his opponent kneeing his adversary, following with an elbow strike to the jaw. Kazuya turned with the hit striking back with a heel kick. As the kick made contact Kazuya attacked with punch to the lower back. Paul swung his elbow knocking his opponent right in the side temple. Kazuya pulled back as Paul kicked him in the chest knocking him to the ground. Kazuya rolled to the side grabbing a double edge axe. Paul ran over to a weapon rack grabbing a broad sword. Kazuya rushed toward his opponent swing the ax wildly. Paul started blocking until his adversary hooked the weapon pulling out of his hands before making a downward slash. Paul moved right grabbing the axe as he threw a hard right. The fight continued as neither warrior was willing to give a inch to the fight. Blood and sweat covered the arena as well as the warriors. After forty minutes of fighting both were pushed to exhaustion. Paul taking all his strength punched Kazuya knocking him into a wall leaving a crater.

Kazuya fell to the ground out cold. Paul felt triumphant as he finally beat Kazuya. As the count reached three Kazuya's body started spark purple electricity blinding everyone in the room. As the lighting died down a purple devil stood where Kazuya was. Immediately two white beams fired from his eyes cutting through Paul killing him instantly ending the match.

Ghost Rider roared in fury making a move at Devil as two guards blocked his way. "No fighting unless your name is called."

Noble fell to his knees angry at how he failed to save another life.

Campground

Wagner and Thor sat on a hill watching Raiden's habit's. Wagner had to explain to Thor how the perfect plan was like a sting operation. How watch your target make the perfect move and use it against them. Raiden left his tent leaving the two during a boring surveillance.

"Shouldn't we have followed our target?" Thor asked.

"If we follow him he'll know something is up. After all a seven foot blond man is not hard to miss."

"I understand."

Soon Raiden returned as the two kept a close eye on his movements as he entered his tent. Immediately Raiden leaped on the his cot grinding himself in to get comfortable. "And we have found a weakness." Wagner said with a mischievous grin.

Behind them Jean was looking out over the hill seeing how the number of tents had kept growing. It was nice to see alliances forming but it also made her nervous by how the danger also multiplied. Dr. Doom, Shao Kahn, and now Bison. However Jean was beginning to doubt Dr. Doom was on the island. She had searched for his mind but something familiar kept blocking her. The mind that blocked hers was cold, emotionless and powerful. Suddenly the name came to her as fear washed over her body completely. "Apocalypse."


	32. Round 3 part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters

31

"Scott!" Jean shouted as started running back to the camp.

Wagner heard his first name being called turned around insulted, "Who called me that?"

"Scott!" He heard again as he saw Jean running.

"Thor let's go. I think there is trouble."

Jean ran into camp gasping for breath.

"Jean." Cyclops said as he rushed over to her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"We...were...wrong." She answered between breaths. "It's not Doom. It's someone worse much worse."

"Who is it?" Spider-man asked nervously.

"Apocalypse!"

"Who is Apocalypse?" Raven asked.

"A mutant who thinks he is a God. He has been around since ancient Eygpt. He manipulates his molecules from size and shape." Jean replied.

"High healing factor, telepathy, arm can form into a high powered cannon." Gambit took over.

"Super strength, skill in sebekkah, and master of technology." Rogue finished.

"Suger coat it why don't you." Wagner said rolling his eyes. "So we have a super powered mutant, a crazy powerful dictator, and a magical barbarian. Is there anything good about this situation?"

"We are teamed together they are divided." Captain America answered.

Desert Arena

Kalibak stared at Guy thinking how easy the win would be. His opponent was so thin that with a snap between his fingers, the street fighter would break. Guy stared back assessing the situation. Kalibak was everything that defined brutal. Where Kalibak excelled in strength Guy excelled in speed. The winner would be determined by who was smarter. "Fight!" The shadow priest commanded.

Kalibak charged forward as Guy unleashed a flip kick knocking his adversary to the ground. Kalibak got up charging at the street fighter. Guy quickly leaped to the side as his opponent passed by. As soon as Kalibak turned Guy rushed in with a hard heel kick. The barbarian fell back as the bushin warrior slid forward knocking his opponent to the ground. Kalibak roared in fury and started attacking ferociously. Guy kept moving knowing one strike could change the balance. With a quick move Guy unleashed his hurricane kick. Kalibak fell to the ground bruised and beaten. As Guy got closer his opponent pulled out a club knocking his adversary to the ground. Kalibak swung his club down at Guy who rolled to the side. The barbarian fired on the street fighter hitting the right shoulder. Guy went flying as he hit the sand hard. After trying to stand, he realised his right arm was useless. Kalibak rushed forward headbutting his opponent in the stomach. Guy fell into the sand coughing hard as his opponent walked forward, raising his weapon ready to end the fight. Guy leaped back as the club was dropped before moving in with a hard kick breaking Kalibak's nose. The barbarian roared in pain as Guy struck again with a twelve combo kick. Kalibak taking the full force of each hit as he fell to the ground defeated.

The Palace

Hiehachi walked through the hall before encountering his son Kazuya. "Seems you nearly lost your last fight. Must be a comfort to transform into that demon whenever you need to be bailed out."

"I don't need to transform to beat you." Kazuya countered.

Heihachi laughed aloud, "You pathic wretch. I have beaten you and that creature inside you twice."

Kazuya in a fit of rage threw a heel kick knocking his father in the jaw. Hiehachi smiled before setting himself up. Kazuya moved in throwing a right that Heihachi blocked and countered with a palm strike. Kazuya fell back before attacking with another heel kick to his opponents jaw. The tyrant smiled at his son as blood trickled down the corner of Hiehachi's jaw. He wiped the blood away before attacking again. The two battled for five minutes neither one able to break through the other defensives until Heihachi attack with a palm uppercut and unleashed a high kick knocking him into the wall. "Foolish child. You never could compete with me."

Kazuya glared at his father before transforming. "Now you will die." Devil fired beams from his eyes. Heihachi leaped to the left and charged forward colliding with Devil. As the fight escalated the ground began to cave in. Both warriors landed hard in a lab. Heihachi and Devil looked around curious at where they were.

"Greetings." A voice called from the left. The two fighters looked to the left and saw Apocalypse walk out of the shadows. "It is interesting that you have shown up. I have finished creating my horseman and would like to test him." Apocalypse pushed a button opening a pod. Akuma walked out completely transformed. His right eye was cybernetic as well as his middle left arm. Four mechanical arms were attached along with two large wings connected to his back.

"Let me introduce you to Death." Apocalypse said as the cyborg walked forward. "Death show me your power. Kill them."

Death leaped in the air attacking with hard forward kick burying Devil. Heihachi came in attacking with a hard right. Death's middle arm caught the fist as his upper arm connected with his opponents jaw. Devil sat up using his eye beams knocking the cyborg back. Heihachi attacked with a double kick dropping his opponent to the ground. Death sat up launching a hado-ken at Heihachi before taking to the air. Devil followed commencing in an aerial battle. Devil having more experience took at lead in battle as Death was barely holding his own. The demonic creature tossed the cyborg to the ground unleashing his eye beams. Death placed his hands together and countered with a shin hado-ken. The attack over powered the eye beams blowing through Kazuya. As Kazuya fell to the ground, Jin and Amazak felt a horrifying surge through their bodies. Jin fell to the ground as his devil side took over.

Heihachi stared at his son's dead body with utter horror. He never had any love for his son, but to see him killed so easily left the tyrant speechless. Heihachi immediately charged the cyborg attacking wildly. Death blocked every attack before countering with a hard punch. The tyrant stood up as the cyborg jettisoned forward unleashing a shin shoruken. As the punch connected, Heihachi flew through the roof and into the air where he disappeared.

Dungeon

Devil Jin punched through the gate and walked out. Guards who heard the noise ran forward before being cut down by the creature's eyes beams. A surviving guard looked up to see Devil Jin before being picked up. The creature showed the guard his hand before stabbing it through his chest holding his heart.

"Hey!" Hwoarang called. "What's going on out there!"

Devil Jin smiled cruelly as he started toward the fighter's cell. More guards ran into the dungeon attacking the winged creature. Devil Jin fought back destroying any who encounter him. As the last guard fell Baraka leaped forward cutting Devil Jin across the chest. The demon looked at his adversary with disgust. Baraka charged forward as Devil Jin blasted him knocking him into the wall. The tarkatan came out of the wall, firing a projectile that Devil Jin dodged before charging. Baraka rushed forward as the two collide. Jin dodged both blades as he tossed his adversary over his shoulder. As the tarkatan stood Devil Jin flew in shouldering his opponent into the wall. The creature clawed the tarkatan across the face. Baraka hissed as he started attacking furiously. Devil Jin leaped back firing his eye beams surging electricity through his opponent. The demon flew in clawing at Baraka's stomach before striking with an uppercut knocking the tarkatan out. Blowing a hole through the wall Devil Jin leaped out before flying away.

Outside the gate, Mokujin glared at Devil Jin. The doll knew he was reanimated to stop Shao Kahn and Apocalypse. However, Devil Jin must be stopped and restrained before Jin is lost entirely. Mokujin turned back to the palace looking at the dust floating away from the dungeon. He knew he had a way in.

Cemetery

Captain America entered the cemetery waiting for his opponent. A cloud of smoke slowly floated toward the soldier. The shadow priest stood in the center looking at Captain America and the smoke behind him. "Fight!"

The fight started as Smoke solidified himself. He moved in attacking with several punches before kicking Captain America down. The soldier quickly retaliated throwing his shield striking his opponent in the head. As the cyborg fell the patriot grabbed his shield striking with an uppercut. Smoke fell through the ground before striking with his own uppercut. Pulling out a tomb stone Smoke attacked as Captain America blocked with his shield breaking through the stone. The hero attacked relentlessly with his shield until Smoke transformed his body allowing the patriot to pass through falling on his face. As Captain America sat up Smoke reformed before kicking his adversary across the jaw. The cyborg moved in with a heel drop kick aimed at the spine. Captain America threw his shield up dropping Smoke. The patriot moved in with a hard swing to the cyborg's head cracking the visor. Smoke transformed his body surrounding Captain America attempting to suffocate him. The hero tried to run out as the cyborg followed not letting up. The captain fell to one knee as it was getting harder for him to breath. Immediately the hero leaped into the air flipping around causing him to the land shield first. The force of the land created a shock wave sending the cyborg away. After the ten count, Captian America was declared the winner.

Shao Kahn's palace

Kalibak was kneeling in front of his father who glared at him with disappointment. "A mere mortal defeated you? You with your skill and strength was defeated by a mortal."

"He was not mere father. He came at me with such force..." Kalibak pleaded.

"Enough excuses. I will not tolerate failure." Darkseid fired his omega beams vaporizing Kalibak.

"Murdering your own son for failure. Such cruelty is to be applauded with my race." Goro said.

"I can always resurrect him. I've done it before." Darkseid replied glaring at the Shokhan.

Goro laughed a loud, "Death and resurrection, now that is a punishment."

"Yes it has shown promise. Though there are times when one must die permanently." The tyrant replied thinking over how many times Kalibak has failed him. If they weren't related, Darkseid would have left his son dead. Looking at where Kalibak had stood, he wondered when the day would come when his son was better off dead.

The Beach

Lili laid on the beach in a white and gold striped bikini catching some sun. Sakura walked over looking at her friend. "You sure that's safe?"

"What?" Lili asked confused.

"Well back on Earth skin cancer is high risk. Looking around at the natives I think sun exposure could be worse."

Lili thought for a moment before quickly covering herself up. "Thank you. Who knows what would have happened."

"Nothing would have happened." Jade said walking over. "I used to sun bath when I was working for Shao Kahn. You have nothing to worry about. Except for them." The warrior said pointing at a group of soldiers coming their way.

"Looks like their planning on using this area of the beach for the tournament. Wanna stay and watch?" Sakura asked.

"No. I think I'll go back to camp and see how Sebastian is doing?" Lili replied before leaving. As she made her way over to the camp, Lili saw her butler taking to Rose wearing a concerned look on his face. As the young woman got closer, she could hear what the two were talking about.

"If I had known how dangerous this tournament was. I never would have let her come."

"Street Fighting has it's risks. There is always a chance she could be killed." Rose spoke up.

"But this tournament is much worse. I've been putting up a brave face for Ms. Lili. But in truth I am scared."

"It's natural to feel that way. But let me ask, do you believe in Lili's skill?"

Sebastian looked up at Rose and answered, "Absolutely. Ms. Lili is one of the greatest fighters I had ever seen."

"Then trust that ability. Because I trust Lili is a great asset for us to have. She is now part of a team that is saving not one but five maybe six worlds. You have every right to fear, but you should be proud of her."

Sebastian nodded, "You are right. She is a skilled fighter and I am proud."

Lili smiled as she heard this. Sebastian was a good friend and almost a second father to her. Lili was over joyed to hear he was proud of her.

Back at the beach arena Cyclops and Wagner were called to fight. The battle begun with Cyclops firing his beam at Wagner who leaped to the left before rushing to close the distance. Cyclops leaped back firing again as Wagner countered with his ultra disk. The attack cut through the beam striking his opponent in the forehead. As the mutant was stunned the soldier leaped forward with a heavy spin kick to the face knocking his opponent down. Cyclops on his hands and knees turned to Wagner striking him with a low optic beam knocking his opponent down. Both warriors got up as Wagner rushed forward striking with a three combo putting him back in the ground. Cyclops shot a heel kick dropping the soldier.

"Up, down, up, down. What are they, fighters or yoyos?" Spider-man joked.

Wagner stood up first as Cyclops blasted him across the beach. The soldier rolled across the sand as his opponent stood up closing the gap. When Wagner started to rise Cyclops fired at the ground blasting a sand storm at the soldier. Wagner screamed as he tried to remove the sand from his eyes. Cyclops moved in with a hard right following up with an uppercut. Wagner laid motionless on the ground as it seemed the fight was over. The guard started making the count. When he got to five Wagner rolled forward grabbing his opponent's leg sending electrical currents through the body. Cyclops stepped back stunned as Wagner picked himself up unleashing his rising kick. Wagner landed on his feet as Cyclops fell hard on his back. Just before the ten count the X-man shot up blasting at the soldier who crouched down. "How can you stand after that last hit?"

"I've been attacked with giant robots, evil mutants, and crazy dictators." Cyclops slowly rose. "You think that love tap would do anything?"

"Love tap?" Wagner asked insulted. "I'll show you a love tap." Wagner tackled his opponent as the two wrestled. Cyclops tossed the soldier off him following up with a blast. Wagner rolled left throwing his ultra disk. The attack struck the X-man in the chest throwing him in the sand.

Wagner rushed forward unleashing his super ultra finish striking with a seventeen hit combo.

Cyclops fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wagner wins!" The guard called ending the fight.

Camp site

Wagner and Thor were sitting on a hill watching Raiden's tent. "The trap is set and there is Raiden." Thor said as Raiden walked in over to his tent. "Wait for it." The prankster called as he and Thor leaned forward waiting for the moment.

Raiden leaped on his bed before a loud roar of pain followed. Wagner and Thor started laughing rolling around in the grass. "I tell ya. Putting thorns in Raiden's bed was priceless." Wagner said still laughing.

"Perhaps that will teach the false thunder god not to mess with Mjǫlnir." Thor replied before looking at Raiden who was coming out of his tent rubbing his butt.

"What is so funny?" A voice asked from behind.

The two turned to find Supergirl standing behind them. "Uh we played a joke a Raiden. His reaction was hilarious."

"Really. I would like to hear all about it." The young heroine replied.

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone." Thor said walking away.

"Raiden and Thor are having issues about who is the real god of thunder. Raiden messed with Thor's hammer and needed revenge. We stuffed his bed full of thorns."

"You didn't?" Supergirl asked before rushing over grabbing the binoculars with her good arm. Through the binoculars she saw Raiden pulling out thorns. "You did! If he finds out what you did he will light you up worse than the New Years day ball."

"You're right. _If_ he finds out. But who is gonna tell him?" Wagner replied confidently. "So how is the arm?"

"Healing. I think the cast can come off within a week."

"Great. How are you feeling?"

"Not bad." Supergirl said with hesitation.

Wagner's eyes softened as he knew something was bugging her. "Look I can see something is on your mind. You have the same look as the guys who come back from combat. I don't know much about you so if you feel uncomfortable talking to me..."

"I'm an alien from a planet called Krypton." Supergirl blurted out. "Normally I am invincible here...I've never been hurt this badly or this long." Supergirl looked away. "I also never have felt this weak before...This helpless." The Kryptonian said looking at her broken arm causing tears to appear.

"Hey." Wagner called catching her attention. "Your not weak or helpless. I saw you fight. Yeah you lost, but you didn't go down easy. You will heal, and I have no doubt you'll be stronger than ever."

Supergirl looked at the young soldier before embracing him. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Your welcome." Wagner replied.

Monastery

Cyrax and Jax were watching the matches. Jax was soon called to arena. His opponent was Metallo. The fight began as Mettallo walked forward, the spikes being crushed as he walked over them. Jax got down on one knee. Raising his fists Jax shattered the ground destroying the spike mechanism. "Now we can fight without distraction." Jax called.

As the fight began Zemnas sat behind Cyrax. "Hello brother."

The yellow cyborg turned to see his purple counter part. "I don't have a brother."

"We the tekunin are family. You were once part of that family." Zemnas explained. "We want you back."

"Pass. I happy having free will." Cyrax countered.

"You can keep your free will. It is what makes you powerful. You are one of the chosen. The rest are mindless fools who never had a life to begin with. At least now they have purpose in their life." Zemnas persuaded.

"Still pass. Now get lost before I shove one of those spikes through your skull." Cyrax threatened.

"A shame." Zemnas replied before turning to the fight.

Metallo rushed forward attacking with a hard right as his opponent dodged and countered with an uppercut. The metallic man regained balanced as he glared at his opponent. Metallo studied his opponent, metal arms, military stance, chest and skull weak spots. The machine charged forward sliding across the ground as Jax leaped over him. As Metallo rose, the soldier came in with a hard right smashing his face into the concrete. The machine threw a back kick knocking Jax across the ring as well as the breath out of him.

"Look at you. A mere human confronting me. What chance do you have against me?" Metallo taunted.

Jax looked down then smiled before punching into the ground. The soldier immediately pulled out a spike and threw it at his quarry. Metallo dodged left and started after his opponent. Just as Metallo was on top, Jax pulled out another spike digging it into the machine's abdomen.

Zemnas watching the fight noticed the sparks coming from Metallo clutched spike attempting to tear it out as the soldier came in clapping his hands together crushing the machine's skull.

"A better chance than you." Jax spat.

"Jax wins...Fatality!" The shadow priest called. As guards grabbed the cyborgs body, Zemnas left to intercept a new soldier.

Outworld Palace

Death Ninja watched Liu Kang through Shang Tsung's telescope. After his first failed attempt to kill the Shaolin warrior, the ninja had been looking for a second attempt. However, Liu Kang was never alone. He was often with his lover who Death Ninja regretted not killing when he had the chance.

Another inconvenience was the Ghost Rider's appearance. He had clashed with the rider a couple of times in New York. When the assassin heard the rider's host was imprisoned he had to see it for himself. However, he engaged a blind swordsman freeing the rider's host. He almost killed the swordsman before being shot by the host. Now he had a mission, a score to settle, and unfinished business.

"Greetings my assassin." Shang Tsung called.

"Liu Kang has been guarded well. There is nothing I can do." The ninja immediately answered.

"I know. I'm not here about that. I heard you had a run in with a blind swordsman. I want you to eliminate him." The sorceror commanded.

"That is harder than you think. Just like Liu Kang, Kenshi is also being guarded. In fact, the whole group is guarding one another."

"Then you're gonna need outside help. I'm sure I can find former contestants who would be more than willing to help. How many will you need?"

Death Ninja thought for a minute then replied, "Four shall be enough."

"Very well. I shall have your men tomorrow."

Apocalypse Laboratory

Holocaust, War, Famine, and Pestilence enter the area waiting for their master. "Greetings my Horsemen. I have called you here for an important announcement. My Son Holocaust in taking his place as my heir. Taking his place as a Horseman is Death." Upon hearing his new name, the cyborg flew down. "Death will be our new weapon to any who oppose us and our allies."

The three horseman looked Death over skeptically. "How is he gonna stop our enemies?" War asked. "He is just a human. What can he do?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

War stepped forward clapping his hands together. A blast shot forward as Death countered with three hado-kens over powering the wave sending War into a wall. Pestilence and Famine rushed forward before being caught up in his tornado kick. Both horsemen fell to the ground beaten.

"I believe we won't have any more doubts will we?" Apocalypse said with a smile.

Beach Arena

Carnage and Mad Harriet were watching the fights. "We're being watched." Mad Harriet said.

"I know." Carnage said looking at Cyrax, Sonya Blade, Captain America, and Spider-man. Carnage wildly stuck out his tongue causing Spider-man to leave. Carnage giggled lightly at his adversaries reaction.

"I was talking about Lashina. Darkseid is having her watch us. If she goes missing, he'll kill us without hesitation." Mad Harriet whispered with fear in her voice.

"Then we kill her right before we kill your papa." Carnage said with a cruel smile. "I can assure you there is nothing to fear except me."

"I believe you." Harriet said kissing her lover.

On the other side of the arena, Captain America glared at the psycho. "With what that nutcase did to Peter and his wife I can't wait till someone puts him down."

"Carnage from Earthrealm two vs Cyrax Earthrealm one." The guard called.

"It seems you won't have to wait much longer." The cyborg said before entering the ring.

Carnage frowned as he saw his opponent was the cyborg. The murderer wanted blood not oil or plutonium or whatever he ran on. He wanted to tear into flesh not machine and rip out guts not wire. Cyrax looked back at Carnage remembering what Spiderman had said about him. The creature was vulnerable to fire and was a masterful killer. This was definitely a battle where only one would walk out.

"Fight!" The Shadow priest called.

Cyrax immediately launched his saw blade out of his as Carnage ducked returning with a spear strike from his chest piercing through his opponent's stomach. Sparks flew out as Carnage started to turn the the spear grinding into the cyborg. Cyrax quickly pulled out two bombs tossing one at the symbiote spear severing the connection. Cyrax tossed the second bomb at the symbiote. Carnage leaped left turning his hands into axes before charging forward. Cyrax pulled out his pulse blade engaging his opponent in combat. Carnage's barbaric attacks gave Cyrax many openings as he was able to slash many cuts into his opponent. After Carnage leaped forward in fury Cyrax moved right slashing at the spine. "Your barbaric nature weakens you." The cyborg taunts. "Have no chance of beating me."

Carnage turned quickly to meet his adversary as a bomb came at his face. After the explosion, the symbiote was thrown back pain echoed throughout his body. Carnage stood enraged as tentacles shot out of his body toward his opponent. Cyrax quickly started hacking the tentacles as he rushed forward. As soon as he got close enough the cyborg threw a bomb blasting the murderer in the face. "I am so sick of getting bombed in the face!" Carnage screamed he leaped up slashing his opponent in the face breaking the visor. Cyrax staggered back completely blind. The symbiote rushed in clawing the chest plate. The cyborg pulled back before firing a green net. Carnage attempted to struggle before being electrocuted. Cyrax opened his chest ready to end the fight. The killer saw apart of his symbiote still in the cyborg. As the saw came out the symbiote spiked cutting through his opponent. The saw stopped just millimeters from Carnage's face. The symbiote crawled out of the cyborg join it's host. Carnage tore through the net before cutting off the Cyrax's head immediately ending the fight.

Campsite

The group watched as Cyrax was being cremated. The tournament had been one massacre after another. It was time for answers. "Tomorrow we investigate the palace." Guile said looking at Raven and Captain America.


	33. Round 3 Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters

32

Batman and Nina waited outside the palace wall observing the guard's patterns. Batman noticed the guards changed every three hours. After five minutes since the last shift change Batman threw a batterang knocking the guard out. The dark knight grabbed Nina before firing his grapple. The two floated over the wall and onto the palace.

"Remember no killing." The hero said to the assassin.

"No problem." Nina replied.

The two moved silently attempting to find Shang Tsung's room or a records room anything that could give them a clue to what the tournaments true purpose is. Batman pulled out a phone looking object that scanned the area creating a map as they walked. The scanner detected people approaching giving the duo a chance hide or attack if needed. A guard they questioned told them the record keeper was four floors down, just before the reached the dungeon. Batman gassed the guard and proceeded to the archives. Halfway there the dark knight's gizmo picked up three people carefully moving about.

"We're compromised." Batman said. "Take cover."

Batman leaped on to the ceiling as Nina placed himself against a pillar. Captain America, Raven, and Guile came around the corner. "According to the guard. Shang Tsung's room should be on the third floor." Guile said.

"Don't forget what Danny said. This guy is no push over even with the three of us working together." Captain America said.

"No worries. Ghost Rider was one. We are three and just as skilled." Raven commented.

"Challenging the tournament host could have massive repercussion." Captain America pointed out.

"Then maybe you should look at the records room." Batman said stepping out of the shadows. Guile, Raven, and Captain America quickly got into defensive positions wait for any sudden movements. "Judging by your conversation You and I are in the same position looking for answers involving the tournament."

"We have answers. We're looking for an edge." Guile said cautiously.

"You wish to cheat?" Nina asked revealing herself.

"What answers are you looking?" Captain America demanded not wanting to give too much.

"I asked you first." Nina countered.

Both groups stared at each other neither wanting to give more information than they needed.

Finally the super soldier broke the silence, "No we do not wish to cheat? What answers are you looking for?"

"What the true purpose of this tournament is. And don't insult me by saying it's for entertainment." Batman answered.

"If your not here to cheat then why do you need an edge?" Nina asked.

The three looked at one another not sure how to answer. "Your here to stop a threat to your realms." Batman stated.

"As are you apparently." Raven observed.

"A couple of people from my team are friends with members of your team. Perhaps now would be a good time to talk?"

"If that's the case perhaps we should postpone this tour and meet up outside?" Captain America suggested.

With that the two groups left the palace.

Quan Chi's lab

Quan Chi was hard at work creating his formula for Rogue. Her powers could give him the edge he needed over Scorpion. The down side to his plan was the fact that it was a long con. After mixing the powders together the sorcerer pulled out a vial of Rogue's blood and poured it into bowl. After an acidic reaction the mixture calmed giving it's creator a cruel smile.

Dungeon

Hwoarang was being interrogated by Sheeva who wanted information on how Jin had escaped killing multiple guards and besting one of Shao Kahn's talented warriors. Hwoarang didn't have an answer for them which only caused him to be punished. "You were here." Sheeva stated as she punch her captives already swollen face. "You came with him. Now tell me how he escaped."

"I...don't...know. All heard was a massive explosion then lots of screams. That's it."

"Useless." Sheeva said with disgust. The shokan raised her right arm as a fireball started to form. Suddenly Mokujin came in kicking Sheeva across the face causing the shokan to fire into one of the guards holding Hwoarang. The red haired fighter stood up punching the other guard freeing himself. Sheeva growled viciously looking at her attacker. Mokujin glared back seting himself in a Xingyiquan stance. Sheeva charged forward until Mokujin attacked with a solid punch to the waist immediately countering with an elbow strike to the chest. Sheeva fell back attempting to catch her breath. The shokan leaped up attempting stomp on the wooden doll. Mokujin pulled back as Sheeva landed before striking with a two fist uppercut. The shokan landed hard on her back furious at how the battle was going. Sheeva stood up and leaped forward as Mokujin spun around grabbing his opponent using a German suplex knocking her out. The wooden doll turned to Hwoarang who was taking out the two guards that held him.

"I don't know what you are but you saved my life. Thank you."

Mokujin nodded before leading the fighter out. Soon as they made it outside the palace wall Hwoarang looked at Mokujin. "I remember you? You were there at Iron Fist 3. You helped defeat Ogre didn't you?"

Mokujin nodded remembering that day. Jin was sent to defeat Ogre after winning the tournament but Mokujin was brought to life to stop Ogre. He sneaked aboard the plane and waited asJin battled Ogre's true form. When it looked like Ogre had the upper hand Mokujin entered the battle giving everything he had. To his dismay Mokujin was not strong enough and was defeated. However his interference did give Jin a chance to recover and defeat the Aztec demon.

"Thanks for saving me. Jin is in big trouble for leaving me behind." With that said Hwoarang left to find his rival. Mokujin looked at the palace knowing he couldn't use that entrance again anytime soon. Thus his quest had to wait.

Beach Arena

Steve waited with Nina for his match. Lately Nina had been coaching him ever since she heard about his quest to face Heihachi. Steve valued Nina's coaching and friendship. Nina was impressed with Steve's skill and ability. For a mid weight fighter Steve had the power of a heavy weight and speed that matched his strength.

"Steve Fox vs Heihachi Mishima from Earthrealm two!" The guard called.

"I've been waiting for this match for a long time." Steve said entering the arena.

Everyone waited on Heihachi to show up. "Heihachi Mishima!" The guard called again. After a few minutes the guard declared. "Heihachi Mishima is disqualified!"

"What! No he isn't. Mishima you coward. Come and face me!" Steve shouted. After receiving no reply. Steve punched a tree in anger knocking it over before walking away.

Nina ran after Steve concerned about his reaction. "Steve! What happened?"

Steve turned to the assassin and snapped, "Heihachi Mishima created me in a test tube! I am one of his monstrous creations."

"No you are not!" Nina interrupted. "I've talked with you heard about your past. You have built yourself up. You created yourself. What Mishima did to you doesn't matter. You are who you choose to be."

Steve thought for a moment then replied, "So you chose to be an assassin?"

Nina glared at Steve then started to laugh lightly, "Wise guy. At least your feeling better."

"I am thank you."

The two hugged before walking back to camp as Anna appeared from where she was hiding. "So Nina found herself a boyfriend. Looks like I'll have to change that."

Palace

Kalibak sat on the balcony looking out at the tournament. Darkseid had revived him but an hour ago. He had lost count as to how many times he had been vaporized by his father. Kalibak was beginning to wonder if he was serving the right master.

Presented before him were Apocalypse and Shao Kahn. He could easily warn the two of Darkseid and Shang Tsungs' betrayal. Question was were they any different? Would he be trading a temporary death for a permanent one? He needed answers but achieving them was a problem. Only time would tell what his next move would be.

Courtyard Arena

Quan Chi smiled cruelly as he saw Rogue before him. It was time to enact phase one of his plan. "Begin!" Shang Tsung called. Rogue flew forward striking with a hard right that turned into barrage of punches that dropped the sorcerer. Quan Chi quickly fired a green skull blasting Rogue in the face. Rogue fell back as Quan Chi attack with a palm strike to jaw, a knee strike the stomach, before finishing with grabbing her hair and slam Rogue's face into the ground. Rogue got onto her knee's feeling dizzy as the sorcerer made it worse kicking her in the jaw. Rogue stayed on the ground as the count started. Once Shang Tsung said five Rogue flew forward tossing the sorcerer into a wall letting loose many punches to his abdomen. Quan Chi clapped his hands together on Rogue's head before following with a straight kick giving him space. The sorcerer knew he couldn't hold back much longer. Quickly he pulled out a vile of red dust. Rogue charged just as Quan Chi threw the dust in his adversary's face. The dust flew into the mutant contaminating her eyes making them burn and fly into her lungs choking her. Quan Chi held back a few minutes before attacking with multiple hits. The sorcerer kicked Rogue to the ground before removing his gloves. As Rogue got up on her knees she saw her opponent move in grabbing her throat bare handed. To her surprise all she felt was the oxygen slowly being cut off. Immediately Rogue shot her arms up breaking the sorcerer's grip. Rogue started unleashing punch after punch knocking her opponent down. After the ten count Rogue was declared the winner however her only thought was, 'He touched me?'

Apocalypse Lab

Amazak walked into the lab looking around. Upon Kazuya's death Amazak felt the connection between him and his host. The wolf desired full control over the host wanted to know what the connection between the host and Kazuya was and how to exploit it for his benefit. Amazak walked over to a wall finding blood splatter and burn marks from where Kazuya died. Amazak lifted their left hand pulling the blood out of the wall forming it into a red sphere. Looking at the sphere Amazak felt this could be the key to full power.

The Forest

Wolverine was chopping down firewood along with Kitana who volunteered. Kitana had been wanting to get the X-man alone for sometime. She was protective of her mother's feelings and wanted the best for her. Whether Wolverine was would be tested here and now. Kitana pulled out her fans and attacked. Wolverine turned around just in time to see Kitana slashing downward. The X-man leaped backed and unleashed his claws. "Kid what are you doing?"

Kitana remained silent as she continued attacking. The two warriors clashed blades dueling until Wolverine locked his blades in between the fans pulling them away from the princess. "Now what is this about?"

Jade appeared attacking with her spear catching Wolverine in the arm. Kitana came in with a kick to the face tearing Wolverine's skin off the spear. Jade moved in to attack again as the mutant defended with his left claw allowing the right to heal. Kitana grabbed her fans and charged in. By then Wolverine had both arms and began fighting. The mutant was holding both warriors off still wondering what was going on. Jade and Kitana still smelled the same so that only left mind control. Jade leaped up before coming down like a rocket. Wolverine leaped forward toward Jade passing spear headbutting Jade in the face. Jade fell hard on the ground defeated. Wolverine landed on the ground glaring at Kitana.

"It's over. This was a test." Kitana called lowering her fans. "You and my mother have been getting close and I wanted to make sure you could take care of her. I hope you don't take it personally."

"Alright. But what would attacking me really prove?"

Kitana looked down taking in a deep breath. "My father was a great warrior and Shao Kahn killed him. I wanted to know if you could protect her. I don't want my mother to suffer another broken heart."

"Alright then. I understand. No hard feelings." Wolverine said receiving a smile from the princess.

"I don't know if you can beat Shao Kahn. But I know he won't win unscathed." Jade called sitting up rubbing her head.

Desert Arena

Sindel entered the desert arena with Viper there as Zallez and Juni were watching. "Fight." The shadow priest called. Viper leaped forward attacking with a heel kick. Sindel blocked before retaliating with a palm strike to the stomach. As Viper backed off Sindel attacked with her star screamer. The doll leaped backward as the attack flew over her. Viper attacked with a spiral arrow making contact with Sindel's shins causing the queen to fall face first in the sand. Sindel turned unleashing her banshee scream. Viper grounded herself as she saw the attack coming. As the attack passed Viper leaped up catching the queen with a kick to the jaw. The doll continued attacking with a back fist to the cheek before finishing with a cannon spike to the stomach. Sindel landed hard on the ground trying to catch her breath. The ten count was being called as the queen knew she could not let the fight end here. At nine Sindel sat up wrapping her hair around Viper's leg throwing across the sand. Viper looked up as her opponent flew in with a hard kick to the face knocking her down. The queen grabbed her opponent and locking her in a sleeper hold. Viper started elbowing her opponent. After the fifth hit Sindel was forced to let go as Viper started catching her breath. Viper and Sindel returned in there fighting stance just waiting for the other to make a move. Immediately Sindel unleashed massive scream. Viper crossed her arms and covered her ears while digging her heels into sand. Sindel continued screaming as Viper flew across the desert. The Queen stopped dropping to her knees as she gave her voice a rest. Viper stood up attacking with a spiral arrow crashing into the worn out queen. After the ten count Viper was declared the winner.

At camp

Anna found Steve sitting in front of a fire lost in thought. Anna new this would be her chance to seduce Steve. "Hey handsome." Anna said sitting next to Steve.

"Uh hey Anna." Steve said surprised at her forwardness.

"You know I've been so lonely on this island. I was hoping you could keep me company." Anna said leaning closer to Steve.

"Uh I don't think I would be very good company." Steve replied uncomfortably.

"Oh a young handsome man like you would be perfect company. I mean why would you reject me unless there's someone else in your life?" Anna said slyly.

Steve thought about Nina. She had been very friendly to him but never shown a romantic interest. "No I don't have anyone." Steve replied.

"They why hesitate?" Anna asked before kissing him. Steve was startled at first but then started kissing her back. Nina appeared her jaw dropping at the sight before her.

Nina let out a cough catching the couple's attention. "Steve can I have a minute alone with my sister?" Nina asked nicely.

"Uh sure." Steve replied worried he may have caused some kind of trouble.

Nina watched her son leave making sure he was out of hearing range before turning to Anna.

Anna smiled cruelly as she said, "Jealous? Perhaps you should have made your move sooner."

Nina wore an amusing smile and asked, "What's it like tonguing your nephew?"

"W-what?" Anna asked confused at the question.

"Steve is my son, your nephew."

"H-how?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"During our cryogenic sleep. I was tested on. So again what was it like tonguing your nephew?" Anna thought for a moment then started hurling. As the assassin in red was throwing up her sister walked over and grabbed Anna by the hair. "And if you tell Steve what I told you, I will slit your throat." Nina threw Anna on the ground where she hurled before walking away.

Underground Arena

Ghost Rider stared at Vega feeling the cries of his victims. Vega had left countless bodies in his for many reasons. The Spirit of Vengeance would see to it that Vega would suffer every ounce of pain he had caused. "Begin!" The Shadow priest shouted.

Vega leaped forward ready to end the fight quickly. Ghost Rider grabbed his opponent's wrist tossing Vega on his back. The specter was about to break the masked warrior's arm. Vega shot both legs forward striking the spirit in the face. The matador rose quickly slashing his opponent across the stomach. Ghost Rider countered with a right cross knocking his adversary down. Vega swung his left leg knocking the rider down. Vega placed three hard kicks to his opponent's face before Ghost Rider caught the foot snapping the ankle. Vega screamed in agony before kicking the jaw with his other foot. Ghost Rider stood as Vega shot his claws into the specter's knee. Ghost Rider retaliated by throwing smashing Vega's porcelain mask into the fighters face. Vega screamed in horror as blood started to flow. "My face! My beautiful face!"

Outside the ring Blackout watched with interest at Vega's vanity.

"You will suffer!" Vega pushed forward constantly stabbing and slashing his opponent. "Suffer my vengeance." Vega whispered as he aimed his claws at Ghost Rider's throat. Ghost Rider dodged the attack before quickly snapping his arm. Vega screamed in agony before the rider grabbed his opponent's throat silencing him.

"Vengeance. You will know what vengeance is after I am done with you." Ghost Rider said before burning his penance stare into Vega. Vega fell to the ground as the souls of his victims tormented him.

After the ten count Ghost Rider was declared the winner.

Ghost Rider reverted back to Danny to heal as his host joined the group.

"Good job soldier." Captain America said patting Danny on the back.

"Thanks." Danny replied before staring off into space. After a minute Danny said "I'll relay the message." The host turned to Jade and said, "For a minute he was afraid he would have to fight you.

"Really. You afraid you would hurt me?" Jade asked mockingly.

"No I'm afraid that spear poking me. I don't like being poked." Danny joked.

"Really I'll remember that." Jade replied with a wicked smile.

"Jade from Edenia vs Blackout from Earthrealm two." The guard called causing Danny to pale.

"No. He's dead. We killed him." Danny whispered. The lights turned red increasing Danny's fear. Blackout appeared entering the ring where Jade was already waiting for him. Danny's mind filled in a panic as he remembered when Blackout tore his throat out. The host ran to Jade pushing through the crowd. "Jade you gotta pull out now!"

Jade looked down at Danny seeing the fear in his eyes. "Why."

"I know him. He nearly killed me. He kills for fun."

"Then I should fight him before he kills anyone else." Jade replied as she glared at her opponent drawing her spear.

"Fight!" The guard called.

Both warriors remained where they were waiting for the other to make the first move. Jade broke the stand off as she launched the spear at Blackout who dodged starting a one sided battle. Blackout grabbed the spear as the two fought for a tug of war. The vampire spun around breaking the weapon in two before clawing Jade in the face. Jade retaliated with a jaw strike using the end of her spear. Teeth and blood flew out of Blackout's mouth. The green clad warrior attack with a kick to the left leg dropping her opponent. Blackout turned with a chop to Jade dropping her. The vampire leaped at his adversary attempting to choke the life out of her. Jade shot her arms up breaking her opponent's hold before throwing him off. The two warriors took their stance glaring at one another. Soon the area became pure black leaving Jade in darkness. Blackout attacked from behind shoving his opponent to the ground. Jade sweeped her leg missing the vampire completely. Blackout kicked his opponent in the face causing her to roll across the ring. Jade attempted stand as Blackout grabbed her face smashing into the ring floor three times before she retaliated by pulling her boomerang stabbing her opponent. The blackness disappeared as Blackout was on the ground screaming and swearing in pain with the boomerang shoved in between his legs. Unable to get up the ten count started. Blackout on his side saw the sharp end of Jade's spear and carefully grabbed it.

The guard kept counting, "9...10. Jade is the..."

Suddenly the spear shot through Jade's heart killing her before she hit the ground.

"Uh Blackout wins?" The guard said unsure as the third round came to an end.


End file.
